The Demonic Prince of Mahora
by makoto x chelia
Summary: A young boy caught between two worlds, humans and Demon's, and then was cursed. However, his fate was going to change the day that he received word that a certain girl was his fiancee, and he was going to be introduced to many different types of girls, all that shall change his outlook on the world, while he strives to protect his love ones.
1. Prologue

**Prologue!**

"Dear future...no, it seems like...ugh, why would they...no, God no...I'm actually..."

A young boy, with light blue hair, and fell down to the base of his neck, spiked at the front. His eyes were a deep crimson colour. Horns grew out of his head, and large wings appeared out of the back of him, though if he wished, he could hide them and he'd appear to be a normal human.

He was overlooking a few papers that his Mother had given him. He himself looked around 15 years old, a good build but not overly muscular. His face had a bewitching handsome that would sucker most to believe that he was quite an innocent person, and his skin looked white, almost pale.

On his body, he wore what appeared to be robes, as if he was royalty. On his head, was a royal looking crown, and he looked rather tired for some reason. On his arm, there were eight rings, as if they were tattoo's on his flesh itself.

Before him, many different types of Demon's stood there within the large hall. Large, small, and normal sized Demon's. Each of them seemed to be waiting an order from him.

"Fiancee...Konoka Konoe...she's that girl from my childhood who I actually liked...hmmm, I wonder how she's grown..." A wicked smile appeared over his face, and turned his eyes outwards, overlooking what seemed to be a legion of Demon like creatures. "Seems my Mom wants me to get married. Hahaha, what a foolish idea, marrying when I wont be around long enough for such a thing. Don't worry though my friends, I'll be making sure you're all well looked after!"

The Demon's all cheered while the boy brushed a lock of blue hair behind his ear.

Then, a man who looked to be middle age, albeit with horns sticking out of his head, came rushing towards the boy.

"Sire! Sire!"

"Don't call me Sire because it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and what is it that you want?"

"Y-Yes sir, I have just received orders from your Mother. You are to be sent to Mahora immediately."

"First of all, what the hell is a Mahora? And second of all, why am I being sent there?"

"Y-Yes sir, Mahora is apparently an academy within the human world, it is to talk about your marriage to one Konoka Konoe-sama. Your Mother has arranged you to meet her, and to stay at the academy."

"Staying around humans? Why would I want to do something like that? Attending an academy for humans? She must be having a joke. I understand."

The boy demanded, making the man cringe at the sight.

"B-Because of your illness sir..."

"Yes, I aware of the illness Jeeves. What I want to know is why my Mother believes it is a good idea that I spend time with humans? I have already decided that I am going to allow the illness to do what it wants with this form of mine."

"B-But Sire!" The boy gave a glare. "I-I mean, sir." The boy slowly nods his head. "Y-Yes sir, your Mother w-wants you to try and rid yourself of the illness. She has made an arrangement w-with an old friend, Konoemon-sama who is the headmaster of the school. F-For being there, he wants to have a bodyguard for his granddaughter...Konoka-sama..."

"A bodyguard for Kono-chan huh." The boy grinned with interest. But that soon faded, and he rolled his eyes. "Not interested. I'm sure Secchan is enough for that. Me being there would cause unnecessary problems to Kono-chan, and I don't want to do that."

"But sir! If you don't go, the King will be furious and he'll send you to 300 years of torture!"

"Well, he can try but I haven't got long left to live anyway so it doesn't matter."

"But think of us too sir. W-With you gone, our nation will fall."

The boy ran a hand through his blue hair, and threw his head backwards.

"Well, if you say things like that, then I would become troubled. I wouldn't want my kingdom to fall after all. You've been good to me in these years of being under my servitude. Even then, going to a humans school to spend my last days of being alive is...I couldn't leave my empire behind for my own selfish reasons..."

Suddenly, he felt an ominous aura behind him.

He cringed, and felt a hand grab his head, dragging his body upwards. The large hand had large fingernails as well which pressed against the base of his skull. He almost thought that his skull was going to be crushed.

"Akuma!" A large booming voice came from the figure holding him up. "You will go towards this school and don't make a mockery of our family, do you understand me!? I will not allow some illness to kill off my child! If you don't ride yourself of it soon, I'll kill you myself, do you understand me!?"

The boy cringed, and grabbed the claws on his skull.

"Alright, take your hands off me. I'll go, I'll go. But I'll be taking my Demon's-"

"No you will not!"

"Ugh...whatever, fine. Stop yelling in my ear. I can survive in the human world on my own."

Suddenly, the hulking monster shrunk down into a human form. He looked like Akuma, though he only had red hair rather than blue, and his eyes were as dark as Akuma's red eyes. He gripped the boy by the throat, and held him up, essentially strangling Akuma.

"Now you listen to me boy, the only reason you live is because your Mother wishes it. You've already been shamed by being cursed by humans in the first place, if you don't want me to kill you, then you better break that damn illness. Otherwise, I'll kill you before the disease has a chance to do so and I'll do it more painfully to wash the filth of our family from existence, do you understand me?"

Akuma gripped the man's hands, and tried pulling away but his hand was too tight, too strong.

"Alright, I already know. Now take your hands off me."

The boys Father charged his hand up with fire, and slammed it against Akuma's body, the boy coughing up blood, and was flung into a wall nearby.

The boys Father looked shameful of Akuma, and then huffed.

"If it was up to me, you'd already be dead. Be grateful your Mother cares for you. You disgust me, dirty blooded scum."

Within the wall, Akuma held a hand to his stomach, and glared harshly towards his Father as he walked away.

Akira then placed his hand outwards, and magical lights gathered around.

"Come spirits of ice! Tundra and Glacier, Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!"

From the ground, pillars of jagged ice came erupting upwards, while Akuma winced, feeling pain running through his body. The ice headed for his Father, who turned around and smirked, seeing the ice, before he placed his hand outwards, and shadows came upwards, smashing through the ice, and his smirk went towards his son who narrowed his eyes.

"You use your human magic to fight me, yet regret your Demon side. If you wish to fight me, then you're going to have to accept both your human and Demon side. But for me, you can't defeat me with this."

He turned his head around along with his body and then left the area, Akuma clutching his chest.

As soon as he was gone, Akuma's attendants rushed over and helped him out of the wall.

"Sir, are you okay!?"

Akuma looked down at his wounded stomach, and grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seems like I'll have to enact my plans sooner than I planned. I'll definitely need to gain some partners."

"Plans, sir?"

Akuma twitched his eyebrows, and then stretched his hands, addressing the masses.

"Everyone, please do not worry about my Father destroying you after I'm gone. While I might be leaving, I have already arranged your safety. For serving me these past years, you shall be rewarded, I've made sure that you'll all have comfortable lives. Even when those humans cursed me to die, you all stood before me and followed my every word, and I am very grateful to all of you, so I've been contacting various people, and have arranged to have you all be taken care of by trusted allies of myself. Do not worry about my Father, he wont be able to find any of you, you'll all be safe!"

[Akuma-sama is the best! Akuma-sama is the best!]

They chanted again and again, while Jeeves as Akuma called him, moved closer, with tears in his eyes.

"I-I knew you cared for us sir!"

"Of course I do, you're all apart of my Kingdom, and you've served me well."

"Sir...will you really die? What if you need to fight? We can't bare the thoughts of you dying."

Akuma shrugged calmly.

"Guess we'll find out eventually. Don't worry Jeeves, if I can take care of a Kingdom with the powers I have, I can handle myself within the human world. I have enough money for any adventure, due to the various deals I've made in the past. It is only humans, I mean, how hard could it be?"

Truly Akuma had no idea what he was in store for.

* * *

"Go!"

"I'll be late for class!"

"Eyaaaaaa! It's the first day, I can't be late!"

Before his eyes, many students, all surprisingly female it seemed, were rushing through the train station, as the train had pulled away, another on its way. He stood there at the station, with bags beside him. He looked around at the area, and saw many different people seemingly going too fast for them to stop.

Now he was wearing what people described as 'street clothes', jeans and a shirt that had a picture of a cartoon Devil on it. He didn't get why he'd not wear his normal clothing, but his Mother knew the human world better.

He tried to stop a few humans, but they either ignored him, or just didn't hear him at all.

"This is weird...I don't see any teenage males. Did I get the wrong place?" He murmured, and took out some paper. Looking it over, and looked at some signs around him, he deduced that he was within the right place. "No...this is the place called Mahora...but these people are moving so fast that no one is stopping to speak. How am I meant to know where to go?"

As he was pondering it, two girls came out from a vending machine that was nearby. One was a small girl that had long hair, light purple hair, and similar eyes. The other was a girl who had shorted hair that was a blue violet, bangs that covered her violet eyes and she was carrying many books with her.

"Geez Nodoka, do you need so many?"

"Ehehe, I have to return them today Yue..."

"Even then, allow me to carry some. You can't even see where you're going."

Yue said, but Nodoka kept walking forward, and Akuma didn't see her, until he felt something hit his back.

His eyes turned towards it, and saw the book carrying girl.

"Case in point, you almost knocked over that guy."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Nodoka said shyly, pulling away from him, Akuma tilting his head.

"It's quite alright. Though you shouldn't be carrying so many books that you can't see."

"See Nodoka? Even a stranger..."

Before she could finish, someone came running by while yelling "Excuse me!" and accidentally bumped into Nodoka, sending her down into the train tracks.

Yue's eyes went towards the man who knocked her.

"Oi! That was rude!"

"People and manners, as I'd expect from humans."

Yue glanced towards Akuma, who looked down towards her, and then looked towards Nodoka.

"Ooooowie! T-That hurt!"

The girl complained, while he watched on.

From the side, he saw a train passing by, and was heading for her body.

Nodoka turned to the oncoming train, and she let out a bellowing scream.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ooh my God!"

"She's going to be hit!"

"Someone do something!"

He watched as others screamed as well, and Yue's eyes turned moist with fear.

"She's going to get killed! Someone do something!"

Yue cried out gripping her hair, and looked as if she was going to die herself, so afraid for her friend.

Akuma sighed, and casually leaped forward. He spun in the air, landing before the girl, who became surprised, he put her on his shoulder, and jumped out of the way, a second later a train would have killed her.

He landed on the platform, where people began to gather. Yue looked on, and saw what happened. Seeing what Akuma did, it almost looked unreal. How he managed to actually do something like that.

" _H-He did something inhuman, didn't he? How did he do that? No, maybe he's a gymnast…? But, can a gymnast do something like that? It seems almost unreal..._ "

Yue thought to herself, and walked closer towards them, as a crowd gathered around.

"Did he rescue that girl?"

"Amazing, I saw it!"

"Yeah, he flipped, and grabbed her! He must be an athlete or something!"

The people cheered around the Demon Prince. He however just awkwardly scratched his cheek, looking down at the girl who was clinging to his body.

"You can stop holding onto me now."

He spoke up to the young girl, who gasped, and looked at his face.

The first thought that came to her mind was…

"M-My..."

"My..."

"Y-Y-You saved my life! Thank you s-so much for s-saving my life!" Her eyes went to his hair, and became surprised. "Your hair is..."

Her voice was full of shyness. Surprising, the young boy named Akuma actually liked that. Though he acted as casual as he could.

"Natural blue, yours is purple human female. Anyway, I've got to go and meet someone called Konoemon Konoe, and make sure that I am..."

"Konoemon-sensei? Why're meeting him?"

Yue spoke up, while Nodoka looked shyly towards him.

Finally, someone to help him find his way.

"So, you know of him then? Alright, then girls. Will you take me to this Konoemon-sensei person? I'll make it worth your while." His hand went towards his shirt, and pulled it upwards, revealing his toned stomach, making the girls blush bright red. "I've heard that humans like this kind of thing, at least that's what it says in my book. I think it might be good to explore such things before I leave this world, you're more attractive than the average Demon. Want to-"

"Eeep! Y-You can't d-do that!"

"Yeah dude, you can't suddenly show off your body!"

Yue added with cheeks dyed red.

"Huh? Why? Isn't that what girls like? That's what I read in my books..."

"In your books...?"

Yue murmured, Nodoka played with her fingers shyly and changed the subject, she was quite embarrassed.

"Y-You want taking to Konoemon-sensei? Y-Y-You saved my life, I'll t-take you as a re-repayment. O-Oh, my name is N-Nodoka Miyazaki...p-please call me Nodoka!"

"Yeah, my name is Yue Ayase, call me Yue. What's your name?"

He paused at that, and then folded his arms.

"My name is...Akuma."

"Akuma-san? That means about Demon's, right?"

Yue observed, Nodoka didn't even think about it.

"That's right, my parents don't like me that much."

Nodoka seemed confused, but she was enamored by the person who had saved her life. So she was alright with it, and got to his side, Yue did as well, seeing how Nodoka was looking towards him, and smiled for her friend. Usually, she was very shy with boys, but it seemed that she was alright with Akuma there.

"T-Then Akuma-kun...w-we should go together..."

Nodoka and Yue (both sharing the load of the books) began walking away so Akuma followed behind them.

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI!"

Akuma placed a hand to his ear, and winced.

"What is that shrill noise?"

"Sounds like Asuna again. She's quite loud, and loves Takahata-sensei."

Yue answered, while Nodoka kept her eyes on Akuma. He casually glanced out of the corner of his eye towards her, and saw her gaze, and lightly smiled.

"Takahata-sensei, and she's a student, and she loves him?"

"Y-Yes that's right...e-even though he's thirty or something years older than she is...weird, d-don't you think?"

Nodoka added to the conversation, Akuma chuckled lightly.

"Weird indeed. Though, my Father is currently seven hundred years older than my Mother." Both Yue and Nodoka paused, and gave him a weird look. "It is a, joke as the humans would say. As we are, humans."

The pair tilted their heads, while it went over Nodoka's head for the moment, due to what happened, Yue was thinking about what he had said, and wondered why he worded it the way that he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a cottage seemingly in the woods, a young blonde haired girl named Evangeline felt something run through her. It was cold, and made her body twitch wildly from the feelings that she was having right now.

"What is this feeling...a Demon...no, it is something else..."

"Master, what can I do for you?"

Chachamaru, her robot loyal servant with green hair spoke up towards her, Evangeline however just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing you bucket of bolts." Evangeline waved her hand, and then looked out of her window. "This feeling, it feels as if hell has come to earth...yet, I can't get a good read on it at the same time either. What is going on with this…?"

She kept mumbling to herself, as Chachamaru watched on.

She hadn't seen her Master like this before.

It was as if she was unsure of something, and it was scary…

No, it was something else.

Whatever it was, Evangeline knew that she would have to investigate.

"Chachamaru, go and get me my uniform."

"Master, you are attending class this morning."

Evangeline bit her finger, still looking unsure.

"Yes...no, I don't know yet. Don't question me Chachamaru, and go and get me my uniform immediately."

Chachamaru bowed her head, and left out of the door. Evangeline had finally found something different about the school she had been stuck at for 15 years, and she wasn't going to let this one go away, no matter what else happens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akuma, Yue and Nodoka were walking through the corridors. Girls heads turned at the sight of him. He was an attractive male, bewitchingly so, and they were highschool girls, their hormones were going out of whack, so they were girls that could easily be drawn to such a boy. Yue noticed however that he seemed to take in his surroundings as if he hadn't ever seen such a place before.

"So, y-you're coming here to meet a g-girl?"

Nodoka asked after Akuma finished off speaking to the young girls about what he was there for. He had to omit some stuff, but he got the basic things through.

"That's right. Apparently, I'm going to be meeting a girl for something. That's all. And then, God knows what is going to happen."

"I see, so you're meeting a girl..."

Nodoka seemed to be slightly disheartened, while Yue curiously looked on.

"Yup, my Mother seem to think I need to go to this place to meet a girl, and then I've got to...ugh, this is going to be difficult."

Akuma murmured to himself, while Yue butted in.

"I heard we were getting a new Sensei...though you are a little young for that...maybe you're our new Sensei?"

"I haven't been told yet, I could be, I don't know. Depends on a few things."

Yue slowly nodded, and then stopped outside of a room.

Nodoka then spoke up.

"T-This is it Akuma-kun...t-this is where Konoemon-sensei's office is."

Akuma looked towards the door, and saw the door to the headmasters office as well. Then he cocked his head towards Makie once more, and offered the best smile that he could offer someone due to not being used to it.

"Well, thank you for this Nodoka-san, and Yue-san, you have done a good service. Here, allow me to repay you."

"With your body again?!"

Nodoka blushed up a storm while Yue looked absolutely stunned, Akuma tilting his head.

"Humans, such interesting people. Alright, which part do you want to see? Certainly, I wonder which one you'd like to-"

"No! No! No!" Yue waved her hands frantically. "That's alright! S-She was just curious, weren't you Nodoka?!"

Nodoka merely nodded, her voice failing her.

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, and then pulled out his wallet. Yue and Nodoka went to stop him, but he pulled out a wad of money, and gave it to them both, the pair's eyes widening at the amount of money that he gave her.

"There, money is good, yes?"

"B-But, this is like thousands! I don't deserve this!"

"W-We can't accept this..."

Nodoka added after Yue, but Akuma cocked his head.

"I see...it's too small? Yes, here, another ten thousand."

True to his words, Nodoka and Yue was given another ten thousand. Yue almost foamed at the mouth at the amount that she was given, while Nodoka almost fainted. But they felt guilty, the amount was so much, they didn't think that they deserved such a thing.

"Sorry dude, but even with this amount it wouldn't be right..."

"S-She's right Akuma-kun, we can't take this much..."

Akuma actually was impressed that they said that. He didn't think that humans would say such things, so he decided to put their minds at ease.

"It's alright, I wouldn't worry about it. Money isn't an issue, even these Japanese yen thingy's, seems trivial for someone like me."

Yue and Nodoka looked at the money, and then towards Akuma and saw how genuine that he was looking. Nodoka then grew a faint blush on her cheeks from seeing his eyes on her form. She shyly put the money away, seeing that he was rejecting it back, and bowed her head.

"T-Thank you very much! I-If I see you again, I'll definitely buy you a p-parfait i-if you would l-like..."

"A...what?"

"Parfait. Haven't you had one before?"

Yue added, Akuma still looked confused.

"Me being confused on what it is would be a sufficient answer, yes?"

Yue scratched the back of her head sheepishly, while Nodoka still looked stunned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She then heard a bell go off. "Oops! We have to get to class! Ooh, Akuma-san! I'm...we're in class 2A! If you ever come there, I'm sure we'd be able to speak again!"

"I see, 2A, I understand. Then I'll see you some other time, Yue-san, Nodoka-san."

Nodoka gushed at his smile, and took off running, while Yue glanced at Akuma once more, before she left.

* * *

Akuma then looked to the door, and casually opened it. As soon as he did, he entered to see an elderly man with a long white beard, and fluffy eyebrows. The office had a desk in it with the man sat behind it, and a chair on the other side of the desk, and various things decorating the room.

His eyes met with Akuma's, and his head bowed down, giving a form of respect it seemed.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Akuma will do, old human male." The man bowed his head once more. "So, you must be Konoemon Konoe, the headmaster of this establishment. Yes, where is the girl known as Konoka Konoe-chan exactly? I have come to see her."

"Ooh yes. You'll be seeing her soon. I have been in contact with your Mother, and she has instructed me about what has happened with yourself. The curse that you have. It seems that she wishes to have some help."

Akuma rolled his eyes, sitting down on the chair opposite of him.

"Well, she's wasting her time, I've given up on that kind of thing already."

Konoemon stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, and peered into his eyes.

"Given up? Why would you give up Sire-"

"Akuma. Hate being called Sire. As I am, I'm not above anyone."

"Akuma-sama." Akuma shook his head. "A-Akuma-kun." Akuma nodded. "Tell me, what possesses you to give up?"

Akuma let out a breath, and sighed.

"I'm dying, because of you humans. I didn't do anything wrong. To punish my old man, kill off one of his spawn, that's justice for you humans. Now I have to suffer the damn consequences even though my Father hates me anyway, he doesn't care if I live or die."

"But, if you give up now then how could you protect those Demon's you have under you?"

"I have protected them. I might be dying,but I take care of those I care for. But, that's gonna be difficult with this illness...curse is better actually. Cursed to die, suffer pain each time I use my powers. You don't understand what kind of hell, not the good one, I go through because of humans and what they've done to me."

Konoemon, listening to his plight, could understand why he would have a distrust of humans. Why he wouldn't see it as a good thing at all.

"I see, I see. That's quite the bind. I can see why it would be difficult."

"It surely is. The only reason my Father didn't kill me yet is because of my Mother stopping him. I'm already a disgrace for being what I am, can't disgrace him even more, can I? Now, I've got to spend my final days, around the very same human kind that forced me to suffer through this curse."

Konoemon hummed as he listened.

He then leaned forward.

"You know, the girls here are...very zealous. And they are, quite good girls, for pure maiden's, they would be good, yes? The Prince of Demon's is going to give up?"

"Pure maiden's being here huh. Well, even then..."

"Tell me, what is it that you actually need to break this curse exactly?"

"Hmmm, I've got a few things already. Need about five pure maiden's like you said, a person with a high magical healing capability, the blood of an immortal being that isn't blood related which has a good regeneration factor and-"

"The blood of an immortal being with a good regeneration factor. So, would a Vampire do?"

"Vampire...yes, they certainly would do, but what are the odds I'd meet one?"

Konoemon began chuckling.

"Well, there happens to be a Vampire at this school."

"Really now?"

"That's right, her name is Evangeline, and while she might be brash, if you scratch her back, I'm sure she'd be willing to part with some blood. And someone with a high healing potential...well, Konoka would..."

"I already thought about it, but the chances of her being able to do it is hard, it might kill her, and I'll never allow her to die for my sake. That's why I've given up, it would place a great strain on the healer, and could kill that person, I'm not going to allow someone else to die for me, especially Kono-chan."

Konoemon was surprised he said that, but it also gave him hope.

"I see...well, you'll be staying here now...and I have a mage that has just joined as a Sensei. He's an up and coming mage, who's been assigned here as a Sensei of Mahora for the semester, and if he proves to be a good Sensei, then he'll be given a permanent position here. I, am willing to allow you to go to that class, and of course, what your Mother and I have previously discussed about Konoka being a bride for yourself, even if you aren't willing to ask her for help. And also, there are magical attacks that could happen here, and I'd like a Demon Prince protecting my granddaughter."

"Heh, that sounds weird, doesn't it? A Demon guarding a Princess."

Akuma found it rather funny honestly.

However, Konoemon looked serious.

"Perhaps it does yes. However, I heard how you protected Konoka with your life once, why not do so again? Don't you care for Konoka?"

"Caring for her isn't the issue, of course I care about her, I wouldn't want her to be hurt. But, if I'm being forced to stay here, might as well protect her. Heh, maybe Secchan and I could collab or something. But, I'll need a sleeping arrangement, I will not be sleeping outside."

"Aaha, a sleeping arrangement is it? Then that's alright, I'll give you the finer details for that. For now, why don't you go and visit your class?"

"My...class?"

Akuma muttered with confusion.

Konoemon inclined his head.

"That's right, you'll be attending class as well. 2A, that's your class as well~ Negi-kun shall be there right now, I'm sure he's having quite a bit of fun."

"2A, that sounds familiar, I feel like I've heard that before...hmmmm...did those girls speak about that..."

"Girls? What girls?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the name.

"Oh...erm, that girl, Nodoka Miyazaki-san and her friend, Yue Ayase-san, they brought me here after everything that went down. I found them quite interesting."

"Ooh right, I understand! Yes, they're in that class as well. You never know, she might make a good partner for you if you protect her well~ Well, best get to the class. Here, a map. It will direct you to the classroom. Negi-kun should already be there, with his students. I'm sure that once the girls see you, you'll be the hit of the ball Sire."

"Akuma."

"Y-Yes, of course Akuma-kun."

Akuma rolled his eyes, and lifted his bags up, accepting the map, and left the room.

Konoemon looked on at the disappearing form of Akuma going down the corridor, and held a finger to his chin.

" _He seems quite cold and uncaring, but being in his situation, who wouldn't be cold? Being in the presence of humans, when humans have sentenced him to die for being apart of his family, and even his family barring his Mother seem to hate him. It must be tough for any young mind to deal with...and his Father is truly terrifying. If we're to keep him at bay, I need to keep that boy alive, and that means having him find eight girls to unlock his abilities, and if it awakens the humanity within him, he'd definitely be a very good asset to this world. I have to leave it to the girls to accomplish this task, they only can, don't let me down girls._ "

Konoemon prayed within his heart, and just hoped that he'd be able to see his humanity, if only to save destruction from his Father.

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2A, Negi, the young boy Akuma ran into before was being 'attacked' by the girls that found him cute, or adorable, or anything like that. He was being hugged tightly, while a girl with bells in her hair, and a girl with long blonde hair, were having an argument about Negi, but not in the usual way.

Though Nodoka, she looked at the money that she had been given by Akuma and couldn't believe it.

She wondered if she would see him again.

She quite liked him.

She found him fascinating honestly.

The way that he spoke, and how he was able to do things that she couldn't explain.

"Honya-chan, where did you get that money?"

Haruna, a girl with green hair, and a cowlick asked, causing tghe young girl to jump.

"H-Haruna! Y-You see, w-well I was helping a b-boy, and he gave me the money...e-even Y-Yue-san as well."

"It's true, we helped him and he gave us this money. Weird thing was, he didn't seem to care about it either. Most people would care, but he just splashed the cash...yet, he wasn't cocky...honestly, it was like a person seeing a new place for the first time..."

"'Helping' him?" Kazumi, a girl with red hair came closer with her camera. "How did you two 'help' him exactly?"

She thought that it was for less than, good girl reasons, by the way that she was speaking.

However, Nodoka set them straight.

"F-For helping him m-meet D-Dean Konoemon! T-That's all!"

Nodoka didn't notice their hidden meaning, and because she was so honest, it was clear that she wasn't lying at all. But still, they had to wonder who she could have met to see such a person who would casually give thousands away as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Wow, so was he hot? Did he have a good chest? Butt maybe?"

"H-Haruna!"

Nodoka snapped shyly, Yue shaking her head.

"Alright Paru, leave Nodoka alone."

"Awww, and I wanted to know where she met such a guy. Isn't she supposed to be scared of guys or something?"

Haruna pouted.

However, they all stopped when the door opened.

Turning to the door, Akuma walked through the door, and it looked as if sparkles are going off around his body. He walked slowly, his eyes scanning over the class. One member of the class, a girl called Mana gasped at seeing him.

She then pulled out her phone, and logged into a database about threats to the magic world, and saw Akuma's picture there. It was from a few years ago, but there was no mistaken, the bewitching handsome face, and the way that his eyes looked like deep blood.

" _He's a dangerous opponent...I knew, I knew that face...the Demonic Prince, Akuma. He's got a high bounty on his head from the mages. If I take him out now, then I'll be getting that bounty. He made the mistake of coming here, I shall be going to be taking that boy right now._ "

Mana thought to herself, while Zazie, another girl in the class, looked on with surprise at the young boy walking through the door. She didn't say anything, but her fingertips brushed against one another.

His eyes went towards Zazie, who looked back calmly.

Though they didn't speak, it was as if their eyes had a small conversation between them, soon they stopped looking at one another though.

Setsuna, another girl within the class, who had a sideways ponytail, looked completely shocked at seeing Akuma stepping through the door. She didn't think that she'd ever see him again and now complex feelings were running through her system.

"Wow...he kinda reminds me of Daddy with his presence..."

Yuna, a girl with a small sideways ponytail murmured, as she looked at Akuma, the young boy just gave a small smile towards her. But then he paused, and smirked, moving closer towards Yuna.

Yuna was taken aback as he moved closer, taking her hand, and stared into her eyes, a weird magical pattern being shown briefly within his eyes. He didn't say anything, but he smiled towards her, which made her blush lightly.

Ayaka, her eyes immediately went towards Akuma, and she wasn't happy about seeing another male. She was too concentrated on Negi more than anything else.

"Ooh my God, who's the hottie~? Damn, he looks cute..."

Kazumi gushed, while Yue and Nodoka were very surprised.

"Akuma-san. You're here."

Akuma paused, as a girl with long brown hair ears perked.

Her eyes went towards Akuma, and her heart felt like it stopped.

Akuma's eyes turned towards Yue and Nodoka near her, and he gave the slightest of smiles as he placed his bags down.

"Yue-san, Nodoka-san, hello again. I've come to see you both. Well you and some others anyway."

"R-Really?"

Yue murmured, while Nodoka shyly poked her fingers together.

Akuma continued to smile, while Haruna looked ready to jump him.

"Geez, why wasn't I there when you met him? He's freaking a total Bishounen!"

"Paru, he's a guy, not some object for you to gaze at."

"I'd say he's both Yue-chi. Just look at him, he's so in shape..." Her eyes went up and down his body, while Yue shook her head at her more perverted friend. "Yeah, that's it, I've decided to have a good time with him."

Haruna licked her lips happily, Yue shuddered, while Nodoka kept her eyes on his form.

Akuma continued walking through the classroom, glanced at Negi, and tilted his head.

"Oh, so you're the little boy Konoemon was speaking about then. I saw you before, didn't I?" He moved closer to Negi, and bent down to his level. "You remind me of someone, but completely different. Hmmmm, I don't know, something is weird about you boy..."

"A-Ah...erm, n-nice to meet you! My name is Negi Springfield!"

"Springfield...and that hair colour...Negi huh...hmmmm...Nagi...Negi..."

Negi watched as he pulled back, and cocked his head.

Asuna's eyes went towards the boy and she didn't look pleased.

"Who the hell is he? Not another Sensei...Takahata-sensei! Please tell me that he isn't another one! I can't deal with the child, now you're telling me some Bishounen is going to be joining the class!?"

She complained, but Takahata, the oldest male in the room, shook his head.

"Girls, not only are you gaining Negi-kun here as a Sensei, you're also having another student within the class. His name is Akuma-sama-" Akuma gave him a look. "Akuma-kun, and he's-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Konoka yelled out, and rushed towards Akuma, leaping into his arms. "Aku-chan! Aku-chan! You're really here! I-It's you, right!? Your hair is the same, a-and you're really here?!"

"Yeah, it's me, Kono-chan. Been a while, hasn't it?"

He said with a gentle smile, brushing her face as tears came to her eyes.

"A-Aku-chan, i-is really here, a-and you're...Aku-chan...t-the hair a-and the eyes, y-you're the same Aku-chan..."

"That's me, Kono-chan, that's who I am, and you look the same...no, you've grown even more beautiful than I remember."

Konoka's cheeks turned slightly red, while Nodoka cocked her head to the side, looking unsure.

"Aku-chan...yo-you've grown even m-more handsome…I-I really m-missed Aku-chan...a-and then there's S-Secchan and..."

Tears formed at her eyes, so the boy brushed her eyes with his fingers.

"Shhh now, don't cry. It's alright, I'm here now. I make bad things go away, remember?"

Konoka giggled, hiccuping slightly, while the girls thought that it looked like a romantic drama was playing out in front of them. The way that he held Konoka, passionately, and how she stared at him as well.

"Aku-chan, I've missed you…"

"Yeah, I missed you too Kono-chan, more than you know."

He admitted, surprising even himself.

He didn't expect to feel anything like this, but his emotions were on high all of a sudden, and maybe it was because of Konoka.

"But, what are you doing here Aku-chan? Not that I'm not thrilled, because I am, but Aku-chan is here, and I don't get it..."

"Well, long story short. I go here now, to this school..." His eyes went over the entire class. "...Apparently, all female school. Well, that is okay with me. My last school taught me the meaning of pain. I'm sure this will teach me the meaning of happiness or something."

"Ooh Aku-chan, you're as weird as ever~"

Akuma smiled towards her, and felt his heart fluttering. He remembered Konoka, quite well now. And seeing her brought back the memories from the past, and how they made him feel as well. He was sure that if anything, Konoka was the only female that he probably would love right now. He didn't have the best opinions on humans, but Konoka...she was kind to him once, and he was grateful.

"Kono-chan, do you feel this?" He took her hand, and placed it on his chest. "It's beating really fast. I remember when we were little, do you remember when we were playing together, and we fell down onto one another?"

"Y-Yes Aku-chan..."

He leaned forward, his fingers continuing brushing her face.

"I remember, we were going to do something, maybe we should finish that off..."

"Aku-chan..."

Konoka saw his lips pursing, so hers did as well.

Blushes erupted over the classes faces, seeing how they were going to kiss one another so suddenly.

"My, it seems that Konoka has a boyfriend~"

Kazumi sang out, while Haruna clicked her fingers.

"Damn, she would do something like that, wouldn't she? She'd have the hottie to herself."

" _T-They're actually going to kiss...w-well, Ojou-sama always did like Aku...Akuma-san so..._ "

Setsuna thought while seeing Konoka and Akuma becoming closer and closer, almost to the point that their lips would touch one another's.

Setsuna's thoughts were cut off when Mana leaped forward, and aimed a gun for Akuma's head. She pulled the trigger, and a real life bullet came out, Akuma smirking as he pulled away from Konoka, the bullet merely missing him by inches, and danced to the left by rapidly, avoiding several bullets that could have touched his form which broke some of the wall with the powerful impact that they had, while the others were stunned.

"D-Did she just fire a real gun?!"

Kazumi yelled, Haruna shaking her head side to side.

"I-It must be a pellet gun!"

"Or a toy gun!"

Ayaka, a blonde haired girl hugging Negi, rationalized, Konoka looking worried towards Akuma with concern.

"Don't worry Kono-chan, I'm fine."

She looked relieved, as he dodged another bullet. But then one came for his forehead.

He grimaced at the sight, and inhaled slowly, while whispering a spell.

"Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes. Breathe out the time-stealing poison. Breath of Stone."

From his mouth, a cloud of air came out, and the bullets shot for his head, began to turn into stone. Negi was excited to see that, he didn't even think about the fact that Akuma just used magic, the others didn't even seem to notice, or care, that Akuma was breathing like that, and Akuma grabbed the stone bullets out of the air and placed them in his pocket.

Mana couldn't believe that he could chant that while dodging as she stopped her bullets.

But, Akuma felt pain running through him from using magic, leaning his hand on a nearby table.

He gave off a smirk towards Mana who glared back.

"Takes a little more than that bounty hunter. Even as I am, don't expect me to come quietly." Mana's eyes sharpened, and then she kicked a nearby desk towards Akuma. "Great, forcing me to use more of my power today, it hurts you know? Just used some then to avoid your damn bullets..."

Akuma inhaled slowly, and got into a fighting style.

Negi looked on with shiny eyes as his fight tightened, and he saw some air gathering around his hand, and he wasn't chanting anything, besides one word.

"Wind!"

His fist went forward, and the magic energy blew the desk right backwards, without shattering it, and sent it towards Mana who ducked the table, only to see Akuma waving towards her, Negi looked on with surprise, he had found another mage already, he needed to speak with Akuma.

Ku Fei, a Chinese girl within the class, her eyes lit up when seeing that.

"He fights aru. I shall challenge him."

Ku Fei leaped from her seat, and did a flying kick towards Akuma. The young boy turned to Ku Fei, just in time to raise his leg, and block the kick coming for him, push her away, only to avoid Mana coming in kicking towards him.

"Not bad, girl."

He flipped backwards onto Yue's desk, then did a back flip, his hands touching another girls desk, and then flipped onto another girls desk, as Ku Fei sent a volley of punches towards his body.

"You good aru. I feel it, I wish to challenge you to a fight."

"You already are challenging me to a fight."

He sweat dropped, seeing her fists coming for him.

"Yes, you right aru! I will fight you now aru!"

Ku Fei demanded, Akuma moving side to side to avoid the punches, then Mana came in with a sweeping kick for his head, so using his brain, he ducked and pushed Ku Fei from behind forward, Mana catching her with her foot, surprising her, then Akuma managed to do a palm strike against Mana's body, her body being forced to the front of the desk, the young boy panting a little more.

"You aren't bad for a normal human, you're quite strong."

He praised Ku Fei who looked ready to fight even more, as he jumped off the desk, and walked to the front of the classroom...

But he felt the pain come through him, and he leaned forward, catching the desk with his hand, panting slightly, Konoka gasping, while Setsuna looked confused why he seemed to be in pain.

"A-Aku-chan, are you okay?"

He raised his finger, then released a breath.

"Yes, I'm alright, don't worry about me Kono-chan. Just feel a bit sick. Other than that, I'm peachy keen."

Akuma stood up tall, and then got to the front, seeing Mana glaring him down.

Negi however watched with amazement at how he fought so well while being attacked by two people at the same time.

"A-Amazing! You know how to fight as well?!"

"Yes, that's right little boy. Ugh, using more of my power. I only have a good pain threshold, could you please stop attacking me?" He asked Mana, but she didn't seem like she was going to stop. Setsuna leaped forward, and wrapped her arms around Akuma's neck, pulling him backwards. "Hello to you too Secchan~ Been a while~"

"A-Akuma-san...please come this way immediately!" She bowed her head towards the class. "Sorry! I have to speak with him!"

She dragged Akuma out of the room while Konoka called "Secchan!" but to no avail. Mana dashed out of the room as well, wielding her guns. The other students watched on and wondered what the heck was going on.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, Setsuna released him from her captivity, but Mana pulled up, and held the gun to his forehead, he felt the coldness of the steel, she wasn't messing around it seems.

"My oh my, seems like half Demon girl here wishes to shoot me Secchan. How cruel. She even used spell breaker bullets on me, would've done some serious damage. Could've killed me."

"How do you know of my status?"

"I have the Demon Eyes, allows me to see things that aren't normal, see different auras, among spirits and such. Did that answer your question?"

"Don't push your luck Demon Prince, I know who you are. There's a bounty on your head, a large one. If I take your dead body in, I'll be rich for life, and keep others safe from your demonic presence. I'll tell you the name of your killer, it is Mana Tatsumiya."

"Nice to meet you Tatsumiya-san, but you wont be killing me, because I'm a good boy, and haven't done anything wrong."

Akuma giggled out, genuinely enjoying himself.

"Good boy? You are a monster."

Mana said with an aggressive voice.

Akuma just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're part monster then half Demon girl. Just like me huh~? Guess we have that in common. We should get together, and speak about our experiences." Mana pushed the gun against his skull even more, the boy letting out a chuckle. "Or not. Also, you just attacked in front of a bunch of normal humans as well, so you call me a monster, you endangered peoples lives."

Mana hated admitting that he was right about what he said, and it wasn't exactly something that she liked either.

Setsuna, worried for Akuma, spoke her mind.

"Tatsumiya-san, Aku-cha….Akuma-san isn't a bad person, please don't point your gun at him like that. Don't shoot him, he's a...he's someone that I know."

"Sakurazaki-san, that's not right. You don't know, he's the son of-"

"I know who is Father is, and if I didn't know him, then I'd be on the same boat as you. But, I do know him, and while he's unpredictable, he's also dependable, and he's protected Ojou-sama before, he protected her with his life at one point, and nearly died as a result when I couldn't save her...but Tatsumiya-san, whatever you think about him-"

"He's done many crimes!" Mana argued, Setsuna furrowing her brows. "He's committed theft."

"They stole from my subjects, so I stole it back."

"Arson."

"Only because they tried to burn me, turned the spell back on them, and burned their house down."

"Murder!"

"I've never killed anyone. That's my families business, not mine. You wanna meet bad people? Go talk to my Father, talk about crazy."

He answered swiftly, Mana shaking her head.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Because it is the truth. I'm not going to lie with a gun pointed at my head, am I? I'm not a killer. Too messy, I just prefer staying away from that line of work honestly." He casually answered, Mana sharpening her eyes. "You know, I could get out of this."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then."

Suddenly, Akuma body sank through a shadow, shocking Mana. She pulled the trigger, but he was already through the shadow, and appeared behind her body, giving her a tap on the shoulder, Mana jumped backwards, and glared hard. However, she saw Setsuna seemed like she wouldn't allow Mana to attack him, so she had to back down.

"I'm watching you, Demon Prince."

"I'm watching you too, half Demon girl." Mana growled, and went back into the classroom, concealing her gun. Setsuna shook her head with slight annoyance. "What? It sounded cool."

"Well it wasn't." Akuma snickered while Setsuna folded her arms. "Akuma-san. Not that I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here? In fact, why did you feel pain when you used magic in class then?"

"Well, I'll give you a cliff-notes version if you're interested."

He answered nonchalantly, confusing Setsuna.

So, he briefly ran through what had happened, and she listened intently. Once he was finished, she actually did feel sorry for his own situation.

"So, that's how it is."

"I-I see, I'm sorry that you a-are going through that, but about Ojou-sama...because of Ojou-sama, and her powers, her Father doesn't want her powers to be unlocked."

"I see. I personally think that it would be a waste, because I just sensed her power, and it is huge, she'd be a great asset. Hey, while I'm here, wanna become my Pactio partner? We always had a little something, something going on, didn't we? Remember when you ran after me, and tried to cut me down with a sword after you found out I was a Demon, hilarity ensued."

Setsuna's cheeks flashed a few shades of red, before shaking her head again and again.

"N-No, I couldn't!"

"You sure Secchan? Could be a power boost to protect Kono-chan. A weapon for you that could give you strong powers. The Artifact would be good considering you and I, and feelings and other things as well. You still into that by the way? Protecting Kono-chan I mean."

Setsuna's scrutinizing gaze fell upon him. Though for a brief moment, she could see the benefits of it.

But she'd have to kiss Akuma.

Could she kiss him to achieve that?

She was sure that she might, but she didn't fully know.

But, her cheeks had darkened a little with redness.

"It is my duty to protect Ojou-sama, so of course I'm still 'into that' you know? B-Besides, I couldn't betray Ojou-sama like that, since she has feelings for you...I wouldn't be able to betray her like that."

"If that's how you feel, then I can't change that. I can give you advice, it's how I survived stronger threats, and how I kept my Kingdom going. Some people call me a great strategist, I know how to make little things better than they usually would be. I could help you with that regarding your own skills."

"...That actually would be good, thank you. Also, we can't expose magic to the entire class. Understand?"

"Aye Captain. I'll do as you asked~ I wont expose magic to the class again if I can help it, though I am gonna search for Pactio partners for various reasons, so I'll have to expose it eventually, but I wont cause a mess like that was then, like that girl who tried to kill me. Sorry about that, this is all new to me, being around humans is really strange."

"Yes, I realize that Akuma-san, but if you're staying in the human world now, you'll have to become accustomed to being around humans."

"I know, I'm trying my best, I just don't understand things from the human world. Give me a nation to fight any day, with an army than telling me what a Britney Spears is...speaking of, Secchan, what's Britney Spears? People kept talking about it...so, it confuses me what this Britney Spears is."

Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, and resisted the urge to giggle.

"She's a singer, she's quite popular with the girls in our class."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't have time for such things."

"I see, makes sense, I suppose." Setsuna went towards the entrance of the classroom again after saying that. "Missed you Secchan."

Setsuna turned towards him, and saw his smile.

"R-Really?"

"Hey, I might be a Demon, but I don't lie about things like that. You, and Kono-chan are the two humans that I actually like, even if one of them is a little crow~ By the way, I don't know why you dye your hair, and wear coloured contacts, I think going natural is much better."

Briefly, she felt her cheeks turning red, before shaking her head, and walked through the door once more.

Akuma chuckled, and walked through the door.

* * *

Upon entering, he saw Negi giving him a weird look, while Akuma himself just stared on towards the class. He saw Konoka looked concerned, but he waved his hand, showing that he was alright from what happened.

His eyes went towards the side, and saw a girl who no one else could.

" _So, there's a ghost within the class, is there? This school is full of surprises. I wonder if she wants to pass on? I could help her with that if she likes. Or, give her a body again, shouldn't be that hard. But, Ghosts, Demon's, both half and full, mage's with sealed powers, Secchan with her status, and then there's that other girl..._ "

His eyes went towards Asuna who looked back harshly.

"Something wrong pal?"

She asked rather harshly, but he gained a smirk.

"Oh nothing is wrong at all. You're just, interesting."

Asuna's wondered what he meant by that.

Ayaka then stormed over, and pointed a finger at him.

"This is a school for girls! You shouldn't be here! Leave immediately!"

Akuma looked towards her, and held a smile…

But then he decided to play around, so he adopted tears by his eyes.

Some of the girls placed hands over their hearts, and watched as he gently shed some tears, Ayaka felt eyes on her form, Konoka didn't look happy at all.

"Y-You know, I'm just a boy t-that's trying to get through l-life, and then suddenly, I'm attacked with a paint gun by a girl, then kung fu or something from the Chinese girl, and then someone strangles me for no reason with some weird little boy is looking at me with his creepy fixating gaze!" Negi chuckled sheepishly. "A-And now, you're bullying me...b-because I happen to be a boy...it isn't my fault I was born like this..."

Konoka shaking her head in disappointment.

"Iincho, please don't bully Aku-chan, he's a good boy."

Ayaka looked stunned. She wasn't sure what she would do now.

"B-But, he's a boy and..."

"I'm a human who loves humans Iincho, if in fact that is your real name." His accusing eyes made Ayaka feel unsure. "So, please don't bully me." His eyes danced between Negi and Ayaka. "I sense a great attraction for you from her." Ayaka's cheeks turned wild with redness, Asuna slowly nodding her head, agreeing with everything that he was saying, she actually found him quite funny. "I'm sure you two would be great together, clearly you already like one another. I can tell, you'd be a great couple."

Asuna burst into laughter as he put his thumb up to Ayaka.

Ayaka looked down at Negi, and blushed brightly, while Negi poked his fingers together shyly.

"...Clearly I have misjudged you! S-Seeing my affections for Negi-sensei already! What an eye for affection Akuma-san!"

Akuma chuckled, petting her head.

"Thank you Iincho." Ayaka pulled away while Asuna continued to giggle. "Hello class, what you saw then from that girl, Mana Tatsumiya-san, she wished to play a game with me because she's fun loving, apparently, and shot strong paint bullets, apparently the same colour as the wall and could dent the wall~ She really should have minded her Mana's~ Hahaha~"

He sang out, while his eyes met Mana's, Mana didn't look pleased while he was giving off a smile, while Setsuna shook her head at the bad pun he made.

"Aaah, that makes sense~"

Kazumi sang out, while Yue looked on with suspicious eyes.

She didn't quite believe it.

There was something going on, she just didn't know what it was yet.

"So, questions, answers. I've read in my books that people do that in human schools. So ask away anyone that wants some answers, I'll do it to the best of my ability."

The class looked on baffled, but then Kazumi stepped forward.

"Kazumi Asakura, class reporter and future journalist. I've got some questions for you."

"Shoot. Just not with a gun."

His eyes went towards Mana when he said that, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright. Your age." Akuma furrowed his eyebrows and didn't answer for over a minute. Kazumi became worried, so she spoke up. "S-So, your age is..."

"Yeah, I'm thinking."

"Y-You have to think about how old you are?"

Kazumi sweat dropped, but Akuma shook his head.

"No, I'm thinking about something else. Aah well, I'm 15 years old."

[Gaaak!]

The class did a face fault against the ground, while Akuma just smiled onwards.

"O-Okay, and you come from…? You're..."

"I am from the South, the Deep South hehehe~"

Kazumi wondered why that was funny, but she didn't press it anymore.

"R-Right, so, why are you in Mahora?"

"Good question...actually, first of all, I'd also like to join Tweetor, and send twits out, would someone help me with that?"

Since he didn't live in the human world, he was bound to get things wrong after all.

The class looked confused, and Chisame, a girl with glasses, furrowed her eyebrows.

"You mean Twitter and tweets?"

Akuma hummed, and looked towards Setsuna unsure, the girl nodded, so he did as well.

"Yes, Twitter, and sending out twits...no, tweets, yes, that is what I would like to do. Any helpers out there want to help me join Twitter?"

Konoka giggled, and jumped onto the table, and smiled towards him.

"Don't worry Aku-chan, I'll help you join Twitter~"

"Awww, thank you. I've always been into this media social since I saw it on the internet once, and I want to connect to others as well as send out twits...tweets."

"Social media."

Konoka corrected, Akuma continued to smile.

"Yes, that as well~"

Konoka sweat dropped, but found it quite funny that he didn't get it fully right, but she understood what he was speaking about.

"Now back to what I was saying before, I need some partners." The girls cocked their heads, while Akuma jumped onto Negi's desk, and smirked to the crowd while Asuna's hair was getting to Negi's nostrils, causing him to sniffle a little. "You see, I am looking for someone. But not just any someone. I'm looking for special people that are willing to become my partners."

"P-Partners!?"

Kazumi spat out, Nodoka looked interested, pulling forward shyly.

"W-What kind of partners Akuma-kun?"

Akuma continued to smirk, while Setsuna sighed openly.

"Partners in life of course~" Negi now knew what Akuma was talking about, he was looking for a Pactio partner. "But, not just any partners, we'll be joining on an emotional level, a physical level, that's what happens in those types of relationships, I read it in my book. So, why don't we all become better acquainted ladies?"

The class looked on for a few moments, and thought about what he said.

But then some of them grinned wildly.

[YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The girls yelled out, some of the more zany ones anyway.

However, Negi's nose twitched around, and his head was aimed at Akuma.

"Achoo!"

With one fell swoop, it happened.

Intense winds erupted out of Negi's mouth, and washed over Akuma, and unfortunately, his clothes all came flying off.

Akuma looked up at his shirt, pants, and underwear flew into the air, the girls eyes widened, and blushes, and even nose bleeds came over them all.

"My, seems like my clothes have gone."

He chuckled out calmly.

[HOLY CRAP!]

The girls yelled, taking in the sights. His naked chest, hips, penis, and butt as well.

Setsuna's cheeks turned red, and she looked away. But, her eyes kept drifting to the naked male, which she hated about herself that she was actually checking him out.

Nodoka covered her eyes, but she peaked through her fingers, looking at the naked male.

Her blushing intensified, and then she passed out, with blood running out of her nose.

"Honya's been knocked out!"

A girl named Ako cried, before she was herself knocked out due to seeing the sights of Akuma's body, blood gushing from her nose.

"Awwwww, he's so cute~ And manly as well~"

Makie, a girl with pink hair gushed out.

Yue stared blankly, not sure what she was supposed to do, but she blushed intensely.

Konoka recovered, and took his hands, and put them downwards, covering a certain male part of his.

"Aku-chan, keep your hands there, okay?"

"Hmmm? Why?"

"B-Because these naughty girls might do something! A-And I can't have Aku-chan stained by them! You're too pure!"

Akuma hummed, but did as she asked for the moment, though he wasn't embarrassed.

Haruna then came towards him without a word. Dramatically, she hugged the naked Akuma, and cried tears of joy, but Konoka ripped Haruna off of his body.

"C-Can I draw you please?"

"Eeh..."

When Akuma went to answer, Haruna foamed at the mouth, and passed out, blood running from her nose, but she had a fat smile on her face.

"She's been knocked into a horny coma~"

Konoka giggled out, her face blushing madly at Akuma's body.

Chisame, the girl from before, blushed wildly and blood came from her nose.

" _Geez, this guy is a complete weirdo! But, I bet he'd pull a good crowd with a face and body like that if I need a partner with Chiu..._ "

She thought to herself, as a girl with freckles on her face blushed.

"Chizu-nee! H-He's..."

"Don't be embarrassed Natsumi-chan, he's showing us the male form, and what a male form he has shown as well."

Chizuru, the girl with the largest breast size in the class muttered out, trying to keep her face calm, but it was hard.

Kazumi took out her camera to take a picture...

But one look from Konoka made her lower it slowly.

"Damn..."

Kazumi muttered sadly.

He didn't even try and hide himself, which some girls were very glad about, while Takahata looked confused.

"Usually, people try and hide themselves in these situations, before someone tells them too."

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of. My body is in shape, my stomach is flat with some muscle, my penis is a good size, as is my butt as well. Embarrassment doesn't happen to me easily, human male."

He answered Takahata who shook his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHING!?"

Asuna cried out, Akuma shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess they wanted to break free, or someone perverted forced them off me." His eyes went towards Negi who covered his eyes. "Seems like we'll have to have a talk later on. Naughty child, stripping me like that."

Negi knew that was directed at him, so he chuckled awkwardly, while Asuna raged on.

"EVEN THEN! YOU ARE NAKED IN FRONT OF GIRLS! PERVERT!"

"Technically, you're perverted if you're staring at me, I didn't choose for my clothes to come off, you have a choice to cover your eyes, yet you aren't."

Asuna's cheeks flared red, and covered her eyes.

But, she peaked through her fingers, Akuma tilting his head.

"You're still looking."

"SHUT UP!"

Asuna snapped while blushing madly.

Konoka's body twitched around happily at the sights of the naked Akuma.

"A-Aku-chan! Showing others your body like that! How did that happen anyway!?"

"I guess someone's naughty enough to take my clothing off me."

"Ooh Aku-chan! I'm sorry naughty people took your clothing! Lets get you dressed, okay Aku-chan?!"

He shrugged, and looked at the crowd of girls who had their eyes fixated on his form. Nose bleeds, perverted looks, and other things came from the girls in the class.

"It seems that they want me to remain naked."

"Well, you can't Aku-chan! They're bad girls!"

"If you say so. Though since I've revealed all, unwillingly by a weird child, we'll have to talk partners soon enough."

"Good, then please only show me your...I mean, please get dressed Aku-chan!"

Konoka recovered, continuing to blush.

Akuma went towards his clothing, while Konoka looked at him picking up his clothing, and murmured "Nice butt." as she checked him out from behind, Akuma having heard what she said, and turned towards her, smirking, causing Konoka to feel ashamed of what she said.

"Kono-chan, don't be ashamed, if we're getting married, then we'll see one another naked."

"M-Married?!"

"Yeah...seems like we'll have to chat about that."

Konoka was sent into a wondrous dream, imagining her wedding to Akuma, while he himself just began getting dressed.

* * *

While he was getting dressed, Evangeline and Chachamaru looked on from a distance.

Evangeline didn't seem to be pleased, and folded her arms.

"That boy...he's clearly something different...but, what and who is he…? I've seen a face like his before, but that hair colour reminds me of something... but where have I seen it...what Demon was it again that had that hair colour...and those red eyes as well..."

"Master, what are we going to do about this boy?"

Evangeline placed a finger to her chin and thought.

"It seems that he's also into some trouble based on what I can see, I've seen something like that before. Perhaps, along with that Springfield brat, I'll be finally able to escape this hell. Hehehe, I'll just have to confirm a few things before it goes out of control. If I'm right, then me, and that guy there, can certainly help one another."

Evangeline had made her vow, and she was about ready to do what she needed to do.

She definitely was going to find out about Akuma, no matter what.

And if it could help her escape her hell, then she'd be very happy.

"Master, when he was stripped, you focused a lot on his hip area, both front and back."

Eva's cheeks flushed.

"S-Shut up Chachamaru! That's not your business!"

Chachamaru cocked her head, while Eva continued to blush lightly.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, I've been rereading the Negima manga again after getting a few suggestions for a story, and remembered how good it really was, and how the system of magic worked, I always found that intriguing and the Pactio system with the partners, and fighting together with them. The first part of Negima was mostly fanservice and that's great, and later it gets quite good with good action, so I thought about doing a story about it, and here we go, a mix of action, comedy, and romance. I suppose this could be considered a successor to my other Negima fic, though this has some different things changed, like being more light hearted, and other things we'll find out about~**

 **For those who haven't read the manga, I'd say give it a shot at least. Also been reading UQ Holder, the sequel to Negima, and I quite like it, I'd suggest reading that as well, though what happens in that doesn't affect anything in this story, so any things happening there, can and most likely will be changed here.**

 **Anyway, Akuma is someone right now who doesn't really have a care for humans, due to what happened to him, and how his family, at least his Father, treats him. He's quite forward with the way he thinks, he doesn't really care about holding back, he's just quite honest about his thoughts and feelings, but as the story goes, we'll see him transition into a more caring person for humans and other people. Right now, he's been cursed with being in pain each time he casts magic. Right now, he's stronger than Negi, though because of the curse, he suffers a lot. At full power, no hold back, he'd be quite powerful, but would still have trouble with stronger beings in the series, and he'll still have a need for Partners as goes through the story, and use his demonic powers as well in the future. And for spells, I'll be using the various English translations that I can find for them, makes it easier for me to write down. The people that cursed him will also come into play later on as well.**

 **Though right now, he has a soft spot for Konoka, and Setsuna as he knew them from a long time ago, he even tried to form a Pactio with both of them, in different ways, more of that shall be explored later on. Mana...yeah, she hates him a lot due to what she believes to be true about him, and might try and capture/kill him a few more times in the story. Zazie and Akuma, they seem to at least be knowledgeable about one another as well since they're both Demons and all. He's quite forward, without realizing due to not being accustomed to human interactions so get's a few things wrong from some outdated, and some funny misprinted, reference books, along with not being embarrassed while naked, which the girls seemed to really appreciate.**

 **As for Negi, don't worry he's gonna get plenty of screen-time and good Pactio partners, in time Akuma will come to see him as someone he can respect, and might teach him a thing or two.**

 **As for Akuma, he's gonna have a good number Pactio partners, and so far, the only ones I've confirmed are gonna be Nodoka, Yue, Konoka and Setsuna. Even though these girls have canon Artifact's, they might be gaining different ones, or ones that are a level above what they've received in canon due to a number of factors.**

 **I've thought about Evangeline, as a Pactio partner, either having Eva be the one who gives Akuma an artifact, or it working both ways where they both get artifact's, or just Eva receiving an artifact from Akuma.**

 **For Negi, I've got Asuna, Anya, Kaede, Ayaka and Akira. Some like Ayaka and Akira will get their Pactio's before they did in canon, and Anya, I've got a cool Pactio idea for her, it's too bad she didn't get much within the series itself but here she will.**

 **I'd like your suggestions for both boys! Right now, the girls in the Pactio group, will stay where they are, so they're fixed. Though there are plenty of awesome girls like Makie, Ako, Chisame, Ku Fei and others as well. Even girls that didn't get much shine in the series like Fuka, Fumika, Sayo, Chizuru, Natsumi and others as well.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading everyone, let me know your thoughts and until next time!**


	2. The welcome

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Fire4Heaven; Thanks for letting me know!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Negi and his ways, always good for a laugh, though Akuma just doesn't care about being stripped at all. Ooh yeah, he will be doing, that shall start this chapter. Zazie and Akuma are going to have a rather, interesting relationship between them. That would be funny if he did something like that. Cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah, she could get addicted~**

 **Kurolught; Thanks very much! Yeah, I could see her doing that~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Well, I hope I can change your mind.**

 **Son of Lupa and Hestia; Thanks very much!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, just thought why not. Hehe, yeah, there's gonna be some comedic moments~ Yeah, I'd check it out, there's lots of fanservice, and I like how the story goes later on. And I'm glad!**

 **Shrednector15; Well, I'm glad you're a fan! I haven't honestly, I'm still in the middle of watching it all. I've watched a few seasons, came into watching the story late. Thank you very much!**

 **Guest 1; Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I thought about doing this for a while so I thought why not now? And thanks!**

 **Guest 3; She'll be acting a little like that yeah~ And yeah, I've got some funny moments to do with that~**

 **Crenin; It did, I've been toying with the idea for a while, and got the drive to write, so I just kinda did~ Cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah, he could have skills like that and if not revive fully, give her a body to interact with the normal world. Eva definitely is, I don't know about Chachamaru yet. Those are some cool lists! Asuna I don't know yet, I'm kinda toying with boy right now. And thanks very much! Yeah, I'm gonna try my best!**

 **Guest 4; That could be a good idea~ If I do a fic for that series, I'd probably start with Aang, and then go into Korra later on.**

 **sengoku; Thanks! And thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 5; Thanks very much! Yeah, he just doesn't care about being stripped at all, and yeah, it could become one. Thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 6; I suppose in terms of magical power, and that would be pretty funny actually.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The welcome!**

After the crazy introductions, Akuma finally was able to get dressed once more. Crazy, Akuma knew that the humans were weird, but he hadn't expected something like this to happen either. Though, he managed to get by with sticking with Konoka since she seemed to know about the human world.

Yue however felt something was suspicious about Akuma. He seemed to like calling people humans, even though they were all humans...or, so she thought anyway. She couldn't get it out of her head, about the fight that they had, Mana, Ku Fei and himself, and now that he seemed to be able to do things that were impossible.

Mana's eyes never left Akuma's body throughout the lesson. Akuma knew as well, and he didn't even seem to care either.

Negi had questions as well. He wanted to speak to Akuma, someone he knew had cast magic, and could fight. To Negi, that was something he was rather interested in. but, as he went to go and speak to Akuma, Ayaka blocked him.

"Negi-sensei, allow me to be the first to tell you how wonderful your lesson was. I hadn't known such realms of teaching before you began teaching. If you need anything, then allow me to be your assistant."

She said while flowers appeared all around her.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much Iincho-san, you have done very well in class, you're very smart."

Ayaka dropped down to one knee, and offered her hand.

"I'll give you a tour of the campus Negi-sensei, for being a wonderful Sensei already."

Negi looked less than willing, since he wanted to do something else.

"W-Well actually, I would like t-to talk to Akuma-san..."

Negi tried to deflect, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense, he's a delinquent, you don't need to involve yourself. Clearly, stripping in front of girls is a good sign that he's a bad boy. As a good boy such as yourself, I can be your protector from him. He's a bad influence. Clearly, he might have some mental problems. He didn't attempt to cover up his...m-male part when it was shown to the class...but you're not like that Negi-sensei."

Negi chuckled awkwardly " _If she only knew it was me who accidentally stripped Akuma-san._ " and tried to bypass Ayaka, but she wouldn't allow it.

Asuna and Akuma both turned towards her, and saw her with a weird expression on her face, while Konoka held onto Akuma's arm, remembering what he said about the wedding and marriage, and wondered about that.

"Wow, so she doesn't even hide the illegal child seduction then?"

Asuna cracked up a little bit.

"Seems not." Her eyes went towards Akuma. "By the way, I'm still kinda unsure about you being in the class. But you make me laugh so I'll let it fly for now."

"You'll let what fly? You can fly?"

Asuna sweat dropped at the naivety that Akuma showed.

"No you moron!"

"Then why lie about it? Not good Asuna-san."

"Since when did I say you could even use my first name?"

She raged out, Akuma shrugged as if he didn't much care.

"I don't know, maybe you should just be okay with it. I don't mind you using my first name."

Asuna clicked her tongue.

"Whatever, I've got better things to do than speak with a weirdo like you."

"Asuna, don't be mean, Aku-chan is my childhood friend."

Konoka reprimanded.

"So, you really knew him from childhood? Was he always this...weird?"

Konoka giggled slightly.

"Aku-chan's just eccentric, that's all. He's a good boy, really."

"Well, I don't know, he just stripped in front of the class, and he seems too calm about being naked. There's something off about him and I don't know what it is yet...anyway, I'll see you later Konoka."

"Okay Asuna!"

Konoka waved off Asuna as she left.

* * *

Konoka turned towards Akuma who was happily looking towards a plant.

"So, you want Twitter Aku-chan?"

Akuma stopped looking at the plant, which seemed to have bloomed, Akuma's hand glowing lightly, though no one saw it.

"That's right, Kono-chan. That's what I thought would be good. I'd like to send some tweets as well."

"Okay then. Erm...lets go and see Chisame, okay?"

"Chisame-san, is who exactly?"

Akuma drew a blank, he didn't know anyone within the class at all.

"That girl who told you about Twitter Aku-chan."

"Aah yes, let us go."

Akuma and Konoka stood up and went towards Chisame who was dutifully on her computer within the class, while Yue watched on, Nodoka doing the same, but for different reasons.

"Nodoka, I say we follow him."

"Y-Yue?"

Nodoka didn't get it, why would Yue want to follow Akuma?

However, Yue explained the best she could.

"Well, it's just that even though Konoka is in the lead, if you want to get ahead, we should learn more about him. And what better than to follow him? Besides, what he did this morning with saving your life, don't you find it odd how he did that? Then he fought off Ku Fei who's one of the strongest fighters in class...and Tatsumiya's bullets as well, I don't think they were paint. I don't know, but he said something, and for a second...I could have sworn that he breathed out some weird smoke. And then he put something in his pocket after scratching the air...what if she used real bullets?"

"I-If they were real...w-why would she want to hurt Akuma-kun? And h-how would he catch bullets anyway Yue? He isn't super human. And the smoke...he could have been cold, and it was just his breath."

Yue didn't know about that.

She thought that he could be, that's why she was rather interested in what he was doing.

"...Okay, on the breath one, I'll give it you there. But, those bullets, he said they were paint...but how could they dent the wall? And I've been watching Tatsumiya through class, why was she glaring at him throughout class? We have to find out."

"But, we s-shouldn't overwhelm Akuma-kun, it is h-his first d-day after all..."

Yue could understand that, but Haruna came over, and grinned.

"Hey Honya-chan, after listening to what happened this morning, about Akuma-kun there. Have you thought about trying to get cosy with him?"

"C-Cosy with A-Akuma-kun?"

Nodoka blushed up a storm, Haruna grinned wildly.

"That's right, you've got to show some more of your face Honya-chan."

"B-But..." Her eyes went towards Akuma who was happily strolling through class. " _Is Yue right about Akuma-kun? But he saved my life...so he's not a bad person...but, why would Tatsumiya-san wish to harm Akuma-kun? I don't understand..._ "

While Nodoka thought about it, Akuma and Konoka got towards Chisame. She was in her own world. But, when Akuma patted her on the shoulder, her eyebrow twitched. When that didn't work, Konoka spoke up.

"Chisame, can I talk to you for a few seconds?"

Chisame didn't reply at all, she was blocking it out.

"Kono-chan, it seems that she is ignoring you."

"Yeah, it seems like she is..."

Konoka developed a small pout, so Akuma stepped up.

"Hey, Chisame-san, don't be mean and speak with us please~ Kono-chan is asking kindly too~"

Chisame's eyebrows lowered.

Akuma twitched his eyebrows.

He then placed his head between her, and her computer screen, and stuck out his tongue while making a funny face.

Chisame wasn't amused at all.

"W-Why are you bothering me perverted boy!?"

She snapped at him, Akuma was strangely happy about that, he found it entertaining.

"My name is Akuma human glasses wearing female."

"I don't care what your name is. What do you want?"

"People call me rude."

Akuma murmured, Chisame's eyes narrowed at him, and she went to say something, so Konoka spoke up instead.

"Chisame! Aku-chan wishes to have Twitter. Could you help us please?"

"Why should I do anything for you?"

Konoka furrowed her eyebrows, and was going to answer, when Akuma nodded boldly. He turned Chisame's chair around, surprising the young girl, and he smiled happily.

"I'd do anything for you Chisame-san~ Would you want me to do anything for you?"

Chisame's face turned into a blushing mess, seeing how his expression turned innocent, yet she could see his body so close as well, and how his hands were behind his back, completing the innocent expression, and it caused her heart to beat in a weird way that she hadn't felt before.

"Stop messing with my head damn it! I'll make you your damn Twitter, alright!?"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Akuma cheered, and Konoka smiled happily. He sat down next to Chisame, and Konoka sat down next to him. Her hand went towards his hand, and held onto it tightly. Like she was clinging for dear life. He didn't quite get it, but he just held her hand back, and that made her happy.

"It isn't like it is hard to make a Twitter account. I'll need your email."

"My...email?"

Chisame felt her blood boiling.

"Come on. You're telling me you don't have an email account?" Akuma shook his head, infuriating Chisame. "Geez, where were you born? Heaven?"

"No, Hell."

Chisame freaked at the answer, while Konoka giggled.

"Ooh Aku-chan, don't joke like that, you're not from Hell."

"Well actually..." His mind began to think of Setsuna, and how she'd tell him to lie, so he did. "You're right! It is, as you humans say, a joke~"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Say, what like what, human female?"

Chisame went to comment, but she wanted this done quickly.

"N-Never mind...so, I'll make you an email account right now. Do you care what it is?"

"Nope~"

Chisame felt like she was being challenged right now. She didn't like this, she wanted to run away. But the way how Konoka and Akuma were both looking towards her, she felt like she wouldn't be able to run away.

"...Alright, Konoe. You put in the details, you seem to be more competent than this weirdo."

"Don't call Aku-chan a weirdo because he doesn't understand these things. And he is competent as well. He lives in a place where the world is different, that's all. Aku-chan is still very smart."

"If you say so."

Chisame rolled her eyes.

Konoka huffed, and did the email quickly.

"Okay Aku-chan, I've made the email~ I'll remember the password, don't worry~"

"Cool, so Twitter time~"

Akuma chuckled out, Chisame wondered what these people were on and why they seemed to be so happy all of the time. Chisame then quickly made a Twitter account, Konoka choosing the password as it seemed to go over Akuma's head, and then placed her hand towards his own.

"Phone, now. If you want it connected to your phone that is. You have to have one of them at least, right?"

"Ooh, a communications device. Yes, I bought one before I came here."

He pulled out his phone, and Chisame and Konoka were both surprised.

"Geez! Is that the latest model?!"

"Erm, I told the man behind the desk that I wished for the best, and he gave me that. I'm even on a, as he called it, a plan."

"R-Right...I don't understand you as a person, but lets just get this over with."

Chisame and Konoka quickly placed the app on his phone, while Yue watched on curiously.

"There Aku-chan! I've put your name is AkuxKonoForever!"

"Ooh cool, because it's true! We're even getting married Kono-chan!"

Chisame did a spit take.

"You can't be serious! You're both teenagers!"

"My Mom married my Dad when she was 16 years old, and had me the same year. So what's wrong with marrying as teenagers?"

Akuma shot back at Chisame, who shuddered, and put her computer down.

"Whatever, can I go now? I've had just about enough of this weirdness today."

"Aah yes, goodbye Chisame-san! Thank you for the assistance. Would you like a reward?"

Chisame blushed, briefly looked at his body, before shaking her head.

"N-No thank you! Bye!"

Chisame ran away from the classroom, but in her haste, she dropped a piece of paper from her bag. Akuma caught the paper, and looked at it briefly. He saw an image of a young girl, who had similar hair colour to Chisame, but she was dressed in sweet lolita clothing.

"Kono-chan, who is this person?"

He thrust the paper towards her, and she looked over it.

"Ooh, that's the famous net idol Chiu Chiu! She's quite popular Aku-chan! I like her content, she's a good idol of the net! I guess that even Chisame likes her as well." Konoka surmised as Akuma took a picture from his phone of them both. "Aku-chan, what are you doing~?"

She giggled out, as he wrote something's down.

"I was familiarized with my phone on the way here, and I believe I have just sent my first tweet. #AkuKonobacktogether. Hehe, I even know about hashtaggy's~"

"Hashtags."

Konoka corrected him, Akuma smiled happily, nodding his head.

"Yes of course, hashtags."

"Hehe, Aku-chan, I'm glad you're still the weird Aku-chan I remembered. But, why were you talking about marriages and all?"

"Because I'm here to marry you Kono-chan. At least, that's what my Mother wishes, and your Father as well."

"Daddy wants that too?"

Before he could answer, Dean Konoe came through the door. His eyes landed on Konoka and Akuma.

"Aah, it seems you've found one another."

Konoka was surprised her Grandfather appeared. Usually, he didn't bother coming to the class, so seeing him now was surprising.

"Grandfather, Aku-chan just said that Daddy wishes me to marry him, is that true?"

"Yes...well, why don't we go find somewhere more private?"

Akuma casually stood up, grabbing his bags from the room, and Konoka followed him.

Yue, and Nodoka, who looked on, decided something.

"Come on Nodoka, lets go."

"B-But Yue-"

Yue didn't care, and took her hand, dragging her away. Mana also noticed that he had gone, so she calmly stood up, and left the area. Zazie looked on towards the departing Konoka and Akuma, and placed her fingers together.

"Ooh..."

"Negi-sensei~ Don't worry, I'm here~"

Negi also noticed that Akuma had gone, and he looked disheartened. Ayaka though hugged him tightly, something that Haruna found to be rather disturbing as she was looking there.

"Hey Honya-chan, maybe we could..." Her eyes went towards her friends...but, they were already gone. "W-Wait! Where did they go?!"

Haruna complained, hitting her head on the desk.

Makie, a pink haired girl, looked towards the place Akuma was, and pouted.

"Darn, and I was going to speak to him too..."

* * *

Arriving within the office, Akuma and Konoka stood together, while Konoemon looked on between them. Yue and Nodoka were outside, Nodoka felt ashamed that they were listening in, but Yue wouldn't allow her to go.

"So, Grandfather, Daddy really wishes for me to marry Aku-chan?"

"Yes, that's right Konoka. You see, your Father, and his Mother have been friends for years...and it is only natural of course to come together as friends, and...lovers." Konoka blushed lightly at the second one, while Akuma calmly looked around the room. "And seeing you as kids back then, it was clear that you Konoka-"

"Okay! Okay! N-No need to say that! B-But, does this mean I have no more arranged marriage meetings?"

Konoka wished that to be true. If it was with Akuma, then she was alright with it.

"Indeed, that's what it means Konoka. Akuma-kun here is your fiancée, if that's what you desire. Your Father made it a point for me to tell you that fact. So, is it alright if he is your fiancée? More than just coming together as man and woman, it is a joining of...eeh, families~"

He finished off with a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Outside, Nodoka seemed to be disheartened, while Yue looked curious.

"So, their parents are forcing them to marry from what I heard..."

"Y-Yes, it seems to be the case..."

Yue saw the down-trotted expression of Nodoka, so she cheered her friend up.

"Don't worry Nodoka, nothing is settled yet. Until there's a ring on her finger."

"Y-Yue! W-What are you saying?!"

Nodoka yelled out frantically, only for Yue to place a finger on her mouth.

"Shhh, they can't hear us."

Nodoka merely nodded, and continued to listen in.

But as they did, Makie came strolling along.

"Whatcha doing?"

Yue and Nodoka both looked behind them with fear.

Their eyes met Makie's who tilted her head adorably.

"N-Nothing at all...Makie. Why are you here?"

"Ooh, I am going to practice with Ako-chan and the others~"

Yue didn't know what to say as a response.

Makie however heard voices coming from the office, and recognized some of the voices.

"Ooh, you're listening in on Akuma-kun and Konoka-chan, right?"

""No...""

Nodoka and Yue lied, but Makie could hear the truth.

"Awww! I wanna listen too!"

"Okay! Just be quiet!"

Yue snapped, making Makie nod and she leaned against the door as well.

* * *

Back inside, Akuma then expressed a thought that he had.

"Other words, he wants to keep my Father happy Kono-chan so he doesn't cause problems, right old man?"

Konoemon couldn't hide it from Akuma, he was right on the money.

"Y...Yes, that's another reason, but if the men I deem worthy aren't something that Konoka wants, yet it seems that you, Akuma-kun, is someone that Konoka wants very much."

"Ooh Grandfather." Konoka giggled out, pulling out a hammer from...Akuma didn't know where, and bonked him on the head, making him cry, Akuma wondered how hard she hit him to make him cry. "You and your silly words~" Konoemon rubbed his head, while Konoka cocked her own. "But, even Daddy wishes me to marry Aku-chan...and being Aku-chan's bride huh….hehe! Aku-chan, it will be like when we were children! Remember when Secchan and I 'married' you all of the time~? We'll be married for real!"

"Married for real? Yes, you'd be my wifey for lifey."

"Yes~ I'd be your wifey and you'd be my husband~ Come on, we should go and talk about our wedding~"

She giggled even more. Akuma didn't know if she was okay with it, or she was denying it, or what, she didn't give anything away.

"O-Okay. But, about where I am going to be sleeping and my bags as well..."

"Aah don't worry about it Akuma-kun, I'll talk to you about that arrangement later on, and your bags, leave them here for now."

Konoemon spoke up, as they went towards the door.

Hearing the approach, Nodoka and Yue panicked, but Makie seemed to be happy.

"T-They're coming this way!"

Nodoka panicked quietly, yet her tone was that of desperation.

"Come on!"

Yue grabbed her friends hand, and rushed around the corner as Makie skipped along around the corner, thankfully just before the pair came out of the Dean's office.

"Hmmm, lets go to the courtyard Aku-chan, we can speak privately there~"

"Sure, I like the sun. Don't have much of it in Hell...I mean the place I live~"

"Awesome, lets go!"

Yue, Makie and Nodoka watched on as they skipped down the corridor together.

"Come on Nodoka, lets go."

"B-But Yue, what about the Library club?"

Nodoka seemed less than willing to go.

But Yue was determined.

More than determined, she wanted answers right there and then.

"We do that mundane thing everyday. This is a chance for us to do something fantastic. I don't know what it is yet, but I do know that there's something mysterious about him. Like how he gets things not just right, yet he feels like probably the smartest person I've ever met before. Come on, aren't you at least curious about him?"

"W-Well, I am curious of course...but, we're stalking them..."

"Stalking is just another word for gathering knowledge."

"I'm pretty sure we'd be classed as stalkers."

Nodoka added with a sweat drop, Yue doing the same thing.

"W-Well, if I'm right, then this will be worth it! Come on, lets go!"

"Waaah!"

Nodoka was dragged away, while Makie looked on curiously.

"What do they know about Akuma-kun? Is he special or something? Ooh, I need to get to practice!"

She murmured, before skipping off down the corridor happily.

Mana, who had been in the shadows, stepped forward, and followed calmly, a gun within her hands.

* * *

Konoka and Akuma found themselves outside of the classroom, and within a lovely looking courtyard. There was tables, and benches around, and Akuma along with Konoka were on a bench together, Akuma looking deeply at his phone, while Yue and Nodoka looked on from afar, watching their interactions, seeing how Konoka was holding onto Akuma's arm, and he himself had a hand on her leg which she placed there. Makie apparently didn't follow them, which Nodoka and Yue were a little thankful for, since they didn't know how to explain what they were doing.

"What are you doing Nodoka?"

Yue asked, seeing her friend on her phone.

"I-I'm following Akuma-kun on Twitter."

Nodoka said without looking up from her phone.

"Oh...I should probably do that too..."

Yue admitted, pulling out her phone, and added Akuma quickly on Twitter, having heard what the name was before, and the fact that most of the class had already followed him already.

Akuma, still on his phone, saw the notifications.

"Seems like I've got a good amount of followers~ The class members have mostly followed me, and I have been...I believe the word is, shared, between these humans, and more and more people have added me or followed me and is bringing myself up in the status of social. Seems like I'm building an empire Kono-chan! I hadn't realized that this media social-"

"Social media."

"-social media could be so effective. Maybe with this, I could build the grandest empire..." His eyes went towards Konoka, who had her head tilted. "...Never mind about that. Lets talk and catch up Kono-chan."

He added as he put his phone down, though he was secretly very happy.

"Aah, yes that's right Aku-chan! So, you're really staying here now Aku-chan?"

His fingers brushed over her cheek, causing her to turn red slightly.

"That's right, I'm staying here now. Don't worry about that. But, I also heard Secchan call you 'Ojou-sama' and she seemed to have gone off all of a sudden. Usually, wasn't she right on your heels or something? And calling you Ojou-sama. What happened to her calling you Kono-chan? Does she not do that anymore?"

Konoka's hands cupped together. Her eyes turned a little moist, thinking about Setsuna, and what happened with her.

"Aku-chan...Secchan's been different since you left. She's been distant...even though I came here two years ago, I've hardly seen Secchan at all. Even though we are in the same class...Secchan doesn't want to be around me anymore..."

"That can't be right, Secchan totally loves you."

"Secchan, you and I used to be very close. Then you disappeared Aku-chan, and now Secchan is being distant as well...Aku-chan, why did you have to go anyway?"

Akuma's eyes went to the side, sighing out.

He couldn't explain the real reason, or rather, the full reason at least.

He saw the down expression on her face, so he explained the best that he could.

"...Complications happened Kono-chan. Bad people hurt me, and have done something to me you see. I had been searching for a way to get rid of it...but, then I realized something and that was about...if I had stayed around you, my Father might have...done something. I had to go...to make sure that you were safe. I can say that leaving was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Though humans usually are people I generally dislike, I really did like Kono-chan after all. She was kind to me and she made me happy. But don't worry, I'm here now. I didn't really have a choice to come here, but I'm kinda glad since I get to see Kono-chan again~"

"Aku-chan...don't worry, we'll be happy together!"

"Yeah, we surely will. I'll even make Secchan come here too. Upsetting Kono-chan, how dare she?" He chuckled out, making Konoka giggle as well. "Don't worry about Secchan, she'll come around eventually, I'll make sure of it. We're the Kyoto three after all, we always have to be together, and if Kono-chan is marrying me then..."

"Secchan can marry you too!" Konoka cheered, hugging Akuma tightly and gave him a sly look. "We both can be Aku-chan's brides! It would be perfect, we'd be a happy family together~"

Konoka's expression turned from being down to being happy, and she kept laying kisses on his face. Nodoka pouted, while Yue was surprised by Konoka's forwardness. But Akuma chuckled, allowing her to do as she liked.

Then, she paused in her kisses, and came close towards his lips. Her eyes innocently went into his own. Her fingers brushed over his cheek, and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, making her blush even more.

"Y-You know Aku-chan, in class, y-you were going to kiss me..."

"Yes, that's because I wanted too. I don't get why people don't act on their desires. As long as it is legal, what's wrong with it anyway?"

"Hehe, you have a point Aku-chan...maybe I should act on mine, since I'm going to be Aku-chan's wife anyway..."

Konoka cupped his face, and leaned closer, to the shock of both Yue and Nodoka.

"W-Whoa! S-She's totally going to do it!"

Yue let out an exasperated breath, Nodoka looking down in more sadness.

"I-It seems like Konoka-san is the one that Akuma-kun likes after all..."

"I'll stop her. Get me a stone."

Yue said with a dangerous face, Nodoka looking on worried.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on who it was), before she could kiss Akuma, Negi came walking towards them. With an innocent child's face, Konoka looked towards Negi, and then adopted a strained smile.

"N-Negi-kun, what do you want?"

Konoka sounded depressed all of a sudden, while Negi didn't really catch it, Akuma did though and he couldn't deny that he was a little down about it as well.

"Ah erm…" Negi pulled out the class roster. "...Konoe-san! C-Can I talk to...erm, Akuma-san for a few moments?"

Konoka wasn't thrilled about it, but she thought that maybe it would be good for Negi to have an older male to talk to since he was in a class full of girls.

"Hehe, how cruel, people keep stealing Aku-chan from me. But maybe it would be okay if it is a child." Konoka then checked her phone, seeing a message, and then sighed. "Well, I have to go anyway Aku-chan. I'll text you soon Aku-chan, and tell you where to go. You have the map of the school, right?"

"Yup, I've got my map."

Konoka laid a kiss on his forehead, and then waved.

"Bye Aku-chan, Negi-kun, have fun~" She then leaned to Akuma's ear. "Be nice Aku-chan."

He stuck out his tongue towards her, making her smile, and walk off.

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Negi looked towards Akuma shyly.

He however looked back towards Negi with an uncaring gaze.

"Can I help you with something child?"

Negi fidgeted with his fingers.

"A-Ah...a-actually, y-yes I can h-help you...I mean, you can help me...eeh! I mean! I-I saw you u-using during cl-class before! Your...how to say this..."

"My magic."

Akuma just came out with it, he didn't see the need to dance around it.

Negi shyly nodded his head.

"Y-Yes...you're a mage too...then?"

Akuma eyes twinkled to the side to see Nodoka and Yue there, and then spoke quietly.

"To answer your question, I am something like a mage, but not exactly. So, what do you want to ask me exactly?"

"Y-Yes! It's just...y-you are...Akuma-san, I saw how strong you were...y-you used magic without your Activation Key, or a wand or even a special ring to channel your powers through, and used it so well as well..."

"Yeah, you can do it without those things if you're skilled enough. It helps channelling it through a wand or whatever you want to channel it through. But, I don't need such things to use my magic, and maybe one day, you wont need one either."

"Y-Yes! My name is-"

"Negi Springfield, you said before Negi-kun. May I call you that?" Negi nodded. "Good, then Negi-kun, you have to be careful. Stripping me in class before-"

"I'm so sorry I did that! I-It just happens! Please forgive me!"

Negi panicked, flailing his arms around wildly, Akuma rose his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care about being stripped, the girls seemed to like it, and I don't get embarrassed. But using your magic carelessly can harm people." Negi slowly nodded, believing that he was right. "So, I presume this is your position after graduating whatever school you graduated from?"

"Aah yes! This is my assignment! Though there are a few things that I'm unfamiliar with..." Negi's eyes went towards Akuma who was looking around causally. "I'm sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Not really." Akuma confessed. "You remind me of someone I knew a while ago. But, your name is Negi Springfield, your relation to Nagi Springfield is.…?"

"H-He's my Father! H-How did you know!?"

Negi seemed surprised, Akuma however shrugged.

"I just guessed. The name and the face, and all. Seems familiar."

"S-So, do you know anything about my Father?! Please Akuma-san, it is very important! Do you know where he is?!"

Akuma could see the hope in his eyes, and Akuma didn't like crushing the hopes of children's, but he had to do it since he didn't know about it.

"I know that he disappeared, and I don't much about him. All I know is that he disappeared about ten or so years ago now. I also know his name is the Thousand Master, though I heard that he only knew like five or six spells or something like that, at least that's what my Mother has said before about this man. Sorry I don't know much more than that."

"I-I see..."

"Well, if you're looking for him, don't give up. I don't get it, because personally, I'd be glad if my own Father disappeared. But if you're determined, find out anything you can find out about him. Just ask around for magically inclined people, someone's gotta know something. Find a member of his old group, they'd know him the best."

"I see...thank you for telling me..." Akuma hummed to himself, then flicked the back of Negi's head. "Owww! W-Why did you flick me?!"

He whined with teary eyes, Akuma smirked slightly.

"Because being depressed isn't good. You can't change things by being depressed. Trust me, I know depression, I live depression, but I don't let it get me down all of the time, and neither should you either. So, tell me about yourself Negi-kun."

Negi didn't know where to begin. He wasn't sure what he should say.

"W-Well, I'm ten years old...well nine according to another type of ageing system...b-but, I'm ten years old! I'm a mage in training, and I'm looking for my Father..."

"Mage in training. Thought about getting a partner?"

"A Pactio? Y-You are, aren't you?"

"Yup, I'm gonna be making a few partners if I need too while I'm here. Consider it if you want to go further. Being a mage means you have to have someone watch your back. Unless you're a Magic Knight of course, then you can fight yourself. But, even then, having partners has benefits, and there's good choices within the class alone. Go for that Iincho girl, she seemed to want to jump you, I'm sure she'd get a good Artifact with you in the mix."

"S-She wanted to jump me?! What does that mean?"

"It means that she wants to...wait, you are a child so I cannot speak casually about that...let me say, she wishes to cuddle you tightly."

"Cuddle me tightly...?"

As he was speaking to Akuma, Ayaka herself was coming down a flight of stairs. She spotted Akuma and Negi speaking with one another, and she frowned.

" _Negi-sensei can't be with that delinquent. Even if he does approve of Negi-sensei and I, I shall not allow him to stain Negi-sensei with his naughty ways._ " Ayaka made her mind up, and waved her hand while coming down the stairs. "Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei! How about you and I check out my-" Her foot slipped on a step which seemed to have been out of place, and she went over the railings. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ayaka let out a cry, alerting Akuma and Negi.

"Oh my! Iincho-san!"

"Negi-kun wait..." Before he could stop him, Negi took off towards her on his staff, flying through the air. Akuma sighed, and placed his hand backwards. "Wind!"

From his hand, a powerful gust of wind blew up so hard that the dirt near Nodoka and Yue was blown upwards as well, clouding their vision.

"H-Hey! What's with this freaky wind?!"

"I-I don't know, it came out of n-nowhere!"

Yue complained, while Nodoka waved her hands in front of her face.

Negi flew at Ayaka, casting a quick wind spell to slow the descent of Ayaka herself so he could catch up, and caught the young woman in his arms, though they both fell down to the ground, Ayaka somehow managed to have her cheeks pressed against his own.

"Geez, this kid might get lucky when he's older with this woman." Akuma murmured, looking behind him to see that Nodoka and Yue had hidden themselves. "Seems like they didn't see anything...but, why are they following me...do I have my very own stalkers...?" He stopped when he saw Asuna looking towards Negi with wide eyes. "Well, I can't stop everything."

He murmured at the end, as Negi looked up, his face turned beat red, and then pulled away.

"I-Iincho-san! A-Are you okay?!"

"Negi-sensei…?" Ayaka looked to the blushing boy, and muttered "Cute." before clearing her throat. "Negi-sensei, how did you cross the distance so quickly...or, maybe you were closer...I don't get it...but, Sensei saved me. Thank you Negi-sensei! You are the best!"

Ayaka cheered out, only for Asuna to walk closer.

"Ahem."

Negi heard the young girls throat clearing, and turned to see her stood there.

Realizing what had happened, he turned to Akuma for assistance. But Akuma appeared beside Asuna and looked shocked, to Negi's confusion.

"Asuna-san, did I see what I thought I saw?"

"Ooh my God, he actually...w-what the hell was that Akuma?! H-He did that and then...w-what the hell is Negi?!"

"Asuna-san!" Ayaka snapped. "Don't you dare yell about Negi-sensei! Now take your brute boyfriend and leave!"

Asuna looked offended.

"You're thinking I'm with this damn Bishounen?! I'm going to be with Takahata-sensei! At least I'm not throwing myself at children you cradle robber!"

Akuma snickered at that, while Ayaka glared. But Akuma didn't care, and continued to laugh at what Asuna called Ayaka.

"Don't you dare you old man lover!"

"Shotacon!"

"Senior Citizen Lover!"

"Kidnapper! Literally in your case! You kidnap kids!"

"You want an old man which is gross!"

"You want children which is illegal!"

"So is your old man love!"

The girls yelled out and Akuma was just laughing at the sight, loving seeing the two fight as he found it genuinely funny, while Negi got between them to try and stop the fight.

"G-Girls please don't fight!"

"Shut up Negi! I saw what you did then! Don't even deny it!"

Negi panicked and began crying, which in turn made the winds blow around them, and Akuma knew what was coming.

"Ooh not again." Negi let out a sneeze, releasing Asuna of her clothes barring her panties and bra, and Akuma of his clothing, besides his underwear. "Hey, seems like my underwear didn't come off this time. Though I can't help but think about you Negi-kun, seems like you keep taking my clothes off me. Is there a reason for that?"

"N-No! I'm so sorry!"

Asuna's eyes filled with tears, while Ayaka placed a hand to her mouth.

"Stripper, you and Akuma-san there are perfect for one another, you both strip in front of others. You're both brutish and insane."

"SHUT UP!"

Asuna yelled, and hid behind Akuma since he was tall enough to hide her body from the others. Her eyes went down his body, and blushed a little at his body, and how warm he felt as her hands touched his broad shoulders.

"Why are you hiding behind me?"

"Because you suffered this too! It's him! I realize it now! You're not the pervert, he is! I always knew children were terrible, he just confirmed it for me! Terrible child! Stripping me and Akuma here, you are perverted!"

"Waaaaaaaaaah! I'm not a pervert!"

Negi cried, tears flowing down his face.

Ayaka bent down and held him gently.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'm here now, I wont allow her to do anything to you."

Both Asuna and Akuma looked on with a grossed out face as Ayaka petted the head of Negi.

"She definitely wants him, see Akuma?"

Ayaka turned her darkened glare onto them.

"Be quiet! You made Negi-sensei cry!"

Akuma rolled his eyes as did Asuna.

"Anyway Asuna-san, I must say, I like the bear on your bra how briefly I saw them by mistake. I am jealous as my undergarments like my boxers doesn't have any pictures on them. May I name the bears Kuma-chan?"

Asuna's cheeks turned bright red, and she looked down at her bra. She saw small bears there, and her eyes began to water.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Asuna went to hit Akuma on the head, but he jumped high, above her head, and landed behind her. She blinked, and turned to see Akuma waving towards her.

"Perhaps, I could get an animal on my underwear, and you could name that one, yes?"

Asuna's eyes widened when his hands went towards his pants innocently.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HIT YOU!"

Asuna came at Akuma with a barrage of punches.

"Why-" He dodged a punch from Asuna. "-would-" He slid to the side from another punch. "-I do-" He ducked a sweeping leg from Asuna and put distance between them. "-something like that Asuna-san?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU!"

Akuma tilted his head, which seemed to piss off Asuna, and she sent another punch for him, but he attempted to use a barrier...

But, Asuna's hand passed right through, and shocked him, catching her hand with his own.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what!?"

Akuma's head cocked to the side.

"It was as if my barrier wasn't there at all...just who are you Asuna-san?"

Asuna's head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean...whatever! I'm going to pulverize you!"

"Then I shall leave, I do not wish to be pulverized at this time. As I say, time to make a tactical retreat."

Asuna growled, and went to hit him, but Akuma jumped further away and ran away, Asuna howled to the Heaven's.

Akuma then went towards the side of the building, seeing Yue and Nodoka there, and waved "Hey girls! Bye girls!" and ran away before Asuna could give chase, leaving behind a bewildered Yue, and Nodoka as well, though Nodoka saw Akuma's body once more, and was close to fainting, while Yue blushed up a storm.

The girls just watched as he disappeared into the crowd, something that confused them.

"There's something definitely strange about him."

"Y-Yes...but, he's very innocent though in the way that he speaks. I think he's sweet."

Nodoka said while poking her fingers together.

Yue went to say something, but her phone buzzed.

"Ooh right, we're welcoming them to the class. Come on Nodoka, we can find out what's going on with Akuma-san later, we can try and get you in front of the others now."

"Y-Yue!"

Yue didn't listen and dragged Nodoka away…

She seemed to have that happen a lot to her.

* * *

Later on, Akuma had gotten a message from Konoka along with getting dressed once more, to come to the cafeteria, so he went alone, Evangeline said she didn't want to be around the other humans so he didn't say anything about it. Though the time of day, he didn't know, it was getting dark. Fortunately, he didn't have to deal with Mana, he seemed to give her the slip, and he didn't know what happened to Negi and the others, and much didn't care honestly.

However, as he walked closer towards the doors, he felt something behind the doors, so he placed his hand outwards.

"Coming to attack me...then I'll use my magic too..."

He opened the door, and muttered "Magic Arrows-" and charged up his powers, but then party poppers went off, and the lights came on, revealing most of the class stood there, he put his hand downwards immediately.

[WELCOME TO MAHORA AKUMA-SAN/KUN!]

The class announced. Even Negi was there, seemingly covered in confetti already. He guessed that they had done the same thing for him.

Oddly, it made him feel, warm inside to hear such things.

But, he still remained calm and walked into the cafeteria.

He looked around at the different people, he saw most of the class there. Mana wasn't there, which gave him a small surprise. He also saw that Setsuna wasn't there either, which irked him as he wished to speak to her about Konoka.

But he could see that Ku Fei had noticed him, and looked like he was going to be fighting her if she tried anything. She even had her hands tightened tightly so the chances of them fighting would be good, or bad depending on who it was. He also saw that Zazie was there as well, and her eyes hadn't left his form either, something like that was rather worrying for him.

"You did this all just for someone like me?"

Akuma said with a beaming smile.

"Yeah totally, you're like new here! So we have to make you feel welcomed!"

Makie cheered out, and he was dragged inside by Konoka who got beside him.

"This is weird, not once has anyone welcomed me somewhere."

Konoka heard what he said, and felt slightly disheartened that he felt like that.

"Aku-chan, don't worry! Lets mingle with the class! Everyone wants to get to know you!" Ayaka shook her head, Konoka sweat dropped. "Well, almost everyone anyway."

"Yeah, but she's into Negi-kun so it isn't a surprise really."

Akuma smiled, and began mingling with the class.

"So, Akuma-kun!"

"Yes, loli twin?"

"Fuka!"

"Fuka-san, what can I do for you?"

He asked the more hyperactive twin, the shyer twin just kept poking her fingers together.

"Yeah, we're totally ninja's in training, and you fought off Ku Fei, so you'd help us too? Become stronger I mean, right?"

"Please say you will..."

Akuma looked between the smaller girls, and petted their heads gently.

"If you're good girls, yes I will."

""Yay!""

The twins cheered out, and latched onto his legs, he chuckled awkwardly.

However, as he was, he kept noticing Zazie's eyes on his form.

Nodoka and Yue also showed up, and saw that he was looking towards Zazie a lot, wondering why he was doing that.

Evangeline also showed up, and noticed Akuma and walked forward.

"Now, I can finally speak to him..."

"Excuse me!"

Asuna came running through, knocking Eva down to the ground, and she hit her head.

"Ow, that damn monkey dares push me?!" Eva stood up, and growled, and went to go to Akuma...but, he had already disappeared from her sight. "What the hell?! Did he teleport away?!"

She complained angrily.

* * *

However he didn't teleport, and used a chance to get close to Zazie. He leaned against a table, and looked the other way, while Zazie sat down at said table, and didn't speak. Nodoka and Yue looked on even more, and wondered why they weren't even speaking.

During the time of no speaking, Akuma saw that Asuna was forcing Negi to do something to do with her teacher Takahata. He guessed by the way Negi kept trying to touch his forehead, that he was trying to read his mind.

"Akuma."

Zazie finally spoke up, drawing his attention towards her.

"Oh, so you speak Zazie-san. It's been a while since you've said a word to anyone, so I'm shocked."

"Yes, hows Poyo, as you call her?"

"She's fine, she's been bothering some of my Demon's as of late so that's been kind of a drag honestly. I was surprised to see you in class. I hadn't realized you had gone to this human world, Princess."

"I hadn't suspected you'd be here either, Prince. Can I presume you're here for your Father's sake?"

"That's right, he's forced me to come here on my Mother's request. So, Zazie-san, what are you going to do about my presence here?"

"For now, nothing."

"Oh? Not like Tatsumiya-san who's been trying to kill me all day?" Zazie shook her head. "But, our families..."

"I am, currently aware of what our families are like, I have no desire to fight you."

"If you say so Zazie-san. You're as talkative as ever."

Zazie didn't say anything else, as Nodoka came along with Yue pushing her. Evangeline also saw her chance, and moved closer.

"Now this is my-"

"Sorry!"

Yue pushed past Eva, pushing her down to the ground, and made her let out a cry.

"W-What the hell?! Why do people keep stopping me!?"

"Master, I believe they didn't notice you."

"Then why did she say sorry idiot?"

Chachamaru didn't have an answer, Eva glared hard.

* * *

"Y-Yue!"

Nodoka complained, but Yue didn't care as she pushed Nodoka in front of him.

"Hello there Akuma-san...Zazie-san, it seems you're getting along rather well."

"Aah, we know one another from a long time ago, is all. She's not much of a talker."

Zazie stood up calmly, and her hand slid down his back, and glanced into his eyes, before walking off.

Nodoka and Yue both gave her a casual look, but then shook their heads.

"Anyway, Nodoka wishes to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." His eyes went towards Nodoka, and saw something different about her. "Oh, you're changed your hair, your bangs don't cover your eyes. It looks cute. You shouldn't hide your face away, you're adorable."

Nodoka blushed strongly, surprised that he actually noticed and that he called her adorable.

"T-Thank you A-Akuma-kun...a-also, here!" Nodoka thrusted some coupons in front of her towards him. "H-Here, some c-coupons...f-for saving my life this m-morning with the train…they're for the library, they're g-good for a year..."

Akuma took the coupons, and smiled lightly.

"I have been meaning about getting some books while here. I do like reading."

"Y-You do?"

Nodoka seemed surprised, as was Yue.

"Yeah, I do quite like some old books. Shakespeare, and others as well. One of my fav's is Romeo and Juliet, so tragic. Aah, so avoidable as well..." His eyes went between the two girls. "Why am I getting the feeling you both wish to ask me something?"

Yue and Nodoka wondered if he had known about them following him.

That's the only reason he'd probably even bring something like that up.

"...This morning, you saved Nodoka's life."

"Yes, that's right."

He agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

"You...what you did, it was just...I don't know. You seem off, you know how to fight, and the way you speak, like you aren't from this world. You call us humans, yet you're also human...but, then Tatsumiya-san did what she did, and I don't think they were fake bullets. The things you do seem to be different, and how you don't even know about technology...yet, I feel like you're highly intelligent about something, but I don't know what that something is. Tell me truthfully. Are you hiding something from us?"

Nodoka's eyes went into a spin.

She couldn't believe that Yue just accused Akuma of something like that.

"Y-Yue, it isn't nice to accuse Akuma-kun l-like that..."

Akuma hummed, and wondered what he was going to say.

Yue seemed to be quite inquisitive.

"I am hiding something from you."

"I knew it..."

Yue seemed to be happy, but Akuma folded his arms.

"But, everyone hides something, don't you know?" He countered, Yue looking perplexed. "You hide things from others that you don't want to know. Everyone has secrets, and I have secrets that would make your head spin."

Nodoka could understand that, and she went to speak.

"Akuma-kun-"

"Heeeeey!" Makie came in as Nodoka was going to speak. "Honya-chan! Yue-chi! Don't hide Akuma-kun away from us like this." Makie took his arm, and dragged him away. "Sorry, we're borrowing him for a little while!"

Akuma was dragged away by Makie, Nodoka twiddled with her fingers.

"Yue, he's right...everyone has secrets...maybe we shouldn't ask about it..."

"But, I just know that there's something about him...I just know there is."

Yue looked towards Akuma once more, and saw him being danced around by Makie and laughing with the others watching and clapping along. She didn't know what to think, but whatever it was that Akuma was, she wished to find out, and Nodoka was the same way as well. However as he danced, he sensed something coming from outside, and shot towards him.

He cocked his head back, and muttered "Breath of Stone." and breathed out some dust, which caused the bullet shot from Mana outside to turn to stone, he did a back-flip, catching the stone within his hand and placed it in his pocket before anyone noticed. His eyes went towards Mana outside, who narrowed her own eyes, and he wagged his finger at her, causing her blood to boil with anger.

Then he turned his attention to Makie once more.

"Wow! You're a good dancer Akuma-kun!"

Makie praised, as he span her around, holding her hand.

"Actually, I'm using a fighting style that's reminiscent of a dance."

He replied, as she leaped into his arms, and spun her around his body. Since she was so nimble, and he was rather strong, he was able to move her around in different positions. Then he threw her into the air, and placed his hand outwards, Makie giggled while in the air, and turned around so her hand was pointed downwards, landing on his hand, and held her up, as she spread her legs wide in the air upside down, and winked downwards as he smirked upwards towards her.

"We'd totally learn things from him! He's really strong!"

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

Fuka and Fumika cheered out.

Ako clapped her hands together.

"Amazing, he must be strong to hold her up with one hand like that. And she's so good to be able to work with him so easily."

They stood in their position for a minute, before she slid down his body, where he caught her, and held her out before him.

"Hehe, that's so cool Akuma-kun! You're very strong!"

"And you're quite skilled, I bet you'd make a good partner."

Makie blushed lightly, placing her hands to her cheeks, but then she playfully pulled on his cheek.

"Ooh you! Saying such things when we've just met!"

"Hmmm? Did I say something weird?"

Akuma hummed, as Konoka looked on with a slightly jealous look, seeing how Makie was a little over Akuma. But for now, she let it go since she saw that they were having a good time with one another, that's what was good about this.

"Never mind! Lets keep dancing!"

"No way! I want to speak to him now!"

Haruna complained, but Makie shook her head.

"We're dancing, don't interrupt that~"

"Wait a second, I wished to have some Akuma-kun time as well..."

Ako complained as well, as more girls began surrounding him.

"No! With us!"

"Y-Yes! We'll be adults too!"

Fuka and Fumika, loli twins with pink hair latched onto his legs, and wouldn't let go. Makie held one of his arms, Haruna on the other, Ako pulled his waist fron the front, Akira, a young girl with brown hair was sighing, and the cheerleading trio rushed him and did a cheer as well.

[Go girls go! Win the affection of Akuma-kun! Yay!]

The cheers went through Akuma who cringed, and tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't let go either.

"Human females, please stop this! I feel dizzy! I am not used to women doing this to me!"

Akuma yelled, but they didn't stop and pulled him in many different directions.

He even saw that Negi was in a similar situation and had to feel sorry for the kid.

But then the pulling came so violent that he toppled over.

[Aaaaaaaah!]

They let out cries, and Akuma groaned, and saw pink.

It was weird, he didn't think he would see pink…

But then he lifted his head, and his head touched something above him.

It was a skirt.

He looked around and saw thighs around him...

"Aaah! A-Akuma-kun! Y-Your head is there!"

He heard a moan, and he knew that voice was Ako.

Then he felt others on his body. He looked down and saw Makie's hips and his own were locked together, his face within Ako's panties, Haruna had fallen on top of him, and could feel her breasts pressing against him, the loli twins holding his legs tightly with their small chests on his legs.

"A-Akuma-kun! W-We're going this far!?"

Makie gasped out, as she clung to him. He looked down and saw her face buried in his chest.

"We're becoming even more adult than before..."

"Totally! This is how we become adults!"

Fumika let out shyly, while Fuka let it out happily, clinging to his legs even tighter.

"Haha, I knew this would be good~"

Haruna giggled out, blushing brightly.

"A-Akuma-kun...s-so suddenly w-with your head there..."

Ako's face was the picture of red.

Akuma lifted his head up from her skirt, and looked into her eyes. The way he looked at her, made her feel tingles going through her body.

"I am sorry for this..."

"M-My name is Ako Izumi...please c-call me Ako...a-and don't worry...I know this isn't your fault..."

"Yes, that's right. Even then, I am a man, and I have to apologize for being indecent at this moment. My Mother raised me to respect women and I had no right to place my head between your legs without your permission even if I couldn't control the human females attacking me. So please accept my apology."

Ako's cheeks continued to blush red, bashfully looking to the side.

"N-No, please don't worry, you don't have to apologize...b-but, maybe we could..."

"Ako-chan! You even think Akuma-kun is cute, yes!?"

Makie said with her hyper voice, Ako continued to blush, and shake her head.

"P-Please d-don't say that! I just want to re-repay what I did then! It was rude!"

"I'll repay him too~" Makie giggled, and leaned up so their faces were close. "Akuma-kun, we'll be good to you, okay?"

"Good to me...?"

While he was thinking about it, Konoka walked over, and pulled Akuma away, and wagged her finger at them.

"For shame, Aku-chan is a sweet person and you're taking advantage of his innocence."

The girls looked stunned at how Konoka was looking towards them, and didn't know what to say…

But then they jumped Akuma and pinned him down to the ground.

They all looked at his face, and held simple smiles which in turn made Akuma feel weird inside of his chest, they had actually made him feel weird.

* * *

After that, Setsuna and Mana were being briefed about something that had happened while standing with Dean Konoemon's office.

"Something has breached the barrier sir?"

Setsuna asked the old man, Dean Konoemon.

He nodded, while looking serious.

"That's right, a few minutes ago, something has breached the barrier. I've got people looking, but I'd like you two to look as well."

"Y-Yes of course sir. Tatsumiya-san."

"I'll do it for the right payment."

She said without a worry, Konoemon chuckled at the response.

"I should have known that would be the case. Also, while you're going out, I'd advise taking Akuma-kun with you-"

"No, I wont work with that monster. I shall be taking in his corpse to claim the reward on him."

"Tatsumiya-san, I can't allow you to do that to Akuma-san."

Setsuna defended her friend.

Even if they were estranged right now, due to not having seen one another in years. She couldn't allow Mana to try and kill him.

"And I can't work with him. Sakurazaki-san, if you are going to be defending him, then I shall be seeing you as my enemy as well."

"Now, now Mana-san, don't speak like that. Akuma-kun isn't a bad person."

Konoemon tried to speak to her, but Mana turned her head up.

"I don't care what he is, I know what he is, and I shall be taking in his body for the rewards. Now, I'm going to be going to vanquish this monster, I expect double if I am doing this alone."

Mana quickly turned her back, and walked away.

Setsuna looked on with unsureness.

"Dean Konoemon, should I go and get Akuma-san? Even if it is against Tatsumiya-san's request?"

"I believe so. He's quite powerful, and I'm sure that he'd be a great asset to you both. Even if she's stubborn like she is, then I will vouch for him. He wants to protect Konoka just as much as you Setsuna-san, so he'll work with you very much so."

"...Yes, I never doubted that he wouldn't protect Ojou-sama. Okay, then I shall go and retrieve Akuma-san."

"Very good, I'll leave the rest to you."

Setsuna nodded, and ran away after Mana, to try and convince her.

* * *

After the mayhem that was that evening, Akuma walked Konoka back towards her dorm room, looking exhausted. He was mentally and physically exhausted, he didn't know that he could be this tired.

"Hehe, they were too much to handle, right Aku-chan?"

"...I've never known such weirdness in my life. Hands, groped me, in places. That Haruna-san is really grabby...and the loli twins were scary...Makie-san tied me up...and Ako-san...well, she was the most calm one actually...But this was more exhausting than the time that I had fought off an army with my own..." His eyes saw Konoka looking confused. "Never mind." He breathed out, stretching as they walked through the hallways. "Anyway, Kono-chan. Seems like this was a success."

"I suppose. Though Negi-kun ruined it, we were going to kiss and then he came in and disturbed that."

"Children, what can you do?"

Akuma murmured out, while Konoka looked regretful on what happened.

"I suppose. But Aku-chan, Negi-kun is still a child and all, so we can't blame him too much. And since you're a boy a little older than him, you should make sure he's okay too, yes?"

Akuma showed a less than willing face.

"Well, I don't know. I don't plan of becoming big brother or anything."

"Ooh Aku-chan, I'm sure you'll grow to care for Negi-kun. Could be good practice for our own future children."

Akuma looked baffled by that.

"What future children?"

Konoka's face dropped, and she giggled rather awkwardly.

"W-Well, y-you know! With the marriage and a-all! It would be good...I-I guess, it isn't like I've thought about it or anything Aku-chan! Really!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really..." His eyes fell upon her, and she shrunk away. "Aku-chan, d-don't stare like that..." She then playfully pushed him back. "So, Aku-chan, do you know where you're going to be sleeping anyway?"

"Dunno, I haven't been told. I'm gonna go and find the old man and have him tell me."

"I'd offer you a place at my room, but Asuna wouldn't allow it. You've seen how angry she can be."

Akuma sweat dropped, remembering that fact.

"Yes, you're probably right."

They stopped outside of a room, and Konoka looked disheartened.

"This is my room Aku-chan."

"I see, then goodbye."

Akuma turned around and began walking away.

But, then he felt his hand being held by Konoka.

He looked back towards her, and she pulled him closer. His body pushed against her own, her arms wrapping around his form. He held onto her as well, and his hand went towards her face.

"Oh yes, I forgot, our kiss. We should finish that off."

"A-Aku-chan, to suddenly just say..."

Akuma leaned towards her, and she pursed her lips. He leaned closer and closer towards her. She pulled closer towards him as well, holding tightly onto his body. Inching ever closer to one another, the pair felt their breaths touching one another's faces.

However, just as she was about to finally get her kiss, Asuna came running down the corridor and broke them up.

"Geez, where you going to kiss him Konoka?"

Konoka's cheeks turned slightly red, and bashfully looked to the side.

"A-Aku-chan and I are...Aku-chan is my...I really like Aku-chan...maybe even...e-even then, you ruined it Asuna!"

Asuna pulled backwards, and huffed.

"I don't get why you'd want to kiss him anyway. Clearly Takahata-sensei would be better. He's more handsome, and this guy is a weirdo."

"Don't call Aku-chan a weirdo Asuna, I wont be happy if you do."

Asuna was surprised she said that, as Akuma yawned.

"For now, sweet Princess, I have to leave and find a place to sleep for the night." He took her chin and gently kissed her cheek, making her blush, and even he blushed as well slightly. "Do not worry, we shall kiss eventually, and it will be, I believe the word is, romantic. Yes, it shall be more romantic Kono-chan, okay?"

Konoka nodded absentmindedly, blushing from the kiss that he gave her on the cheek. Then he took the hand he was holding, and kissed her hand, before letting it go, and moved away.

Asuna watched as he walked off, but not before waving towards her, making her feel unsure about a few things.

Once he was gone, Asuna looked towards Konoka who leaned against the door, and held a hand to her chest.

"What's wrong with you Konoka?"

"Asuna, what you feel for Takahata-sensei, is what I feel for Aku-chan, but more intense...I have felt it since we were children after all, ever since he first saved my life."

"He saved your life?"

"Yes...he nearly died for me once. He got hurt for me so I wouldn't have too...I always remember that, and saw how courageous he was...it's why I really like Aku-chan...he's my Knight in shining armour. Even if others think he's weird, I know Aku-chan has the best kind of soul. He always come when I'm in danger, or when I'm sad, he makes me smile with his ways."

Asuna looked towards the fleeting Akuma and then towards Konoka who walked back into their shared dorm and briefly thought " _Maybe he's not so bad after all._ " before going into her dorm room, only to see that Negi was there...

* * *

Akuma walked outside, and inhaled slowly.

"Well, I better go and find out where I am supposed to be sleeping."

"Sleeping, I didn't expect that from the Prince of Demon's."

Akuma's eyes widened.

He didn't even feel the presence.

He turned left to see Evangeline stood there, with Chachamaru behind her in the moonlight. Eva looked calmly towards him, and he looked back towards her with the same calmness.

"My, aren't you holding a lot of power, being restricted. Maybe that's why I didn't sense you." He directed towards Eva, and then glanced at the robot. "And you, you don't even feel alive at all. What are you?"

Chachamaru's eyes went towards Eva who nodded.

"I am, a robot powered by magic, Akuma-sama."

"No sama please."

"Akuma...san." Akuma nodded. "Yes, Akuma-san. My Master wishes to converse with you."

"I see...s-so you're like the Terminator then? Have you come back from the future? I watched that movie..."

Eva let out a small laugh.

"Terminator, I didn't even think about that. Yeah, she's like that huh." Evangeline put on her best smile. "I'll introduce myself. My name is Evangeline A.K McDowell, and you and I are very much alike."

Akuma blinked, looking between them.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he leaned closer to Eva.

"But, you're a loli, and I'm a Bishounen, right?"

"Gaaak!" Eva did a face fault. "N-No you moron! You and I are on very similar paths right now! Because of stupid humans, we both have been placed into crap situations!" Evangeline sat down beside Akuma on a bench nearby as he looked on. "Wait, you know what a loli and Bishounen is, yet you don't even know what email is?"

"How did you know I didn't know what email was? Have you been spying on me?"

Akuma pressed, showing a naughty grin.

Eva's cheeks turned slightly red, and she huffed.

"That's not the point. You see, these hard years have made me impatient and I have been rude a little bit, I apologize."

"You're not being sincere, so could you speak as if you would normally?"

Eva actually respected that he got right to the point, and saw through her BS.

"Alright, I shall. You and I could be very useful to one another. I was talking to that old man, and he told me that you would need my blood."

"Right, so you're the Vampire, makes sense. You're dead powerful, I can sense it from here now. But before, when you weren't this close, it was like it was restrained. Let me guess, some stupid human sealed you because he or she is just ignorant of the pain that we go through as things other than human."

Eva nodded her head strongly.

"Exactly. You know, just because you're in love with someone, I suddenly get the hump and like "Ooh I'll just stick her in school forever, I'll never come back for her!" and runs off! He said he'd be back in five years...years have come and gone... Yeah, this school sucks."

"So...from what you said, you've been forced to stay here...and you said we were similar...so, you've been cursed to stay here...for how long?"

Evangeline didn't even know how to begin her story, so she just went for the point.

"Fifteen long years. Repeat the same crap over and over. School Hell, good name for a curse, this place is Hell. That's why, when I sensed your presence, I immediately knew that we would be able to work together."

Akuma folded his arms.

"And how can we do that?"

"That Springfield brat is the son of the man who placed me in this school. I could gain his blood, and free myself from this place. Well, that and another persons blood...yours, Akuma. I know who you are, Konoemon told me, and I know of your Father, very powerful, very scary, and his blood runs through your veins."

"So, you want to use me as a blood factory then?"

Eva shook her head.

"Nothing of the sort, I propose we be partners, and help one another."

"I find it hard to believe you'd want to do that for someone like me. What if you get free? What about me? What do I get out of this exactly? Apart of a good deal is benefiting both sides, it is essential. It's how I kept my kingdom running for so long on my own. So tell me, what is it-"

"I know you're dying." Eva cut in, Akuma lowering his eyebrows. "Hide it behind any window dressing you want, the reality is, you're dying well before your time. As half Demon, you could essentially live for as long as I would do. Yet, you're dying. Do you really want to die?"

Akuma sighed out deeply, shaking his head.

"...Of course I don't, but there's nothing that I can do. Sacrificing someone for myself, is cold. I'm not like my Father like that. I couldn't do that to Kono-chan."

Evangeline stroked her chin in wonder, then she confirmed something inside of herself.

"Well, if I was empowering Konoe when she does it, then I could see us being able to break free from our curses together."

Akuma had to admit, if she could help, then he wouldn't want to die, and if she could help Konoka's power, without killing Konoka, and he could survive, then he would do.

"...Say that I work with you, what would we be doing exactly?"

"Collaborating together, and gaining both of our freedoms. It is necessary for us both to be like this, don't you think? I don't want to stay here any longer, and you don't want to die. I say that we both have a good motivation of working together."

Akuma looked on towards her, and he came to a conclusion.

"...It must be hard for you to come to me and say that you want my help. I sense pride from you, and if you're a Vampire, working with a Demon like myself must be insulting to your very being. I have heard that Vampire's, and my kind don't exactly get along due to how Vampire's are made, and how 'pure' Demons tend to be, especially my old man."

Akuma knew it must be.

He could see the uneasiness of Eva already despite not knowing her.

"Of course it is, it is a hit to my pride after all. However, to escape this hell, I'd work with you. We both understand what these humans have done to us, while we walk paths that are neither human or monster. You have blood, which could empower me, and I have my own blood which could help you with your curse."

"You're right, we both are shunned from society, and I get it, you have something I want, and I have something you want. It makes sense that we would work together, and this Negi-kun's blood huh. Well, he's only a child, what are you thinking about doing to him? I don't feel right about killing a child."

"We'll have to wait and see when the time comes. I don't know about killing, but gaining his blood would be good for both of us. So what do you say, partner?"

Eva smirked out.

Akuma knew that she was hiding something, and he was rather intrigued. For now, he wished to get closer to see what it was that she was hiding, so he would have to go along with what was being said, even if it was something that was hard to deal with.

Akuma also gave a smirk, and grabbed her hand, shaking it once.

"Partner."

"Very good, then let us begin working together immediately. Now for your payment..."

"Payment?" Eva looked at his neck. "Ooh, 'payment' I understand. Alright." His fingernail sharpened like a claw, and he cut his wrist, something that shocked Chachamaru. "Something wrong robo cop?"

"Haha, robo cop..."

Eva snickered at the nickname, she actually found him quite funny.

"Ah...it seems you have cut your wrist Akuma-san. Are you not worried about bleeding too much?"

"No. Might not heal as fast as Evangeline-san here as she's Vampire with super regeneration, but I do have a regenerative factor based on my Demonic power. Don't get me wrong, if I suffer too many injuries, I will die, but something minor like this, it will heal quickly." Taking his arm, he handed it to Eva. "Suck it."

"Pft!" She did a spit take. "W-What did you say?!"

"Suck it, my blood. You wanted my blood, yes?"

"Bl-Blood...ooh yes! So you meant...heh, you're a weird Demon boy, aren't you?" Akuma cocked his head. "Never mind, just give me some of that sweet nectar."

Akuma chuckled as she took his arm. She licked the small drops of blood that had leaked out, and it was like a shock to her system.

Pleasure ran through her body, and her teeth sunk into his cut, drinking the blood rapidly. Her body trembled at the feeling. She had to cross her legs at how she felt from sucking his blood. It was like nothing she had tasted before.

Chachamaru even was surprised by the groans and moans Eva was making, her quivering body among other things.

"Evangeline-san, you're really going for gold, aren't you?"

Eva continued to suck for a minute or more, Akuma didn't bother counting.

But when she pulled away, her eyes looked hazy, licking her lips.

"...We need to do that everyday. Damn I've not had blood that good...ever."

"Is my blood that good?"

Akuma made a clueless face. He genuinely didn't know if it was good or not.

"I had heard that blood from the royal family of Demon's you're from was very rich, but your human blood gives it a new edge, it's like nothing I've ever tasted before. It's the perfect mix of deliciousness and richness that I've ever had before. So, we will be drinking blood like this everyday, or at least every two days. Whoa, what a buzz..."

Akuma hadn't realized she'd like it that much.

He could even see her blushing and eyeing up his neck as well.

"By the way, can I borrow Chachamaru-san sometime?"

"What for?"

"So I can play Terminator with her, or robo cop."

Eva let out a small laugh.

"Only if I can watch..." Akuma agreed with a nod of his head. "Also, I'll tell you right now about a girl in our class. Her name is Satsuki Yotsuba, and she's...just stay away from her."

"Why do you sound almost afraid?"

Eva shuddered.

"Just trust me on this. She's...She's something alright."

Akuma didn't know why she sounded afraid, but he was going to take her up on her offer.

"So, glad to be working with you Evangeline-san."

"Yes, you as well, Akuma...your hot blood is delicious..."

She eyed up his neck as if she was going to pounce at any second for his neck.

"Do you want more?"

Evangeline looked embarrassed, but she muttered "Yes." so he stuck his arm towards her once more, so she nibbled on his arm, and their 'friendship' began truly oddly.

* * *

After his meeting with Eva, he finally went back towards the school to find out where he would be sleeping.

However, as he did, and going by the entrance of the dorms, he noticed Yue and Nodoka walking towards him. Nodoka and Yue seemed to be thinking about something. But upon seeing Akuma, Nodoka's shyness kicked in and she poked her fingers together, while Yue walked over calmly.

"Nice night for a walk."

He greeted, looking up at the stars.

"Y...Yes, I suppose." Yue replied. "Akuma-san, what are you doing?"

"Going to find a place to sleep for the night. Unless, you've got something to offer?"

Yue was puzzled by what was going on. Nodoka however stepped forward.

"A-Akuma-kun...about before...I'm sorry t-that we were following you..."

"Nodoka..."

Yue didn't want that to be revealed.

But, it was something that weighed down on Nodoka for a little while.

"But Yue...it's only right...I feel guilty….Akuma-kun h-has a right to know as well..."

"Aah Nodoka-san, don't worry about it, I already knew you were." Yue sweat dropped, while Nodoka continued looking shy. "You want to understand more about me, I suppose it makes sense. If I was you, I'd probably do the same thing."

Nodoka giggled lightly while acting shy, while Yue folded her arms.

"Akuma-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I'm tired so I'd like to get to bed soon."

"Yes I suppose...maybe we should save it until the morning."

"Good..." His eyes caught the sight of something sharp heading for Nodoka. "Shit."

He sped in front of Nodoka, and placed his hand outwards, several barriers being formed, Nodoka and Yue looking surprised.

"W-What the hell..."

Yue murmured, as the sharp vine pierced Akuma's barriers, Akuma being shocked.

" _How in the hell could something pierce my barriers so easily?_ "

He thought to himself, and before he could finish his thoughts, the sharp object pierced Akuma through the chest, Nodoka's eyes widening in pure shock, seeing that he was in front of her, and if he hadn't been, then it would have been her.

Yue couldn't speak.

She was stunned.

Akuma however smirked, grabbing the vine, yanking whatever it was forward.

He pulled out a creature that looked to be like a flower. The head was that like a flower, but the body looked to be a small plant, yet the vines seemed to be sharp as well.

"Come, darkness of the abyss, burning sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!"

Around Akuma's hands, a vicious hellstorm of black fire erupted out.

At the same time, Akuma felt intense pain coursing through him due to the fact that he was suffering from his curse as well, but he kept the spell going.

The black flames wrapped around the vines that pierced him, and incinerated them. The flames travelled up the vines of the monster, and then when it got close to the body, the flames span around it, and became a violent torrent of flames, forming a tornado of flames that extended into the sky.

Yue and Nodoka watched on with shock, as the flames dyed down, leaving only a pile of ash that was the monster.

"Gwaah!"

Akuma spat out some blood, and collapsed to the ground, unmoving. A hole was left within his chest, piercing right through his body.

Nodoka was the first to react, and she rushed towards Akuma, and turned him over, but his eyes were lifeless.

"A-Akuma-kun...y-you saved m-my life a-again...y-you t-took that m-monster for me...I-I'm so sorry...t-thank y-you so much f-for saving m-my life...a-at the cost of your own..."

She cried, as she collapsed onto what remained of his chest.

She shed tears for what happened.

Someone that she was beginning to like, had died saving her life.

She was truly grateful, and hated that she couldn't do anything for him.

Yue walked forward, tears falling from her eyes. She fell down beside his body, and looked over his face, and couldn't help but shed tears. Even though she didn't really know him, she felt responsible for what happened.

"I'm sorry Akuma-san...I was so f-focused on figuring out w-why you were here, and w-why you fascinated me so much...b-but, if we d-didn't stop you...t-then maybe you could h-have avoided that monster..."

"Oh don't worry Yue-san, Nodoka-san, it is fine. No need to cry girls."

Yue and Nodoka both paused.

Horrified looks appeared on their faces, as they looked down towards Akuma.

His eyes blinked, making Yue jump, Nodoka just stared on with shocked eyes.

"Ow, that bastard stabbed me, and managed to break through my barriers easily. I hate it when they stab me through the chest. Especially by a minion, I'll find your master minion and burn or freeze his flowery monster ass..."

Nodoka and Yue were white as ghosts as they watched his body rise upwards.

He scratched the back of his head, Yue moved to the back of him, and Nodoka moved to the front of him.

They looked through the hole, and saw one another's faces.

Their shocked faces.

"B-But, h-how are you not dead…?"

Yue tried to rationalize it, but she really couldn't at all.

"Well, it's a little of a long story, but I can take hits better than humans can due to who my Father is. A stab wound to the chest wont kill me."

"W-What...a-are you unkillable...?"

Yue's mind was being put through many things and she didn't know how to make it correct in her head.

"No, I can die plenty of different ways. Just being stabbed once wont kill me. Turn me to stone, and shatter my body...chop off my head...there's plenty of ways to kill me. Ugh, look at this, it's gonna be a bitch to heal, it's gonna drain my powers. Ooh, there's another one. Run out of my Demo...my Dad's bloods powers, and I suffer too many wounds, then I'd die. But yeah, a single stab wont kill me." Nodoka's bottom lip trembled, as Akuma looked towards her. "What's wrong Nodoka-san? Don't worry, I'm alri-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nodoka let out a scream, as this situation, overloaded her brain, and she fainted.

Akuma caught the girl within his arms, Yue was close to fainting as well.

"Don't faint Yue-san or I'll draw on your face."

Yue wasn't sure if she could honour that request.

His eyes turned towards her, and she was freaked out.

"I suppose we should talk, huh?"

Yue merely nodded, unable to comprehend what was happening.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Nodoka and Yue have had quite the day, following Akuma, and witnessing his 'death' and his 'resurrection'. Though he can take hits like that, though if he suffers too many injuries and has run out of power or its more damaging than he has power to heal, he would die, so he'll need a healer like Konoka to come in and help him when the larger scale battles happen. Speaking of Konoka, seems like her, and Akuma pretty much have feelings for one another, we'll expand more on their backstory with Setsuna at a later date. We'll also go more into Zazie and Akuma at a later date and what their relationship actually is. And Eva and Akuma have become a friendship, considering their situations, and will become closer as the chapters go by. For now, they're working together to help one another, but they'll develop a good relationship down the road. And he's quite suspicious about Asuna's special ability as well as somewhat bonded with Negi, though that will come down the road for those two.**

 **So, getting into the Pactio's, thanks for those who voted, and gave me suggestions! However, there is one regarding Asuna. A few people have asked about her being with Akuma, and I don't mind that. But, I'll leave it all to you! So, should Asuna be Negi's Pactio partner, or Akuma's? And you can still give me your other votes on other girls for either guy as well.**

 **Also, these aren't in any particular order so they could get Pactio's before or after those who are in the list.**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	3. The new trio

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they do have a unique relationship between them, and you're right, she is one, so a Prince and a Princess getting together makes sense, right? Yeah, I'm sure Konoka will bring it up in the future for a fun joke. Yeah, that would be pretty cool! Those two being rivals would be fun~ She will do eventually~ Hehe, Evangeline and Akuma are gonna have some fun interactions coming up, and in the future as well. Yeah, the love potion, that's next chapter, and it is gonna be quite hectic and fun. I'm sure he'll get impaled quite a bit~**

 **Crenin; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, you're right, he is half darkness so it wouldn't be as bad as Negi when he learns it. And yeah, it's gonna be a fun ride!**

 **Kurolught; Thanks very much! A female Fate huh, that could be interesting~**

 **spencermatthew019; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 1; Their child huh, so part Vampire, part human and Demon, that could be a cool combination. Yeah, that would be funny if it was a girl who had Akira's uncaring attitude about being nude.**

 **Guest 2; That would be awesome, Konoka can go around smacking people. Yeah, he'll have quotes like that.**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty cool! Thanks for the ideas!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I don't see why not, she'd be alright with that, and I'm sure Akuma would be fine with that as well.**

 **Guest 5; That could be a fun running gag~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that could be pretty cool~ That would be so Eva to do something like that~ Yeah, I could see him doing that~**

 **Guest 7; That would be fun to do, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, I do like Resident Evil games. That could be a cool idea actually, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 9; That would be pretty cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new trio**

An hour after they had found out, Yue was still sat within her room, and was staring at Akuma without saying anything. He sat opposite of her, and looked around. He saw three beds, Nodoka was passed out on one of them, and there was a little kitchen within the corner, and a couch within the middle of the room, a t.v at the corner of the room.

Then there was a few desks around. One was a food table, where they probably ate their meals. Then there was one that was labelled 'Haruna's' which seemed to have some drawing's on. Nodoka and Yue had a desk as well to themselves, but there didn't seem to be anything significant on their tables.

Akuma himself sat besides Nodoka, and kept poking her face.

"Wow, she's sure a heavy sleeper isn't she?"

"..."

Yue didn't reply.

She couldn't.

She was trying to make sense of what happened.

Akuma hadn't become used to things like that before, considering that he was so used to the world around him to do with magic. He hadn't even thought how it would be for a normal human to take in the magical world.

Though he could see that Yue was in shock.

"So, there's three beds here. Ones for you, and Nodoka-san here. And the other is..."

Yue couldn't speak.

She just pointed to the desk of Haruna's.

He looked, and this time saw the name.

"Ooh yes, Haruna-san is...erm, she's that girl with the glasses and perverted looks, yes?"

Yue merely nodded, trying to think of a few things.

But she couldn't outright think of anything right now.

But that changed when Nodoka stirred, and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes came into contact with Akuma's own red ones, and they stared at one another, as she thought about what happened.

"A-Akuma-kun...I had a w-weird dream a-about you being st-stabbed...but it was..."

"It wasn't a dream." Nodoka's face turned white and it looked like she was going to hyperventilate, but Akuma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe Nodoka-san. Slowly, go in and out, to stop hyperventilation." Nodoka inhaled and exhaled slowly, in and out. "Good, no need to faint now. Though, that's one of the more fun reactions people have when seeing me having a hole in my chest."

Yue ran a hand through her hair, as she spoke.

"So...that happens a lot then?"

"More than you'd think yes." He replied calmly. "So, you're speaking now, Yue-san?"

Yue ran a hand through her hair, and tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

"I-It took me a little while to think straight...b-but yes, I think that I can speak now...y-you Nodoka? Can you?"

Nodoka giggled awkwardly, but she gave a shy nod.

Nodoka then got off the bed, still feeling slightly dizzy from what happened. But she still made sure that she would be able to stay awake and ask what she needed to ask about that. Yue looked towards Akuma as he sat before them.

"S-So, Akuma-san. Whatever we want to know about what happened, you'll answer truthfully?"

"You saw what happened, can't lie about it, can I?"

He had a point, that's what Nodoka was thinking, and then she spoke her thoughts.

"A-Akuma-kun...a-are you magical?"

Yue thought that would be the best way to go as well, and stayed silent as Akuma smiled wickedly.

"Yes, but it is a little more complicated than that. Before we go forward, we have to agree that whatever we speak about, is kept between us, alright? No going around on Twitter and saying about what happened."

Yue and Nodoka could see that as fair, it wasn't something you go and spread around.

"A-Alright, that's fair. If you're going to be honest, then we can stay silent to others, right Nodoka?"

"Y-Yes, that's right, we can stay quiet...s-so, what are y-you Akuma-kun? How did you s-survive being stabbed? A-Are you a mage?"

"Yes, I am a mage. But, I didn't survive because I am a mage. You see, the average mage would have died if they got stabbed through the chest like that. But, because of what I am, I was able to survive what happened?"

"And...what are you?"

"Well...that's a question that has many possible answers."

"Would you like to venture one?"

Akuma chuckled lightly.

"Sure. Lets say that I am half human, and half something else."

"H-Half something else?"

Nodoka muttered, Akuma nodding.

"That's right, there's more than you realize. The more you know, the more you'll be into this magical world. If you choose to continue going on, then I'll tell you. But, once you know, it is going to be hard for you to return to a normal life. Is that what you truly want?"

Yue and Nodoka looked at one another.

They didn't know what to say.

"Erm...can we have a moment?"

"Sure, can I eat some of your food? I'll give you the money. I'm hungry."

"Y-Yeah sure, do what you want."

Yue replied, Akuma gave her the thumbs up, and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Then Yue and Nodoka spoke in whispers.

"So, Yue...w-what do we do? S-Should we know more…?"

"He said he was half human and half something else...I know it is mind blowing, but he said he's half human...so, does that mean that humans can learn what he did as well? If they could...I wonder what it would be like. He created fire out of his hands not one hour ago."

"I-I agree, but Yue...he said if we do this...our lives wont return to normal...a-are you okay with that?"

"Are you?"

She deflected, she truly didn't know the answer herself.

Nodoka got into thinking and her eyes went towards Akuma. He was swaying within the kitchen, and eating some cookies, and was on Twitter, apparently, he was looking up Chiu Chiu, someone that she liked as well.

She smiled, as it seemed that even if he wasn't fully human, he still did the same things that humans did. And it made sense now why it seemed like the world was new around him, probably because he hadn't experienced it before.

"...I think so. He saved my life...twice. Yue, he didn't need to do that...even though he survived getting s-stabbed through the chest...he still suffers the pain...he saved me, when he didn't even know me...so, I believe that Akuma-kun is a good person. E-Even if our lives wouldn't be the same...isn't that already true right now? Since s-seeing that monster...haven't our lives changed?"

Nodoka's words made Yue see some sense.

She was right about what she was saying.

Their lives had changed already.

Maybe this was what was supposed to happen. And now that they knew Akuma, their lives would change very much, and she couldn't deny it...she was excited.

Nodoka also was going through the motions, and finding out about this magic, she was wondering where it could go. She was happy to see Akuma protecting her, and if she became more involved, she wondered if she would be able to become even closer to Akuma.

"...Yeah, you're right. I say we go for broke. We learn about this stuff, and see if we can also learn magic."

"L-Learning magic...then we w-would do what Akuma-kun could do..."

"That's right. Flinging fire from my hands, that would be the tip of the iceberg."

Nodoka's eyes went towards Akuma once more, and saw now that he was drinking some milk.

* * *

"Akuma-kun!"

Nodoka called, Yue looking surprised. But accepted it as Akuma turned towards them.

"Yes?"

"I-I think w-we're ready now."

Akuma looked between them, and saw that they seemed determined, so he was alright with that then.

"It seems you've come to a good decision. Alright then, lets begin."

He walked closer towards them, and sat down before them.

Nodoka then spoke up.

"Akuma-kun...what is your other half?"

"Heh, well my other half is that of a Demon." Yue and Nodoka seemed surprised. "Don't be worried, I'm not going to steal souls or anything. Actually, I have witnessed Demon's being kinder than humans in some cases. Though of course there are Demon's that are quite terrible, my Father is one of them."

"So your Mother...is the human and your Father is the Demon...d-do all Demon's look like you?"

"You mean human looking?" Yue inclined her head. "Well, some can assume this form yes. Some can't, and look like ogres and other monstrous creatures."

"Akuma-kun, y-you look g-good for a Demon..."

Akuma chuckled, Nodoka shyly poked her fingers together, and blushed lightly at how she just said that.

"Well, thank you sweetie."

Nodoka blushed even more red.

"So, what's your true form like? Are you naturally like this?"

Yue added in, Akuma hummed in thought.

"My true form...I don't look much different. I have horns, and wings, and claws for fingers. Yeah, and my eyes turn even more red, and shine sometimes depending on how you look at them. I could grow taller if I wanted, but I pretty much could access my Demon powers at this height. Though I don't like my Demon half much due to many different things."

"I see...wow, I hadn't expected Demon...actually, I was thinking like, a Vampire."

"Funny, speaking of Vampire's, I just had a conversation with a Vampire here."

"I-Is that what attacked Akuma-kun?"

Nodoka asked with worry, but Akuma waved off her concerns.

"No, what we were attacked by was a piece of a larger Demon. No doubt it is here somewhere on the campus." Yue and Nodoka looked worried. "But don't worry, it was probably after someone with strong magical powers, like myself, or others in this school. It probably saw you as a vulnerable target, and knew I'd jump in front of you to protect you, or hoped probably. So sorry that was kind of my fault you were in danger."

"N-No, please don't worry Akuma-kun...you saved my life...I'm sorry that we put you t-through pain...t-that was our f-fault...you suffered...pain, yes?"

"When being stabbed, I do feel pain yes. My Demon side allows me to survive attacks that would otherwise kill a normal person. From my bloodline at least. There are different types of Demon's, but from royal bloodlines like myself-"

"Wait...did you say royal bloodline?"

Yue gasped out, Nodoka's eyes widened.

"Ooh yeah, I'm a Prince, I have my...well, had my own Kingdom for a long while."

Nodoka's and Yue's faces dropped, and they bowed their heads.

""We're so sorry your highness! Please forgive our rudeness!""

Akuma chuckled lightly, petting both of their heads.

"Don't be silly. I govern Demon's, not humans. I don't have any jurisdiction over you humans. Here, I am the same as any of you humans."

"B-But, in the Demon world...o-or where you c-come from...y-you're royalty?"

Nodoka asked while looking very shy.

Akuma agreed with a nod of his head.

"Yes, that's right. Though because of my status, I'm looked down upon by my Father's side of the family. They don't see me as 'pure' you see and since I don't have a pure Demon side, they treat me terribly. Though, I protect the Demon's that follow me, mostly half breeds like myself, and people that have been scorned by society."

Nodoka's hands placed together, and her eyes looked shiny, seeing Akuma in a new light.

"Wow...that's amazing Akuma-kun...you think a-about others of your kind b-being treated terribly..."

"That's how it is. I wouldn't worry about it for now though. So, any other questions?"

Yue and Nodoka had a million questions to ask.

But they didn't know where to start.

But, there was one question that was prevalent within both of their minds that Nodoka came out with.

"Akuma-kun...can humans use magic too…? I-I mean, you said y-you're half human...s-so do you g-get your magical p-power from your human si-side...or do you g-get it from your other side…?"

"Well, just about anyone can learn magic." Yue and Nodoka looked hopeful. "It depends on the user how effective you'd be in using magic. People have different levels of magical power, but it exists in all forms of life, even humans. Even if you have small levels, it doesn't mean you can't be strong. That's what magic is, performing a spell isn't just about chanting the words, it is about knowledge, how you apply that spell, chanting the words themselves in the right order, with the right intent, and what it would do to shape the magic."

"I see...so, if we wanted to learn magic say...we could do that?"

Yue hoped that would be the case.

"It isn't like you could buy a book about it around here. But yes, if you wanted too, you could do that. You'd probably have to have someone teach you about it if that's what you wanted."

Yue and Nodoka glanced at one another, before looking back at Akuma.

"Akuma-san, why are you really in Mahora?"

"Short version is, my Father is a monster forced me to come here, my Mother had me come here to get married, and that's it really."

"M-Married?!"

Nodoka looked dejected as she said that.

"Yes, that's right. And as you've probably guessed, Kono-chan is that bride. Though she doesn't know about magic, she has a massive magical potential within her. Either way, don't mention it to her. If it was up to me, I'd be telling her, and training her right up, but her Father doesn't want her to be. So stupid, she's very strong. Why deny her the chance to be able to do real good in the world? That's my views on it anyway."

Nodoka took in the information, and wondered a few things, but she didn't say them.

"Akuma-kun...would you...teach people magic…? You s-said during the be-beginning of your introduction...t-that you wanted a partner...w-was that for magical r-reasons…?"

"Aah yes, I do wish to have partners. Though the ones I'm talking about are Pactio partners."

""Pactio?""

Yue and Nodoka said at the same time.

"I wont go fully into it right now, but suffice to say, that mage's like myself can make pacts with others, and give them...well, Artifact's would be the best way to say it, for them to assist the mage. They can be support items, weapons, healing items, or something else. Depending on the person and what not."

"I-I see, so you wa-want partners...t-to help y-you out d-during your journey...yes?"

"Basically, that's what I want yes. Why? Interested?"

Akuma gave a wicked smile as he looked at Nodoka who blushed under his gaze, and began poking her fingers together.

"W-Well, I-I mean...I-I don't know...b-becoming Akuma-kun's pa-partner is..."

"For now, why don't we just put that on the back burner? I'll tell you more later if you're interested." Yue and Nodoka nodded. "So, you want to learn magic, and wish for me to teach you?"

"Yes...it is so fascinating. You literally torched that monster with fire. That was awesome!"

Yue cheered, but then reeled back her enthusiasm.

"Teaching you magic...alright. I have an idea. Tomorrow, I'll be going to be searching for big Daddy Demon that attacked us tonight. Why don't you tag along, and watch what happens. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. But you'll see what it is like to fight with magic, and what we can do, and see if it is for you?"

"T-That sounds like a g-good idea Akuma-kun, t-thank you!"

"Yeah, that's fair. Seeing it up close and personal. Alright, we'll do it that way."

Both Nodoka and Yue were up for it, so he smiled.

"Great, now I'm going to go and find a place to sleep...damn that old man. Why didn't he just tell me where I could sleep?"

"S-Sleeping? You do-don't have anywhere to s-sleep Akuma-kun?"

"That's right Nodoka-san, he said he'd tell me later, but now it is later, I have to go all the way back to the school, just so I could come back here anyway. Stupid or what?"

Nodoka and Yue looked at one another, and without speaking, they both knew what they wanted to do together, then nodded.

"If you're tired, you can stay here tonight, if you wish? Until at least tomorrow where you can visit the Dean then. It is getting late after all."

Akuma's ears perked at Yue's words.

"Y-Yes, she's right Akuma-kun. T-Though it would only b-be the couch, I'm sure Haruna would b-be okay with it..."

"Yue-san, Nodoka-san. You girls are changing my opinions on humans. Seems like there can be kind humans as well. If you're sure about me being here, then I'm okay with it. Don't worry, I wont reveal my body, Kono-chan said that's not appropriate."

Yue merely nodded, Nodoka blushed lightly.

* * *

An hour later, Akuma was passed out on the couch, Nodoka and Yue sat together on her bed, Haruna was going to return soon, so they had a chance to speak to one another.

"This is your chance Nodoka."

"C-Chance?"

"Don't you want to become closer to him?" Nodoka shyly nods her head. "Then, lets go tomorrow, I believe we'll see a really cool magical battle! Don't you want to see that Nodoka? Seeing that fire thing before, and now witnessing the magical powers of him as well!"

"Y-Yes...but, Yue, he said he is a Prince of Demon's...somehow, I feel like the couch is kind of unworthy for a Prince. E-Even if it is for Demon's...he's still a P-Prince, and..."

Nodoka looked at the sleeping boy, he seemed completely relaxed. Even though he was in a different place, he didn't even seem to care at all.

"I'm surprised you are taking this as well as you are Nodoka. He said he's a Demon and a Prince, and you aren't freaking out."

"That's...That's because he protected me, twice. He saved my life twice in one day. He isn't a bad person. He's strange...but, he's not used to this world. Yue, let us help Akuma-kun become more accustomed to this world. H-He said that humans had hurt him...I wonder how they did…?"

"I don't know...but, it seems that he likes us, so I'm going to hold out hope that we'll learn more about magic, and then learn about him. To be able to learn magic...this is what interests me, and if Akuma-san can do that, then we could help him as well, to repay him for teaching us..."

"What's he teaching you?" Haruna came through the door, and saw Akuma asleep. Her eyes beamed happily. "Ooh yeah boy!"

"Ooh no girl."

Yue got between the turned on Haruna who's eyes were brimming with happiness, and the sleeping Akuma.

"Yue-chi! Why is he asleep on our couch and not my bed?!"

"First of all, don't say that. I wouldn't place anyone in your bed to be sexually harassed." She sighed out. "Akuma-san is staying here tonight...we've had a long day, and he doesn't have anywhere else to go. That's fine with you, right?"

Haruna overlooked Akuma, and her mind went back to when he was naked, and looked like she was going to jump him.

"Heh, of course. Good girl Yue-chi, you are very good, you've made me very happy."

"...Right, but leave him alone while he sleeps at least."

Haruna stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not an animal, I have self control."

"Sometimes I wonder..."

Haruna growled, and stormed past her, but looked quickly at Akuma and squealed "Cute!" making Yue twitch with disgust. While Haruna and Yue got ready for bed, Nodoka looked towards Akuma and saw him sleeping peacefully.

She smiled at the man who had saved her.

Even if her day had been rather wild, she met someone that was quite a good man. Even if he was weird, even if he did weird things, he still protected her, and that's all that mattered to her in the end.

Nodoka walked towards the sleeping Akuma, and took the blanket that had been kicked off, and placed it over him.

"Goodnight Akuma-kun."

She smiled slightly, and then went towards her own bed to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Akuma's eyes cracked open as he felt a presence above him. Green came to his eyes at first, followed by large breasts. A dirty smirk was aimed down towards him, and the person he saw was Haruna who was bouncing on his lap.

"Good morning sleepy head~"

Haruna giggled out rather perversely, allowing her finger to roll up and down his body. He blinked, trying to get his head around what had happened.

Then it came back to him when it happened.

"Haruna-san, why are you on top of me?"

Haruna loved how his face had turned into a clueless look. She found it rather adorable.

"Because, I wanna explore your body, that's why sweetheart. So, do you want to play a game with me?"

"Playing a game? Hmmm, seems fun. Okay, I shall play this game with you."

He didn't know what she had in mind.

But, he was about to find out.

Haruna grinned wildly, and ran her fingers up her body. Her skirt began to pull upwards as well, revealing more and more of her stomach. As it went up, his breath hitched slightly. Though he was a confusing young man, he still was a man and Haruna was rather attractive, so even he could feel heat pooling into his body.

"Aah, so you do blush after all Akuma-kun." She placed a hand on Akuma's face, and stroked slowly. "How cute you are. I could definitely see us having a good relationship. What do you say Akuma-kun? Do you want a mature woman like-"

"Get off him!"

BANG!

"Ow! Yue-chi!"

Haruna was flung off of Akuma, and he sat up, seeing Yue with a book in her hand, having launched another one right at the young girl.

"What did I say about keeping the perverted stuff to a minimal?"

"Hmph, I was just waking up Akuma-kun. I couldn't help it. He looked sweet and innocent so I wanted to take advantage, what's so wrong with that?"

"You really need to listen to your own words before you speak."

Haruna's face turned annoyed, and then she charged for Yue.

"I'll get you!"

"Get away from me!"

Yue ran the other way, and ran around the couch, Haruna in hot pursuit.

Akuma sat up on his bed, and Nodoka noticed that his top half was naked. She glanced towards him, and took in his body with her eyes, before she turned away, ashamed of what she was doing, and how she was thinking as well.

"Stay still Yue-chi!"

"No! Get lost! Leave me alone! I'm stopping you being perverted!"

"That's why I have to stop you from stopping me!"

Haruna's argument made no sense to Yue, who kept running.

But then there was a knock at the door.

"Ooh, I'll get it!"

Nodoka shot up, and went towards the door, but Yue and Haruna came barging past, and knocked Nodoka into the sitting down Akuma, who caught her within his arms.

She gasped, looking up, and saw his red eyes looking down at her. His warm comforting arms around her frame, the way that he looked towards her, and how he gave her a simple smile. That smile made her mind go into overdrive, and kept thinking about how he protected her last night, and the wondrousness that was Akuma, what he was, and how he still seemed to be rather normal compared to who she's seen before.

"You okay Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka's cheeks intensified with her blush, shyly nodding and then stood up, brushing her pyjama's.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize, it is an easy mistake. They tripped you."

"Y-Yes..." Another round of knocking came at the door. "I-I should get that!"

Nodoka rushed to the door once more, as Haruna jumped Yue.

"Get off me Paru!"

"No! Because I was having fun! You ruined fun!"

"Well, you ruin everything else! Besides, he's for Nodoka! Not you!"

"I don't see her name on his body!"

The girls struggled, while Nodoka opened the door, revealing Setsuna.

"S-Sakurazaki-san, w-what a surprise..."

"Aah, you're Miyazaki-san, yes?" Nodoka nodded shyly. "Miyazaki-san, is Akuma-san here?"

"Erm yes...he's here...w-would you like him?"

"Please."

Nodoka bowed her head, and turned her head to Akuma who was dragging Haruna off of Yue.

"Ooh, wrapping me in your arms already Akuma-kun? Alright, then I accept this."

Haruna was placed down onto the bed, Yue was then helped up by Akuma.

"Thank you Akuma-san, she's rather wild in the morning."

"No worries." His eyes went towards Nodoka, and saw Setsuna. "Aah, Secchan, is something going on?"

"Y...Yes, please can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure."

Akuma went towards the door, smiled at Nodoka, and then stepped outside with Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna overlooked his form, and saw that he was in form fitting underwear only.

"You could have dressed..."

Setsuna blushed lightly, but Akuma waved his hand.

"You sounded urgent. What's up?"

"R-Right, last night, someone slipped through the barrier. I have been tasked to search for it, and I would like your assistance. Since we worked well in the past, I thought that maybe..."

"Yes, a Demon has broken through it seems. Don't worry Secchan, we'll handle it together."

Setsuna looked relieved.

"Aah yes, that would be best."

"When we go, I promised Yue-san and Nodoka-san that they could come with us."

Setsuna's eyes changed.

"T-They know about you? Why?"

Setsuna wasn't outraged, but she was worried that his secret had been leaked already. Though Yue and Nodoka weren't going to say anything, Setsuna was still worried about it.

"Long story short, the Demon attacked last night, they were there, saw what happened, and I informed them about it. I thought about erasing their memories, but truthfully, I thought maybe they could be good partners. Though I want them to know what kind of life I lead before asking them about that."

Setsuna folded her arms, as students passed by. One was Zazie who looked between Akuma and Setsuna. For some reason, Setsuna felt chills run down her spine at that moment, and she didn't like it at all.

"...Well, if that's how it happened, and you keep them safe. Dean Konoe wouldn't be pleased if they got hurt."

"No worries, I'm not irresponsible or anything. I'll make sure they're safe."

Setsuna could breathe easier with that.

"Alright, after school, I'll wait for you towards the Sports Field. As far as I can tell, it is past the Sports Field, and into the nearby woodland area."

"Okay, makes sense. What attacked last night was a flower based Demon, so being in the woods would make sense. So, after school, lets go Demon hunting."

"My thoughts exactly."

Setsuna and Akuma nodded at one another.

* * *

During class, Akuma who was sat next to Evangeline, were speaking with one another.

"So, tell me more about this curse Evangeline-san."

"Why? Do you know something about curses?"

Akuma inclined his head.

"That's right, I've researched many curses, and breaking them can happen. Maybe we could find a solution to your problem."

"Maybe we could do that, but it would be a waste. I've researched for 15 years, and I haven't found a solution. No offence, but what makes you think you can do something that I couldn't do?"

Akuma hummed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You see, curses have ties, and if we can find the tie, it can be cut."

"Yes, and that's either Nagi, or someone from his family frees myself. That's the only way, and Negi brats blood there can free me. So we have to do it my way. When I'm at full power...you see, in a few weeks, the blackout of Mahora is going to happen, and my powers will temporarily return to me, though I still can't leave the grounds of Mahora. During that time, we can get him and finally break the curse. Then we'll be free to help you with yours."

"I see...tied to the blackout of Mahora? So, your curse is tied to the electrical systems of Mahora?"

"Something like that. Why?"

Akuma placed a finger by his chin and thought about it.

"It's just, there's something about spells like that. Maybe if you can't have it broken, then maybe it would be possible to transfer it..."

"Heh, what a laugh. You would have to be mad if you think you could do that. The Thousand Master trapped me, and no offence, but you aren't as strong as he is."

"No, you're probably right. You're even stronger than I am, but being strong doesn't apply here Evangeline-san. Why don't you allow me to research this for you?"

Eva thought that he was mad, but she was amused by him.

"Do as you wish. But my plans are what are going to come true. We need that brats blood."

"Okay then. Until this blackout, I can research this for you, and if I can find something to help you, will you allow me to try?"

Still amused, Evangeline waved a hand through her hair.

"Fine. But I doubt you're going to find it."

Akuma's eyes went towards Asuna within the class.

"By the way, why is it that she can ignore magic barriers?"

Evangeline's heart released a pulse.

She looked towards Asuna who was nodding off during the class.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She ignored my magical barriers. It was like they didn't exist. You know, which every mage has to lessen damage. She ignored mine and almost landed hits on me, just before we met actually. I think there's something about that girl that isn't normal."

"Yeah, she's a monkey, of course she's not normal." Asuna's head raised from her desk, and looked behind her to Eva, who gasped. " _S-She couldn't of heard me...her eyes are wild and staring into my soul..._ "

Eva shuddered, as Akuma continued.

"It's just, I feel as if there's something about that girl, and I can't put my finger on it either."

Eva folded her arms in wonder.

"Hmmm...well, it is true that your eyes would display things more clearer than my own. Perhaps she does have something different about her. Ignoring your magical barriers...what a thing."

Akuma folded his arms.

"I wonder if she's got an innate ability to do with stopping magic..."

Eva and Akuma overlooked Asuna and narrowed their eyes at the young girl, wondering what was going on.

* * *

At lunchtime, Akuma, Konoka and Asuna sat together within the classroom, eating lunch happily. Akuma invited Evangeline, but she didn't want to eat with the others so he said he'd catch up with her later. Akuma looked towards the resident ghost of the classroom, Sayo, and wondered if he should say anything to her.

"Maaaaaaaaan! That damn pop quiz Negi just gave us totally wiped me out! And now I have to stay behind to do another one? Ugh, so stupid. I can't believe it, I only got a damn 25 out of 100! Ugh! Stupid Negi! He has it out for me!"

"I passed with flying colours Asuna, I got a 93 out of 100, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have it out for you. What about you Aku-chan?"

"I received an 81 out of 100. I didn't understand the history questions. I don't know much about human history, it doesn't interest me."

"Really? I passed them easily."

Asuna snickered, only for Konoka to giggle.

"That's because you like the old men from the Prohibition-era, that's why."

Asuna didn't even deny it.

So, Konoka brought up a different subject all together.

"So, you ended up staying with Honya-chan...eeh, that's Nodoka-chan. So her, and the others last night?"

Konoka asked, as she took a bite of her food.

"Yes, they were quite, generous. Though when I woke up, that perverted girl, Haruna-san was on top of me and was trying to ride me. Yue-san hit her with a book, and told her if she didn't stop, she'd throw even larger objects at her."

"Haha that sounds like her~"

Konoka giggled out, Asuna furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tch, so they got you, and we got that damn Negi."

"But that's what Grandpa decided Asuna, so it can't be helped."

Konoka reasoned, but Asuna wasn't so sure.

"I guess, but still...damn bratty Negi..."

Asuna growled out, Akuma taking a piece of his food, and placed it in his mouth, and moaned happily.

"By the way Kono-chan, this is really good food. Thank you for making it."

Konoka slyly placed a finger to her chin.

"Well, as a wife, I have to make good foods for my husband~"

Asuna spat out a little bit of her food while Akuma cooed.

"Aah, yes, that is right. And as your husband, I shall bring home the bacon as they say."

Asuna rolled her eyes, she found them both really weird together. But she couldn't deny that she was having some fun.

"Either way. Konoka, I'm bored. Lets play Kiss, Marry or Kill okay?"

Akuma looked confused as Konoka smiled.

"Sure!" Her eyes went towards Akuma who still looked confused. "Aku-chan, do you know what that is?" Akuma shook his head. "Okay...so, basically, it is a game where we choose people who we would either, kiss, marry or kill. We're not going to do it or anything. But it's just a little fun."

Akuma clapped his hands, his eyes shining.

"Amazing! So, we can play this game?"

"Hehe, yeah~ Asuna, you can go first."

"Alright."

Asuna agreed, so Konoka asked the question.

"So, between Negi-kun, Aku-chan and Takahata-sensei, Kiss, Marry or Kill?"

Asuna placed a finger to her chin, looking rather interested, and thought about it.

"Well, marry is a no brainer. I'd marry Takahata-sensei...and kiss...hmmmm...well, I don't really wanna kiss a child, especially one that keeps humiliating me. So, I'll choose Akuma there. I can tolerate his weirdness more than Negi's. I'll kiss him, and I'll kill Negi."

Akuma looked excited.

Not because she wanted to kill Negi, but he found it to be quite the fun game.

"Haha, this is quite fun! Kono-chan, same people, you next!"

Konoka was surprised by how happy he was, but she was enthralled, so she answered cheerfully.

"Well...I'd marry Aku-chan, I'd...hmmmmm...I'd probably kiss Negi-kun and kill Takahata-sensei." Akuma and Asuna giggled to themselves as Konoka glanced at Akuma. "So, Aku-chan. Between Asuna, myself, and….hmmmm, lets see..." She looked around the class, and her eyes landed on Ayaka who shot a sparking look back. "Between Iincho, myself, and Asuna-san, who would you Kiss, Marry or Kill?"

Akuma got into a thinking position, while Konoka looked rather interested.

"Eeh...wow, this is tough...hmmm, I'd kill Iincho and I'd kiss...hmmm, I'd kiss Asuna-san and marry Kono-chan. So, this is quite a fun game~ So, who would that girl Iincho choose~?"

Asuna adopted a smirk.

"She'd kiss Negi, she'd marry Negi, and she'd kill anyone that got in her way~"

Asuna sang out happily, Akuma chuckled as did Konoka.

"Right on the money Asuna~" Konoka's giggle halted when a thought came to her. "Oh, I just remembered Aku-chan. I've got my club after school. Are you going to be okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am going on an adventure with Nodoka-san and Yue-san after school. We are going to be getting, what I believe is called a parfait."

Konoka's face remained smiling, but she hid a bit of her jealousy.

"I-I see, so that's how it is..."

"Aah, is that the emotion known as, jealousy Kono-chan?"

"N-No, I'm not jealous at all~"

Konoka denied it, but Akuma felt like she was lying about it at the same time. He found it rather cute, and chuckled lightly.

* * *

At the end of the day, Akuma and Nodoka sat at the back of the class while Asuna, Makie, Kaede, Ku Fei and Yue were going to be taking another test, since they failed the other test they had in the morning. Negi looked rather shy about speaking, Ayaka was right there looking on with a smile on her face. The sports girls, consisting of Ako, Akira, and Yuna were waiting for Makie to finish, Haruna apparently had gone on to the library club, as Yue made something up about not being able to go, the same for Nodoka since they were going Demon hunting with Akuma.

"O-Okay, for those w-who didn't reach above thirty or more on the quiz this morning, you'll be d-doing a quiz of ten questions...and you have to score a six or higher before you can leave...now, to write on the board..." Negi turned around and began writing, but soon found himself unable to reach higher parts of the board. "Ooh, I-I can't reach!"

Negi complained, trying to write on the chalkboard.

Ayaka, dutifully, pulled out a stool from, God knows where, and placed it down on the floor.

"Here Negi-sensei, here's a stool for you to stand on."

"T-Thank you Ayaka-san!"

While that happened, Akuma took out his phone and wrote a quick message "I think she's just trying to make him fall for her with that stool.", showing it to Nodoka who sat beside him. She looked over the message and giggled to herself.

"Y-Yes, that's probably it Akuma-kun."

"Yes, so I have heard of a name for these people. I believe it is something Rangers."

"The Baka Rangers." Nodoka spoke up, showing a less shy side. "Y-Yes, the Baka Rangers a-are what they are called. The girls t-that have the lowest scores in the class. Yue is there because...she's just a little lazy."

"I get it, she probably is bored with subjects that don't interest her. I'm quite the same."

Akuma admitted, Nodoka being surprised, but then accepted it while smiling shyly.

"I think that's it..." Her eyes fluttered to Akuma who went onto his phone once more. "W-What are you doing Akuma-kun?"

"Aah, I'm researching this Chiu Chiu-san girl. I am curious about her."

"O-Oh?"

"Yeah, she's a net idol, Kono-chan told me about her. I thought that she could be someone cool to follow on Twitter, I like the stuff that she's put on Twitter, but who she is, I am very curious about. Oh, I also just added you on Twitter Nodoka-san. Let us take this selfless to commend our new Twitter following."

"Selfless...s-selfie?"

Nodoka corrected, Akuma hummed to himself, before accepting what she said.

"Selfie...yes, that's right." He took Nodoka by the shoulder, and squashed their cheeks together, making Nodoka blush brightly, while Yue looked behind and smiled lightly for her friend. "There, a picture has been taken. I shall, tag you in it Nodoka-san. Fufu, these humans surely do have marvellous wonders around the internet. Fascinating stuff, though it seems that things can be rather terrible."

Nodoka giggled lightly at his naive outlook on the world. It was quite endearing actually.

As they talked with one another, Ayaka walked closer.

"So, what are you doing here? Still breaking uniform I see."

Nodoka looked towards her, and then Akuma cocked his head.

"They wear school girl uniforms. Shall I wear that as well?" He stands up, and then looks at Ayaka's skirt, and his pants. "If I wore a skirt, would that be acceptable to you?"

"A-Ah! N-No, of course not! T-That's! I couldn't ask that!"

"Then what should I wear?"

Ayaka didn't have an answer, and she didn't know how to speak to Akuma. He wasn't Negi, so she found him annoying.

"I-I don't know! But coming in clothes such as that is against school rules!"

"And what you do with Negi-kun is-"

Nodoka covered Akuma's mouth, and then spoke to Ayaka.

"I-Iincho-san, please...Akuma-kun is new to this...city and h-he didn't know about that...a-and he makes a good point...everyone else is a girl...should he be wearing a skirt? I don't think Akuma-kun would like that..."

He nods, with Nodoka's hand still covering his mouth.

"W-Well, I'll have a word with Dean Konoe about it! You can't embarrass us in 2A Akuma-san!"

Ayaka looked troubled, and sat down on her seat, as Nodoka uncovers Akuma's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Akuma-kun, I didn't mean to be so rough..."

"Well, I tend to speak my mind, I have been told that I can come off as rude. How about you continue doing that for me Nodoka-san in case I say something rude. I wish to, fit in with these people to make life easier. However, there are a few things I currently don't understand. Would you help me?"

"A-Ah yes! Leave it to me Akuma-kun!"

Akuma smiled lightly, as Yue went to the front desk.

"I'm done Sensei."

"Aah, Ayase-san. That was fast."

Negi praised, Yue looking on normally.

"Yeah well..." Her eyes went back to Nodoka and Akuma who were chuckling together. "...I have things I have to do. So could you please hurry?"

Negi did just that, while Asuna sighed heavily. She rushed through her paper, and went to the front of the desk, and slammed her paper down on the table.

"Come on Negi, I want to go already."

"He's doing mine first Baka Red."

"Baka Black, I can't stand Negi, so I wanna go first!"

Negi rushed through the signing of the papers, and did Yue's first.

"W-Well done Ayase-san, you got 9 out of 10!"

"Great. Thanks Sensei. Nodoka, Akuma-san, lets go."

Nodoka and Akuma bowed their heads, and stood up, ready to leave once getting close together. Asuna got angry and grabbed Negi by the shirt.

"Oi! Do my test right now!"

"Waaaah! Asuna-san!"

"Don't pick on him monkey!"

Ayaka yelled, while Asuna's hair rubbed against Negi's nose.

"Awww, are you three doing something together?" Makie complained. "That's not fair, I wanna do something with Akuma-kun too~"

"No, you can't!" Yue replied hastily. "W-We're doing something...important. And we have to go so-"

"Achooooooo!"

Asuna saw it coming and thrusted his head to the side, unfortunately, that's where Akuma and the girls were.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

Both, Yue and Nodoka let out cries as their clothes came ripping off their bodies. Akuma also lost his pants and shirt, revealing his underwear to the others in the classroom, though he didn't let out a cry, he was used to it by now.

Nodoka's eyes watered while Yue stood stoically, but hugged her upper half as well.

"A-Akuma-kun! Please d-don't look!"

Nodoka cried out shyly, Akuma being a gentleman just turned his head to the side. That's what she liked about him, he didn't look unless someone gave permission and in this case, she hadn't so he was doing something good in her eyes.

"Geez, this is what happened to you Akuma-san. How did it happen to us?"

Yue murmured, looking down at her small body and didn't look pleased.

"Great, I got stripped again. Seems like this school wishes me to have no uniform at all. Looks like Iincho was speaking unnecessarily before."

Akuma chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

Ako looked on towards Akuma, and shyly blushed at the sight of the young male.

" _This is the second time I've seen him like this...he's really got a good body...b-but, this is wrong...even then..._ "

Ako tried to get her thoughts in order, but all she kept doing was staring at Akuma's body, more specifically his hip area, front and back. Though she had something else on her mind as well, and that was what was about him that made her think about him a little more than others around.

"Ooh my! Akuma-kun's nearly naked again! Hehe, how does that keep happening?"

Makie wondered aloud, while Asuna glared daggers at Negi. The boy let out little cries, and didn't say anything other than "Sorry!" again and again, but she shook him from side to side, and didn't stop either.

"That's a good question...Makie-san, I don't have an answer. I guess that the world wants me to be like this."

"Hehehe, that's not good Akuma-kun~ Though I'm okay with it~"

"I'm happy that you're okay with it. But, we have to leave now. Nodoka-san, Yue-san."

"Y-Yeah, bye!"

"Goodbye everyone!"

Nodoka and Yue ran out first, Akuma calmly walked out of the class, Makie stood up, and went to follow them.

"Sasaki-san, you can't go just yet, you haven't finished."

"Darn! I wanna see what they're doing!"

Makie complained, and huffed, as she sat down once more.

* * *

Once having finished getting redressed, they met with Setsuna at the Sports Field. Akuma had filled in Setsuna about what happened with the others. When Akuma met up with the others, he noticed that Yue was holding a metal bat, while Nodoka held a toy water gun in her hands. Yue and Nodoka also looked out of an Indiana Jones movie with the outfits that they were wearing, while Setsuna was dressed in her usual school outfit, and Akuma wore jeans and a shirt that held a picture of Konoka on it.

"Why's Ojou-sama on your shirt?"

"Ooh yes, I decided to put her picture there. That means she's also close to my chest, would you like one of Kono-chan? Or me perhaps?"

"N-No, no thank you on both."

Akuma knew that she probably was lying, but he didn't push it further.

He turned to the other girls, and saw them looking ready for battle. Yue more so than Nodoka.

Akuma looked bemused between them.

"Do you plan on fighting?"

He chuckled out, still holding bemusement.

"Being prepared, that's all."

Yue said with a smile.

Akuma chuckled, and placed a hand on the bat.

He chanted something and magic ran through the bat, and Yue found it feeling a little tingly, though saw that Akuma winced as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He wondered towards her, but Yue wasn't sure about something.

"You winced when casting that...spell. Does that happen to all Mage's?"

"Heh, no. I'm a unique case. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." Nodoka and Yue both wondered what it was that Akuma was thinking about. "There, now that would give some damage. Isn't as much as normal like from Secchan here, but I gave some of my magical energy. Find anything to hit with, use that and it will give them a hard bang." He went towards Nodoka's water gun, and placed his hand on it. "Magic Arrows, spirits of ice gather unto thee, split into seventeen."

Magic flowed through the water gun, and Nodoka saw that the water froze inside of the gun.

"W-Wow, that's amazing Akuma-kun..."

"It isn't anything special. I just transformed them into Magic Arrows, they're weak, but very good at different things kind of magic spells. Fire the trigger from the gun after aiming of course, and an arrow of ice shall come out. I could only fit in seventeen so be careful."

"Y-Yes!"

"Great! Now girls, this is serious, since you don't have the training that Secchan and I have-" Setsuna nodded, agreeing with him. "-stay behind us at all times, hold our shirts if you'd like. But this will show you that magic isn't about fun and games, it is about protecting others."

Nodoka and Yue nodded while thinking about what he said.

" _Akuma-kun is still protecting us...he must really care for us to be so worried about our safety..._ "

" _Akuma-san unexpectedly sounded so much like an adult then...and he's worried for our safety...n-no, he's going to be with Nodoka so..._ "

While they thought about it, Akuma raised his fist.

"Then lets go vanquishing a Demon!"

Akuma cheered, and the girls raised their hands and said "Yeah!" at the same time, while Setsuna looked on nervously. But she trusted Akuma so she would allow it to happen for the moment, and began walking ahead.

"According to Dean Konoe, we've located the Demon that's causing trouble north of here. To protect the students, several people have placed barriers around the area, and warding barriers to make sure that others don't even try and go near there."

Setsuna informed Akuma quietly, the boy nodding.

"Makes sense. Alright, so we'll just sweep this monster quickly and get back to the norm. Speaking of norm Secchan, what is this I have been hearing about you not spending time with Kono-chan?"

Setsuna looked slightly guilty.

"...Ojou-sama and I have a strained relationship. After you left, there was a time that I couldn't protect her. You were able to protect her from even strong enemies, and I couldn't even protect her from dying from a drowning. If I can't do that, then I don't deserve to be around Ojou-sama-"

"Idiot!"

"Akuma-san!" Setsuna complained as he lightly tapped her head, while Nodoka and Yue grimaced. "W-Why did you hit my head?!"

"Because you aren't doing the right thing! Kono-chan is upset, she thinks that you hate her."

"I don't hate Ojou-sama! It's just..."

"You couldn't protect her one time? That's it, right?" Setsuna bowed her head, nodding slowly. "Do you know how many times I've made mistakes Secchan? It happens. It isn't anyone's fault. Kono-chan didn't drown that day, did she? She's still here, and right now, she's upset that you aren't friends with her. Kono-chan doesn't blame you, and I wouldn't blame you either. If you fail, just try harder next time."

"...Akuma-san, you always know what to say. Tatsumiya-san thinks you're a bad person because of your family. But if she knew who you really were, then she wouldn't think that for even a second. "

"Speaking of, where is she?"

He asked as they went into the woods. Nodoka latched onto Akuma's shirt, while Yue walked closely towards the young boy.

"She said that she refused to work with you."

"Excuse me, you're talking about Tatsumiya-san, yes?" Yue added, Akuma nodding. "Why doesn't she like you anyway? Does she know you?"

"She knows the fake stories." Akuma explained. "You see, because of my family's rep, even if a member is there, even if they aren't involved, they are always the one to blame. Say a fire is started, and I happen to be in the area, humans automatically blame myself, when it could be another human or something else entirely."

"O-Oh my, s-so she is only basing it off of hearsay?"

Nodoka imputed her thoughts, Akuma inclined his neck.

"That's how it is, my family, and I get judged for being apart of my family. There's a bounty on my head from others that think I'm a danger. She's a mercenary and a bounty is a bounty to her, isn't that right Secchan?"

Setsuna had to agree, because it was the truth.

"Unfortunately, she sometimes does go against us if she's being paid to do so. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person, but she is a true mercenary and whatever job she's paid to do, or she believes is going to earn her much money, as in taking out Akuma-san here, then she will do it to the best of her ability."

"But that's not right!" Nodoka snapped, surprising everyone around. "Akuma-kun is a good person! He protected me twice yesterday and even got stabbed for it through the chest! E-Even if he survived, he still did it for me...so, I can say that he is a good person!"

Akuma turned towards Nodoka, showing a genuine smile, and petted her head, making her blush even more.

"Well, if I can get through to some humans, then I know I've done a good job."

Nodoka continued to blush, while Yue smiled. Glad that the pair had got such a good relationship, she was routing for Nodoka no doubt.

Then as they walked Akuma stopped as did Setsuna, touching a barrier that was before them.

"This is the place Akuma-san. Ready?"

"Yup, you ready Secchan?"

Setsuna nodded a single time.

"Yes of course."

"Then, it will have minions, I did some research and asked that old man about the type of Demon it was. It can only create some Demon minions before it runs out. Like seeds from a plant so to speak. It can pierce through magical barriers, but it is weak to cutting with swords, especially ki infused, and burning and freezing type magic's. So Secchan, you take the left, I'll go right and then we'll deal with big Daddy together."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Akuma-san."

Akuma chuckled, and turned back towards the girls.

"Alright girls, this is about the time we deal with the Demon's, and though Secchan isn't my official partner, this is what a team between me and a partner would be like. It would show you that maybe you would like to become my partner, and or learning magic. Are you ready?" Yue and Nodoka gulped, so Akuma relieved their worries. "I'll protect you both, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. Besides, you're with a Demon Prince, I used to command an army, so I can control a situation such as these."

"Hehe, t-then we're in your h-hands Akuma-kun."

"Yes, I'm ready as well."

"Then let us go inside."

* * *

Akira went to open the barrier, when they all heard music playing.

He stopped, and looked around as did the others.

"Is anyone else hearing music?"

Akuma muttered, Yue nodded.

"Yeah...where is that coming..."

Before she could finish, an attractive blonde young woman who seemed to be in high school came shooting out, wearing a school girls uniform, and she had her fist up as if she had triumphed in something. A spot light shined down due to some magic, as if she was on stage.

"Do not worry citizens, I, Takane D. Goodman, has come to defend the world from evil!" Akuma and the others blinked as she placed a dramatic hand on her face. "Fighting evil by the moonlight~"

"Passing tests in the daylight~"

Another young girl came out, a little younger now, with auburn hair, tied into two small pigtails at both sides of her head, matching eyes, and was wielding a broom, and waving it around Takane, her name was Mei Sakura.

"Never running from a real fight~"

Another young girl, even younger than the others, a black haired girl, tied into longer braids that reached her small chest, wearing glasses to over her brown eyes, and her a sphere at the end of the staff she was waving at Takane, and her name was Megumi Natsume, also called Nutmeg.

"We are the magical girl trio~!"

Takane finished off as fireworks went off behind them, singing happily, which confused Akuma and company.

Akuma and the others shared a look between them as Takane began to dance around, shaking her hips side to side, the others following with embarrassment.

"Who are these people?"

Yue whispered to Akuma who shrugged.

"No idea, I sense magical power from them, but..."

[We will never turn our back our friends~ We are always here to defend~ We are the ones who you can depend~ We are the magical girls...]

The girls continued singing, while Nodoka tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Takane D. Goodman!"

Takane announced, shooting shadows into the air.

"Mei Sakura!"

Mei announced timidly, shooting fire into the air.

"I-I am N-Nutmeg!"

Nutmeg finally announced, firing off water into the air.

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is anyone else getting Sailor Moon vibes from these girls?"

"Yes, thank you Akuma-san, I was searching my brain to try and think of who they reminded me of."

Nodoka giggled at Yue's relieved look.

[Secret magical powers that flow through us~ We are the magical girl trio~!]

Then Takane, Mei and Nutmeg stood together, Mei on the left, and Nutmeg on the right of Takane, who stood in the middle with a wide smile on her face and her arms flamboyantly open, waving their broom and staff towards Takane, a final explosion going off behind them, finishing off.

Akuma noticed that each girl was panting, but still held their stances which he found to be rather cute.

"Bravo girls. You did splendidly."

"Y-Yes...it was something, magical."

"I-I thought it was well danced and sang!"

"The magical powers seemed awesome."

Akuma began clapping his hands together with Setsuna, Nodoka and Yue following after him.

Takane gained a shy face, and fiddled with her fingertips.

"Thank you, thank you kindly~"

"Hehehe~ T-Thank you v-very much!"

"T-Thank you...we worked hard..."

Mei giggled out shyly, while Nutmeg placed her hands together shyly.

But then they suddenly shifted from playful to serious, which surprised Akuma and his group.

"Now, citizens, we shall deal with the Demon in these parts!"

Akuma glanced at them all, and then moved forward.

"Sorry, but you currently don't have the capacity to deal with the Demon inside there. So, I would ask that you remain here."

Takane's eyes sharpened.

"Did you say that I am weak?"

"No, I said that the Demon is strong, there's a difference."

Takane huffed and poked Akuma's chest, who cocked his head.

"As if, I am stronger than you!"

Akuma gained a challenging smirk.

"Really now?"

Takane blinked.

"Y-Yes, that's right." Takane clicked her fingers and behind her, shadow men began to rise up from the ground. "See these? I can beat you with my shadow solider's."

Akuma glanced at them, and then chuckled.

"Quantity doesn't always beat quality, you know? No offence, but those things aren't that tough."

Takane took offence, and clicked her fingers. Responding to that, the shadow soldiers came forward at Akuma.

"If it is a challenge, then I shall beat you right now magical boy!"

Yue and Nodoka went to defend Akuma, but Setsuna placed her hand out.

"But...Sakurazaki-san..."

"Don't worry, Akuma-sans got this. Like he said, those things aren't that strong, he can deal with them, I could deal with them if I wished."

Nodoka watched with worry.

But then Akuma cocked his hand upwards.

"Frozen Earth."

As soon as he said that, the ground around him froze, and shot out pillars of icicles from the ground, shocking Takane who pulled back, but the pillars pierced her shadow warriors, and dispelled them from the area all together, even ones that tried to stop the ice magic, they couldn't get their in time, and were pierced, and killed off.

Akuma then turned his attention to Takane.

"I'm only making sure that you don't hurt yourself with the Demon. With training, you'd be stronger, but this isn't for you right now."

Takane growled, and placed her hand outwards.

"Be quiet! I shall show you my strength! Shadow Spears!"

From behind her, magical circles appeared, and spears of shadows came out, shooting right for Akuma's body.

Akuma flexed his hand.

"Alright then. Flaming Spears!"

Akuma matched her spears with fire ones, and they clashed together, dispelling one another, as Yue looked on with a good level of excitement, Nodoka was the same and even smiled happily as Akuma defended himself rather well.

Then, while matching the spears, he made one and sent it through the barrage of attacks, controlling it with telekinesis.

"No you can't!"

Takane gasped, raising a barrier, but Akuma's spear pierced through it, and slammed against her body, knocking her down to the ground, though Akuma didn't intend to harm her, so she was only knocked down and didn't suffer any injury, but it still hurt her pride that she was taken out.

"Onee-sama!"

Mei cried out, and twirled her broom around, as did Nutmeg with her staff.

"Magic Arrows, Series of Water-"

Nutmeg chanted, only for Akuma to appear before them, and placed his hands outwards towards them.

"Wind Flower Dancing Dust!"

""Aaaaaah!""

From his hands, two intense whirlwinds blasted outwards, catching both Nutmeg, and Mei within the powerful winds, and blew them backwards, while Yue looked amazed.

"Akuma-san is so cool..."

He watched as Nutmeg harmlessly landed on the ground a good few feet away from them, Akuma having used magic to drop them to the ground. Mei went into the semi large pond, in the middle, which Akuma thought that she would be alright.

But, it didn't appear to be like that.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

She flailed her arms around dangerously, trying to reach the top of the pond, it seemed deeper than Akuma thought it was.

Akuma grimaced, and rushed over as Nodoka looked on, blushing that he even went to go and help an enemy.

Then, he ran onto the water, something Yue thought he used magic to do that.

Setsuna watched as Akuma lifted the blushing Mei out of the water, carrying her bridal style and walked back to the ground, smiling at the fact that he helped her out so quickly, knowing that Mana thought wrongly about Akuma being evil.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think it was that deep."

Mei looked into his eyes, as he carried her, and blushed even more.

"N-No...I-I'm sorry..."

She murmured, as he made it to the edge of the pond, and placed her down on the ground, taking off his jacket and wrapped it around her, Mei continued to blush at the feeling of his jacket, and his kindness towards her.

"There, you'll warm up now."

Mei hugged herself, while Takane stood up, from being defeated, and had anger filled eyes.

"Nutmeg! Mei! We're leaving! They can deal with the Demon if they are so damn tough!" Her dark eyes went towards Akuma, who waved towards her. "This isn't over! We will be back! And stronger than ever!"

"Next time, please parody Madoka Magica! Maybe the cake song? That was always fun for me~" Nodoka, Setsuna and Yue gave him a curious look. "I watched a lot of anime in preparation in coming to Japan. I like Homura-chan from that series, she's cool. So's Madoka-chan, and Sayaka-chan. Then again, all of the girls are adorable, and cool."

They all sweat dropped besides Nodoka who thought it was rather cute.

Takane glared him down.

"This isn't over boy!"

"Akuma."

"Akuma! You're on my list!"

"What list?"

Takane looked enraged.

"Grrrr! S-Shut up! I'll beat you!"

Takane stormed off with a disappointed Nutmeg.

Though Mei watched him for a few moments, continuing to blush, while muttering "Akuma-kun is so kind and cute." before skipping off with his jacket.

Akuma and Setsuna shared a look, before shrugging their shoulders.

"Well, with that out of the way, we should go and deal with the Demon threat. Ready Secchan?"

Yue couldn't help but wonder how much cooler it was going to get if that was just the taster, Nodoka was just so excited to see what else could happen with magic, and most of all, seeing how kind Akuma was to those girls who attacked first, it made her happy about many things.

"Aah yes, we've wasted enough time, we should deal with it now."

"Then, ladies first."

Akuma opened the barrier, and allowing Setsuna inside first, then he went with Nodoka and Yue behind him. Then they walked through the forest, the barrier closing behind them. Yue was excited to see what was going to happen, and even Nodoka was excited as well, but she hid it better than Yue was hiding it.

* * *

They continued on for a minute or so before they came to a clearing, where they saw that there was a plant monster before them. It was rather big, being taller than a normal sized building. It had a flowers head, and vines for body parts.

Before it, there was a number of beasts that looked like smaller versions of the creature itself.

"Alright Demon, give up now or be prepared to be set aflame."

Akuma warned, but the monster paid no heed, and allowed its monsters to go forward.

"Seems like talking time is over, I have to go for it Akuma-san!"

Setsuna rushed forward, as a plant monster came for her body.

It swung its vines left, so she jumped over it, and then slashed downwards, ki infused into her blade. Like cutting butter, the sword sliced right through the vines, and then Setsuna got close to the beasts body.

"Shinmei-Ryu Secret Technique! Stone Cutting Sword!"

Setsuna charged forward with her sword infused with ki, and she cut right through the monsters body, cleaving it in half, and then stabbed the head, killing it off completely and then leaped forward, clashing with the vines of a monster, pushing back, and repeated the process, cutting through the body of another monster, and killed it off, Yue and Nodoka being rather surprised.

"A-Amazing."

"Is she using magic as well?"

Yue asked Akuma as he leaped over a vine whip, and got behind one of the creatures, raising his leg, and brought it down heavily, so hard that the monsters body was embedded into the ground with his strength alone.

"No, what she's using is ki. It's a little different to magic, I'll explain later how it is." Akuma then placed his hand outwards. "Magic Arrow, Three Fire Arrows!"

From his hand, three flaming arrows came out, and shot for the monster on the ground.

The flaming arrows pierced its leg, stomach and head. The flaming aspect of the arrows managed to burn through the body of the monster, and killed it off, Nodoka and Yue being enthralled by what was happening.

"Magic Arrows are a basic attack spell, but very versatile. As I'll demonstrate now." He placed his hand outwards, and summoned three arrows of fire. "Magic Arrows, combine into thee, cremate with your blade!"

Nodoka and Yue watched as the flaming arrows began to spin around into a circle. It looked as if the flames were fusing as well, and soon became a circle of fire.

They watched as Akuma grabbed the flames with his hand, and swung it around, slicing through one of the vines a monster sent out, and burned it away.

"You see, using magic like this, you can create your own spells. You can combine other magic's together, to create your own spells if you're skilled enough. For me, I can use this spell to make my Flaming Chakrams, isn't it cool?"

Nodoka and Yue nodded slowly, as he used some fighting moves, and the weapon at the same time. He jumped over one beast, and then spun in the air, slicing downwards, and cut through the monsters head, burning it at the same time.

Setsuna wasn't speaking, but she was handling herself very well, cutting down the beasts as if they didn't even exist. They weren't much to worry about for someone as strong as Setsuna was, and Akuma knew she'd be able to handle herself with these.

As they bodied these beasts, Akuma noticed one had gotten by his guard, and went towards Yue and Nodoka.

His hand went upwards, and he was going to release some of his magical power…

But then he saw Yue raise her bat.

"Lets do this Nodoka!"

"Y-Yes!"

Nodoka aimed her gun towards the beast, and fired off a few ice arrows towards it. Using its nimble body, it avoided the first two, however the last one managed to slice its stomach, so Yue rushed forward, and aimed her bat upwards.

"Have this!"

She swung it downwards, and what Akuma infused into the bat before, managed to deliver a hard damage to the beast. It shook with the swing of the bat, and its body twisted from the bat, as Nodoka came forward as it was staggering.

"T-Then I'll finish it off!"

Nodoka fired off some ice arrows, piercing the monsters body and head. Akuma chuckled, as he avoided a swing of a vine fist. He then crossed the distance, and placed his hand outwards, chanting something with fire, and then burned through the creature with a swirl of flames, killing it off immediately, as Yue and Nodoka killed one off as well.

He smiled softly, and muttered "They'd make good partners." before he rubbed his hands together.

"Alright, time to finish it off." His hands went forward. "Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame…Crimson Bees!"

From around his body, bees made of fire came forward. The span around his body, and he moved his hands as if he was conducting a play. The bees followed suit, and flew towards different areas, and once making contact with the monsters, it engulfed the creature in flames, and created an explosion, Yue and Nodoka were enamoured by what they were seeing, though Nodoka saw that Akuma was wincing, as if he was in pain.

" _Akuma-kun said it is only him that suffers when using magic...but, why does he suffer using magic? Did something happen…?_ "

While she thought about it, Yue's eyes lit up like stars.

"Awesome! Look at them go! The bees of fire! And then he's able to use magic to enhance his fighting skills as well! I want to learn how to do this! I'll even become Akuma-san's partner! This is amazing!"

Nodoka glanced at Yue and saw her scary expressions, but she didn't say anything at all.

Then, the beasts besides the last one had been taken care of.

Setsuna and Akuma got together, and looked down at the beast who was howling towards them.

"This one has a good strong power Akuma-san. We should take this one together."

"Agreed. Just like partners. Speaking of, I still think we should become partners. You should make a Pactio with me Secchan, we'd be the best partners."

Setsuna's cheeks went through several stages of red, before she shook her head strongly.

"I-I couldn't do that to Ojou-sama!"

Setsuna blushed out, Akuma chuckled, and got into a fighting position.

"So silly Secchan. Anyway, lets get going!"

"A-Alright!"

Akuma rushed forward as did Setsuna. The beast face them down, and from its mouth, seed bullets came out.

"Secchan, avoid them!"

"Yeah, you got it!"

Setsuna and Akuma dodged to the left and right, avoiding the attacks. The monster lifted its large hand, and vines shot forward. Akuma chuckled and jumped upwards the vines piercing the ground, and then placed his hand downwards.

"Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame…Crimson Bees!"

Bees shot out from around him, and bombarded the vine hand with a cocoon of flames that could even melt the ground. Yue and Nodoka continued watching happily, seeing how strong Akuma was. But Nodoka saw that his face was twisting in pain, and wondered what was happening with him.

But, because of the bombardment of the bees on the vines of the monster, it burned away the vines of the monster, and made some others dried up, so Akuma raised his foot, as Magic Arrows appeared by his foot, the flaming one, and engulfed his foot in flames, which seemingly didn't hurt him at all.

"Flaming Kick!"

Akuma's foot went forwards, and broke off many different vines that made up the hand and some of the arm of the monster, breaking it down, and the remaining flames continued going up the monsters arm.

At the same time, Setsuna dodged a barrage of bullet seeds coming for his body. Then she saw that there were more coming for her, and vines were coming around her body as well. She growled in annoyance, and pointed her blade upwards.

"Secret Technique! Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash!"

Setsuna announced, and she sweeps in a circle with the sword and cuts multiple enemies at once by using a countless number of blades that looked to be cheery blossoms themselves fluttering around. The vines and the seed bullets are cut through with her blade, besides one that aimed for her chest.

She raises her blade, and parries the vine that was going for her chest, but another comes in swiftly. She went to block with her sword, but then a vine wraps around her sword wielding arm, stopping her from using her sword.

"Akuma-san!"

Setsuna let out a cry, Akuma turned to see her situation, so he kicked off the ground so hard that he broke it. Yue and Nodoka watched as he crossed the distance, and grabbed the vine just as it was going to go through Setsuna's body, and growled with annoyance.

"Don't worry Secchan, I've got this one." Akuma raised his hand to the sky, and then aimed it towards the creatures vines. "Come, spirits of ice and darkness. With the darkness flees the Snowstorm! Snowstorm of Darkness!"

Akuma flicked his hand outwards, and from his hand, a twister of ice came outwards like a storm. The twisted slammed against the monsters vines, and pushed the creature backwards, the monsters body freezing in parts, Akuma teeth clenched from the pain that he felt, Nodoka could even see that he was holding back some tears, wondering how much pain he was in.

But, he then raised his hand and quickly chanted a Magic Arrow of fire spell, and shot them for the vines that bound Setsuna's arm, catching her with his hand, and held her close, panting and Setsuna could see that pain was rippling through his body, but she blushed also at how close he held her as well.

"A-Akuma-san, are you okay?"

"...Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Lets finish this bastard off quickly. I'll use a good freezing spell. Can you distract it for a few seconds?"

Setsuna clutched her sword, and stood up.

"Yes, leave it to me."

Just as she was going to go forward, Akuma's hand touched Setsuna's sword.

"Flaming Weapon Reinforcement!"

Allowing his magical power to surround her sword, Setsuna saw that an offensive flaming aura came over her sword, and she smiled.

"I've got this."

Setsuna rushed forward, as the monster, who was frozen in parts, began shooting more seeds towards her, as Akuma allowed his magic to erupt around him. Nodoka and Yue saw the ground freezing around him, while Setsuna avoided the seeds, and then a vine came for her body.

With her newly enhanced sword, she called out "Secret Technique! Stone Cutting Flaming Sword!" and with her ki involved in the blade, she cut through the vine, and the flames from Akuma's reinforcement, the flames ran up the beasts vines, and burned some of them off, Setsuna smirked at the sight.

Then, Akuma placed his hand outwards.

"Frozen Earth!"

Akuma directs his hands downwards, and the ground froze instantly. The ground swept up towards the monster as well, as pillars of ice erupted upwards. Setsuna moved to the side, as the pillars went towards the creature.

The freezing aspect of the spell forced the plant monster to stop it in place. Then the pillars of ice came upwards, and stabbed into different places of the monsters body, and then Akuma chanted one more thing.

"Freezing Arctic!"

Running a cold aura across the ice that had pierced the monster already, the new aura made the ice even colder, and spread across the monsters body, trapping it in an ice prison, freezing it from where it was stabbed, to its entire body.

Akuma then looked towards Setsuna.

"Secchan, the finishing blow!"

"Right!"

Setsuna leaped forward, the creature was frozen so it couldn't do anything. She infused ki into her blade, and swept downwards. The blade cleaved right through the monsters body, and killed it off immediately, slicing it perfectly in two.

When she returned to the ground, Setsuna sheathed her blade, as Akuma panted, and clutched his chest as if he was in true pain.

"Akuma-kun! A-Are you okay?!"

Nodoka ran over, and checked on him, but he fought off the pain the best he could, and smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Nodoka knew he was lying, so did Setsuna and Yue. "A-Anyway that's how it is. Usually, a mage fights long range and their partner, this case Secchan, fights up close like she did. Though not all mage's fight from afar, as I demonstrated at the beginning. That's how a magical fight goes down. It can be dangerous, as Secchan was almost hurt, and I got stabbed through the chest yesterday. It can be dangerous but..." Akuma blew on his hands, and ice petals came out around Nodoka and Yue, fluttering in the air, shimmering with the sun reflecting off them, their faces lit up at the beauty of the ice petals. "Magic can be beautiful as well. So, now that you've seen how a magic fight can go down, what we can do. Are you still interested?"

Yue didn't even have to wait, putting her hands upwards, and declared strongly.

"Yes, I want to learn magic Akuma-san! Please teach me! I'll be the best student! I'll study dutifully!"

"Heh, I see. And you Nodoka-san? What do you want to do?"

Nodoka shyly poked her fingers together, then nodded.

"A-Akuma-kun, if it w-wouldn't be t-too much trouble..."

"No, it isn't a trouble at all. If that's what you want to do, then I can teach you both magic. But you'll have to study hard."

"Understood!"

"Y-Yes, we will!"

Yue and Nodoka both said with vigour.

"I wont have a student of mine be terrible. But, I'll be fair, and train you both myself, and make good mages out of you myself as well! You'll be strong!"

""Yes!""

"Haha, then training starts tomorrow girls! Studying, and practicals as well! If you think Negi-kun's teaching's are hard, just wait until I quiz you about magic, and your knowledge on it!"

Yue smiled as did Nodoka. Setsuna folded her arms, and chuckled.

"Seems like you're going to have your hands full Akuma-san with teaching them."

"Perhaps, but I believe it would be a good experience as well."

"Yes, I believe so..."

"Also, Akuma-san, you kept mentioning partners...and when Sakurazaki-san said she wouldn't...I don't understand why she wouldn't. Is there something odd about being your partner?"

Akuma went to answer, but Setsuna stopped him, and spoke.

"...The reason why I wont, is because I don't wish to betray Ojou-sama...erm, Konoe-san's feelings."

"But, how would you do that?"

Nodoka wondered, Setsuna blushed, glanced at his lips, and then blushed even more.

"...It's because you have to do something rather intimate to become partners..."

"Intimate…?"

Yue murmured, Setsuna blushed and couldn't say.

So, Akuma did instead.

"We'd have to kiss."

Yue's eyes widened, while Nodoka's cheeks flushed heavily.

"K-Kiss?!"

"S-So, Akuma-kun and I w-would..."

Yue looked stunned, and Nodoka was continuing to blush.

"That's right. If we kiss within a Pactio circle, then you gain an Artifact, a weapon or object that you can help me with. It can be anything, depending on who you are, your strengths and other things like that."

"I-I see...then if it is kissing...I couldn't…b-but Nodoka, maybe you could..."

Nodoka's cheeks burned red, looking at Akuma who smiled towards her.

* * *

" _Nodoka-san..." Akuma's fingers ran through her lightly coloured hair, pulling closer, and brushed her cheek delicately. "I'd want you as my partner Nodoka-san."_

" _A-Akuma-kun...y-you'd want me?"_

 _His hand continued to caress her face, and pulled her so she was against his bare naked chest. Nodoka even noticed that he was only wearing underwear, and she was only wearing a nightgown that revealed pretty much everything about the shy librarian._

" _Yeah, you're perfect for me. I think that I could only have you Nodoka-san. You're amazing to me. I love your cute shyness, and how you hold onto me with your delicate fingers."_

" _But Konoka-san is..."_

" _Kono-chan is someone that I want, but I also want you Nodoka-san."_

 _His voice was like velvet to her ears, and she felt like the heat inside of her was taking over her body. Her breathing was laboured, and his comforting arms were around the young woman, it was soothing for her, she felt like she could fall and he would catch her safely within his arms._

" _Akuma-kun...I'd do my best..."_

" _I know...now come here, and kiss me with your perfect, sweet beautiful lips..."_

 _Nodoka perked her lips, as Akuma leaned towards her. While continuing to rub her face gently, their lips overlapped, and heat passed between them, feeling hotter and hotter by the second…_

* * *

Nodoka snapped out of her imagination when Akuma's face was very close to her own.

"You okay Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka's face continued to burn red, and then she fell forward, releasing an "Eep!" and ended up fainting. But she had a large smile on her face, her eyes swirling, looking excited for some reason as she was pressed against her chest.

"She faints a lot huh."

Setsuna murmured, Yue rolled her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it."

Akuma chuckled, carrying Nodoka bridal style.

"I guess that you're right, we should get back to the dorms to place Nodoka-san down on the bed."

Yue nodded and walked away with Akuma carrying Nodoka. Setsuna followed after him, a good mission that was a success. Though Yue was quite excited right now, she was going to be doing something amazing and was going to be learning magic.

This was going to be epic.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Nodoka and Yue have been caught up, and Akuma's agreed to take them on as pupils with magic. Haruna surely is feisty along with Konoka showing a slightly jealous cute side to her. The magical girl trio Takane, Mei, and Nutmeg showed up to cause a little bit of trouble, though it seems that Mei seems to have a little thing for Akuma after he helped her out of a pond from drowning. This isn't the last of the magic girl trio!**

 **It seems that Asuna and Akuma are a thing after reading the reviews, so thanks very much! She'll be with Akuma with a good story coming out of it!**

 **Next time, it's the love potion fiasco, and it's gonna be quite the crazy ride for Akuma.**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	4. The love drug!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's quite the adventure that Akuma goes on in this chapter. He'll be frustrated with Negi for making it, as he doesn't want people to fall in love with magic. But he wont hold it against Negi or anything. It goes something like that, at least it is by accident. They'll be somewhat changed, but it will be discussed more in the chapter itself. Yeah, Asuna and Akuma will go through quite a bit together. And thanks, I'm glad you think so~**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks very much! That would be a funny nickname for them~ Those would be cool as well~**

 **Crenin; It would be quite ironic huh~? A technowizard, that's pretty good~ Some will be reworking's of the ones from canon, characters like Sayo didn't get one in canon so I've got a few ideas for her, and some that canon characters got will be a little different, Setsuna being one that will be different than what she got from Negi in canon due to the fact that Setsuna likes Akuma in a romantic way, even if she has difficulty showing it, Konoka's is going to be something a bit different as well. Yeah, I don't see why not, I'll think about it, we've got time before Kyoto. And thanks~**

 **Blank-name26; Yeah, that would be cool~ It's a good manga, I'd say read the manga more due to what this is based off more than the anime series. No, I've never watched it before. And thanks very much! Yeah, I can get that, no worries~**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty cool~ Yeah, that would be a cool way to add some interesting elements. I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Asuna best girl; That could be cool, heck could have a time travelling group of Akuma's children with his harem. That would be pretty cool actually~ A mix of their personalities, a tsundere and someone who feels fine with being naked, that could be a funny combination between the two of them. That would be a funny moment between them~ Yeah, those abilities together, they probably would be one of the strongest kids that Akuma would have with the girls. And that sounds cool!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I could do that, I'd probably have Ashley along for the ride if that's the case.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that could be a cool idea! That sounds awesome to me!** **Yeah, I don't see why not. Sounds good to me~ That would be a unique take on such a thing. That would be pretty cool as well!**

 **Guest 4; I could see that happening, that sounds awesome~ That moment would be funny. Yeah, I could see her being a good Mother, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Kurolught; No worries~ I haven't played it before so right now, I wouldn't be able to.**

 **Loli god; That would be a fun idea~ Those are cool suggestions for harem members as well~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The love drug!**

After the time that he had defeating the Demon that night, Akuma went towards the large baths that they had within Mahora itself. Akuma didn't see anyone there, so he assumed that it would be alright if he stayed there within the bath, nothing but a small towel around his hips.

He looked around at the main large bath. It was something he didn't expect from a school to have. Several jacuzzi tubs, and stalls around to get changed, there were even several island's around with palm trees on them and plants as well. He was in the main bath area, were the water was rather warm, and he used magic to make it even warmer.

" _Aah, these warm waters aren't that bad, I don't mind these. They aren't quite like my hot tub back home, but for a human invention, it isn't that bad. I could stay here and just forget the curse, and other problems for the moment. Finally, a place where I can relax..._ "

He thought to himself, as he continued relaxing within the water.

It had been a hard two days, and now he finally was becoming more and more relaxed…

That was until Asuna came along with Negi crying behind her.

"B-But Asuna-san! Please! I don't like baths!"

"You smell Negi! I wont sleep in the same room as you if you don't have a bath!"

Akuma sighed out, turning around to see Asuna with Negi. He saw how Asuna's towel hung from her body, and hugged said body. Negi also had a towel around his waist, which made sense to Akuma, he didn't want to see anything like that.

"She's right Negi-kun, you have to have a bath before you smell."

Asuna looked up when Akuma made his voice known.

Locking eyes with Akuma, Asuna pointed her accusing finger towards him.

"W-Why are you here!?"

Asuna roared, but Akuma chuckled, and patted the water.

"Because I'm having a bath, Nodoka-san and Yue-san said that I could have a bath here since the girls wouldn't be coming here for another hour. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble, it seems to find me."

Asuna scowled…

But she also couldn't say anything because he was there as well, before them.

"A-Alright, I guess that's fine. Help me with Negi, would you? Magically I mean." Akuma looked confused, but Asuna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't even try and lie to me, brat already spilled the beans about you."

Akuma's annoyed eyes turned towards Negi who seemed sheepish.

"Negi-kun-"

"I'm sorry! She forced it out of me!"

Akuma rolled his eyes, and placed his hand forward.

"Magic Arrows, spirits of wind gather upon my enemy and capture!"

Asuna watched as wind arrows came and wrapped around Negi. While within the wind arrows, Akuma flicked his hand, using telekinesis with the wind arrows, and flung him into the water while he let out an "Aaah!" sound, but Asuna laughed a little.

"So, you're more competent with magic than Negi then? All he does is keep stripping us with his damn magic spells. Ugh I can't believe I live in a world were magic is a thing now."

"More experienced with spells I'd say and yes, I suppose learning about it would be rather weird. Usually, they don't teach much attack spells within magic school. I learned from my Mother, who's quite good with attacking magic's, controlling the dead, things like that."

He explained as she slipped into the water.

"That sounds...wait, did you say dead?"

"Yes."

He replied to Asuna who looked baffled.

Akuma strolled towards Negi, and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"A-Ah, Akuma-san this is..."

"I'm going to be washing you, you will like it, and we will have a bath every night, understand me? Asuna-san is a teenage girl, she shouldn't have to bath you, I'll do it instead since we're both males. Are we on the same page right now Negi-kun?"

Negi nodded with a whimper, unable to say anything else.

"Thank God, he wouldn't listen to me. He was saying crap like he has a sensitive scalp."

"I do have a sensitive scalp!"

Negi complained, but Akuma grabbed some shampoo from Asuna, and squirted it on his head.

"Well, even if you do, I'll make sure to make it not harmful. So stay still while I apply the shampoo."

Negi felt Akuma's fingers massaging his scalp, and it actually didn't feel that bad. Akuma just massaged while Asuna looked on with a happy smile, she was glad that she wouldn't have to do it, so she allowed herself to be washed.

"By the way, Akuma. Since you're magic man and all, can you tell me about love charms or whatever? Negi wouldn't tell me. He said they'd be bad to mess with or something."

"Love charms. Well, there's love potions." Asuna looked really happy. "However, they're banned within the magical world. Robbing people of free will and all. It wouldn't be good, even I can see that. I would want someone to love me for me, not because some spell told them to love me."

Asuna's face turned dejected.

"I-I see...that kinda sucks..."

"You're wishing to use it on Takahata-sensei, yes?"

Asuna nodded slowly.

"That's right. He would love me then! But, if you say something like that...I guess it would be wrong to rob him of his free will...I don't know, haven't you ever been in love with someone that doesn't love you back?"

Akuma cocked his head, while saying "Close your eyes." to Negi, who did just that, and Akuma covered his eyes with one hand, using his other hand to magically lift some water, and drop it down onto Negi's head, washing out the shampoo.

"No, not really. I've only ever been in love with Kono-chan before, and I believe she has feelings for me. Though if it is rejection of love, I do know about that."

"Y-You've been rejected before A-Akuma-san?"

Negi asked while Akuma continued washing his hair.

"Yes, that's right. Though it isn't romantic love, it is familial love."

"F-Familial? D-Do you not get along with your parents?"

"My Mother and I have a decent relationship I suppose, we can converse sometimes. My Father dislikes me for a number of reasons and wouldn't care if something happened to me. But, it doesn't matter to someone like me. I have fun either way."

"Heh, I thought you'd say something like that." Asuna spoke up. "So tell me something. Negi said that he was here because it was his placement from whatever school. Are you the same? Because, he's like ten and you're our age, so were you held back or something?"

"No, I didn't go to magic school, my Mother taught me all I know. I don't have any assignment here from some school, I'm here to watch over Kono-chan and make sure that she is safe. Among other reasons as well. But, that would take a while to get into."

"I see, I see…well, Negi. Hurry up, I have an early start tomorrow."

"You do? Why?"

Akuma curiously asked.

"Because I have a job, that's why."

"A job...doing what?"

Akuma questioned swiftly, Asuna blushed lightly with embarrassment and turned her head to the side.

"T-That's not your business..."

"She has a paper route in the morning."

Negi informed, Asuna growled and tightened her hand.

"Why tell him Negi?! Did I give you permission for this or something!?"

Negi let out a cry, Akuma however cocked his head.

"So, why would you need a job?"

"Because, all of us aren't rich boys with lots of money."

"I'm a rich boy, in your words, because I run businesses, thank you."

Akuma informed her this time, making Asuna feel shocked.

"Y-You run companies at your age?!"

"That's right, I supply things to the magical world, and other places, making business deals, trades, things of that nature. So, why do you need a paper route anyway?"

Asuna shyly looked to the side, and fiddled with her fingers.

"...Because I don't have any parents, and the Dean took me in a long time ago. I don't want to be a scrounge, and wish to help pay for tuition as much as I can, but since I'm only a teenager, it isn't like I can get a big job or anything."

Akuma rubbed his chin as he looked at Asuna.

"I'm actually seeing you in a new light Asuna-san. You seem to be hard working as well, and you say you have no parents. I see, so that's how it is. Well, if you want money, I could just give it you, it isn't a problem."

"Whaaaaat!? I couldn't ask for money from you!"

"Why not?"

Akuma wondered, Asuna folded her arms.

"Haven't you heard of not taking charity?"

"No, have you not heard of friendship before?"

"You can't buy friendship!"

"I am currently not looking to buy friendship. If you wish for a job with a better prospect of money, I could always give you one. Maybe you could be my personal assistant or something?"

Asuna's face turned slightly pink.

"...I don't know, it would be weird me working for you."

Akuma shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if you ever want a job, let me know. I'd probably pay you better than a paper route, I have heard you don't earn much in those. Kono-chan explained it to me once before."

Asuna murmured "Thanks I suppose." but then heard some noises coming from the entrance way.

"Ooh crap! They're here early!"

Negi panicked as well, flailing his arms around dangerously.

"T-The other girls! A-Akuma-san! Asuna-san! W-What should we do?!"

Akuma didn't get why they were freaking out, while he himself was calm and finished washing Negi's head.

"Come on Negi! Hide right now! If they see us together, they'll get the wrong idea!"

"Waaah!"

Asuna grabbed Negi, and went to grab Akuma, but he pulled away and sat down in the bath.

"Oi! Come with me right now!"

"But, I was here first, I haven't finished my bath yet."

"B-But, they'll see your body!"

"They've already seen me naked. I'm not ashamed of being seen naked."

Asuna growled, and ran around towards the plants to hide Negi on the other side of the bathhouse. Akuma on the other hand casually clapped his hands under the water, while Asuna and Negi looked on towards them, and waited for them to come.

* * *

Akuma then saw that the other girls from class came strolling along within their towels. He even saw Yue, and Nodoka there, towels hiding their bodies. Yue faced Nodoka seriously.

"Y-Yue, I told you h-he'd still be here...it hasn't even been twenty minutes yet..."

"I know that, but as soon as I heard the girls were coming here and couldn't stop them, you can't lose your chance, so get him Nodoka!"

Yue pushed Nodoka towards Akuma, and she landed in the water, on his chest, and her breasts pushed against him. Her shyness kicked in, and she blushed brightly while he smiled towards her calmly.

"Hello Nodoka-san, are you here for a bath too?"

"Y-Yes...s-sorry!"

She apologized and wanted to run away. But something was stopping her...mainly Yue.

"No worries, let us enjoy this warm water together."

Nodoka blushed at the word 'together' and she simply sat beside him while holding her hands together. Yue nodded again and again, due to being happy for Nodoka, and got towards the bath as well.

"Sorry about this Akuma-san. We tried to deter them to give you an hour, but they were insistent."

"No worries, I'll be leaving within a few minutes if you can all put up with me for that long."

Haruna giggled perversely.

"Don't be silly, we all want you to stay."

"Yeah totes! We wanna be with Akuma-kun too!"

Makie roared, Ako who hid herself shyly looked upon the young male in the bath, and took in various sights. His toned chest, the way the water rained down off his form, and how his expressions were that of an innocent boy, making heat pool inside of her.

Konoka even came walking up towards them, and she seemed to be rather happy when she saw that Akuma was within the bath as well.

"Aku-chan! This is where you are~"

Konoka giggled, and slipped into the water, hugging onto his arm.

"A-Akuma-san?! W-Why are you in here?!"

Ayaka roared, but Makie pushed past her, and hopped beside him.

"Akuma-kun! Let me wash your back!"

"Aah, sure if you'd like."

Akuma sat forward, and Makie took a sponge, but before she could do anything, Ayaka rolled her eyes with anger.

"Y-You can't do this all of a sudden! I said what are you doing here?!"

"If he was Negi-kun you'd have no problem so relax girl."

Haruna advised, looking towards the naked upper half of Akuma and allowed pink to dust her cheeks.

Asuna then muttered "Of course she's telling the truth, weird Shotacon." and as if he heard her, Akuma looked in her direction secretly, and nodded his head.

"D-Don't say such things! I would not!"

Ayaka complained, glaring daggers at Akuma.

But, he ignored her, which ignited rage within the young girl even more.

"We know you would too, so don't lie Iincho~"

Makie sang out, Ayaka looking embarrassed, while Akuma felt Makie's soft hands touching his back. Ako slipped into the water as well, and watched as Makie began washing his back, Nodoka looked on with a slightly jealous look.

"W-Wait! I never said that he could stay!"

"Then you leave Iincho, because we all want Aku-chan to stay~"

Konoka giggled out, cuddling Akuma even more, who wrapped his arm around her, and smiled towards her. She looked around at the others, and saw that not one was on her side, no one else would want Akuma to go, and she hated that she couldn't fight them all for something that she firmly believed in.

Ayaka growled, and slipped into the water.

"F-Fine, but if he does anything then he's out of here faster than you can-"

"Wow, your back is broad Akuma-kun~"

Makie sang out, Haruna growled, and forced herself closer.

"Don't hog him all to yourself."

Konoka adopted a pout, and pushed Haruna aside, and placed her hands on his back.

"Aku-chan's my fiancée, so don't even do that to Aku-chan."

Haruna didn't look impressed, and pushed Konoka away, and put her hands on Akuma's back as well.

"G-Geez, fighting over him when there's the wonderful Negi-sensei~" No one seemed interested as Makie, Haruna, and Konoka seemed to be arguing about fighting over who could wash Akuma's back. "Hey! Konoka-san! Why does Negi-sensei reside within your room anyway?"

"Because Grandfather wishes for it, that's why Iincho."

Konoka explained swiftly, avoiding a karate chop from Haruna, and pushed her away into Makie who whined out.

"Hey! Don't push me too Konoka-chan!"

Konoka looked towards her with superiority.

"But, that's what has to happen for me to obtain my cute Aku-chan from you girls."

Akuma looked around and saw Asuna and Negi making a break for it.

"Anyway, Negi-sensei needs someone that's a mature woman, with womanly assets, and that can care for him."

"Someone like me then?" Kaede, the ninja girl spoke up. "If Negi-bozu room was my room, then he would be able to help me. Besides, Negi-bozu is kind of cute."

Kaede admitted, while Akuma felt Fuka and Fumika who joined in on the 'fun' and Konoka pull on his arms, Makie hugging his back, and Haruna held onto the other side, his chest, and she grinned perversely.

"Hold on there Nagase-san, you can't go around saying that. If it is about living with Negi-sensei, then he needs someone like me, with the right proportions who can take care of him, and make sure that he's well looked after."

"If it is about breast size, then mine surely are bigger. See?"

Kaede held up her breasts, Ayaka looking on with a challenging expression.

"What's going on?"

Chizuru added, as she swam closer.

"They're fighting about who could be a potential partner for Negi-sensei while they compare bust sizes."

Yue informed them, Haruna had an idea, and smirked.

"We should do that too! Since we have Akuma-kun, he needs a woman with large breasts. And that's me right off the bill~"

"B-But..." Konoka looked down to her smaller chest, and whined. "...e-even if you have a bigger bust size..."

Akuma rolled his eyes, Fuka and Fumika looked down at their small busts, and sighed.

"Seems like we're out Fumika."

"Y-Yes...that's a shame..."

"Awww! That's not fair! She's got bigger boobs that I have!"

Makie complained, looking towards Haruna's bust.

Ako glanced down at her breasts, and then towards Haruna's own, and let out a sad breath.

"Hahaha, it seems that we have won Nodoka! We get to keep Akuma-kun to ourselves!"

Nodoka looked glad, poking her fingers shyly together.

"Y-Yes, I am glad..."

"Aku-chan d-doesn't care about breast size...d-do you Aku-chan?"

Konoka looked like a lost puppy at that moment, Akuma shook his head.

"I don't think about such things, I just prefer girls being themselves. Big or small, doesn't matter to me."

"Awww! He's such a sweetie~"

Makie launched herself towards him, and hugged him tightly. He looked on towards Makie with a complicated gaze, while Konoka hugged him tightly as well, and Haruna did as well. Three women clung to him, Akuma was rather a happy young man right now.

"Y-Y-Yue..."

Nodoka muttered with worry, she didn't want to lose to the others, Yue nodded, and said "Excuse me!" and pushed Nodoka into his arms. He looked down at Nodoka once more, but she shyly buried her face against his chest, and didn't say anything at all, it seemed like she wanted it, and he didn't mind honestly. Now he had four beautiful women clinging to him, and that was even better.

"Hey! Don't leave us out!"

"Y-Yes, we will do it too!"

Both Fuka and Fumika jumped Akuma, and clung to his body very tightly, the boy chuckled awkwardly.

But he felt eyes on him, and turned to the side, seeing Ako staring at him.

When she realized he was looking, she blushed, and hid her face with her hands.

But, she peaked through the fingers, and saw his smile towards her, which made her feel better.

She had her back away from him, it was like she was trying to conceal her back from him, and he was mildly curious as to why she would want to do something like that. Though he didn't question it, and just stayed with the girls each clinging to him.

Ayaka turned to Kazumi with blazing eyes.

"Asakura! Please sort this out, and tell them who has the biggest bust size, me, because it is the truth!"

Kazumi placed a hand by her chin and thought a little bit.

"Well...after careful deliberation, and my data...I can conclude that Chizuru Naba has the biggest breast size in class 2A!"

"Ooh my~"

Chizuru giggled out as she cupped her face with her hand, while Ayaka roared.

"I demand a recount!"

"The results have been shown, that's how it goes."

Kazumi confirmed for her, which made Ayaka feel mad…

But then they heard a crashing sound, and turned to see Asuna on top of Negi.

"Monkey! W-What are you doing to Negi-sensei?!"

"Don't call me a monkey Shotacon! This is stupid! Literally! Even if I don't like it, that damn brat lives with us! Stop this nonsense right now! And you Iincho! Stop with the child seduction right now or I'll force my hand on you!"

"Tch, you would say such things! I say that we do it again and show who has the biggest breasts of the class! Clearly last time was a fluke! This time, it wont be because I've got the best boobs here! Don't even deny that either Asuna-san!"

As Ayaka yelled that out, Akuma saw Negi scurry off to the side, and pulled out a wand.

"Ooh Negi-kun..."

He sighed out, though continued to feel the girls holding onto him so he didn't complain.

Then, he muttered a spell, and Asuna's towel began to grow where her breasts were. Asuna let out a cry, looking down at her growing towel where her breasts were, and felt ashamed, and saddened by this happening.

"Ooh my! Incredible growth!"

Kazumi yelled out, Misora looked on with confusion.

"How is she doing that?"

"It's got to be some new kind of power Asuna has!"

Kaede accused, Asuna's own accusing eyes went towards Akuma but he shook his head. So she knew it was Negi who was doing this.

"It seems that I've lost..."

Chizuru looked disheartened, Ayaka sighed loudly.

"This can't be real! She's using some fakes or something! What the hell is this crap?!"

Asuna narrowed her eyes, Konoka let out a sad chortle.

"It seems that Negi-kun is living with us after all. Darn..."

Asuna sighed out as well, and went to move, but the towel became bigger and bigger.

"W-Wait! What's happening?!"

"Ooh no!"

Negi cried out, as Asuna let out a large scream, and her towel exploded where her breasts were.

"Haha, her boobs blew up."

Akuma snickered out.

Asuna screamed loudly while Akuma looked on towards them, then shrugged his shoulders, and looked towards the girls clinging towards him.

"Now, shall we all enjoy our baths?"

The girls giggled, and nodded happily.

* * *

The next day, Akuma sat down within his seat in class, and saw no one was there yet, so he pulled out some books, and handed them both to Nodoka and Yue who had come with him early as well, Yue looked eager, and so did Nodoka.

"So, before beginning the actual magic training, you'll need to study these books. I've labelled them in order, and the relevant stuff that you'd need, I've marked with a red pen on the top of the page so you can find it easily, and highlighted the super important stuff on that page."

"I see, so we quickly do this studying portion, and then we can move onto practical magic?"

Yue asked with a sense of glee.

Akuma inclined his head.

"That's the gist of it yes."

"I see, then I'll study these right away!"

Yue seemed to be really excited, which in turn made Akuma feel good that she was taking it rather seriously.

"Retain the information, don't just skip it. Trust me, it is better to know these things than not know them."

"U-Understood. I'll go and study these right away."

Yue dutifully went over to her table, and began reading, while Nodoka noticed that Yue seemed quite determined. She never looked like that. But with magic, it seemed like Yue wanted to do it more and more.

"Haha, seems like she's going to be studying for a while, right Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes, Yue seems very e-excited to do this..."

"I know, it is rare to find a human this excited. Maybe she was bored with her current life or something."

"Y...Yes that is p-probably it Akuma-kun...b-by the w-way..."

"Hmmm?"

Akuma hummed, seeing Nodoka's face turning shyer, and shyer by the second.

She opened her mouth to talk…

But then she took her books, and bolted for her seat, before he could speak about anything else.

He shook his head, and took out a book himself, something that had to do with curses, and was looking through it.

* * *

But as he was, students began piling into the room, and Chisame came into the room. Her eyes went towards Akuma, who waved towards her.

"Thanks for the Twitter Chisame-san."

"Don't thank me for anything you weirdo."

She snapped, causing Akuma to chuckle.

"Feisty, I like it Chisame-san."

Chisame growled, and sat down.

Her eyes went towards Akuma briefly, and saw him sending out a tweet.

She looked at her phone and saw the tweet, and she wasn't pleased.

" _He'll definitely become a problem for Chiu if he opens a homepage for himself...damn it. He's naturally adorable with a good body, no editing really required, his stupid confused expressions make him look like a lost puppy dog, and how he gets things slightly wrong will draw in the female crowd easily who wish to help him out. I need to stop him if he ever tries to get a damn homepage...or maybe team up...no, he's too crazy for that...but, it would pull in a good number of females for Chiu...a power couple maybe...no, but then again...ugh, I don't know, he seems insane...yet, he seems to nice...I don't know what this freaks deal is._ "

She thought to herself, shaking her head at Akuma who didn't notice since he was busy.

But then he looked towards Chisame once more, and held up his phone towards her.

"I have become a friend of Chiu-san~ I have even given myself a, I believe it is called a subscription to her page web."

Chisame's eyebrows twitched with perplexity.

"E-Eh...w-why are you telling me? And it's web page not page web."

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, but accepted it swiftly.

"I found that poster thing that came out of your bag on the first day, I presumed you were a fan of hers as well. I truly like her, she's amazing with her pictures, and her thoughts on subject matters. Maybe we could talk about Chiu-san sometimes."

Chisame gave off a shy face, and a fearful one as well.

"...Y-Yeah, I suppose..."

"Amazing! We could blog about her too~ Aah, I'd like to meet Chiu-san and converse with her~ Maybe we could take selfies together~"

Chisame gave him a slightly bemused look.

"Maybe you will one day. Who knows for sure."

"I certainly hope so Chisame-san. You know Chisame-san, you remind me of Chiu-san. Your eyes look similar, and your facial structure is..."

"A-As if! She's perfect, and I'm...well, I'm just me!"

"What's wrong with just you Chisame-san? I think you're a nice and cute girl."

Chisame's cheeks turned slightly red, before she huffed.

"D-Don't say such weird things. Chiu is the one who is perfect, not me."

"Why is she perfect Chisame-san?"

Chisame...was baffled.

She didn't know exactly how to answer that.

"B-Because she is! Haven't you seen her pictures? She looks cute in everyone of them!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean she's perfect."

"W-Well...w-what would make her perfect?"

Chisame genuinely was curious.

Akuma however shook his head.

"No one's perfect, it's the flaws people have that make a person truly unique. If everyone was perfect, then the world would be quite boring."

"Flaws...s-so if Chiu had flaws...she'd appeal to people more?"

Akuma shrugged.

"I don't know, she seems to be doing very well on her own. Just my thoughts about it is all. Kono-chan says that I have cute flaws~ Maybe Chiu-san could have them too~"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

Chisame rolled her eyes, but found him actually to be really...weirdly fun.

But then she shook her head, mentally berated " _No Chisame, he's a weird guy, like the other weirdos in this class._ " and huffed, turning away from him, which confused Akuma.

* * *

Asuna then came into the room with Negi, and she seemed to be pissed off about something while Negi himself seemed to be apologetic about something, though he didn't know what that was about.

" _That girl, I'm sure she's got some special power. But magic seems to affect her clothing...what wouldn't affect her? She passed through my barriers...no, it was like she was cancelling my magic...could she have the fabled Magic Cancel ability? I only heard that a royal family had that famed ability...but, there's been no talks of them for years...and looking at her...it seems like I'm forgetting something...what is it that I'm forgetting...? Asuna-san, why does she feel so...what is it about her that I am curious about...? Her possible Magic Cancel...or is it something else?_ "

As he thought it, Asuna felt eyes on her, and turned to Akuma, who just waved back towards her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just saying hello and good day."

Asuna gave him a slight bemused look, before shaking her head, and sat down.

Akuma smirked, he definitely knew something was different about Asuna, but he didn't know what it was. He knew that he would have to find out though, he was very interested in what was happening with Asuna.

Evangeline came into the room, and saw the book that he was reading, and scoffed.

"I told you it is a waste of time."

"And you also said that you'd humour me. Besides, this isn't a normal copy, this is a copy bought on the black market, and has some interesting information inside. It might help me with the research that I have going on about your curse."

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Do as you like but I think it is a waste of time."

"Well, maybe you'll be shocked when I finally find the answer."

"Heh, as I said, good luck with that one."

Akuma chuckled, and continued reading his book. Evangeline wondered why he seemed to be determined about it all of a sudden, but she didn't care. She found it amusing that someone was trying to help her like this, but on the inside, she found it a little sweet that he was trying to help her despite not knowing her that well.

* * *

After class that day, Akuma and Konoka met up with one another, where Akuma saw a bottle on the table beside her. He wanted to have a drink, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get the bottle.

"So, Aku-chan, wanna come and see me in my fortune telling club?"

"Sure, I could give you some pointers."

"You know about it Aku-chan?"

"Yeah, people up here don't do it right. I can tell you the right way to give some somewhat accurate..." He felt his lips, and they were rather dry. "Ugh, I'm thirsty...do you think Asuna-san would mind if I drunk her water?"

Konoka shook her head.

"Sure, go for it Aku-chan~ Don't worry, I'll tell her that I drunk it if she asks."

"Hehe, you're a peach."

Akuma took the bottle off the table, and began drinking it…

But the taste was very different to what he thought it would be.

"No! Akuma don't!"

"Waaah! Asuna! What's going on?!"

Konoka let out a cry as Asuna charged over, snatching the bottle off of Akuma, but it went flying out of her hands as she tripped backwards, Akuma caught the girl, Ayaka who was near Negi saw it going for him, and tried to stop it, but her head hit it at an angle which made it go for Negi's unsuspecting mouth, and it slipped down Negi's throat by mistake.

Negi spat some out of his mouth, but he had swallowed it, Asuna stormed over, and grabbed the bottle once more, and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Geez, I'll replace it. If you ask me, that was some funky water."

Akuma muttered, not sure why she was acting like that over simple water.

"N-No! Akuma! Tell me you didn't..." She looked at the bottle, and saw it was empty. "...you drunk it all...NEGI!"

Negi let out a cry.

"W-What's wrong Asuna-san!?"

"You and your stupid potions!" Akuma gave the bottle a curious look. "Akuma drunk it! And you had some as well! D-Does that mean that..."

"A-Akuma-san drunk it!? I did as well! Waaah! Asuna-san, that was meant for you!"

"I told you I didn't want it! Why did you leave it on my desk?! I don't want people to fall for me like that! I mean, geez!"

Asuna yelled at Negi, while Ayaka was glaring hard, and defended Negi.

Akuma snatched the bottle off of Asuna, and looked at it with curious eyes.

"Asuna-san, what is this..." He turned to the side, to see Konoka's cheeks flushing bright red. "...never mind, got it."

"A-Aku-chan..." Konoka rasped out, and her body pulled towards his own, her hands being placed on his butt, and groped him from behind, making him jump lightly. "Fufu, Aku-chan has a good butt to squeeze."

"My Kono-chan, aren't you rather cute like this?"

He chuckled out, and Konoka looked as if she was going to jump his bones.

"Aku-chan...I can't contain it anymore...m-my love for Aku-chan is big...I really want Aku-chan right now..." Konoka pushed Akuma down onto a seat, and straddled the young boy, surprising Akuma, but he was happy as well. "Aku-chan, lets do it."

Akuma's cheeks turned slightly red, as she began kissing his neck. Kiss after kiss laid on his leg, feeling like fire on his skin, a lovely intense flame that was encompassing him. He let out small moans as she continued to kiss his neck.

"A-Aaah, Kono-chan, you wild girl..."

He wouldn't let it go too far.

But, this was a good feeling that he felt, and he couldn't even think about it.

While Konoka was kissing his neck and he cupped her head, running his fingers through her long brown luscious hair, Asuna looked on with shocked eyes.

"Geez, Negi! This is..." She looked to see Negi pinned to the ground by Ayaka. "For God sake perv!" Asuna yanked Ayaka off of Negi, and threw her out of the door. Negi let out a cry as she grabbed him and dragged him to his feet. "Look what you've done now! Konoka has become a molester!"

Negi looked and saw the smile on Akuma's face as Konoka made out with his neck, licking up and down his neck, and tugged at his flesh, leaving little bites all over his neck, which he seemed to be really happy about.

"I-I think he's enjoying it Asuna-san..."

"Of course he's enjoying it! That's not the point! If it affects Konoka like this, what about the other girls who are crazier…?" Asuna walked over towards them, and pulled Konoka back. "Oi! Konoka! Don't you find this a little weird?!"

"But, he's my Aku-chan, and I want him Asuna. He's so cute. Don't you see Asuna? Aku-chan is someone who I love very much~"

Asuna looked weirdly when she said that, and for some reason, she felt jealousy running through her as well but she didn't know why.

Konoka went to lean towards him once more, but Asuna pulled Konoka away.

"Come with me Konoka!"

"Get off me Asuna!"

Konoka yelled, but Asuna wouldn't have any of it, and put her outside of the door, shutting it just before she could get back inside.

"You could have stopped her!"

"Yes, but I liked Kono-chan kissing my neck. Don't worry, I wouldn't of let it get too far. To me, she seems like she wasn't fully under the effects of the potion, she was being true to her desires, not like she was trying to molest me like Iincho tried with Negi-kun there...I wonder why..."

"Geez! How long is this going to last!?"

"Depends on what strength level of potion Negi-kun used."

Akuma informed, Negi scratched his cheek, and then handed Akuma the notes that he had.

He overlooked them, then nodded.

"Shouldn't last more than half an hour. But some of these ingredients Negi-kun..."

"I-I know, it seems that they might be more...wild in love than the normal brand...I put up a good dose so Taka..." Asuna's eyes narrowed upon Negi. "...n-never mind!"

"So, you're saying that they'll be more than in love..."

Asuna carried on, so Akuma confirmed it for her.

"They'll be in lust, and want to do...things yes. But come half an hour, and it will go away."

"S-So, half an hour, and they'll all go back to normal?"

Akuma confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"They'll just think they were having a weird dream about it."

"That's a relief, just need to keep them away for half an hour. But, how did you not recognize the damn love potion?"

"Never made one before, never seen one, and certainly never tasted one before. I just thought it was normal water."

Asuna could understand that, but she looked to the door with worry.

[LET ME IN ASUNA! YOU CAN'T KEEP NEGI-SENSEI AND I APART!]

iincho yelled, and broke down the door, revealing Konoka and Ayaka who looked more hungry than Konoka did.

Konoka however didn't seem loved up like Ayaka was. It just seemed like she wished to be with Akuma in a loving way, rather than a desperate way like Ayaka was with Negi.

Konoka walked over towards Akuma, and giggled sweetly.

"Aku-chan, I don't quite get it, but I suddenly feel like kissing your neck. You'd be okay with it, right?"

"Sure~"

Konoka hugged around his neck, and began laying kisses on his neck, making him smile.

"S-So, why did she fall for you and Iincho fall for Negi exactly!?"

Asuna demanded, her annoyance at the situation grew.

"First person they saw, that's all. If Kono-chan looked at Negi-kun first, then he would have been the target. But for me, I'm glad because Kono-chan is adorable, and she's ever so cuddly today as well, which I am grateful for."

He chuckled out at the end, seeing Konoka continuing to kiss his neck.

"Of course you are! Negi, Akuma! We're going before horny Konoka there can do things to you!"

Akuma and Negi were grabbed by Asuna and forced out of the door.

* * *

But as soon as they were in the corridor, Akuma was grabbed by something and forced against the wall.

The person who grabbed him was Mana Tatsumiya, who was looking towards him lustfully. There were some other girls in the corridor, including that of Kaede, but her eyes were on Negi, and she felt heat within her body.

"Ooh crap..."

Akuma muttered, Mana however held a lustful gaze.

"I want to take you in...but you're so damn irresistible...that cute bottom lip...I wanna take it for myself before I hand you in..."

Mana panted as she wrapped her arms around Akuma's neck, pulling him closer. Asuna's hand tightened, and she went to grab Mana, but Negi was then grabbed by Kaede who was looking on with lustful eyes.

"Negi-bozu, you are adorable. I hadn't realized until I met you here today."

Asuna looked between them, and saw that Akuma was fighting off Mana, pushing her away, and turned to Negi.

"I'll protect Negi! Just don't let them do anything to you! I mean it!"

"Why do you sound-"

"Just don't let it happen!"

Asuna grabbed Negi, and pushed Kaede off of him, and ran down the corridor. Kaede's eyes lightened up, and gave chase towards them.

Mana was pushed off of Akuma, but Mana's eyes raged on.

"You dare get out of my grasp? That's it, I'll have to kiss you even if you don't want it."

"Geez, you've got a scary type of love."

Akuma muttered, Mana pulled out her gun and shot it at Akuma, who dodged to the side, but what Akuma saw were tranquilizer darts. He widened his eyes, and turned around and began running away, but Mana gave chase.

"Get back here and let me love you!"

"Stay away from me with your scary love!"

Akuma yelled out, and jumped upwards, avoiding another dart. Mana looked up, and shot upwards, so Akuma flipped downwards, were Mana grabbed his arm, and thrusted him into a wall, making him let out a little whine from the grab.

"I told you..." Mana's seductive finger went up and down Akuma's chest, and she licked her lips. "...you're mine, you evil hunk."

"If only you were this nice when you didn't want to kill me...and I am not evil."

Akuma murmured, and went to push Mana back, when a ribbon was tied around Mana, and she was flung away.

He breathed a little relieved, but then he saw a flash of pink. His eyes landed on Makie, who was blushing brightly.

"Akuma-kun~ Where have you been..." Makie's eyes turned lusty, and she launched herself at him, pinning him to a wall, and clung to his body. "My Akuma-kun, you're so adorable, why don't we go and find somewhere else to-"

"Don't worry Aku-chan, I'll save you!" Konoka came running down the corridor, and hugged his body tightly. "You leave my Aku-chan alone!"

"Hey! He's mine too!"

Makie yelled out, showing a cute expression on her face.

"He's also mine! Don't come between me and my target!"

Mana said as she got herself out of the ribbon. Konoka and Makie clung to Akuma's body, while Mana forced her hand on his body, and smirked dangerously towards him. Makie giggled sweetly, and began kissing his neck like Konoka had before, while Konoka was trying to 'protect' Akuma from the girls, though all she was doing was running her fingers across his back sensually, Akuma allowed a small bit of pink to dust his cheeks as they did their actions.

"Not that I don't love these actions but you all have to stop...stupid Negi-kun..."

He muttered at the end, as Mana cupped his face.

"Come here Akuma, I'll kiss you before I turn you in..."

"No...get off me, because I know you'll spin this on me somehow..."

Akuma pushed Mana backwards, but she slammed her foot into his stomach, pinning him to the wall, and then cupped his face.

Her lips parted, and she moved closer, her tongue stuck out, and wriggled around a little cutely, but Akuma felt worried on what she would try to do when the spell broke out.

"Don't make me use force girls..."

"Ooh. Aku-chan, use force on me..."

It dripped from Konoka's lips like honey, and he was taken in by her sweet words.

"Yeah, do it with us too Akuma-kun, we would be good girls as well..."

Akuma heard Makie say, while her body clung to his own tightly.

Mana ran her hands through his hair, Konoka's hand cupped his butt, while Makie's hand ran up and down his chest.

Usually, this would be a dream for him…

But this isn't something that he felt comfortable with, due to the fact that they were being controlled.

"Sorry girls!"

Akuma pushed them all away with a wind spell, catching Konoka and Makie, and pushed them into a classroom, using a spell to lock them inside for about ten minutes. Since they weren't magical, or in Konoka's case didn't know how to use her magic, they wouldn't be able to break it.

Then Mana moved closer.

"You want us to be alone, I understand."

Mana pulled closer, but Akuma got into a fighting stance, and then lunged forward.

"You'll not forgive me because you hate me anyway, but here we go."

Akuma got close, and did a palm strike towards Mana, but she dodged to the side, and shot a dart for him.

He did a matrix like move, and his body bent backwards, the dart going above his head, and then he placed his hand outwards.

"Wind!"

Releasing some wind, the papers that were stuck to the wall, were blown around, and got into Mana's face.

As that happened, he took off down the corridor.

"No!"

Mana yelled, and shot a dart forward.

"Aah! You shot me in the ass with a dart!"

Akuma yelled out, pulling the dart out of his butt cheek, and ran away.

"Get back here my bad romance!"

Mana tried to give chase, but he was faster, slipping through a shadow, and managed to put distance between them.

* * *

But, as he appeared at the nurses station, he became a little dizzy from the dart, and leaned against the door.

"Damn darts...s-she's really going for gold huh..."

Akuma murmured, and heard footsteps.

"Akuma! Come out here my evil love!"

Mana yelled out, making Akuma feel fear, and he rushed inside. Inside, he saw Ako stood there within a small cute nurses outfit. She was obviously surprised by his arrival.

"A-Akuma-"

"Shh!"

"Mmmm!"

He covered her mouth, and she protested, but he kept her silent from saying anything else. Akuma watched as the door had a Mana shadow there. He could see her shadow, and he was worried. He shallowed his breath, and hoped that she didn't hear him.

[It seems that he isn't around here...I'll get him yet!]

Akuma heard Mana's foot steps move away, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he bent over, releasing a few breaths.

He dropped his hand from Ako's face.

"Sorry about that Ako-san, it seems that things are getting wild."

"Ooh no, please don't..." Ako's eyes went towards the boy, and her cheeks turned bright red. "...ooh my, you have such a cute face..."

"What..." He turned towards her, and saw that she was holding up a thermometer. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I need to take your temperature silly. Now, please get onto the bed."

Akuma pulled away from Ako, but she pulled forward, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not you too!"

"Me too? You want me too Akuma-kun?"

Akuma let out a sigh, as Ako dragged him to the bed.

She threw him down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Her lusting eyes went towards his own, and she ran the thermometer up and down his chest.

"Now, be a good boy and allow me to place this in your mouth...with my own."

Akuma was surprised by her lustful words.

"Ako-san, you need to calm down and let me go..."

"But, I'm jealous. Makie-san has you all to herself, when she's all over you, and you don't look at girls like me..."

Ako seemed to suddenly get a little sullen, so he tried to defuse the situation the best that he could.

"That's not true, you're cute. But right now..."

Ako's cheeks heated up, placing her hands on said cheeks.

"Y-You called me cute? I'm cute?"

"Y-Yeah, you are but please let me go now..."

Ako's lips parted, her blush becoming more intense. She allowed her fingers to run up and down his torso, and she parted her lips even more. She went in for the kiss against his lips, but he placed his hand on her forehead, and pushed her away the best that he could.

"Akuma-kun, you silly. Trying to stop me from kissing you, that's not good at all. Come here, I've always liked boys like you. Let us kiss one another, and you could be my boyfriend?"

"Ask me again at another time."

He muttered with a small blush on his cheeks.

Ako however refused, and went in for the kiss once more…

But then the door opened, and it revealed Nodoka herself. It seemed that she had hurt her knee, and came for a plaster…

But when she saw Ako trying to kiss Akuma, her eyes turned teary.

"A-Akuma-kun and Izumi-san as well..."

"Nodoka-san, this is..."

When Akuma went to set the record straight...Nodoka's eyes fell upon Akuma's form. Her cheeks turned slightly red just like Konoka's own, and she pulled closer, her body twitching with happiness. Her body came close and she got on top of Akuma as well.

"Akuma-kun...I'm okay with sharing you...please, let me love you too..."

"A-Ah Nodoka-san..."

"Yeah...she's right, we could share you..."

Ako said with a shy face as well, the pair allowing their hands to run across his body. He saw Nodoka giving her shyest expressions, and went to his lips with her own.

"No, don't do that."

Akuma stopped her with his hand, but Nodoka made an upset face.

"B-But Akuma-kun...I'm not Konoka-san, and yet...if I was, then Akuma-kun would look at me too..."

Seeing her sullen expression, his hand gently brushed her cheek, and he pulled up. He allowed his arms to wrap around Nodoka's body, causing her to gasp, but then he did something that she was surprised about, and kissed her on the cheek, her cheeks intensifying with a blush.

"Don't say such things, you're cute Nodoka-san. I really do like you...and it seems you don't want to molest me like Kono-chan as well...does that mean...nah she couldn't...but...either way Nodoka-san. Don't worry, I really do like you, don't worry about such things. If we ever kiss on the lips, I want it to be a mutual thing, not because of...eeh, these circumstances."

"Akuma-kun...y-you'd look at me too...?"

More than a love potion, it seemed that it was more her true emotions rather than a love potion which brought out her inner desires.

"Yes, that's right Nodoka-san, I'd look at you too." She became happy. His hand cupped the back of her head, and he muttered a spell. "Air and water. Create a fog to make her sleep for a short while. Mist of Sleep." The mist spread out of his hand, and enclosed around Nodoka, her eyes became heavy and she soon felt her eyes falling into a slumber. "Ooh there we go..." She fell asleep on his body, where he shifted her to the bed, and then saw Ako looking jealous. "Ako-san, don't compare yourself to others either."

"A-Akuma-kun, that's..."

"After this, let us eat chocolate together. If you want to spend time with me, then I don't mind."

He said with a smile, and she smiled.

"That's good...so, now with her asleep, lets begin..."

"No."

He repeated the spell without her knowledge that he used on Nodoka, knocking Ako out, and placed her in the bed next to Nodoka.

He released a breath, and walked out of the door, leaving the two girls to sleep.

"Sorry girls. You'll be safe here."

Once getting out of the room, he looked around for any people that could jump him.

Fortunately, he didn't see anyone, so he went towards the outside so he could hide…

* * *

But it didn't work for him that well, as suddenly, Akuma was pulled into a nearby classroom, and pushed against a desk.

WHACK!

Akuma felt something slap his butt as he was bent over forcibly.

"Heh, did you just slap my butt?"

Akuma asked, looking behind him to see Haruna stood there in a sexy lingerie in a cute black colour, with a ruler in her hand, and one foot on a desk, her legs slightly spread apart. She held a smirk on her face.

He turned around, so his butt was against the desk, but Haruna seemed to be more turned on than the others were.

"Wait, when did you see me?"

"I've seen a lot of you. Would you care to see a lot of me sexy?"

Haruna demanded while pulling down the bra strap of hers, revealing portions of her large breasts, making his cheeks heat up slightly.

"W-Well, Haruna-san, that's..."

"Shhh, don't worry baby, it's just you and me here. We can be as rough as you like!" She did a hip thrust, while her hands were behind her head, her sexual expressions aimed for Akuma who felt complicated by all of this. "Finally, I got you alone my sex bomb."

Akuma could hear the lust in her voice, and it was rather worrying honestly.

"Sex bomb?"

Akuma muttered, only for Haruna to bring out her phone and click play on her phone.

Then the song 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones came on. Haruna's hands flowed through her long dark green hair. Her eyes were focused in on Akuma, and her lust was dialled up to a good level.

"Sex bomb~" She did a hip thrust with her hands on her hips, surprising Akuma. "Sex bomb~ You're my sex bomb~" Haruna did a few more thrusts, moving ever closer. Then her left hand grabbed his shoulder, and she did numerous hip thrusts towards his own hips while licking her lips. "And you can give it to me when I need to come along~" Then she did a 180 flip, her back bent downwards, and her butt towards his crotch, Akuma blushing slightly as he tried to push her away, but she began twerking, rubbing her butt against his crotch which he desperately tried to stop, but she wouldn't stop. "Sex bomb~ Sex bomb~ You're my sex bomb~" She flipped once more, her hand going to the back of his head, lustfully licking her lips as she moved closer. "And baby, you turn me on~"

Akuma's face went through more shades of red as Haruna made the move for his lips.

He pulled back, knowing this was wrong, but surprisingly, he was quite turned on by Haruna's straight forward attack.

"Haruna-san, this is lovely and all, but..."

He tried to defuse the situation, but it was highly difficult.

"Come on, we can do it here, quickly. Take advantage of my body and use me~ Do me Akuma-kun, make me your woman~"

She dripped from her lips sexually, making Akuma feel worried.

But then he leaned closer towards her, and cupped her head.

"Haruna-san, close your eyes, and I'll give you a big surprise."

"Alright then sugar lips."

Haruna's eyes closed, and Akuma quietly mumbled the spell to make her fall asleep. Haruna's eyes became heavy as she inhaled the mist, and soon she fell unconscious.

He inhaled a little, and placed her on the desk nearby. He then summoned some clothes and wrapped her up in a blanket to protect her modesty. Then, he left the room, and locked the door so no one saw her in such a state.

"Damn Negi-kun, he's always causing me trouble, only known the kid a few days as well..."

He muttered to himself, and looked around.

He was glad that he was alone for the moment.

He decided to go and make it outside, hoping that he would be able to hide until the spell ended.

* * *

However, as he walked towards the entrance, skipping together were Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, the loli twins that Akuma had realized were rather scary when they tried to tackle him before, and now that they saw him as well...

"Hey Akuma-kun!"

"Y-You're here!"

Fuka and Fumika greeted, only for Akuma to try and retreat, but they saw him, and their cheeks turned red. He murmured "Ooh crap." before the girls rushed towards him, and hugged him around the waist.

"A-Akuma-kun, we're here~"

Fuka said with a cheeky grin, Fumika showed a shyer expression.

"Akuma-kun...us to, okay? W-We can be good partners too..."

Akuma chuckled awkwardly, placing his hands on top of their heads, and they snuggled against his hands sweetly.

"G-Great. That's great..."

"You know..." Fuka slyly said, taking Fumika and hugged her tightly from behind. "Twin stuff is always a good turn on..."

Akuma looked shocked as Fuka grabbed Fumika's small breast, and made her moan.

"F-For Akuma-kun...w-we'd do it too..."

Akuma tightened his hands together, trying to think of a good way to get out of this.

"Well, that's great loli twins...eeh, actually. You know what's a turn on for me?"

Fuka and Fumika leaned in expectingly.

"No, what is it?!"

Fuka demanded with excitement.

"Well, I always like it when girls stand back to back with one another."

Fuka and Fumika cocked their heads to the side, but did as he asked.

"L-Like this?"

Fumika shyly said.

Akuma rubbed his chin slowly.

"Yes, that's right, now put your hands behind your back as well."

Since they were so loved up due to the potion, they did as he asked.

Then, Akuma summoned some rope behind his back.

"Now close your eyes my adorable twins, and I'll give you a big reward."

""Okay~""

The girls did as he asked, and shut their eyes. Then Akuma quickly tied rope around their hands, and bound them together.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Fuka complained, causing Akuma to chuckle.

"Sorry girls, but until you're back to normal, I'm off limits."

Fumika and Fuka let out cries as Akuma strolled off, trying to get out of their binds, but they couldn't in the end.

Once out of sight of the girls, he looked at his watch.

"This was started about...not long now, just avoid other people..."

Akuma shoved his hands within his pockets, and walked away from the area.

* * *

However, while was walking towards the entrance of the school, unexpectedly, Chisame came from behind a pillar. Akuma froze, as Chisame's eyes went towards him.

"Oi you, don't think you can surpass Chiu because you're..." Chisame's eyes danced over his form, and her body heated up. "...so deliciously cute."

Akuma chuckled awkwardly, while Chisame came closer. Akuma pulled away from the young girl, but Chisame was insistent, and got closer. Her larger than average breasts came into contact with Akuma's body, and she allowed her fingers to dance up and down his chest, while he tried to gently push her away, but it was hard to do that.

"A-Ah Chisame-san, you wouldn't want to leave me alone, right?"

Chisame rolled her eyes, and slowly took off her glasses. Seeing her eyes up and close, Akuma was surprised that she looked quite cute.

"Of course not, why would I leave you alone you hunk? You and I can do many things together..." Her fingers slowly slid up his shirt, and began taking it off, despite Akuma trying to stop it. "You see, I consider you quite a freak." Akuma sweat dropped. "But, secretly, I'm quite happy that you and I could come together, and rule the internet."

"R-Rule the internet? How would we..."

"Shhhh..." Chisame hushed him, and allowed her finger to drip off his lips. "Your lips are so soft, I want to feel them with my own...I want to take you here and now..."

Chisame's lips came close in contact with Akuma's, who pushed her away.

"Chisame-san, please calm down..."

Surprisingly, Chisame developed a sad expression.

"Heh, I get it. Because of the natural beauties in the class, you wouldn't want someone like me..."

"No, that's not it. You're quite cute." Chisame gushed when he admitted that. "It's just, you wouldn't come onto me like this..."

"Well, maybe I finally get to do something crazy like those people in our class. I'm kind of jealous, they get to be out in the open with their freaky desires, even if some are against the law, Iincho, but you and I...I get you, and you get me. We have double lives, I can sense it. Why don't we share everything with one another?"

Chisame added with a cute expression at the end of her words, Akuma chuckled awkwardly.

He then dragged her into a classroom, where Chisame pushed him against a desk, and he fell backwards, Chisame however climbed on top of him.

"Kinky, classroom stuff."

Akuma's eyes widened, and then he cupped Chisame's face.

"Chisame-san, I'm nervous."

"Me too. But, somehow I feel as if this is going to be okay."

"Right...so, why don't we close our eyes, and then kiss."

"If that's what you want."

Chisame's eyes closed, so Akuma silently apologized to her, and cast the sleep spell, and knocked her out.

Then, he placed her down on the desk.

"Sorry Chisame-san, I do find you cool, we should talk more after this."

He bowed his head, and made sure that she'd be left alone, even casting a warding off barrier outside.

Once free, he inhaled, and walked outside.

* * *

As he walked outside, so he could hide for a few more minutes since he didn't want Mana to find him, he came across Evangeline who was walking with Chachamaru.

"Ooh no...this just got worse..."

"Akuma, we should talk about your stupid idea about releasing the..." Evangeline's eyes fell upon Akuma, and she clutched her hands tightly. "...have you always been so cute…?"

Chachamaru also looked upon Akuma, and he could see that she was giving him a curious look.

"Evangeline-san, this is a little wrong..."

Evangeline didn't care what he said, and he walked closer towards him. Her hand went towards his hand, but he pulled it away and wouldn't allow her to touch him.

"What's wrong with you Akuma?"

"Ooh nothing...but you don't have the urge to..."

Evangeline's hand went towards his butt, and she groped him, making him jump. She smirked upwards towards him.

"How cute, you do have a good butt as well. I thought so since I first saw it."

"Geez, calm down loli-sama..."

"Master, have you begun developing feelings for Akuma-san?"

Evangeline moved closer to Akuma and grinned wickedly.

"I want your blood, right now Akuma. Remember our deal as well. This is beneficial to you as well."

"Beneficial to me because..."

Akuma tried to work it out, but he didn't know what to say as a response to Evangeline's movements.

"Chachamaru, force him down."

"Yes Master."

Chachamaru followed orders, and pushed Akuma down. He went to get up, but Eva hopped on his lap, and her hands spread across his body. Her small body fit on his lap, while her hands continued to rub up and down his body, showing a small little smile on her face.

"You know, looking you up this close, you are cuter than Nagi ever was. Sure, he was handsome, but you have such cute dimples." Her fingers placed themselves on his cheeks, and pushed in, Akuma's eyes widening. "See? Right there. You have cute expressions, and your butt, and member are good as well...I want you right now. Even though I'm a Vampire, and you're a half Demon, we could make it work. We'll be together for years to come."

"Whoa, Evangeline-san, that's..."

When Akuma went to fight her off, her tongue went for his neck, and licked up it a single time. Shivers of pleasure coursed through his system, while her small body pressed against him. He felt his cheeks flushing slightly, and Evangeline was surely getting into the mood of it as well.

"Shhh now my little Demon boy. Allow me to make you feel good..."

Evangeline whispered hungrily and cupped his face.

Oddly, he felt his cheeks turning slightly red, and she pushed forward towards him, intending to give the young boy a kiss. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He actually didn't mind if Eva was the one to do it but he didn't know why that was. Maybe it was because she understood him more than anyone else. He didn't get it, but he was sure that she was going to kiss him if this continued.

"Chachamaru-san, you don't have the urge to kiss me, do you?"

He asked the gynoid, but she shook her head.

"No Akuma-san, I currently do not."

"Then could you get Evangeline-san here off me?"

Chachamaru looked on as his hand pushed against Eva, but she was pushing back and trying to kiss him.

"...I would like to help you, but she is my Master, and if Master wishes for you, then I can not stop her."

Akuma rolled his eyes, and tried to fight Eva off, but she was rather strong for a young girl such as herself.

Her lips came closer and closer…

So close that she was going to kiss him…

But then she stopped, and smirked.

"Hahaha! Did you think a stupid love potion would get me!?"

"Evangeline-san! You knew!?"

Eva wagged her finger as she stood up.

"But of course. I saw you going to drink it before in class, so I quickly made an anti love potion so I wouldn't fall for you. See how it worked? Heh, stupid boya making love potions for his monkey and then you drunk it. I couldn't pass up this opportunity to see your cute expressions. They were adorable. Look at your dimples~ How cute, right~? Mwahahahahahaha!"

Akuma rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Well played Evangeline-san, well played."

Eva got up to her feet, and bowed her body in a flattering manner.

"My, thank you. That was good fun. But in all seriousness, give me your blood. I've not had any in a while, and I'm getting a little antsy..."

"For your good performance, why not Evangeline-san. Alright then, I'd like to escape this place before the spell wears-" Suddenly a sword was thrusted through Akuma's chest, and he coughed up blood. "-off."

He croaked out at the end.

He looked behind him to see that it was Mana who had stabbed him.

"Geez Tatsumiya, I need him."

Eva complained, while Chachamaru looked worried.

"You dare make a love potion for yourself so the women would fall for you! Even me as well!"

"Actually, I didn't make the potion."

"I can actually vouch for that, it was that damn brat Sensei that made it."

Eva pitched in as Akuma pulled out the sword, and tossed it to the ground. Then he walked towards Evangeline and Chachamaru, and stood with them.

"It doesn't matter. I almost went to kiss you...ugh, that's disgusting."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Akuma complained, while Evangeline let out a laugh.

"I don't know, you might be cute but..."

"Not helping Evangeline-san."

Eva chuckled, Mana pulled out a gun, and Eva stopped chuckling and turned white as she cocked the gun to both Akuma and Evangeline.

"S-Shit Tatsumiya..."

Evangeline complained as she went behind Akuma for protection.

"Now that you're here-"

"Wait! I want to say one thing before you shoot me!"

Akuma yelled out, Mana feeling generous, allowed it.

"What is it then?"

Akuma nodded, and secretly waved his hand, finishing chanting a spell very quietly.

"Freeze."

"Freez-"

Ice then erupted around Mana's body and trapped her within the ice.

"Run Evangeline-san! Chachamaru-san!"

Akuma ran, as Eva hopped onto his back, Chachamaru running behind them.

Mana struggled, but she couldn't get out of the ice.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Mana yelled uncharacteristically, showing how angry she really was.

She broke out of the ice, but by the time that she had, they were already gone.

* * *

Sometime later, as the sun was setting, Eva, Akuma and Chachamaru sat outside of the dorms, and sighed quietly to themselves. Eva and Akuma were drinking soda from a nearby vending machine, while Chachamaru sat quietly by herself and in her own thoughts.

"Geez, that woman is weird."

Eva broke the silence, Akuma agreeing with a nod.

"She's got a vendetta against me, she can be rather scary."

Akuma finished off, taking a sip of his drink.

But then a thought came to his mind.

"You know, during that love spell, Kono-chan and Nodoka-san seemed the less effected, you know what I mean? They fell for it, but they didn't act much different, like how Tatsumiya-san tried to molest me, or Haruna-san."

Eva placed a finger to her chin.

"It's just a theory, but maybe because they already had feelings for you, it just brought out what they truly wanted to do to you, rather than turning them into horny slaves."

"I can understand Kono-chan, but Nodoka-san?"

Eva shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a theory."

She replied as they sat quietly together.

But as they did, a defeated Asuna came strolling over, and sat beside Akuma, her head defeated, fell against Akuma's shoulder. Akuma, Eva and Chachamaru looked at her for a few seconds, then lowered their heads, and didn't say anything at all, they were too exhausted from what happened during their day. Even if her head was on his shoulder, he didn't mind right now, he was too tired.

"I hate that Negi..."

"Did he get molested?"

Akuma wondered, Asuna shuddered.

"Iincho tried a few times, Nagase-san also tried a few times. She even kidnapped him and put him into a room with her. I had to bust the door down, it was a terrifying day. Even Naba-san tried to hug him into her chest. How about you?"

"Well..." Akuma recalled what happened with the girls, and sweat dropped. "...lets just say that it has been a rather entertaining day."

Asuna angrily tightened her hands.

"Stupid Negi. I wish I could offload him on someone...Iincho, she can have him. Or Nagase-san, she'd be perfect. She's a ninja, and she'd be able to watch over him...I've had enough of him...I've decided. I'm gonna be with you now Akuma."

"You want to date me?"

"Pft!" Asuna did a spit take. "No! I meant, I'll be learning this stuff from you! You hurt me considerably less than he does..."

"Aah I understand, if that's what you want Asuna-san, I don't mind. But, he is a kid after all, he'll learn as he matures. He might of went about it the wrong way, but he was trying to help you with Takahata-sensei."

Asuna wasn't so sure about that. Though she couldn't deny that he probably was right about the love potion.

"Maybe you're right about that, he still is hard to handle, that Negi...either way, if he does anything weird, I want you around, got it?" Akuma gave her a thumbs up, which seemed to satisfied her. She then stretched her body. "Aaah, I'm ready for a bath now after the day I've had..."

"So, where is Negi-kun?"

Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know, he took off after the stuff wore off. Anyway, I'm going for a bath. See you later."

"See you."

Asuna stood up, and walked away.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, and stretched.

"Damn day, I'm going to go and relax in my cottage, we'll speak tomorrow."

Evangeline waved off Akuma, and left with her faithful servant.

Akuma sighed, and left for his room.

As he walked there, he came across Makie, who surprisingly looked a little sullen.

"Hehe, Akuma-kun, there you are~ You know, I feel bad."

Akuma cocked his head.

"About what?"

"I had this dream, and I pinned you to a wall...I feel kinda guilty about it."

Akuma pulled towards the pink haired girl, and placed his hand on top of her head, her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream after all."

"Even then...it felt so real."

"Yeah? Well, dreams can sometimes. Don't worry, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

Makie giggled happily, and did something he didn't expect.

She jumped up, and laid her lips on his cheek, his eyes widening with surprise, and she then winked.

"There~ Akuma-kun's cheek is soft~ Bye Akuma-kun, see you tomorrow~"

"Y-Yeah, bye..."

Makie skipped off, while Akuma watched on.

She definitely was a surprising girl, someone that he could definitely like.

* * *

Time passed, and he ended up back in his dorm room with Nodoka and the others. Nodoka could hardly look at him, while she laid on her bed, her hand to her flushing forehead, and thought about the days events, and how she came onto Akuma, among other things as well.

Especially the kiss on the cheek...

She very much remembered that.

Each time she did, it made her feel hot within her body, and she couldn't deny that she would want to have a kiss on the lips as well.

Though when she did look towards Akuma, she saw him waving, which made her blush even more than ever before.

As for Haruna, she kept thinking about what happened and her weird 'dream' and couldn't get it out of her head. She just couldn't stop thinking about it, and what it was that made her feel so warm inside of her body.

"So, you're saying that's the reason they went mental? A love potion?"

Yue whispered to Akuma who nodded.

"That's how it was. Seems like certain people don't know that it is outlawed to actually make those things. Glad it wore off, almost got molested. A number of times. We should not speak about some of the more aggressive girls again."

Yue chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, seems like it has done..."

"Good thing you weren't caught up in the mess, huh Yue-san?"

Yue looked on with an awkward smile, pushing a love letter for Akuma under her pillow.

"R-Right, good thing." Yue then thought to herself. " _Good thing he didn't know that I was planning to confess my love for him...can't believe I fell for a potions affects...but, my love letter...why am I even keeping it? I should get rid of it tomorrow. That's right, he's going to be with Nodoka...but, even then..._ "

Yue pushed it further under her pillow than did before, so it couldn't be seen.

Haruna, who was reading a manga, looked up towards Yue and Akuma speaking.

"What are you talking about anyway?"

Akuma glanced up from Yue, and decided to give a small tease.

"Nothing sex bomb."

"Gwaah!"

Haruna froze, while Nodoka looked up from her bed curiously.

Did he know?

Those thoughts ran through her mind and more.

She didn't even want the answer if she was honest with herself, she was too worried about the answer.

Her hesitant eyes went towards the cool as a cucumber Akuma.

"W-What did you say Akuma-kun?"

"I said nothing."

He replied, Haruna gave him a curious look, but decided to drop it for the moment.

But then, 'sex bomb' came on from Akuma's phone, Haruna's face dropped considerably, and saw Akuma smirking towards her.

"Sex bomb~ Sex bomb~ You're my sex bomb~" Akuma stood up, and walked over, cupping Haruna's chin, and licked his lips sensually. "And baby, you turn me on~"

He whispered hungrily against her ear.

Haruna's eyes rolled into the back of her head, cheeks flushed bright red, and blood shot out of her nose.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She was blown away with a nose bleed, knocking herself out, Akuma chuckled.

"Seems like I've begun mastering the art of seduction~"

Yue and Nodoka tilted their heads curiously.

However, Akuma was proud of what he achieved, and sat down and began reading a book once more, thankful that he survived the love potion.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the love potion fiasco happened! Akuma almost got 'attacked' several different times, Mana almost killed him once more by stabbing him! But, a few girls also came onto him, even Yue wrote a love letter as well though Akuma didn't see that. From Ako's sweet love, to Mana's scary love, seems like Akuma had quite the day! And that was after the bath incident that he had earlier in the chapter! Though it seems that Konoka and Nodoka only was affected to the point that it brought out their inner desires, rather than turning them into love slaves.**

 **Next chapter, Akuma's finally gonna speak with a certain ghost who might even haunt him after this, and we're playing dodge-ball with magical girls, bounty hunter and Akuma is on the line! Who comes to his assistance, Asuna! Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna, Chisame.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	5. Dodgeball is dangerous!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Glad you did! Yeah, Eva's a good actress huh~? Yeah, goes to show that they already had emotions for him, more than simple friendship. Yeah, that notes gonna come into play again in the future. Yeah, Asuna's had enough now, she can't be bothered with the craziness of Negi. That would be quite funny~ She really did yeah, that's Mana for you. You never know, she might do, we'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, Sayo and Akuma are going to have some quite interesting interactions between the two of them. Basically, she is something like that. Yeah, that could be pretty cool~ Haha, that's quite funny, thanks for the suggestions~**

 **Crenin; Yeah, they could do that~ They could do, and yeah, I don't see why she couldn't. Oh yeah, she would be getting a strong Artifact. That would be cool, I'll consider it~**

 **Guest 1; That could be cool. I quite like that idea, it would show quite a good partnership between the two of them. Yeah, that sounds good to me~**

 **Guest 2; That would be quite the funny moment between them~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I don't see why not~ And that would be nice for Konoka's daughter.**

 **Guest 4; That would be cool, and yeah, he could be~ That would be funny~**

 **Haseo187; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you do!**

 **Guest 5; That could be a cool idea! I don't see why not, it would give a varity of different scenarios. He could be called a drifter or something. That would be quite funny if Asuna did something like that. Yeah, I could see his Mother being quite like that. Those sound pretty cool to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dodgeball is dangerous!**

Laying on Konoka's bed, was Akuma himself, with Konoka laying beside him. Since it was rather early in the evening, Asuna and Negi hadn't returned yet, which was a plus in Akuma's eyes, since he could finally have some time with Konoka alone.

Konoka's head laid on his chest, and their fingers interlocked with one another. They stared into one another's eyes. It felt like they were the only ones within the room right now, that no one could overcome them, and that they could just stay together like they were.

"So, where's the boy, and Asuna-san?"

"Not together, that's for sure." Akuma developed a confused face. "Asuna's denied having Negi-kun with her anymore, so she is ditching him. I think that Iincho has taken care of Negi-kun now." She clarified. "But, lets not talk about them..." Konoka's phone went off, so she quickly sent it back. She took out her phone, and wrote a quick message, but when she sent it, she saw that something had happened. "Oops..."

"What's wrong Kono-chan?"

Konoka giggled awkwardly.

"I-I accidentally sent her the poop emoji. I was gonna send her a happy face, and my finger slipped it seems..."

Konoka grimaced, while Akuma let out a chuckle. He found it genuinely funny.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Asuna, she looked at her phone, and saw that Konoka had sent her the poop emoji.

"W-What the hell?! I ask for advice, and she sends me shit!? Is she calling me a shit!?"

Asuna roared out, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Back with Konoka and Akuma, Konoka grimaced some more, before she just tossed her phone down to the bed.

"Aah well, it doesn't matter." Konoka giggled out, then her fingers ran gently over his cheek. "Aku-chan, is it me or do you spend a lot of time with Honya-chan and Yue-chi as well?"

Konoka's question made Akuma smile, playfully poking her cheek.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Kono-chan?"

Konoka puffed out her cheeks, shaking her head.

"N-No, of course not. I'm not jealous or anything. But you do spend a lot of time with them...are you trying to make me jealous?"

Akuma couldn't help but feel his heart melt with the cute expression that Konoka was making.

"N-No, please don't worry about it Kono-chan, it isn't anything like that. I'm just giving them special lessons is all."

Konoka developed a slight smile on her face, and her body lifted up. Akuma watched as the young woman slowly moved so her body was positioned above his own, still holding that smile that Akuma didn't quite trust.

However, her long hair wafted into his nose, and he smelled her hair which smelt like strawberry's, quite an intoxicating scene if he did say so himself. Teasingly, her finger went up and down his body, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Kono-chan, what are you doing?"

Konoka developed a small pout on her lips.

"You know Aku-chan, each time we try and kiss one another, it is like we can't do it."

Akuma reaches up, or he attempts to do so, only for Konoka to catch his hand and hold it within her own hand, his eyes meeting her own.

"I know what you mean, when we try, they always get in the way."

"Yeah, meanies. Negi-kun, and others get in the way..." Konoka's cheeks flushed even more, and she showed a happy smile. "But, they're not here anymore, we could do it now…? I think this is fairly romantic Aku-chan."

"Yeah, we're alone, you're on top of me." Konoka let out a small laugh. "I think this is romantic anyway."

Konoka smiled gently, and leaned down towards him. His eyes and her own locked onto one another, and they didn't stop staring at the other. Her body and his own came into contact with one another, her breasts pushing against his own chest, causing the pair of them to flush at the feeling that they had.

Her fingers gently brushed against his face. His own hand ran through her long hair, and caused the pair of them to smile at one another. Akuma felt good, and Konoka did as well. The pair parted their lips, and moved even closer to one another.

Inch by inch, they closed the distance with one another, so much so that their breath could be felt on the other. It felt warm and passionate. Akuma wouldn't mind making a Pactio with Konoka, even though he knew Setsuna and her Father was against it, it didn't feel right.

But for now, a normal kiss would be good…

Or that's what he thought anyway.

Before they could kiss one another, the door opened, and Negi stepped through the door. Konoka sighed out with frustration, falling down onto the bed beside Akuma.

"I'm sure he does that on purpose."

Akuma was surprised by her frustration.

But even he felt the same as well.

Though he was able to hide it better, so he merely kissed her cheek, making her cuddle against him.

"Don't worry Kono-chan, we will be doing it together."

Konoka cuddled against Akuma as Negi walked over. But then developed a shy face when seeing the pair together.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Y-You were together, a-and I interrupted that! Akuma-san, y-you were getting Konoka-san as your part-"

"No."

He silenced Negi who put hands to his mouth.

Konoka however developed a cute confused face.

"What was that about Aku-chan? Part...Part of something?"

"Y...Yeah, we're part of something together. It is a...guy code that we can't break to women...yes, that's it."

He covered, the best he could anyway, but Konoka wasn't convinced.

For now though she let it go, even if she felt disappointed about not being able to kiss Akuma on the lips.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Good night Kono-chan."

Akuma brings Konoka closer, like a hugging partner, and cuddles against her.

"Hehe, are you sleeping with me tonight Aku-chan?"

"I'm a traveler it seems, I'll sleep anywhere that I can. I slept in Makie-san's and Ako-san's room last night, I'll go anywhere that takes me. Including here as well, it's fine with you, right?"

"Sure, of course~ Good night Aku-chan~"

She brought Akuma's head to her chest, and allowed him to drift off, while Negi looked on, wondering what was going to happen between the two of them.

* * *

Mana, having had quite a hard time as of late (because of Akuma and not being able to deal with him) had gone to go and get some help. It was hard to ask for help, but because it was someone who was quite strong and resilient, she hated that she needed to do this. But she was going to do it because she wanted the bounty.

That's why she went to go to someone who didn't like Akuma either.

And that was Takane D. Goodman.

"Tatsumiya-san, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Takane let out a small laugh, while Mana raised her head.

"I need to have your assistance with dealing with Akuma, the Demon boy that you have met before."

Upon hearing his name, Mei blushed lightly.

"A-Akuma-kun, why him?"

Mei spluttered out, only to see that Takane wasn't happy about that.

"She's right though. Why do you want him?"

"Because, his bounty is high, and I wish to have it. I would...be willing to split it with you if that's what you wish. Because, even half of it, would be okay with me. It would keep me wealthy for a long time."

"I don't know, I'm not in the business of taking people out. Even if he is a Demon, it wouldn't be right..."

"Okay then, how about you help me in seeing what he is capable of and then we can go from there."

Takane folded her arms, and thought about it.

Mei on the other hand wasn't exactly happy about any of this at all, she didn't want to go and attack Akuma for whatever it is that Mana hated him over, it just didn't sit well with her.

"Allow me to put it another way. If you help me out, then you'll prove your superiority to the boy known as Akuma. That's something you want to do, yes?"

Takane was taken by that idea.

She couldn't deny that it did seem like a good idea.

If she could show everyone that she was better…

Then she was alright with that.

"I'll have to think about it. I would like to show him what's what with my magical abilities. He made a fool of us last time. This time, we would be able to defeat him, no matter what else was going to happen...I wouldn't allow them to win at all."

Takane seemed sure about it, while Mei wasn't so sure. Nutmeg seemed alright with it though, she didn't feel what Mei felt. But, if she managed to see Akuma again without making an excuse...Mei thought that she would be alright with that.

* * *

Early in the morning, with the sun had not even risen yet in the sky, Akuma groaned, and felt something clinging to him.

He thought that it was Konoka...

And he was right.

Konoka clung to his body in her cute pajamas's and her head was on his chest snuggling in sweetly with a smile on her face, but that's not all was clinging to him.

With Konoka on the left on him, he felt something on the right of him.

His eyes turned towards the right of him, and saw a flash of orange.

His eyes adjusted to the sight of orange, and got a closer look, seeing that it was indeed Asuna, who was clung to him tightly. She wore pajama's as well, but hers were a little more revealing than Konoak's, and he could see her stomach, and some of her legs as well.

Even though he was on Konoka's bed, Asuna must of got into this bed with them, though he didn't know why.

But then he felt another presence which was laying its head on his stomach.

He looked down towards the sight, and saw that it was Negi who had also gotten into his bed.

"Geez, what is this? Sleep on Akuma day?"

He thought to himself, glancing at Negi, Konoka and Asuna...and he realized he couldn't move at all.

He wanted to go and get something to drink, but if he moved, he'd wake them all up, and he knew that if Asuna woke up, she'd go crazy, so he wanted peace and quiet for a few minutes...

And that didn't happen as Asuna's eyes began to open.

"Aaah, this pillow is so comfortable...yet hard...but soft at the same time...and warm...why's it warm..."

She murmured out,and thought that this was good.

It was one of the best sleeps she had in a while, and she couldn't work out why that was.

Her eyes coming into contact with Akuma's bare chest.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice.

Her eyes widened, and looked up to see the blue hair of Akuma's, along with his eyes on her form.

Before she could scream, he placed his hand out.

"Before you do anything, this is Kono-chan's bed, I didn't place you in here."

Asuna inhaled through her nose, and looked towards the side of her, to see Negi asleep on Akuma's body along with Konoka.

She realized it was Konoka's bed, and she did okay having Akuma there last night...

So, it must of been her who came into his bed with him.

Tears developed by her eyes, and she pointed accusingly at Negi.

"I-It's him...h-he's done this to me Akuma...I-I didn't...a-and yo-you saw m-me like this..."

"We don't have to mention it if you don't want to. No one else is awake, we can keep it between us."

Asuna's heart pounded less than before, nodding straight away.

"Y-Yeah, lets keep it between us. Thanks for that...I'll sneak out before they wake up."

Asuna slowly crawled across his body, but her large breasts brushed against his chest, making him blush lightly. Even Asuna blushed lightly as well. The roof of the bed was narrow, due to another bed being located above them. They didn't have another way, so they both powered through and she managed to get up, but not before her pajamas's got caught and her pants fell down, exposing her panties to Akima who looked away swiftly, but he did see the curves of Asuna, but decided to keep them to himself.

Her eyes went towards his face, but he was looking away, which she was grateful for, and quickly pulled up her bottoms before anyone could see.

Then soon after, Negi's eyes cracked open, and saw the stomach of Akuma's, his eyes widening and slowly looked up to see the uncaring face of Akuma.

"A-Ah! Akuma-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"I don't care." Akuma said to Negi's relief. "You're still only a boy after all, if you sleep in my bed with me, then that's fine, I don't have a problem. If you were my age and did that, then I would have hit you, hard."

"T-Thank you for understanding! I-It's just, you are erm..."

"I'm just...what?"

"Hehe, n-never mind Akuma-san, I just really like you is all."

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, as Negi got off the bed, so Akuma was free to cuddle Konoka who woke up as well.

"Hehe, Aku-chan and me in bed, like husband and wife~"

"Yes, exactly like that Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled, and decided to enjoy what time she had with Akuma.

* * *

After that incident happened, Akuma looked over to both Yue and Nodoka who stood before him in their school uniforms.

He even had a school uniform now. He wore a red blazer like the girls did, a white button up shirt, and regulation school pants. Ayaka practically annoyed him every day so he just went to Konoemon to get some school clothing and this is what he was given, so he was alright with it.

He made a barrier around them, sealing off the area that was behind the dorm. He even made sure that no one would be able to see them just in case that someone actually did come out so early in the morning.

"Alright, I've seen your progression over this past week, and I have determined that you both deserve to have training wands." Both Nodoka and Yue looked pleasantly happy as he pulled out some wands with different shapes on the end of them. "They're all the same, please choose whatever it is that you want. The design is purely cosmetic, it wont affect anything to do with your magic."

Akuma smiled out.

"Okay then...that half moon is calling to me."

Yue went forward first, and picked a wand that had a half moon shape on it.

"Awww, that one looks so cute as well...I'll take the marble shaped one."

Nodoka also picked a wand that had a dome shape on the end of it, and a ring surrounding it, making it look like a planet, which made Akuma smile even more.

"That's how it is girls, with these wands, you will be able to practice magic. Though we will be beginning slow, I've seen you've made great strides with the studying portion as well, so we'll begin some practical stuff as well." Yue and Nodoka both looked excited. "Now that we're beginning to actually use magic, we'll talk about Activation Keys."

Yue, upon hearing that, clicked her fingers together.

"Aah yes, it is a simple word, or words, that feel right to the user, in order to harness their abilities, yes?"

Akuma chuckled at Yue's answer.

"That's basically it yes. Now that you're beginners, you'll be learning about how to harness your magical abilities. For newbies like you two, your Activation Keys will be Practe Bigi Nar. It is essential for all beginners to use this one. When you're ready, we'll go through the lengthy ceremony where you can pick out your own Activation Key."

Yue and Nodoka both nodded very excitedly.

"B-By the way Akuma-kun...what's yours anyway? I don't think...I've heard you say one before."

Nodoka asked shyly, so Akuma chuckled.

"Mine is Daemon Pandemonium."

"Can I ask why you chose that?"

Yue questioned swiftly.

"Yeah, simple. I'm a Demon and I cause uproars to my enemies, that's all. It felt natural to someone like me."

"I see, so that's the reason. Okay, that makes sense, for you I suppose. So now, what do we do?"

Akuma spun the wand around and aimed it forward.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Ignite!" A small flame appeared at the end of the wand that he held out, and the girls smiled. "This is a beginners spell that everyone learns."

"I see, so we can do that and we'll be able to use the magic!" Yue stuck out her wand. "Practeal Bigal Nar. Ignite!" Nothing happened, Akuma chuckled. "Why didn't it work?"

"You said the Activation Key wrong."

"Oh..."

"Practe Bigi Nar, that's the Activation Key. I know it sounds weird to say, and can be a tongue twister, but working at it will give you the abilities to summon your magic. When you learn to summon the fire, then we'll continue on with more difficult things."

"Alright, I'll do my best. I'm going to practice this three or even more hours a day until I get this. Then I'll continue even more with your guidance."

Akuma nodded.

"That's right. Yue-san, if you keep applying yourself, you shall progress very well."

Yue blushed a little bit as he petted her head.

"T-Thank you."

Akuma chuckled, glad that Yue was opening up a little bit.

Then he walked towards Nodoka, who seemed unsure.

"Is something wrong Nodoka-san?"

"N-No, it's nothing. I'm just surprised that we ca-can do this so quickly. It has only b-been a week."

"I'm surprised as well. You both have studied very hard. It's all thanks to you, it usually takes a lot longer for people to study and recall different things about magic, but you both have mastered the basics of magic knowledge in such a short time, I'm proud. I've seen you both studying very hard, and I am happy with the results. You both have good heads on yours shoulders, and I am sure that with my training, you'll be getting magic down in no time."

Nodoka placed her hands together shyly.

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best!"

Akuma chuckled, petting her head, causing her to blush lightly.

"That's good. Now I'm finally going to go and see that damn ghost."

Yue and Nodoka's ears perked.

""Ghost?""

"Promise not to freak out?" Yue and Nodoka nod. "Yeah, we've got a ghost in our class. Sits down next to that young girl...erm, Asakura-san."

"Whoa, I didn't even know we had a ghost in our class."

"Y-Yes, that's so surprising Akuma-kun...c-can we see the ghost too?"

Yue said stoically, while Nodoka had a sense of wonder within her voice.

Akuma allowed a simple laugh to escape his mouth.

"Sure, if that's what you want, I don't mind. But don't spook her...no pun intended there." The girls let out small laughs. "Yeah, I've been meaning to speak to the ghost since I came here, been swamped with a few things though since then."

"Great, then let us get going."

Yue replied with vigor, Akuma chuckled, and lead them towards the school.

* * *

Getting to the school, Akuma and the others noticed how quiet it was. Though that was a good thing for them right now due to the fact that they needed to speak to Sayo quickly before anyone else came Akuma was glad that he couldn't feel Mana, he didn't want her to attack Sayo at all.

Then they walked into the classroom, Akuma's eyes going towards the desk that was Kazumi's, and Sayo's as well.

"Here she is girls, Sayo Aisaka-san. Looked up her name in the class register."

Sayo's head lifted up from the name being called.

She thought that she had heard something at first.

But then she saw that Akuma and the others were in the room as well.

"Huh? Did he speak my name? No, he couldn't of done that...but he did and...I don't know..."

Sayo wondered, Akuma having heard what she said, chuckled.

"I did say your name ghost girl. My name is Akuma, ghost girl, you may call me that."

Sayo looked very surprised, while Yue and Nodoka looked confused.

"Akuma-san, we can't see the ghost."

It only just dawned on him, he was thinking about something else entirely, and didn't think about them not being able to see her.

"Right." Akuma walked over to Yue, and lightly kissed her forehead as a light passed from him to Yue, Yue's cheeks burned red, as did Nodoka's own. "There."

"W-What are you doing!?"

Yue blushed out, as Nodoka looked saddened.

But then that changed when Akuma kissed her forehead as well and a light passed between them both.

"A-Akuma-kun..."

"There, you should be able to see her now."

Akuma stepped aside, and showed Sayo to the girls.

Yue and Nodoka both gasped.

"W-Whoa! There is a ghost in the class!"

"S-She's real...s-she's cute too..."

Sayo adopted a shy looking face.

"Wha? Cu-Cute. Me? Really?"

Sayo acted bashfully, while Akuma cocked his head to the side, he hadn't dealt with many ghost before. He had seen them, but now seeing her up close and talking, he was rather fascinated in what she could do.

"She's got on a different uniform to us though...I guess she's been dead for a good while then."

Yue pointed out.

Akuma was surprised by how they handled seeing Sayo so easily. But it was fantastic in his eyes regardless.

"Yes, she's been gone for a good long while. I don't know how long though, I can tell she's been a spirit for a while now."

"So, as a ghost, what can she do?"

Yue added on, Akuma glanced at Sayo who shyly looked to the side.

"She's got the normal abilities of a ghost. She can go through walls, intangibility to be exact. She's invisible to the normal human eye, and can only be noticed by someone like myself, or others on a similar. Even Secchan and Tatsumiya-san doesn't seem to know her existence. She can also fly, obviously due to the fact that she's not got feet, and she's floating and all. She can also possess things, objects, people. If she tries hard, she can interact with our world, but I've heard that it takes time and concentration. Those are general abilities that she should be capable of. But if you tell Tatsumiya-san, she might try and take the poor ghost out."

"But...she's dead…?"

Nodoka didn't quite understand, so Akuma explained.

"Even though she's dead, she can be exorcised. Like those bullets Tatsumiya-san shot at me, they'd exorcise her, I heard it isn't pretty if a good spirit is exorcised."

"I don't wanna be exorcised!"

Sayo cried out, anime tears flowing down her face.

Akuma walked over towards the ghost girl.

"Up close like this, she reminds me of Kono-chan for some reason." He expressed joyfully. "So, Sayo-san...can I call you that?"

Sayo looked on towards him.

She couldn't believe that someone was speaking to her.

It had been so long, and now that someone was speaking to her, she became overwhelmed, and began shedding tears, which touched both Nodoka's, and Yue's hearts. Even Akuma felt touched by her display of tears.

"Hey now, Sayo-san, please don't cry."

"I-I'm so sorry! It has been so long and I-I..."

Akuma placed a hand on top of her head, making her gasp.

"There, no need to cry now Sayo-san."

Sayo looked at his hand, and it felt warm.

She could feel the warmth of his hand and it made her feel so good inside of her body. She hadn't known this warmth for a long time.

"Y-You can touch me...I didn't go through you."

Sayo didn't get it.

"Yeah, that's right Akuma-san. How did you do that? Was that magic?"

Yue asked quizzically, wanting to know more and more.

"No, this isn't magic, at least the normal form of magic. As a Demon from my family, I can touch spirits like this easily. We can't be possessed by spirits, and can physically touch them to rid or help them, you see?" He explained reasonably quick. "However, Sayo-san. Since you're stuck here, you must have some form of unresolved business or something like that. So, why are you here?"

"Y-Yes, what happened Aisaka-san?"

Nodoka added.

Sayo looked between them all, and became quite shy.

She trembled, and hid behind Akuma, who cocked his head to the side curiously.

"...I'm nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous. We can help you. If you want to pass on, I can help you do that."

Sayo's mind wandered, and she thought about passing on.

What she saw was fire and brimstone, and she was tied to a cross with people stabbing her all over, blood dripping from her mouth and Devils dancing around her, chanting "Sayo's tortured!" again and again, something that frightened her immensely.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep! I don't wanna pass on!"

She let out a cry, Akuma hummed, leaning against a desk.

"Why don't you want to pass on Sayo-san?"

"B-Because! I'll be tortured for sure!"

"Why would you be tortured...w-would she be tortured?"

Yue asked Akuma who shrugged.

"Depends what she did in life. I doubt she'd be tortured, she doesn't seem like the mental killer type to me. She probably is worried about doing it. I've heard most ghosts that have been around for a long time do that." His eyes shifted back to Sayo. "How long have you been here for anyway Sayo-san?"

"Erm...wow, it's been over 60 years now. Thinking back on it..."

"E-Explains the uniform..."

Nodoka murmured, Yue agreeing with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, so she's been here for 60 years..."

"And no one's spoken to me for so long...I-I just want a friend but no one sees me..."

Sayo expressed sorrowfully.

"Well, we'll be your friends Sayo-san."

Akuma spoke up, Sayo was caught by surprise.

"Yeah, he's right, you seem nice."

"E-Exactly! We will all b-be your friends Sayo-san!"

Yue and Nodoka added, Sayo's eyes turned watery once more.

"R-Really…? Y-You'd be my friends…?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't see why not. We could help you with getting through to the other side or whatever it is that you wish to do. If you're interested, I could help you gain a body that would be like me."

"F-Flesh and blood? Y-You'd d-do that for me?"

Sayo looked shocked, Akuma nodded slowly, while Yue and Nodoka looked surprised.

"I know a few things about Necromancy thanks to my Mother. My Mother would be able to help you definitely if not me with gaining a body, she knows more about it than me, I'll have to speak to her. Would you like that Sayo-san? You'd still be you, but you'd possess a body that's not aging like myself, and you'd be able to do what you do as a ghost as well. Is that okay?"

Sayo welled up once more with fresh tears, and leaped into his arms, hugging his upper body tightly. Akuma's cheeks turned slightly red as he felt certain things pressing against his chest.

"A-Akuma-kun, are you...okay? Your face has gone red..."

He looked slightly embarrassed, something that was a first as Nodoka and Yue hadn't seen him like this before.

"I'm fine...I can just feel her ghost boobs on me, that's all."

Yue's face lit up and she tried not to laugh, Nodoka turned away with a giggle, Sayo pulled away with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I got excited..."

Sayo apologized while scratching the back of her head.

"No worries. I'd probably do the same thing if I was you. So, what do you say Sayo-san? Stick with me for a little while, and I'll gather the things that we need to get you your own body along with asking my Mother some time. As a ghost that haunts here, you'd be landlocked...so, I'll get you a doll to possess so you can cross the boarder if we need to go somewhere, alright?"

Sayo continued shedding tears nodding again and again.

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you very much!"

Sayo looked like she needed a hug, so Akuma opened his arms, Sayo fell into his embrace, this time he made sure her boobs didn't press against him. Nodoka and Yue watched on and once again were amazed by how kind he was towards others. Even though he was called a Demon, he was acting rather Angel like in their eyes.

* * *

After morning classes ended, Makie and Ako along with Akira, and Yuna were outside, since they had time before their next class, they decided to throw around a dodge ball, which they didn't really try and strike one another, but to have fun and catch the ball within their hands and other things like that.

"So..." Makie began, looking slyly between her friends. "Akuma-kun and Negi-kun have been here for over a week. What do you guys think of them?"

Akira, Yuna and Ako bit their lower lips, wondering what they would be able to say.

"Well, I mean ones a kid, but he is rather cute, and polite." Akira began with a hearty smile. "Akuma-kun is...well, he's quite eccentric, but Konoka-san seems to get along with him rather well."

Akira's thoughts were shared by Yuna.

"Yeah, Negi-kun is rather cute, and he's quite shy. As for Akuma-kun, he is the one that is...well, I don't know, he's slightly weird, but he's a nice person I guess..."

"I think he's really cute." Ako admitted, before seeing the others glancing towards her. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I-It's just...h-he can be cu-cute sometimes...a-and he's quite attractive I guess...and I think he's rather funny..."

"Plus he's adorable! I hope he stays with us until we graduate!"

Makie let out happily, Yuna chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I hope Negi-sensei stays as well. After the semester and beyond."

"No offence to Takahata-sensei but Negi-kun is closer to our age so he gets what we think more than he does. Though Asuna is pretty disappointed."

Makie folded her arms.

"Well, she would be because she likes Takahata-sensei. But I am glad Akuma-kun is here! He's a good dancer! I'd definitely want to partner with him!"

"Yes...about that, I wonder what this partner thing actually is..."

Ako muttered, Makie wrapped an arm around him.

"It's a partner in life! He's looking for a girlfriend!"

"I-If that was true, why would he ask the class when he seems to like Konoka-san?"

At Ako's counterpoint, Makie was baffled, left scratching her forehead.

"W-Well, I mean, I don't know...I guess that he wishes for friends, and he calls them partners! Yes, that's got to be it!"

Ako wasn't convinced, but she wouldn't know what else it would be about.

"Even then..."

"Even then, Akuma-kun is great boyfriend material! You'd never be bored at least~ And he's really cute as well, we'd have many good times~ He would even be a blast to kiss! I bet I could be a good girlfriend if I tried hard enough~"

"Heh! Compared to me, you are all jokes!"

An elegant, yet uncaring woman walked closer towards them.

Eiko was the girls name, and she was from the high school division, and her eyes scanned all four of the girls. Makie and Ako saw that she had her friends with her as well, and they looked as if they were going to hurt them, causing them all to gulp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eva and Akuma were having tea alone within the classroom. Others had gone to do their own thing. Even Konoka was busy with Asuna, so he sat with Evangeline. Though Chachamaru was with them, she didn't speak much, or if at all honestly. Sayo was hanging out behind Akuma and was watching dutifully.

"Is there a reason why ghost girl is floating above us?"

Evangeline murmured, Akuma looked up and saw Sayo waving, so he waved back.

"Spoke to her, promised to help her gain a body."

"What are you? A Necromancer?"

Eva snickered out, believing it to be crazy.

But, she was closer than she actually thought that she was.

"Sort of." He revealed surprising Eva. "I mean, my Mother has delved into the arts of Necromancy in the past, it is a reason why my Father wished to marry my Mother because she was good at it, and with the blood of myself, I can make others like us, immortals. I have learned stuff about it. I could make a body for her with my Mother's help and allow her to live like us, if that's what she wants."

"An immortal aye?" Akuma nodded. "Interesting. I'd like to see this body when you're done."

"Sure." He replied, sipping on the tea. "Wow, this tea is pretty good Evangeline-san."

Eva chuckled.

"Naturally, I made it of course. I have had many years to perfect my tea making skills."

"Well, you are like hundreds of years old, so it makes sense."

Eva developed a tick mark.

"You implying I'm old?!"

"No, I'm saying you're experienced."

Eva huffed, sipping some more tea.

"Good, that's what I want to hear."

"Yeah. Also, been making progress on your curse, I might be able to devise a way to free you from it."

For a second, Eva's heart skipped a beat.

Someone actually saying that got her every time.

It felt like songs were erupting into her heart.

But then she came back to reality and rolled her eyes.

"I told you, that breaking it is impossible without the blood of that child, all of that blood within his body."

"Yes, I know that. I hit a wall with that as well. But, there might be something that I can do. Even if you say it is a waste of time, I might be able to help you Evangeline-san. Still, I know you don't believe in me, so I'll just keep researching myself."

Evangeline thought that it was foolish, but she was happy about that he was trying for her. Oddly, it was something that no one else ever bothered to do before. She wouldn't express it openly, but it was a feeling that she wished to feel even a little bit.

But then as they were drinking tea, Makie and Ako came bursting into the room, tears rolling down their faces, and bruises were forming on their bodies. Akuma, concerned for the girls, stood up, while Eva looked out of the corner of her eye, Sayo followed Akuma from behind and she snickered "She's haunting you." making him turn to her, and stick his tongue out briefly, Eva snickered even more.

Then Akuma walked over towards Ako and Makie, who then clung to him upon seeing him.

"Akuma-kun! W-We don't know what to do!"

"W-We'd go to Negi-sensei but he's still a kid and..."

Akuma placed his hand on both of their heads, and petted gently.

"Calm down. What happened?"

Makie, tears still in her eyes, began shedding them.

"W-We were j-just p-practicing o-our sports, an-and then the H-High School girls c-came and s-started h-hitting us an-and they took our m-money an-and everything...w-we didn't do anything at all..."

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows.

"So these girls are throwing their weight around, are they?"

"Y-Yes..."

Ako said with a whine, so Akuma huffed.

"Well, if they think they can do that when I'm around, they have another thing coming. Lead me to them girls, I'll handle this."

""THANK YOU AKUMA-KUN!""

Makie and Ako shouted at the same time. Akuma inhaled slowly, and walked out of the class with the girls. Sayo followed behind him, Eva gave them a glance, rolled her eyes, and then went back to drinking her tea.

"Master, it seems that he truly is trying to help you."

Evangeline continued drinking her tea, but couldn't deny that she probably was right when she said that. Chachamaru was right, the world felt wrong for her saying something like that. But, that's how it was.

"...Even then, he's wasting his time. That damn fool."

Even though she said that, she couldn't deny that she actually liked that he was trying to help her like that.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, and on the sports field, Yuna and Akira were getting pelted by volleyballs by the older girls. Even though they tried to stop them, they wouldn't stop them at all, and kept hitting them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Akira yelled out, feeling a ball hit her face.

"Yeah, we were here first! Go and find somewhere else!"

Yuna yelled, and dodged to the side, avoiding one ball, but another then hit her body and forced her down to the ground.

"Well, we high school girls enjoy our time here, and you bitches are disrupting that. Either leave, or we'll keep doing this." The girl named Eiko spat out evilly, as the other girls behind her began to laugh. Then they aimed a ball right for the girls face once more. "Have this!"

Eiko threw the ball, Akira closed her eyes…

But she didn't feel an impact.

She became confused, and opened her eyes, seeing the ball was inches from her face, but a hand had caught it. A manly hand at that.

She looked up to see blue hair, and red eyes on her form. Then Akira saw that it was Akuma who had protected her from getting a ball to the face again, and placed down the ball on the ground. Yuna looked relieved as well, Ako and Makie hid behind Akuma while he addressed the girls with cross eyes.

"So, is there a reason why you are suddenly doing this?"

Eiko felt chills running through her spine, partly because Akuma secretly asked Sayo to pass through her. She felt weird, Akuma's red eyes felt like they could melt flesh, and she was right in the way of his eyes.

"D-Don't think you worry me."

Akuma's head twisted side to side, which unnerved Eiko and the other girls as well.

"T-They attacked us Akuma-kun!" Makie said while hiding behind him. "We were just enjoying our free time and suddenly, they went wild, and attacked us with these balls! We didn't do anything to them at all!"

Akuma, listening to what was being said, then turned towards the older girls.

"So, you believe bullying others is fun, is it?"

Eiko looked back hard, as Asuna and Ayaka came towards them. Having seen the situation before, Asuna and Ayaka stood beside Akuma. Though Ayaka wasn't really friends with Akuma, she in this instance would stand with him.

"I have just seen what has happened. How dare you old women attack young girls like us?"

"They're only like a year or two older than you though."

Akuma pointed out, Ayaka looking embarrassed, while Asuna let out a laugh.

"He's right Iincho, leave the smack talking to us."

Ayaka ground her teeth, as one of the girls picked up a ball secretly, and lopped it for Asuna.

Asuna didn't see it coming until the last second, and she let out a cry, but before it could touch her, Akuma caught the ball, and crushed it within his hand, Asuna looked on with shocked eyes.

"You okay Asuna-san?"

Asuna looked towards Akuma briefly, and flushed lightly, believing that he looked and acted manly when he did that, protecting her. It was better than Negi stripping her constantly. She'd rather have that than this.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for the save. I could have totally done it myself, but thanks."

Asuna genuinely meant it, which made Akuma smile.

Then he turned his attention to the girls once more.

"Would you like to throw your balls at me? Because, unlike them, it takes a lot to hurt me. Get me girls?"

Eiko bared her teeth, but then smirked.

"We have boyfriends, stronger than you are. If you try anything-"

"I don't make it a plan to hit girls. But if your boyfriends wish to come, I'll show them their place as well."

Eiko glared even harder and then snapped her fingers. As soon as she did, some boys gathered around. Akuma glanced at them all without a worry in his eyes, and stepped forward. Makie, and Ako looked worried, there were five big guys, and Akuma was rather lean, so they were worried that he would be beaten. Even Asuna was worried for him as well, she didn't want to see his face smashed in.

"Oh now then? Want to see who's stronger?"

"Fighting to solve problems is just another day in my life. Send them for me, I don't care."

Eiko looked super pissed off, and then snapped her fingers.

"Get him!"

Like puppets (that's what Akuma thought anyway) the guys went forward.

"Akuma-kun!"

Ako let out a cry as a fist went for his face.

But, he caught the fist with his hand, and twisted it to the side, the man let out an "Aaaah!" and dropped to his knees, Akuma then flicked his own hand, and caused the man to fall down to the ground, Makie and the others looked on happily.

"Ooh yeah boy! Kick his ass!"

Asuna cheered gleefully.

"If this is all you've got. Your form is weak, you used a direct movement, it wasn't hard to discern were you were going to strike me."

"Y-You bastard! Have this!"

The second man came with a karate chop to the neck, but Akuma leaped over his body, appeared behind him, and did the same karate chop to the base of the neck, the man's eyes turned white, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Wow, you're good at fighting Akuma-kun. I keep tripping over myself all of the time."

Sayo confessed with embarrassment, Akuma chuckled lightly and muttered "No worries Sayo-san, it is a cute trait to have." causing Sayo to blush even more.

"Awesome Akuma-kun!"

Makie blushed as Akuma raised his leg, kicked one of the charging men for him, and knocked him into the other one. Their bodies collided with a metal pole that had the basketball hoop at the top, and they slunk to the floor.

Then his eyes went to the remaining one who felt nervous.

"So, you going to fight me?"

Akuma challenged, getting into a fighting style.

Seeing how his friends were beaten so easily, he turned and ran away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?"

Eiko yelled out, but the man just yelled "Screw this!" and disappeared. Ako and Makie looked towards Akuma who shoved his hands in his pockets, and it caused their cheeks to turn bright red with what happened.

"Now girls, you better run along. And if I catch you trying to harm these girls again, I wont be so lenient with you, do you understand me?"

Akuma's warning along with Sayo going through one of their bodies, causing them to freak out, and feel chills running down their spines.

"Yeah, he might not hit girls, but I damn well will if you don't leave! If you think what he did was impressive, wait until I get my hands on you!"

Asuna threatened as she folded her arms, showing a daring face. Akuma sweat dropped lightly but them saw the other girls looking on with worry and fear as well. Seeing what Akuma did, they didn't want that to happen to them.

Eiko sighed in defeat.

"Fine we'll go for now. But this isn't over!"

Eiko walked off with her friends, Akuma cracked his neck while Ako and Makie jumped Akuma.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"T-That was so cool! You're strong!"

Makie and Ako praised, while Akuma chuckled happily.

"You know, I have to admit, that was cool. You took down five big guys all by yourself, without breaking a sweat. Who taught you how to fight?"

Asuna wondered, Akuma shrugged.

"Picked up various fighting styles over the years, mixed them together to create my own."

He answered, Makie and Ako clung to him tightly.

"I see, well whatever it was, it worked for you so that's good. But, guess who we have for gym?"

"Who?"

"Just heard. Negi, instead of our usual teacher. Kid doesn't look like he knows how to run never mind teach gym."

"Well, I believe that Negi-sensei would be the best teacher for us~ He would be dutiful, and would listen to what we would want to do as well. I think he would be amazing, and for those who don't think that he is, then there's something wrong with you."

Akuma rolled his eyes at Ayaka's flamboyant attitude, showcasing how she would widen her arms, and look as if she was going to rejoice to the world.

"Well, either way, we have to go and get ready for gym. Damn girls, they ruined my tea."

Akuma walked off with the others following behind him.

* * *

After getting changed into the gym outfits, Akuma and the others headed for the volleyball net that was located on the roof, Akuma didn't know why that was, but he didn't much care about it. As they walked, Konoka looked towards Akuma.

"Aku-chan, I heard about you saving some girls~ Hehe, are you trying to make them fall for you~?"

She teased Akuma, who smiled lightly.

"I don't know what you mean by falling for me, but I just did what most would do seeing those girls getting attacked."

Konoka held onto his arm, snuggling against his shoulder.

"That's my Aku-chan, so kind~"

While she said that, Mana looked on and she wasn't convinced at all.

"Yeah! He totes kicked butt out there! They charged, and Akuma-kun was like "Hah!" and kicked their boyfriends butts immediately!" Makie cheered, throwing her fists left and right. "He was so awesome! He came just for us~ He's really manly, and cute~"

Konoka looked slightly surprised by her saying that, while Ako poked her fingers together slightly shyly.

"Y-Yes, it was amazing Akuma-kun."

Nodoka and Yue, who were close by, weren't surprised at all. Setsuna was glad that he didn't use magic to fight them. Ku Fei then stepped forward, and showed a strong face.

"Ah, rival would fight strong. I shall fight rival."

Akuma placed his hand outwards towards her.

"Don't start attacking me again."

"But, rival. I have to attack you to become strong. I wish to fight you soon."

Akuma chuckled awkwardly, as they made it to the roof. But, they saw that high school girls were there as well. Though Akuma noticed that three of the girls were wearing magical girl outfits. He recognized them as well.

"W-Why are they on our court!?"

Yuna snapped, as Negi walked over.

"A-Akuma-san, I don't know what to do! They said they wouldn't leave! Uu, I'm troubled...this is new for me. They kept cuddling me and saying I was cute, and when I got out of their amazon grip, they refused to leave."

Akuma looked towards them, and saw Takane dressed as Mami from Madoka Magica. Mei also stood there shyly within a Madoka cosplay and Nutmeg looked to be like Homura. Though, Akuma didn't think she suited the last one, he would have personally chosen to go with Sayaka for her.

Akuma then placed his hand on Negi's head, causing the young boy to blush lightly.

"Don't worry Negi-kun, we'll deal with this now."

"Y-Yes! As Sensei, I shall do my best!"

Akuma chuckled, and walked forward with the girls behind him.

Takane, as soon as she saw Akuma, jumped forward, Mei and Nutmeg doing the same thing, and stood there. Takane had fake guns on her body, Mei held a cute bow in her hand, and Nutmeg had a metal disk on her arm, reminiscent from the girls on the show.

Takane's eyes were on Akuma who stood there with his hands on his hips. Mana looked on with a happy face. She actually smiled lightly. This was the way that she was going to finally bag her target, and that was Akuma himself.

"Ooh, it's the magical girl trio again."

Yue said with a monotone while sipping on a juice box.

"Have you met them before Yue-chi?"

Haruna wondered, Yue spat out slightly, before nodding.

"W-We met them once with Akuma-san, that's all. They are, rather passionate about magical girls."

Yue covered, Nodoka looking relieved.

"S-So, who are these girls Aku-chan?"

Konoka whispered, so Akuma did it right back.

"These girls are quite crazy, but fun. I met them once last week, some of their antics are weird, but they're harmless. By the way Kono-chan, if you ever wanna parody as a magical girl, I'll definitely be a magical boy~"

"Hehe, we could be those two people from Card Captors~"

Konoka giggled out, Akuma chuckled as well, Takane looked annoyed.

"Oi! Don't ignore us!" Akuma turned back to them, and Takane narrowed her eyes. "So, we meet again Akuma aka my arch enemy."

Takane said with a daring expression.

Akuma matched it.

"Yes we do Mami Tomoe-san." Takane cocked her head to the side. "Right, Takane-san it seems."

"Y-Yeah...a-also! We didn't wear this because you wanted us to do that! Idiot!"

Akuma chuckled lightly, but Mei raised her hand shyly.

"A-Akuma-kun, it's nice to see you!"

For some reason, Asuna wasn't happy about Mei saying that.

But Akuma waved his hand towards the young girl, causing her cheeks to blush.

"Mei! Don't fraternize with the enemy!"

Takane scolded, but Mei kept her eyes on Akuma.

Takane then coughed into her hand.

"I've been hearing that you scared my classmates today."

"Because they were attacking my own classmates, that's why Takane-san."

He replied, as sparks went off with her eyes.

"Tch, even if that's the case, I can't let it fly. I wont allow my classmates to be stopped. That's why we have proclaimed the roof as our training ground. While they use their free time in playing volleyball, we will be practicing our dancing and our skills in parodying magical girls! Speaking of, Mei, Nutmeg! It is show time!"

Both Mei and Nutmeg looked embarrassed, Mei looked even more embarrassed due to the fact that she would be performing in front of Akuma, someone that she actually liked. Konoka also noticed that Mei was looking in this direction, the place that she and Akuma was with.

[Big cake~ Round cake~ Right in front of me~ Who do you think this cake could be~?]

They asked, looking between them all.

But then they looked unsure of how to proceed as they only had three, and needed five, so Akuma, saving them some embarrassment, stepped forward.

"Nope it's not me~ I'm just a little cute raspberry~ That big round cakes too red don't you know~? Could the cake be Makie-san~?"

Akuma swung his fingers to Makie, Makie giggled, and swayed side to side.

"Nope it's not me~ I'm the juicy apple of this story~ That big round cake loves Akuma-kun can't you see? Could the cake be Takane-san?"

Takane placed her fingers together.

"No it's not me~ I am the cheese~ This big round cake is tumbling don't you see~? Could the cake be Nutmeg?"

Nutmeg shyly put her feet down to the ground.

"N-No it's not me. I-I'm the pumpkin full of seeds~ This big round cake looks sweeter than sweet~ Could the cake be Mei-san?"

Mei looked even more embarrassed, pushing down on her skirt.

"No it's not me~ I'm the melon don't you see~? When you slice the melon it will bring you sweet dreams~"

Makie took Akuma's hand, and dragged him to the others. Mei shyly took his hand, Nutmeg on her other hand, and Takane reluctantly took Makie's hand, and the five began skipping around in a circle motion.

[So why is the dream so bitter of late~? Cos the kitty's dream is the one on the plate~ It's so good, it's going to taste great~!]

Akuma leaned forward, Makie and Mei leaned down beside him, Nutmeg, and Takane stood behind them as five different coloured smoke went into the air, representing the colours of the foods they said they were.

The others watched on, and began clapping.

"Amazing Aku-chan! And you too Makie! Doing that so quickly!"

"Y-Yeah, it was pretty good improvisation on your parts."

Asuna praised after Konoka, and Negi began clapping as well.

"Y-Yes, well done all of you. It was great to see!"

As Negi clapped, Nodoka shyly clapped as well.

"Wow, it seems that Akuma-kun can suddenly do whacky things."

Yue let out a small laugh.

"I see, so that's how it was. Indeed, he does keep surprising me."

"It was amazing!"

Sayo cheered, and since Yue and Nodoka could see her, they smiled towards her.

Makie bounced up and down.

"Wow! That was fun!"

"Yes, it surely was. Thanks for the help Makie-san. Kinda put you on the spot there."

Makie waved her hands around.

"No worries at all~"

Takane raised her hand towards Akuma once more.

"Heh, even if you helped us, we still wont allow this to die so easily. So, we propose a challenge if you guys want to have your volleyball court back."

"Hey that's not fair, you guys are bigger than us!"

Ayaka complained, Negi looked troubled.

"Heh, then fine. Dodgeball. You wanna play that Akuma?" Takane dared him, Akuma furrowing his eyebrows. "Me, Mei, Nutmeg and..." Mana stepped forward, Akuma looked amused by what was happening. "And Tatsumiya-san as well."

"Mana-chan! You betrayed us for them!?"

Makie said with a cute angry face, Nodoka and Yue looked between themselves.

"Not good."

"Y-Yes, doesn't she wish to take Akuma-kun away?"

Yue nodded, and walked forward.

"Tatsumiya-san, you can't do this because of your own personal...vendetta I guess against Akuma-san."

"It doesn't concern you."

Mana denied her swiftly, Akuma looked on curiously.

"I see, so you have been making deals behind my back Tatsumiya-san? Not a bad idea. Can't deny that. Recruiting the magic cosplay girls here for assistance, seems like I'm going to be going for a partner soon enough."

Akuma praised her, Mana however furrowed her eyebrows.

"If we win, then you come with us no worries. And if you win, I'll leave you alone for a week."

"Seems like you're getting more out of the deal than I am."

Akuma murmured, while Konoka stood before Akuma.

"Tatsumiya, please don't harm Aku-chan!"

"Konoe, do not worry, I don't intend to harm him...yet."

Akuma didn't like the 'yet' part, but Akuma then looked on calmly.

"Alright, so four vs four is it?" Takane and Mana nodded. "Then, if you're doing four vs four. Negi-kun, you're on the team."

"A-Ah, Akuma-san, I don't know much about dodgeball."

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, this game is going to be rather...magical." Negi understood immediately. "Then, you're on the team, and-"

"Me too!"

Asuna stepped forward, and put her hands together.

"You as well Asuna-san?"

He was rather surprised. He wasn't against it, but he was curious as to what she would be doing.

"That's right. If you are on the line, then I'll do it. Konoka would be upset if she took you as her boyfriend."

"She's not taking me..." Yue and Nodoka coughed into their hands, and pleaded with their eyes, so he nodded. "That's right, they wish me to be apart of their weird harem." Yue and Nodoka cocked their heads curiously. "So, we have to fight for me Asuna-san, please stand beside me as we kick their butts!"

"Yeah! These girls have already pissed me off, lets teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

Akuma nodded. This would be a good chance for him to see if she did have the ability to nullify magic. He thought that she did, but this would be the best thing to do.

"Now finally, we have another spot open. Secchan, why don't you be my partner now?" His eyes went to Setsuna who was shaking her head side to side. "Secchan! W-Why!?"

"...It's too embarrassing, I can't."

She showed an embarrassed face.

"But she wishes to take me away for her weird harem!"

He semi lied, but Setsuna flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm truly sorry, I can't do it in front of the others. Somehow, I feel like it is going to be rather embarrassing for me. Even if it is for Ojou-sama as well, it's just...Akuma-san, when you're involved, it can be rather embarrassing..."

Akuma lowered his brows, and folded his arms.

"Fine, if that's not right, and Secchan has betrayed me...then I have to think about this...who would be the best one for this..."

"Aku-chan! I'll do it for you~"

Akuma wasn't sure about that, especially with the death glare that Setsuna was giving him.

"I can't Kono-chan, it could be dangerous, and I don't want you to be hurt. Could you support me from the side instead?"

"Well, it seems that Aku-chan is being an adoring husband to me and protecting his wife~"

Konoka giggled out, Akuma leaned closer, and kissed her cheek, giving her a shy face.

"That's right, I'd protect my wife~" Konoka blushed even more. "But now, to find a final person..."

"Leave this to me." Ayaka stepped forward. "If Negi-sensei is being forced to participate. Even though I do not get along with Akuma-san, we are members of Class 2A, and we cannot lose this fight to these women! Even if Tatsumiya-san has betrayed us! We will protect Akuma-san and I'll do this to fight for Negi-sensei!"

"Well..."

Akuma wasn't so sure, so Asuna got close to her.

"We could use her as a human shield."

Akuma chuckled, and changed his tune rather quickly.

"Alright. Takane-san, our team is myself, Asuna-san, Negi-kun and Iincho!"

"Fine! We'll see you at the dodgeball court within ten minutes! Be prepared to lose your match against us! We wont lose as easily as we did last time! There's absolutely no way that we will lose so easily!"

Takane huffed, and walked off with Mana, Nutmeg followed after her. Mei looked towards Akuma, and then bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Onee-sama is very dangerous."

"Heh, no worries Mei-san." Mei gushed as he petted her head. "I wont take it offensively."

Mei continued to blush even more, and then she walked off with Takane.

Then Akuma faced his team.

"Lets go and kick their butts! But, we have to be smart about this. Nodoka-san, Yue-san, you both read about many things, maybe we can use some rules that we can exploit to our advantage. Could you both help me with that?"

"Y-Yes, leave that to us Akuma-kun."

"Yeah, we've got it."

Nodoka and Yue walked off together.

"Cheerleading girls, please cheer for us as we fight."

[You got it~]

They giggled out, as he went towards Makie.

"Makie-san, would you allow me to use your ribbon please?"

"Sure~ Here you go~"

Makie pulled out her ribbon that she used for her gymnastics and then placed it at his side.

"Thank you Makie-san. Everyone please give us cheers as we fight the enemy!"

[Yeah! We wont give up!]

Class 2A, mostly, cheered for Akuma himself, and the others, then Konoka leaned towards Akuma.

"Aku-chan, I've got a good idea for you if you're struggling~"

"Hmmm?"

"Yes, it's this..." Konoka whispered her idea, and Akuma chuckled lightly. "...so, what do you think Aku-chan?"

"It could be the lead that we're looking for Kono-chan!" Konoka smiled, Akuma leaned towards Sayo. "Sayo-san, I have a special job for you if you're interested."

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best!"

Akuma smiled, and walked off with the others.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Akuma, Ayaka, Asuna and Negi were on the field for the dodgeball match. Takane, Mei, Nutmeg, and Mana stood opposite of them. Akuma looked on between them, as the cheerleaders cheered for Akuma and the others. Nodoka and Yue were sat on the side, while Sayo looked on curiously.

Evangeline sat to the side, with Chachamaru firing fireworks into the air.

"So, he's going to be fighting the magical girls and Tatsumiya huh. Good luck you weirdo."

Evangeline quietly said to herself, Asuna glanced towards the exploding fireworks.

"Where did she even get them?"

Asuna muttered to herself, glancing at Chachamaru who continued unleashing into the air.

"Asuna-san, I hope you're ready to kick some tail!"

Ayaka called to her so-called friend.

Asuna tightened her hand.

"You're damn right that I am. Lets do this together."

Ayaka nodded carefully, as Akuma bent down.

"Negi-kun, use your magic to enhance your physical abilities, alright?"

"But Akuma-san, that would be cheating."

"Trust me, they're going to do the same thing."

Negi slowly nodded, and got ready himself, while Mana's eyes landed upon Akuma.

"So you showed."

Mana said seriously, Akuma matched that seriousness.

"That's right Tatsumiya-san. It is about time for me to teach you Mana's~" The joke didn't land with anyone, the young boy turned his head to the side. "Whatever. You're going down ladies. My team is made up of one strategist, one strong orange haired girl, one child genius and one other!"

Ayaka's eyebrows twitched.

"What other am I?!"

Ayaka roared towards him, Akuma shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything for you Iincho."

"W-What...W-Well, I'm a Negi-sensei enthusiast!"

Ayaka cheered louder, Akuma looked to Asuna who shrugged.

"Sure, that's what you are. You're a Negiholic."

"I'm not sure if I want to drink Negihol."

Akuma let out a small laugh at Asuna's words.

Ayaka scowled. But because it was Negi, she was alright with it.

Takane then leaned forward.

"Hmph, if this is what you want to do. Then we don't mind!" Takane raised the ball. "Since we won the coin flip that we decided upon, we shall do the first serve! So have this!"

Takane gathered shadows by her hand, and allowed it to go around the ball. Akuma suspected she'd do that, and she thrusted it towards Akuma immediately. He did a back flip just in time, where the ball slammed against the ground, and dented it, Asuna and Ayaka widening their eyes.

"Oh crap!"

Asuna yelled out, as Negi raised his hand.

"N-Now, I'll do this!"

Negi used his enhanced body and blasted the ball towards Mei. Mei let out a cry and she moved to the side, avoiding the ball, as Mana took the ball from the air, and launched it towards Asuna in a very fast burst.

Asuna went to move, but Akuma grabbed her with a ribbon that he got off Makie who smiled when seeing him use it, and thrusted her out of the way. Asuna glanced towards him, nodding his head, she nodded back, and went to grab the ball from behind them, as Nutmeg raised her arm, and took the ball, and launched it towards Ayaka with water magic added.

"Am I dreaming or is water dripping off that ball?"

Haruna said with a tilted head, Yue and Nodoka panicked.

"Sensei!"

Ayaka let out a cry as the ball closed in on her.

"Iincho-san!"

Negi jumped for her, and grabbed the ball out of the way, Akuma smiled as he dodged another ball from Mana. Though he noticed that she added magic to it to make it faster, he knew that this wouldn't be an ordinary one.

"Negi-sensei...you saved my bacon. Thank you Sensei! I shall do my best!"

Ayaka took the ball off of Negi, and went to launch it from where she was towards Nutmeg, but Takane cried "Mei!" and Mei responded, sweeping on the ground and called "Disarm!" and Akuma noticed that the sphere in Ayaka's hand was dropped due to the intense wind, and Akuma saw that Takane had readied her hand on the ball.

"This is where we win the fight!"

Akuma growled, and glanced to Sayo who nodded, and flew at Takane.

As Takane was going to launch the ball, Sayo slid through her body with her ghost body and made her body twitch around, feeling creeped out, while Evangeline laughed "Hahaha, good one!" and saw Takane holding the ball, while shivering.

"W-What the hell was that!? Why do I feel like I'm dead!? What's going on?!"

Takane let out a cry, and continued holding the ball until Nodoka spoke up.

"The five second rule! Y-You have to give the ball to the opponent if you hold the ball more than five seconds."

"That can't be true!"

Takane denied it, but Yue held up the book, showing that was the case.

"Afraid so."

Takane ground her teeth, and strolled over to Akuma who smirked towards her.

"You're enjoying this."

"It is a game after all Takane-san, it isn't meant to be taken so seriously."

Takane ground her teeth even more at the smile that Akuma was giving off. Then he spun the ball on his finger, and chanted quickly, allowing flames to dance around the ball, barely noticeably, and launched it for Mana.

"Crap!"

Mana dodged the sphere, only for another one to come from Asuna. She took out a coin and flicked it so hard that it came in contact with the ball, and knocked it off balance, Asuna looked annoyed by that move, as Takane took out one more ball.

She allowed her shadow magic to dance around it, and she launched it for Negi. Negi went to dodge it, but Takane yelled out "Nutmeg!" and Nutmeg chanted something quietly, and water arms came up from the ground, grappling Negi to the ground.

"Eeeeh! T-That's not fair!"

Negi complained, secretly using Magic Arrows to break through the water hands, having a wand in his hands, but by the time that he got out, the ball was ready to take him out of the match, and he gasped.

But, one lover of Negi wouldn't allow it, and heroically jumped in front of the ball, taking the shot for Negi.

"Iincho-san!"

Negi cried out, as Ayaka dramatically laid on the floor.

"I die, not for the world, but for you, Negi-sensei, so you may continue on this battle, and achieve victory. Think of me, as I smile into the world of light, and leave this world of darkness behind."

She spoke with a croaky voice, Akuma glancing at Asuna.

"Why does she sound like she's dying? She only got hit by a ball. Not even hard either."

"Ugh, dramatic love is a signature of hers..."

"You know, thinking about it now, probably should have had the chinese girl, or ninja chick as our fourth member."

Asuna slowly nods her head, as Negi lets out a few tears, Asuna and Akuma rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry Iincho-san! I will do my best!"

Ayaka closes her eyes, and smiles with warmth while Takane let out a laugh.

"Hohohoho~ Seems like you've lost a member already and we have all of ours~ We will beat you guys!"

Akuma sighs as she declared that.

"They played dirty then Asuna-san."

"Yeah, damn magic girls. We should play dirty too if they want to."

"My thoughts exactly. I have an idea." He whispered it to Asuna, who smirked. "What do you think?"

"Always happens to us, why not them?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Akuma rushed towards Negi, and took out a flower. He practically forced it to Negi's nose, and he began sniffing it. That's what Akuma wanted, seeing as Negi was sniffling from what Akuma had done to his nose.

Asuna nodded, and pushed Negi's head towards Nutmeg.

"Achooooooooooooooooo!"

Negi unleashed his sneeze, and the air blew off Nutmeg's clothing, stripping her down to her panties, and bra. Her eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let out a cry, as Asuna grabbed a nearby ball, and nailed her in the stomach, taking her out of the fight.

"Heh, one for one now."

Asuna baited, Akuma smirking happily.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Takane complained, but Akuma smirked.

"You using water wasn't fair either. We're even."

Takane's eyes glared harder, while Akuma stuck out his tongue.

Then, Takane rushed for the ball, and allowed her shadows to dance around it. The cheerleaders booed the blonde haired girl, Akuma back flipped over the ball that came for him, but Mana flicked a few coins towards him.

Using his skills, he jumped into the air, and avoided a few coins that she had launched for his body. However, Takane then raised her hands into the air, and shadows shot up as he landed on the ground, going to grab him.

"I don't think so! I saw it!"

Asuna dashed to the ground, and grabbed the shadows. Akuma watched as the shadows disappeared within her hands, like they weren't even existing in the first place, and Akuma knew what this was about now as well.

"So she does..." He smiled towards Asuna. "Thanks Asuna-san."

As he thanked her, Mei shyly threw the ball at Negi, who was caught off guard due to Akuma dodging the attacks of Mana. However, as the ball came close, Negi went to use his wand to cast a spell but Mei swept her broom, and used a disarming spell, knocking the wand out of his hand and nailed him with the ball.

"Negi-sensei!"

Ayaka cried, and took Negi in her arms.

"So, it's just us two. Thanks to Negi-kun, we got one of theirs down."

"Yeah, but there's three of them left, what can we do?"

Akuma looked towards the group of girls.

"So, ready to lose, are you Akuma?"

Takane smirked out, Akuma narrowed his eyes.

"Nope, not at all. I have many different ideas..."

Akuma's hand went towards his shirt, and he began unbuttoning it. Asuna and the others looked on with wide eyes, but Konoka nodded again and again, as he undid the final button on his shirt, pushing aside the shirt, so his chest was shown.

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?]

The girls blushed out and even some had nose bleeds while Ayaka covered Negi's eyes so he wasn't 'stained' by Akuma, as he hauled the shirt upwards, and swung it around his head. Mei's bottom lip quivered while he tossed the shirt down to the side, and saw his hand slowly, hungrily going down his body, Mei's body heated up amazingly, feeling her lower body twitching at the sight.

"H-Hey..." Asuna caught Akuma's look, seeing his eyes going to the girls on the other side, and then knew what he was doing. " _Heh, good idea you weirdo. Even though you are weird, this isn't that bad, I just can't look at him._ "

As Akuma's hand finally made it to his pants, Mei's face heated up amazingly.

"A-Akuma-kun..."

"W-Well, that's a..."

Nodoka's cheeks burned red, while Yue kept her eyes down on the book she had, but she took a cheeky look up ever so slightly sometimes.

"W-Whoa, so Akuma-kun can d-do things like that too.."

Surprisingly, Makie looked rather shy as he continued stripping.

Ako felt heat inside of her body, and kept twitching while Haruna was foaming at the mouth, and kept mumbling "Hell yeah baby~" which disturbed Sayo, but she kept blushing at the sight of Akuma stripping as well.

Evangeline's cheeks turned slightly red, as his hand slid across his leg, and grinded upwards.

"D-Damn, he looks quite sexy..." She only realized she said that out loud when Setsuna gave her a curious look. "N-Nothing Sakurazaki!"

Setsuna didn't believe her, and glanced at Akuma, as he bent his body over, and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. His hands went towards his pants, Mei kept her eyes on his form, and couldn't contain her intense feelings. Takane couldn't look, but her eyes peaked through her fingers, Mana herself wanted to be the strong mercenary that she was, but she couldn't contain her feelings when looking at him.

"Ooh yeah Aku-chan! Take it off! Take it off!"

Konoka cheered again and again, seemingly becoming more excited.

Then, Akuma pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear, Makie and Ako clutched their hands together, so they wouldn't squeal. Sliding down his pants, Mei's body collapsed to the floor, and she felt like she was going to have a good time.

Akuma's finger went towards Mei, who pointed to herself, and he nodded.

"How about you and I write a good romance together?"

Mei's happy face came on, only for Asuna to nail her in the face with a ball while saying "Got ya broom girl!", and threw one to Takane who gasped, but avoided it.

"You think you can just do that to me?!"

Takane took the ball that she dodged, and threw it hard towards Akuma. He went to dodge, when Mana pulled out five coins, and launched them all towards Akuma, her magical abilities added onto them, Akuma grimacing at the sight.

So, he dodged the attacks which embedded themselves into the wall nearby, but Takane used her shadows to manipulate the ball, and turned it towards Akuma. Asuna glared on, as Akuma landed on the ground, so she rushed forward, and stood before him.

"I don't think so!"

Asuna placed her hands out, and grabbed the ball, because of what Akuma believed to be some kind of magic cancelling power she had, she was able to stop the attack from happening, and because she caught it, it didn't do anything like knock her out of the game.

"Thanks Asuna-san."

"No problem! Now, lets finish this girl off!"

"You got it."

Akuma took the ball from Asuna, and added fire magic to it who smirked at the sight, launching it like a burning comet.

"No!"

Takane went to raise a shield, but Akuma got her attention, running his hand down his body and pulled at his boxers.

"Wanna see what's underneath Takane-san?"

Takane's bottom lip quivered and for a moment, she forgot that she was in the dodgeball fight, and was nailed with the ball that Akuma sent out, and because the fire was added, her top burned off, revealing her bra which made her develop teary eyes.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!"

Akuma grimaced, and muttered "Sorry, thought you had a magical barrier around your body, clearly not." before Asuna came over, and high fived him at the same time.

"Ooh yeah! Only one left!"

"Yes, we make great partners Asuna-san!"

The pair smiled at one another, and turned to Mana.

Mana looked on with a twitching eyebrow.

"And here I thought that they would be able to help me."

Mana sighed out, as she looked over Akuma's body, and Asuna as well. The pair stood back to back, arms folded, and looked ready to fight the good fight. Mana saw that Akuma was determined, and Asuna was his partner in this, and right now, without exposing magic, there was no way that she would be able to win the fight.

She sighed, as she walked off the court.

"What's going on?"

Akuma asked her, Mana sighed in defeat.

"Sometimes, you have to do things like this, when you don't have a chance. You two have a good partnership with one another, I couldn't see flaws within your teamwork, it was like you knew one another so well that it was second nature with how you fought together, and there's no way that I would be able to win the fight. So for now, you win. I wont bother you for a week. But when it is up, expect me to come back harder than ever."

Mana wandered off, defeated, while Takane looked stunned.

"Ooh come on! That's twice we lost!"

"Onee-sama, they worked well together…"

Mei tried to defend, but Takane didn't have any of it, and gave teary eyes towards Akuma.

"That's it! You're on the top of my list!"

"What list?"

Takane tightened her hand.

"We'll become stronger and get you next time! Come on Nutmeg! Mei! We're going!"

Takane stormed off, Nutmeg bowed her head, and ran off after Takane. Mei walked closer towards Akuma and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry about all of this."

Akuma chuckled, petting the top of her head, causing her cheeks to turn even more red.

"No worries Mei-san, you did what you had to do. Sorry about giving you a worry with my naked body."

Mei blushed even more, glanced at his near naked body, and then ran off shyly.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, Akuma and Asuna turned to one another, and high fived one another, while Negi and Ayaka shared a hug (mostly because Ayaka forced him too), while Nodoka and Yue clapped their hands together, glad for their friends (and secret crush) had been able to pull of a victory. Konoka couldn't contain her happiness, and jumped over to Akuma, and held onto his body tightly, Makie doing the same thing, while Ako was glad that they won as well as were the others.

"I've won my freedom, and we have won the right to play volleyball on our court!"

[Yeah! Akuma-kun! Asuna! Negi-sensei! Iincho!]

The crowd cheered, as the four smiled happily together. Akuma then slipped back on his clothing, Asuna tightened her fist, and pushed it against Akuma's.

"Gotta admit, even if you're eccentric, this was awesome~"

"Yeah, it was really good Asuna-san..." Akuma recalled what Mana said, and gave Asuna a curious look. " _What Tatsumiya-san said...we did have excellent partnership...that was weird, it was like we had done that many times before...Asuna-san, just who is this girl...and why does she feel so familiar to me?_ "

While he thought it, Konoka pressed her lips against Akuma's cheeks, making him blush slightly.

"You all won Aku-chan! That was amazing!"

"Yeah! Now, for winning the fight, I'm taking the class, including Negi-kun, out to try this dish called pizza! Order anything you want girls, and boy, and I'll pay for it!"

The class became excited, and collectively shouted "AWESOME!" and began skipping off. Evangeline, bemused, decided to tag along as well. Akuma's eyes went towards Asuna who began walking off with Konoka, while Setsuna moved closer.

"I know that look on your face Akuma-san. What are you thinking?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, taking a good look at Asuna.

"There's something about that girl Secchan, I can't quite place my finger on it...but, you saw what we did then. She knew what I wanted, and I knew what she wanted. We worked well...too well together in fact."

"Yes...I have to admit, as I watched, it did seem that you had done that before. She knew what you were doing with just a look...even if it seemed crazy. Even I was thrown off for a few seconds, but she picked it up easily...Akuma-san, did you know her? I mean, before Mahora?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know...but, I feel like we...I can't explain it. Sometimes when I look at her, it's like I'm excited to see her, more than I really should be...Secchan, there's something about her that I'm forgetting...it's like in my head, and there's...ugh, I don't know..."

"And you think Kagurazaka-san has something to do with it?"

Akuma shrugged.

"I don't know...but whatever it is about her, I definitely want to find out what it is." Akuma ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, forget the serious stuff, lets go and eat pizza."

"A-Ah well...Ojou-sama is..."

Akuma wrapped an arm around the blushing Setsuna.

"Come on you, lets go and be with our friend. This is punishment for abandoning my team Secchan, live with the consequences of spending an entire afternoon with Kono-chan~ Seems like a good deal to me~"

Setsuna looked troubled, as he pulled her along towards Konoka. Konoka, upon seeing Setsuna, became surprised.

"Secchan, and Aku-chan? Secchan, are you coming?"

"W-Well..." Setsuna glanced at Akuma when she went to run away, and saw him shaking his head, so she sighed in defeat. "...yes, I'll be coming to get pizza as well."

Konoka looked so happy, throwing her arms around both of them.

"Yay! I'm so glad Secchan! Aku-chan, you and I will be happy together~"

Setsuna still was troubled. But she couldn't deny that seeing Konoka's happy face brought a smile to her face, and she had to thank Akuma for that, because if it wasn't for him, then this wouldn't of been possible, seeing her happy face again like this.

* * *

Mana, continued walking off, until she saw a familiar face.

It was a young girl, who had a smirk on her cute face.

"Thank you for doing that Tatsumiya-san."

Mana huffed, and stuck out her hand.

"You do realize why I did it."

The girl giggled out, and produced some money, handing it to Mana.

"Of course, thank you Tatsumiya-san. It seems that since you're doing this, he's looking well to help out someone in our class. And he's going to become closer to Evangeline as well….I'm quite happy about that~"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"Either way, do you want me to continue causing disruptions to him? I am going to take him in."

The girl let out a small giggle.

"That would be good Tatsumiya-san. Yes, please keep doing that as well. Thank you."

Mana nodded, and walked off.

As soon as she was gone, the young girl let a darkened smile to wash over her face.

"Don't worry, we'll be happy soon~"

She giggled out happily, ready to enact her plans soon enough.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So they all played dodgeball, with a twist! Magical girls, and powers flying around! But before that, Akuma and the others introduced themselves to Sayo, who now is becoming good friends with Akuma and the others. And there's someone working with Mana, but who is it? We'll find out, eventually! Next time, Akuma and the others are going towards Library Island to help Evangeline with her curse!**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna, Chisame.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	6. Library Island part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, I'll probably do another one in the future, I have a few ideas about a Sekirei fic, but it wont be for a while now.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! That would be rather funny~ Yeah, it probably would be~ I love Eva as a character as well, she's quite fun. Yeah, I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Crenin; Yeah, she'd be a good addition, I'll have to think about it~ Mei and Nutmeg would be cool~ Hehe, Takane vs Ayaka would be rather funny~ He could do I suppose~**

 **Haseo187; Thanks very much! Glad that you like it!**

 **kynan99; Thanks very much!**

 **Guest; I do love that t.v show, I've never thought about that before, that could be interesting. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Library Island part one**

" _Don't worry Asuna-chan, we'll always be together."_

 _A small figure called to a young looking Asuna. The young looking Asuna cried, it seemed like something was happening to her. And the figure before her, she couldn't see it, but she just knew that there was something terrible about to happen._

" _Don't lie!" Asuna cried out. "I don't wanna forget! It isn't f-fair! W-What about our dreams?! W-Why can't we be together?!"_

 _Asuna cried out, tears raining off of her face._

 _The figures soothing hand went towards her face, and brushed under her eyes, but she still cried._

" _I know...but we have to..it's too dangerous for you...you'll be safe now...it's dangerous around me..."_

 _Asuna, still crying, clutched onto the figures body._

" _I don't care if it is..."_

" _Heh...you're my little Princess after all Asuna-chan. Saying such troubling things. You always like trying to be my protector, don't you Asuna-chan? Don't you know that I am supposed to keep you safe."_

" _Please...Please don't..."_

 _Asuna begged, shedding more and more tears._

" _...It has to be like this..." The figures fingers slowly brushed her face. "Even if you can't remember me, and I can't remember you, we'll always be connected together. Don't you know that Asuna-chan? Here, why don't you have this..."_

 _Asuna felt something clutch into her hand, and then a flash of light went by her eyes..._

* * *

"Aku..." Asuna's eyes slowly opened, and groaned as she heard her alarm clock. "...what a weird dream." She murmured to herself. " _Why do I keep having that dream…?_ " Asuna mused in her head. " _Weird, it's ever since that damn Akuma came here...I'm sure he did this on purpose, he probably planted the dreams in my head...nah, he wouldn't go that far for a prank._ "

Asuna looked towards the side of the bed, and saw Negi's body on the ground.

She rolled her eyes, seeing as she managed to make a fort so Negi couldn't climb into her bed.

"I can't believe I have to resort to this crap to get rid of that brat from my bed."

She stretched her body, and got ready for the day.

Seeing as it was only five in the morning, she had to be quiet. She got on her outfit, and then picked up her bells, placing them in her hair, and tied them into twin tails, and then she picked up the final object, a necklace that was broken in half, the heart part that was anyway.

She placed it on her neck without even thinking and yet, she kept wondering why she even wore it.

It just felt...familiar.

It was something weird, but she couldn't get it.

She got the bells off of Takahata, yet the necklace seemed more important to her for some reason. She just couldn't work it out, but she then shook her head, and walked out of the door.

After leaving her dorm room, and getting outside of the building, slipping around the back of it, Asuna was getting on her bike, when she spotted a curious sight.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

She witnessed Akuma was near the dorm, and was doing a different mixture of fighting styles. Kicking the air, and spinning and swinging around a weapon as well. It seemed like he was training for something, and she was captivated towards him as well.

She didn't get what it was, but something about him…

Unknowingly to herself, she had dragged her feet towards him, and stopped just short of his place of fighting.

"Oh, hey Asuna-san. What are you doing up at this time?"

Akuma wondered, only for Asuna to hold up her paper storing bag.

"On my paper route. What are you doing anyway?"

"Training."

"For anything in particular?"

"Nah, just like keeping my skills sharp." He replied calmly. "So, want any help delivering your papers?"

Asuna scoffed.

"Yeah right, I am not giving you half of my money."

"I don't want any money Asuna-san. I just thought you could use a hand."

Asuna looked for ulterior motive.

But she didn't see anything that could tell her that either.

"Fine if you want. I'll make you work hard you know?"

"Alright that's fine~"

Asuna held a slightly bemused face, and they got to work together.

* * *

Once they had finished, they went to a nearby ice cream shop, and Akuma bought them some ice creams to eat, and found themselves in a nearby park.

"You know, you helped me, I should of bought the ice cream. Are you chivalrous or something?"

"I don't know, it seemed to be the right thing to do."

Asuna gave him a curious look.

"You're very odd, you know that don't you?"

Akuma shrugged.

"I have been told that before. Also, Asuna-san. May I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows as he thought how to word it.

"I want to know, what do you remember before coming to this academy exactly?"

Asuna was blown away by such a question.

She hadn't expected it.

Even Akuma asking that was weird.

"W-Well, I..."

Asuna didn't know how to answer.

When she thought about it, all she thought about was a figure that was within her memories.

That boy…

That boy she couldn't recall at all.

"Tch, don't ask such questions! It isn't your business!"

She deflected, because it made her think of something that she wanted to know, something that she didn't think that she would get either.

"Alright, I am sorry if I was rude."

Asuna huffed.

But then rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to become angry. It's just...when you asked me that, it made me feel...terrible for some reason. I don't get it...but you know...have you ever had a strong powerful feeling, yet you can't remember why you have this feeling? I feel like someone is waiting for me...but, I don't know who that is...weird, isn't it?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not really. I can get that. I feel like that sometimes. When I am alone, I feel like I should be beside someone, but I can't recall who that is."

"Heh, maybe it is you I'm looking for and I'm who you're looking for."

Akuma and Asuna let out small laughs…

But it kind of made sense. Akuma and Asuna didn't know why it would, but what she said seemed to make sense.

"Either way Akuma, you know...don't do reckless things."

Akuma was surprised by what she said.

"Why would you assume that I would?"

Asuna shrugged her shoulders.

"To me, you just seem to be the reckless type of person. So if you need help, just ask me. I'd prefer you than Negi. At least I can speak normally with you. That kid..."

"I don't know, I think you like Negi-kun more than you're letting on."

Asuna put on a disgusted face.

"Ugh, no thanks. He's a kid."

"I didn't mean romantically, I meant as a friend."

"...I don't know what it is at all about that kid. He infuriates me, yet I kind of want to make sure he doesn't mess things up. But you..." Asuna looked on towards Akuma who tilted his head. "...I feel like you're going to do something weird, or dangerous. As I said, if you do anything stupid, you better include me, get it?"

Akuma chuckled to Asuna's bemusement.

"Sure, if that's what you want. Hey, wanna become my partner?"

"Y-You asking me out!?"

Asuna raged, Akuma rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I'm currently not wishing to date you. However, the partner I am talking about is magical partner."

"Magical...so, what you said during your first day is true. You're looking for a partner?"

"Yes, to help me fight, and defend Kono-chan among other things. I'm currently considering Nodoka-san and Yue-san though Yue-san seems like she's unwilling because it involves a kiss."

Asuna's cheeks flushed.

"K-Kiss!?"

"That's how it is done Asuna-san. We kiss, and you can become my partner, with a magical weapon and everything."

Asuna was surprised.

But, a magical weapon…

That seemed to be quite something.

"A kiss, and I'd gain a magic weapon and be able to do magic too?"

"No...yes...no...sort of. You'd be able to borrow magic from me, and increase your physical abilities, and other things as well. The magical weapon could be anything, it depends on a number of things. But for a girl like you, I'm sure that you'd get a very great item."

"W-Why would I?"

"Because you're special Asuna-san."

Asuna's cheeks turned slightly red when he said that.

Her...special?

She couldn't fathom what he was talking about.

"W-What do you mean by that you idiot?"

Akuma cocked his head to the side.

"As I said, you're special Asuna-san. You'll see one day. Even I fully don't understand it...but you are special Asuna-san. I don't know why you're special...but you are very special."

Asuna continued to blush while he looked at her with a calm and collected smile.

Something about his words made her feel good inside of her chest.

But she wondered...what it was about Akuma that drew her towards him.

* * *

Early one morning, Akuma sat within his classroom, and was reading a book about what could potentially help Evangeline since he had finally managed to get it, and then he came across something that he had been researching for a little while.

"Wait, this is..."

Akuma muttered, as Negi looked towards him.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Akuma-san?"

Negi had decided to sit around with Akuma as he sat down before class began. He didn't get why Negi wished to be with him like this. But, he was quite happy it seemed, Akuma didn't push it either, and just allowed it to happen.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, what's that letter? You've been avoiding it for a little while. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Negi looked at the letter that he received off the Dean.

"I-I don't know. With finals coming up, maybe the Dean wishes to talk to me about them...I just received it, but I don't..."

"Well, you wont know until you read it Negi-kun."

"Y...Yes, I suppose you're right...even then, I'm a little nervous..."

"Would you like me to read it?" Negi shyly offered the letter towards him, so Akuma took the letter, and opened it. He took out the note, and read it to Negi. "Negi-kun, for your final test to become an official teacher at Mahora, you must ensure that 2A doesn't become the lowest ranked within the finals. If they do, then you'll be sent back to Wales." He looked at Negi, and saw that he looked worried, so he took his hand and petted the boy on the head. "How hard could it be Negi-kun? You have intelligent people in the class...and the Baka Rangers."

Negi's face dropped immediately, imagining some of the more...less gifted academically students.

"Waaaaaah! I don't know what to do Akuma-san! I-I mean, if I go home now then…I wont be able to find my Father...I don't know what to do Akuma-san..."

Akuma could see that it must be hard for a 10 year old to go through all that.

"Hmmm, just make sure that the ones less likely to fail don't fail. Give them extra tutoring or something."

"Y-Yes...ooh I know! I'll use my magic to boost their intelligence for a day...but, it will make them dumb for a week..."

Akuma shook his head.

"No you will not do that Negi-kun. I wont let you."

"But Akuma-san...I don't want to leave..."

Negi tried to argue, but Akuma was adamant about it.

"Yes, I understand that. But would you feel good about keeping your jobs if you used your magic to make them smarter? It is violating their minds. It would even look bad on them as well. I mean, they suddenly get a rise of intelligence, and then it suddenly drops in the next quiz. What would people think about it? They'll think that either they cheated, or you cheated on their behalf."

Negi was caught by surprise. What he said, made sense, he didn't even think about it at all, and now that he had, he had to think about what he truly was going to do, how easy he was going to use magic to mess with someone's life.

"I...didn't even think about it...but, Akuma-san, what can I do…? I resorted to magic so quickly...and if you weren't here then I would have...I know!" Negi took out his staff. "Three black pledge strings, a restriction on myself for three days. Black Pledge Strings!"

Akuma looked bemused as three rings appeared on his arm like tattoos.

"Why did you seal your own magic?"

"It's as you said...I was so willing to use my magic on others, I made a love potion which caused trouble...I need to remember that I can't always use my magic to stop things I don't like like this...I need to find another way to get the grades of the students up."

Akuma saw the troubled expression on the young boys face, and let out a sigh.

"If you're going to be troubled, then I'll be troubled. I can't stand seeing kids troubled so I'll help you out."

"You will?! Akuma-san! You're the best!"

Negi latched onto the young boy, hugging him tightly. Akuma awkwardly looked down at the boy, and petted his head gently.

"Yes, but I wont be using my magic either to help them grow in intelligence."

"A-Are you going to seal your powers too?"

Akuma chuckled.

"Fat chance, might need them if something comes up. I have more self control than to use my magic willy nilly when small problems come up." Negi chuckled awkwardly, so Akuma stretched his arm. "Just think about in class, who realistically needs help. Like the Baka Rangers. Kono-chan, Nodoka-san, and Iincho, as far as I can tell are very intelligent, even if the latter creeps me out. The Chinese girl that isn't Ku Fei-san is also pretty intelligent as far as I am aware, and that Hakase-san is also quite intelligent as well, they apparently top the charts when it comes to classes and what not. So we don't have to worry about them, do we?" Negi shook his head. "According to what Kono-chan has told me about before, the rest of the class is average to a great standing, so just concentrate on the Baka Rangers."

"But about Asuna-san, she doesn't talk to me anymore..."

"I'll handle Asuna-san, don't worry about her."

Akuma gave Negi a relief, and looked up to Akuma as he glanced down towards him.

Negi continued holding onto Akuma, until the students began to pile into the class. Upon seeing Negi hugging Akuma tightly, and seeing Akuma's awkward face, Konoka gushed, and said "So Fatherly~" while cooing at the sight.

"My, didn't expect this this morning."

Yue murmured, as she glanced at Akuma who rolled his eyes. She showed a hint of a smile before walking past them.

Nodoka looked towards them, and smiled shyly but happily as well.

Then Iincho walked in with Asuna, and saw what was happening.

She scowled immediately, and walked over. Akuma looked towards her curiously, and then she wagged her finger.

"No, bad influence."

Ayaka took Negi away from Akuma who pouted lightly, as Asuna gave a bemused smile.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later on."

Asuna shrugged, and walked to her seat, as Akuma did to his own. He saw Evangeline hadn't shown up, so he looked to his book once more. Glancing through it, he knew for certainty that he might be onto something that would help her.

* * *

At lunch, Akuma casually looked towards Mana, who scowled at him darkly.

"A few more days yet Tatsumiya-san."

He snickered, making Mana's eyes narrow harshly on his form.

"Yes, then you're going to be mine."

"Ooh, that sounds like you're asking me for a date, you're not, are you?"

Mana's eyes blazed with fury at his joking tone, and wanted to shoot him.

But she decided not to do that because of what she agreed, even she would stop herself.

Akuma then chuckled, and went to take out some of his food, since Evangeline wasn't there today, he was going to eat with some others. But as he was setting up, the doors opened. Akuma took notice of the person who entered, and it was Mei Sakura. Akuma cocked his head as the young girl, with a bright blush on her cheeks, walked through the classroom without saying anything.

Konoka noticed her as well, and Asuna thought she saw a small hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Konoka, you aren't jealous of that girl are you?"

She asked out right, Konoka shook her head, though it was clear some jealousy was in her eyes.

"N-No, of course not."

Asuna wasn't convinced, and watched Mei go towards Akuma.

She took out a bento shyly, and presented it to him.

"IMADETHISFORYOUPLEASEEATITTHANKYOUVERYMUCHFORCONSIDERING!"

She shouted out without pausing for breath.

Akuma gave her a blank stare.

"Okay, I didn't catch any of that."

Mei with a darker blush, and could feel eyes on her, particularly from Konoka and Nodoka, continued slower this time.

"...I-I made this...f-for you...pl-please...w-would you eat it...? T-Thank you v-very much fo-for considering..."

Akuma took the bento, and then looked towards Mei.

"I see, you made me a bento, that was very kind of you. Thank you Mei-san."

Akuma, to the surprise of the other girls, took her chin and lightly kissed her cheek, making her blush, and the other girls faces dropped to the floor.

"A-Akuma-kun! T-That's...!"

Mei was lost for words, while Akuma gave her a soft smile.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AKUMA!? YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY KISS GIRLS!"

Asuna yelled out, Akuma however seemed confused.

"What did I do wrong? Isn't that how you show gratitude? I read it in a book about showing proper gratitude when someone gives you a gift. And I didn't kiss her lips, just her cheek."

Asuna was baffled, while Mei shyly looked towards Akuma, and then bowed her head.

"A-Also, Akuma-kun is a-amazing w-with his mag-"

"Mei-san!"

Mei covered her mouth, realizing what she was going to say, and then fidgeted with her fingers.

"I-If it isn't t-too m-much t-trouble...c-could I l-learn under you a-as well? P-Please t-teach me too!"

Akuma was baffled, while Yue looked on with slight annoyance, she didn't want to share her Sensei in magic, yet she didn't know why.

Nodoka though felt the same, and she very much knew why that was.

"You want to learn under me?"

"Y-Yes please! I-I..."

"Alright relax, I'll give you a few pointers if you're interested."

Mei's face turned bright, and she hugged Akuma which didn't go down well with Asuna who took an aggravated step forward.

"H-Hey! You can't suddenly-"

"Oh thank you thank you!"

Mei thanked him while Asuna was cut off.

But then, Takane entered the room, and gasped.

"Now you're stealing my friends from me!?"

"What Takane-san? I'm not stealing anyone, she hugged me."

Akuma explained swiftly, Takane gained teary eyes, and pointed at him harshly while Mei stayed in his arms.

"That's it, you're on my list for a month! At the top of my list!"

"What list are you talking about?"

Takane huffed, and turned her back on him.

"Come on Mei, we're leaving!" Mei didn't move, and just shyly clung to Akuma. "Mei, don't betray me!"

Mei looked troubled, and then bowed her head to Akuma.

"Goodbye Akuma-kun!"

Mei shot out of the room while Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, Takane looking towards him with annoyed eyes.

"I'll beat you next time, you get me?!"

"Okay. Good luck with that."

Takane slowly breathed out, and went towards the door, and turned towards him to see if he was looking, but the young boy was looking out of the window.

Somehow that pissed her off even more.

"Hmph, whatever."

"What?"

Akuma replied with confusion, Takane huffed, and walked out of the room, while Nodoka walked closer to Akuma, and sat beside him.

"A-Akuma-kun...a-are you g-going to t-teach M-Mei-san too...?"

"Sure, why not. She seemed shy, I like shy girls, they're cute."

Unknowingly, Nodoka felt like she had just found something amazing out, he actually liked shy girls...and that's what she was.

"I-I see..."

"Don't worry, I'll still teach you and Yue-san as well, it wont be an issue."

Nodoka gave a shy smile, and saw Akuma glance at her, with a slight redness on his cheeks...she had found out a girl type he liked, and she happened to be it.

* * *

After classes were done for the day, Akuma went for Evangeline's cottage within the woods. Because it was rather isolated, he could fly there after getting away from sight of the school, it even gave him a chance to stretch his wings as well.

Flying like this was good for him.

And when he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Evangeline-san, could you open the door for me?"

Akuma knocked once more, and the door opened, revealing Chachamaru in a maid's outfit.

"Akuma-san, what do we owe the honour?"

"Yes, robo cop named Chachamaru-san, could your Master come out, or I come in?"

"Yes of course, Master is currently within the living room, watching one of her least favourite movies."

"...Why is she watching something she doesn't like?"

Chachamaru didn't answer, and stepped aside, so Akuma walked into the room. The cottage was a good size, there was a small kitchen to the right, and a door that lead to the basement in front of him, and then on the right within a small corner. Then he saw Evangeline that was on the chair in her living room, laughing her head off about something.

"Hahahaha! That's another thing wrong with you Bella! Seriously, go and jump a cactus!"

She laughed out, Akuma made his way over towards her.

He looked at the screen and saw a movie he wasn't familiar with.

"Yo Evangeline-san, what are you doing?"

Evangeline glanced towards Akuma, and then smirked.

"Laughing at films so inaccurate about Vampire's, and making fun of their characters. It is a hobby of mine, especially this damn Twilight. Seriously. Vampire's that sparkle. What are they? Bling? Ugh, it is much fun what I do with these films. I have a drinking game about these movies. Every time she's manhandled, or she yells "Edward!" or "Jacob!" or cries out for help, I have a drink. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

Akuma walked over to the chair beside Evangeline, and picked up a can of coke that she had handy.

"Ooh manhandled!"

Evangeline and Akuma took a drink of their respective drinks.

[Jacob stop!]

"Ooh she yelled for Jacob!"

Akuma cheered, and they both took a drink.

"See? Isn't this fun? Makes this film more bearable to me." Evangeline snickered out. "So, what are you doing here? I presume it isn't about my drinking game."

"No, but this is really fun." He snickered out. "Ooh she screamed for Edward." They both took a sip of their drinks. "Actually Evangeline-san, I might have made a break through on your curse."

A pulse erupted from her heart.

"...W-What?"

Evangeline almost sounded hopeful...no, she was hopeful.

Even if she felt like it was misguided, it was just a pleasure that someone like that would say something that would make her heart soar. A chance to finally escape the place that she hated, she finally wished to have that.

"Yeah, it isn't 100 percent yet. I need some more reference materials. But, I might have a way to break you out of here. Well, more like a transfer of the curse I'd say. But, it would allow you to leave here anyway."

Evangeline held out for hope.

She had searched for so long, but now that she would have a chance to go free…

But then she lowered her head.

"It probably is false hope, I don't want to get false hope."

"I know, and I can't say that isn't smart either. But, for now, I think this is a great shot." Evangeline's eyes went towards Akuma, and he saw that she looked so hopeful, yet she was hiding how she really felt as well. "Don't worry, I'd never give you false hope, that's why I'm saying I don't know. But it is a very good shot. For now, I need to collect a few things. I know where to get most of it, but I need a Dragon's horn for a catalyst. But they're rather rare-"

"Dragon's horn huh?"

Evangeline mused, as Chachamaru sat down beside Akuma. She was rather invested in this as well.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know where I can get one?"

"Hmmm, if memory serves me right. In the bowels of Library Island, there's said to be a Dragon there. I'm not saying go there or anything. But if you're looking for one, I'd check there." Evangeline said with a slight smile on her face, something that Akuma found to be quite cute. "You know, it's weird why you're doing this for me. We don't know one another on an intimate level or anything. Yet, you're trying to help me out of this damn place...I don't get why."

"Because, you've been trapped here long enough Evangeline-san, that's why. It isn't right in my eyes. I don't know about this Nagi-san and all, but I do know you, and you might have a bad side, you don't feel truly evil to me so I wish to help out. Is it weird?"

Evangeline adopted a slight chuckle.

"It is weird. But you're weird..." Evangeline's hand casually went to his arm, and pulled on his shirt. "...If you truly can help me get out of here, I'd be grateful to you."

Akuma placed his hand on top of her head, and petted lightly. Usually she would hate people doing this.

But, oddly she found it alright with Akuma.

He was the first to go quite far for her like this.

Nagi didn't do this for her.

No one ever had done this for her before.

It was hard to fathom why he would do this for her.

But, she was grateful all the same.

Even if it turned out that he couldn't free her from this prison she was in.

[Edward!]

"Ooh she screamed for Edward again."

"Drink!"

Evangeline announced, and the pair watched the movie, and if they had been drinking alcohol, they would have been drunk by now.

* * *

Akuma had gathered Nodoka, Sayo and Yue together, and laid down a map of Library Island. After speaking with Evangeline and finding out something could be there, he came to them and decided to have them give him a hand, since they were his pupils. He had told Setsuna the situation and she said that she'd stay on the grounds to make sure that no threats came to try and harm the others. He thought about telling Asuna, but he knew she would need time to study for the exam, so he decided not saying anything to her, Yue was different as she was quite intelligent, she was just lazy, he'd help her later on if she needed it. Nodoka didn't need it since she was very intelligent, and unlike Yue, wasn't lazy.

"So, according to Evangeline-san, there is a Dragon within this place called Library Island within the areas that are off limits to most, in the bowels of Library Island she said. Though she said it was rumour's, she seemed to be pretty convinced, so I think we can say that there is probably one down there."

Akuma explained, Yue nodding.

"Yes, that's right. I have heard the rumours about a giant lizard breathing fire before down there. Before meeting you Akuma-san, I would say that they were untrue. But, now things are possible. But, why are you going for this Dragon anyway? What would it do?"

Even Nodoka wished to know.

"You see, Dragon's have something special about them, and they potentially have an innate ability within their horns to help break curses, and can be used as catalysts for a mage when dealing with curses. Evangeline-san is cursed, and I've decided to help her. For the spell to work, I'll need to have this Dragon's horn. They grow back and all, but finding them are hard. We're just lucky that there is one within this Library Island. That's why, I am going to explore."

Nodoka, Yue and Sayo looked on strongly.

"T-Then we'll help you as well Akuma-kun!"

"Yes, she's right, we'll do that."

"Y-Yes! Please let us help!"

Akuma smiled lightly.

"I'm glad you said that. Because, you three can help me. Yue-san, you're good with the knowledge on this place, so you can help me with that. Nodoka-san, I'd like you to stay behind, and keep taps on us within this Library Island, with this magical map." He ran his finger over it, and over some badges. "You see, while within the Island, the badges and the map will connect. So, wherever we go, it will be shown on the map. Since Dragon's are unpredictable and vary in strength levels, we might not have time to look at the map if we're running for our dear lives. Also, it will display as a hologram so make sure you're alone when doing it."

"Y-Yes, I understand Akuma-kun, I'll do my best!"

Akuma smiled towards her.

"And Sayo-san, you can be our go ahead, in case there are traps or if we are trapped, then you can fly back here to get Secchan and Nodoka-san here. Since you're a ghost, normal traps can't hurt you. Or trap you either."

"R-Right! I'll do my best!"

Akuma nodded strongly.

"What about Sakurazaki-san? She is a strong fighter, would she be going?"

"I talked to Secchan before, and she said that she'd stay here to make sure that no threats come." Yue seemed fine with that. "Alright then girls. Tomorrow night, we're going to be exploring Library Island together and fighting a Dragon!"

[Yeah!]

The girls cheered, Akuma smiled happily, and was prepared.

* * *

The next day, Akuma casually strolled through the hallways, and going towards his classroom to pick something up, with Sayo floating behind him, he was sure that Evangeline might be right and Sayo was haunting him, but he didn't mind, he found her enjoyable.

"Akuma-kun, when I get my body, what should I do first?"

"It depends, what do you want to do?"

Akuma curiously asked the ghost, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"I hadn't thought about it. Maybe I'd like to go swimming in the ocean, or to go to an amusement park, I didn't get to do those when I was alive."

Akuma chuckled happily.

"Well, when you get a body, I'll personally take you to an amusement park, and the beach."

"R-Really!? Thank you Akuma-kun!"

Sayo cried happily, clinging to his arm happily.

"It isn't a problem."

"By the way Akuma-kun...since you're a Demon...how long do you live for?"

"Without being killed, essentially forever, why?"

"But...the people you love would die and you'd be alone..."

"I know, it is a bad perk about being immortal huh. Though I could make others immortal if they wanted, I wouldn't force it upon them though."

"Well, don't worry Akuma-kun, I'll stay with you forever and ever!"

Akuma gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks Sayo-san, it would be nice, we'd be eternal partners."

Sayo's cheeks turned bright red despite being a ghost.

"W-We'd be eternal partners...w-we could be partners...N-Nodoka-san was telling me that you were looking for partners...I could be that...a-and kissing is..."

"Yes, we'd have to kiss. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes of course! I-I'd be fine with that! W-When I get a body, I'll become your partner!"

Akuma chuckled as they continued walking together.

But as he walked, he came across a young chinese girl named Chao Lingshen.

When she walked up, her eyes sparkled, and went towards Akuma's own.

"Why hello Akuma-kun, didn't you hear that class was cancelled because of the studying?"

Akuma nodded slowly.

"Young chinese woman, I heard about that yes. I'm just collecting something from the class..." Suddenly, as he overlooked her...something weird happened. For a second, he thought he saw something odd with Chao, like something was coming off of her. Like it was magic. But, since it was only a second, he wasn't so sure. "...hmmm, whats your name again?"

"Chao Lingshen, that's my name Akuma-kun. Call me Chao."

"Chao-san...hmmm, how to say this...do you know what..."

"Chao, what are you doing?"

A slightly bigger girl called Satsuki came walking up.

Chao turned towards her, and giggled awkwardly.

"Oh nothing, just speaking to Akuma-kun here about class being cancelled."

Satsuki slowly nodded her head.

"I see. By the way, Akuma-san, you should come to the Chao Bao Zi sometime if you're looking for a good meal." Satsuki offered, and gave him a pork bun. "Here, the first one is free."

Akuma gave a small smile, and took a bite of the pork bun...and then melted.

"Wow, that tastes delicious. I could eat these all day. This is pretty good..."

"Satsuki Yotsuba, please call me Satsuki."

"Satsuki-san then...hmmm, I'd like a supply of these daily, how about five a day? Can I place orders like these?"

Satsuki's eyes grew, then nodded.

"Yes of course, that would be 1000 yen though."

"I see, that's a small sacrifice, these are delicious. Any other foods you have would be good...in fact, how about mixing it up daily? That would be good. I'll pay of course."

"Hehe, of course~ It is my pleasure~ Now, we've got to go Chao, the restaurant is going to be busy."

"Yeah, bye Akuma-kun!"

Chao bowed her head, and walked off with Satsuki.

But as she walked, she turned her head towards Akuma and gave a sly grin.

Something about that alarmed him.

Something about her was mysterious, and he had to wonder what it was about Chao Lingshen that was mysterious.

"Akuma-kun, w-what are you thinking about wi-with Chao-san?"

"I don't know, but there's something about that girl...anyway, we should be going Sayo-san."

"Yes lets go!"

Sayo clung to Akuma's body, loving contact since she hadn't had it in a long time, and walked off into the classroom together to get what they needed.

* * *

At night, Akuma, Sayo and Yue were ready and headed for Library Island. Nodoka stayed behind to be there eyes for the map, and they all thought that it would be plain sailing once leaving the dorms…

They were wrong.

"W-What are you girls and Negi-kun doing here?"

Akuma was surprised.

Standing before them, was Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede as well. Since they saw them, Yue and Akuma looked like deer's caught in headlights. Sayo couldn't be seen by the others, but for some reason, she hid behind Akuma, which he found strange.

"Aku-chan! Awww, you must of heard of Negi-kun's problem, and came here to gain the magic book that helps people become smarter and smarter!"

Konoka jumped and hugged Akuma around the neck while she said that quietly enough that Negi didn't hear it, while he shared a look with Yue who shrugged, and Negi seemed confused, wondering if they knew the truth.

"Y-Yes, that's why we're here. Couldn't have Negi-kun leaving us now."

Asuna wasn't convinced for a second. Ku Fei however looked happy since she thought that maybe she would be able to have a fight with Akuma, while Makie was happy that Akuma was going with them.

"I knew that you cared about Negi-kun Aku-chan."

"...Sure, but I've heard this place is dangerous. Kono-chan, are you sure you want to go?"

Slyly, she pulled closer to Akuma, and rubbed cheeks with him.

"You're here now Aku-chan, I'm sure my manly protector would keep me safe."

"Sure, I can do that Kono-chan, I'll keep you safe~"

"Me too!"

Makie announced, and held behind him, Akuma chuckled awkwardly.

"Sure, I'll keep you safe as well Makie-san."

"Yay!"

Makie was rather happy, while Yue and Akuma looked worried, so did Sayo.

Then, Yue pulled Akuma closer.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly drag them to Dragon land, can we?"

"We'll just have to find an opportunity when we can split off from them and then go for it. Could you let Nodoka-san know as well?"

"Sure."

Yue expressed calmly, so Akuma stood forward.

"Then, lets go into Library Island for a magic book!"

Akuma didn't think that normal humans would know about a magical text within the human world like this. But he was sure that they wouldn't go back either way, so he was going to be alright with this.

"While we're going, I'll explain about this place." Yue began, as she walked beside Akuma, Makie and Konoka held onto him tightly, even Sayo for some reason held onto him as well. "Library Island was built around the same time as the academy was founded in the mid Meiji-Period, and is considered as one of, if not the largest, library in the world. Books from all over the globe come here, at least one copy would be here. The library was extended underground as the bookshelves became full."

At the explanation, Akuma cocked his head, as they entered.

* * *

All around them large bookshelves appeared. He couldn't even see the end of the library. Below him, there was even a walkway on the books themselves. It seemed crazy that so many books were around. But he found it quite enjoyable actually.

Asuna however kept her eyes on Akuma, and knew that they weren't there for what reason they were. She didn't even want to go when Negi was involved. Now that Akuma was, there was something else going on there, and she didn't know what it was.

"So, how far does it go Yue-san?"

Akuma asked, as they switched on lights from their flashlights to light their way.

"No one really knows." She began. "Some say it goes on forever. It is easy to become lost in this place. That's why the Library Exploration Club was formed, to explore this place more. People say that Dr...eeeh, that creatures exist to guard the more dangerous books. But that's just hearsay, I wouldn't place any thought into that."

Akuma chuckled awkwardly, as his eyes went towards Sayo. Sayo nodded, and flew ahead of them, going through the walls, and what not to see if there's any traps that would come for them. He could survive being stabbed and other attacks, the others couldn't do that.

"So, how did you girls and boy plan to get through this place? Do you have a map?"

Asuna and the others looked sheepish.

Yue sighed.

"Good thing we planned ahead." Yue took out her phone. "Okay Nodoka, we're looking for a magical text now. Could you point us in the right direction? Currently, we're on the third basement floor."

Nodoka in the dorms, looked at the hologram, and could see both of Yue's and Akuma's blinking indicators, so she ran her fingers across the map.

[Y-Yes, you need to go to the eleventh floor. Then I'll g-guide you from there. But be careful, there are t-traps ahead.]

"Understood."

Yue communicated the information to the others, and they continued walking forward.

"Man, this place is huge! You could get lost in here forever~" Makie sang out, and then glanced at Akuma who looked around carefully. "But, I'm glad that Akuma-kun is with us~ He'll be able to protect us from anything~"

"I don't know about anything, but I'll try my-"

"Akuma-san! Left! 95 degrees!"

Sayo yelled, so without looking, Akuma caught the arrow that had been fired, and broke it in half with his strength alone, tossing it to the side, Konoka and Makie looked on with chuckling laughs, and looked down, seeing that they tripped a wire.

"Seems like arrows aren't that hard to see."

Akuma thanked Sayo as Negi brought a book off the shelf.

"Hmmm, this book is very interesting..."

"Sensei!"

Yue snapped, as an arrow came from up above. Akuma went to grab it, but Kaede stepped forward, and grabbed it midair, and tossed it to the side. Negi looked towards Kaede with a grateful look that was on his face.

"N-Nagase-san, thank you."

Kaede shook her head, and gave Negi a pat on the head, while Asuna stood close to Akuma, wondering what he was doing there.

"Close one, wasn't it Negi-bozu?"

Negi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Sensei. Akuma-san. There are traps everywhere in case thieves try and take the books. Even I don't know where they all are, so we have to be very careful."

"Seems so Yue-san. Though, it might be dangerous so everyone get behind me, alright?"

Negi and the others didn't even have to tell them twice, as they all scurried behind Akuma, besides Kaede and Ku Fei who stood beside him on each side.

"Amazing, Aku-chan takes control~ So manly Aku-chan~"

Konoka giggled in his ear, making his body twitch. But then he felt her hand (he hoped it was hers anyway) groping his butt, and when he looked, he saw a slightly perverted look on her face, making him smile lightly back towards her.

"So, this place is booby trapped, and you all neglected to say anything!?"

Asuna directed her anger to Yue, and some of the others who knew about the library. But Yue shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk.

"It is a famous library, of course it is going to have safety measures."

"Even then..."

As they walked, Makie stepped on a trap, which opened the ground below them.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!"

Makie let out a cry as she went down the hole. Akuma pulled Konoka and the others to safety and then jumped down the hole after her.

"Geez! Akuma!"

Asuna cried out, as Akuma used his magic to propel himself towards the falling Makie. He grabbed the young girl in the air, and then sharpened his nails, turning them into claws, and stabbed the side of the bookcase they currently were on, holding her with one of his arms, and she held onto him tightly, blushing as his hand was on her stomach, and his arm protectively around her.

"See, no problem for rival."

Ku Fei said with a grin on her face.

"Good thing that he knows how to do things like this."

Yue said quietly to Sayo who nodded in agreement.

"Aku-chan! Are you and Makie okay!?"

Konoka cried out, Akuma looked up and smiled.

"Sure, be right up." His eyes went towards Makie who clung to him tightly. "Don't worry Makie-san, I've got you now. Hold on tight."

"Hehe, sure~ I can do that~"

With Makie holding him tightly, Akuma leaped up side to side of the bookcases side by side, front and back in his case. As he kicked upwards, and going upwards, Negi looked on with relief in his heart, and was glad that Akuma was there to protect them.

He jumped to the top, did a flip, returning his hand to normal human form, and held Makie in his arms bridal style as he landed before the others. Sayo looked relieved, she didn't think a trap like that would exist, but she was glad that no one plunged to their deaths either.

"There we go Makie-san."

Makie landed on the floor, and continued holding onto him, Konoka showed a slight jealousy.

"Thank you Akuma-kun, you're amazing~"

"I don't know about amazing, but lets be careful."

The others nodded, and Asuna gripped him by the shoulder, yanked him away.

"So, why didn't Negi do anything then? Can't he use his stupid magic to help us?"

"He's sealed his own magic for three days so he wouldn't be tempted to do that."

Asuna sighed deeply.

"Great, just what we need. What about you?"

"I've got my magic, no worries. I'll keep us safe if something happens."

Asuna looked relieved.

"At least we have someone that is responsible. Seriously, sealing his magic at a time like this."

"He only did it so he wouldn't be tempted to use magic on you girls. I suppose in a way he is being responsible. I wouldn't personally seal my own magic like that, but he's no better than a normal child right now, so we have to be careful."

"Right, then you first."

"Sure."

Akuma chuckled, and went first, with the others following after him.

Thanks to Sayo, they avoided most traps, and the ones they did spring, Akuma, Ku Fei, and Kaede took care of them. Swinging maces, knives and swords shooting out of the bookcases, falling bookcases, and other things like that.

Then, they came to a narrow tunnel, Akuma was made to go first, and Konoka went after him, with Makie, Asuna, Yue, Kaede, Negi,and finally Ku Fei taking up the rear. Since they both were quite good at reacting to traps, it was decided that they would go this way to get towards their location.

As they crawled through the tunnel, thanks to Nodoka's guidance, Konoka checked out Akuma from behind since she had a good view, and blushed slightly.

" _He truly does have a cute butt huh?_ " Konoka blushed at her own thoughts. " _This could be a good romantic getaway for Aku-chan and I. Maybe everyone else could go away and we could spend time together. That would be good. Now, how to get rid of the others so Aku-chan and I can be alone..._ "

Konoka thought to herself, and playfully plotted to get rid of the others.

"Geez, how much further?"

Asuna complained, Akuma however chuckled.

"According to Nodoka-san, not that far now."

He relieved her worries, and then Nodoka said [It should be up now Akuma-kun, it's a secret entrance.] so he stopped, and looked up. He saw that there was some ladders hiding behind some books, so he pushed the books to the side, and stood upwards.

He grabbed the ladder, pulled on it slightly to make sure that it would be good for the others to use, and then began moving up them, the others following after him.

* * *

Soon, he came out to a top, and pushed through some books, and pulled himself out of the tunnel, and helped the others. Helping Konoka, Makie, Asuna, Yue, Kaede, Negi, and finally Ku Fei (Sayo stayed beside Akuma the whole time), they arrived at their destination, at least for the others.

They looked ahead, and saw two giants guarding what seemed to be a book on a pedestal. It looked like an adventure quest from a game. Konoka hid behind Akuma as did Makie and Negi, looking at the two giant statues.

"This is the place."

Yue explained swiftly.

"Darn, they look kinda creepy."

Makie muttered against Akuma's ear who chuckled lightly.

"Seems so huh. Don't worry Makie-san. Think of it as our objective in a video game."

"Hehe yeah! That's a good way to look at it Akuma-kun~"

"Rival! Look, that book aru!"

Ku Fei announced, Akuma looked and saw the book.

"Lets nab it!"

Asuna rushed forward, Akuma slapped his forehead.

"Asuna-san wait, it might be..." As he called, the area around them began to change. "...a trap."

"Akuma!"

Asuna cried, so Akuma rushed forward, and saw the stone statue trying to strike Asuna, so he tightened his hand, chanted a spell under his breath, and thrusted his hand forward, breaking through the stone statues weapon, and then stood in defence of Asuna.

"Got you Asuna-san."

Asuna looked towards Akuma, and something about the way that he protected her, caused her cheeks to turn slightly red.

" _He protected me, and he does look kinda good in this light..._ " Asuna, realizing were her thoughts were going, slapped her cheeks. " _N-No, I can't think like that! Takahata-sensei is the one that I love!_ "

She mentally berated herself, as the ground around them shifted. Akuma took Asuna's hand (which caused her to blush even more) and they rushed to the others, just as the ground turned into different sections with letters on them, Akuma knew it was an English looking one, so he turned to Negi, who looked shyly on, yet, he saw how Akuma did what he did, and he had stars in his eyes as well.

"What is that? Twister?"

Makie wondered, as the second stone statue came to life. Akuma placed out his hands like he was going to fight, but then it spoke to his bewilderment.

"Now, answer my questions and you may have the book. If you answer incorrectly, something will happen to you."

At the threatening voice, Akuma clicked his fingers, and the ground below him came up, and he sat down on it while the others looked on.

"So, what should we do Aku-chan?"

Konoka wondered, sitting down on his lap.

"I guess that we have to answer the questions by using that board, probably to spell out words for the answers."

"Correct, but the males may not assist."

The statue spoke, Akuma huffed, and turned his head.

"Fine, whatever golem."

Negi deduced that it was a golem as well and stood nearby Akuma as they watched the girls.

Then the girls got to answering the questions. Akuma was surprised by how well they worked together. Sayo floated near Akuma as they watched the thing going on.

"Akuma-kun, isn't this cutting into our time finding the Dragon?"

"It is, but what's a little fun, right Sayo-san? Look at them, twisting and bending. Negi-kun's too young to appreciate this, but these girls are quite attractive." Akuma said with a twinkle in his eye, Sayo giggled, and wrapped her ghostly arms around his neck, pushing her books into his back. "S-Sayo-san, your ghost boobs..."

He muttered while blushing, Sayo gasped, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry!"

"No worries." He replied as the girls reached the last word. They were supposed to spell out 'money' and they ended up spelling out 'monkey' instead in Japanese, which made Akuma burst into laughter. "Hahaha, ooh God, you girls slay me."

"Shut up you!"

Asuna cried out, which caused Akuma to chuckle out even more to the annoyance of Asuna.

"You have failed! Time for the price to be paid!"

The golem raised its large weapon and slammed it down onto the ground. Because of the sheer strength of the golem, the ground was collapsed, and everyone besides Akuma and Sayo began falling through since he jumped out of the way just in time.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

They let out cries, while Akuma exchanged a look with the golem.

"Good one old man."

The golem let out a laugh.

"Haha, I expected you'd know the truth Akuma-kun. Keep them safe for a little while longer, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say Konoemon. But you owe me for this."

"But of course. I might have some info about a book you're looking for."

Akuma bowed his head, and turned to Sayo.

"Great, gotta go and save them. Come on Sayo-san, this could be what we need."

"Y-Yes!"

Akuma jumped downwards, and flung himself through the air at breakneck speeds. Using wind behind his feet, he burst through the air, and shot downwards. He heard the girls, and boy crying out to be saved, so Akuma continued going forward.

"AKU-CHAN!"

Konoka cried, so he flew to her first, and took her in his arms.

"AKUMA-KUN! HELP!"

"AKUMA! SAVE ME!"

"AKUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"...When you're ready Akuma-san."

"RIVAL! SAVE ME AND I SHALL FIGHT YOU ARU!"

"Hehe, this is quite fun actually."

Makie seemed to be panicking, along with Asuna, and Negi. Yue seemed to be fine, while Ku Fei was looking for a challenge, as Kaede was just enjoying the feeling.

"Don't worry girls, and boy, I've got you."

Konoka wrapped his arms around her neck, and then he shot for Makie, grabbed her, then Asuna, and threw her on his back, and then got towards Negi, as they kept falling and he grabbed his leg, Yue doing the same thing, finally he got towards Ku Fei who wrapped her legs around his neck, and Kaede who casually held onto his shirt.

Then they came out into a vast open land. What appeared before them was a luscious land, filled with water, and trees, flowers, and sunken bookshelves in the water. Also, there were patches of lands, and even a waterfall as well, which Akuma thought would be beautiful.

"Aaaah! We're going to crash into the ground!"

Negi cried out, Akuma rolled his eyes.

"No we're not."

Akuma flipped in the air, and below him, he allowed a pillow of magic to erupt, so it cushioned his and the others fall.

Upon getting to the ground, the others collapsed to the ground, while Akuma looked around.

"This seems too beautiful for a library, no offence to those who find library's beautiful."

Akuma added at the end, while looking around slowly.

"It was designed to be a feeling of warmth and comfort. Currently, we're in the basement, the lowest one."

Akuma folded his arms, while Negi looked around.

"Look at all these books. It is like a paradise..."

The kid was in awe, while Akuma continued looking around as Yue spoke up.

"They also say that people who lay their eyes on this room, never will see beyond the walls again."

The colour drained from others faces, besides Akuma and Sayo who was dead so he couldn't turn more pale.

"Y-You are kidding! B-But what about finals!?"

Makie panicked, and Ku Fei looked towards Akuma.

"Rival, good time for us to fight."

Akuma wagged his finger at her, making Ku Fei pout slightly.

"No Ku Fei-san, not yet."

"But rival, this is our chance."

"Lets fight soon, okay Ku Fei-san? We're trapped here right now, not really a time to engage in a fight."

Ku Fei nodded, Kaede was slightly bemused, but then she looked around and grimaced.

"But, if we don't get our grades up, then Negi-bozu would leave..."

Kaede placed a hand over her mouth, Negi caught it, and was flabbergasted.

"But...w-why would you think that?"

Konoka placed her hands together, and looked sadly towards Negi.

"Negi-kun, we know about you having to leave if we don't improve our grades, and don't become last."

Negi looked towards Akuma who shook his head.

"Nothing to do with me kid. You can't keep secrets from these girls."

Asuna had to wonder about that. She just knew there was something more to this than he had revealed.

"Aku-chan's right, I overheard my Grandfather speak about it, and I told the other girls."

Konoka explained, and Akuma thought that was reasonable enough.

"I had no idea about it..."

Yue confessed, to Sayo who giggled as a response.

"Well, we were busy helping Akuma-san plan about getting here."

Sayo expressed joyfully, Akuma however hummed, and folded his arms.

"You all came down here for a magical book, and if you can't find it, study here. It is a nice place to study and you wont have disruptions." They all grumbled, they didn't want to do it. "Do you want Negi-kun to leave?" They shook their heads, Asuna however was passive about it. "Then study as best as you can~" Then Akuma coughed into his hand. "Don't worry, people know we are here, help will come. Our entry point was up there, we can get back up there again if we can't. And besides, this isn't so bad, it is good for a place to sleep as any. It is getting late after all. Studying can happen tomorrow."

"Yeah, Aku-chan is right. We shouldn't panic. Lets just set up camp here, and wake up tomorrow refreshed, and ready to take on the day."

They thought that was as good of a plan as any, and decided to do just that. Using what they could find as blankets, as pillows, as anything that they would need. Asuna however walked closer towards Akuma, as he casually was pushing some books to make a bed.

"You can get us out of here, can't you?"

"If worse comes to worse, then yes I can do that. Don't worry Asuna-san, we aren't in danger. But, for now, why don't we try and study for the tests ahead? I know the idea of coming here was to find the magic book. But sometimes, magic can't solve everything."

"...I suppose you're right. Alright, if we're stuck down here for a while, I guess we could do that."

Akuma smiled happily, and continued helping the others out with making beds.

* * *

Later that night, with everyone else asleep, Akuma decided to take a dip in the water, naked. Since others were asleep, he thought that this would be the best chance for him to have a quiet soak. He was glad that he could finally have a nice warm bath. He was surprised the water was as warm as it was, and clean. He presumed that it was because of magic or something as it seemed unnatural for it to be as clean as it was.

However, as he ran his hands through his hair, he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. He felt bare breasts pushing against his back, his head turned around and saw that the young girl, Konoka, clinging to his form.

"Kono-chan, is something wrong?"

Konoka pressed his body tightly against Akuma's body. He was very aware that she was rather naked. He could even see her butt in the water. Akuma could feel heat within him, while he also felt Konoka's cheeks turning bright red.

"N-No, nothing is wrong Aku-chan, I just like being here with you...it's like our little paradise. Since we don't really need to study as hard, we could spend time together, and be with one another. We could do many things here...just you and me Aku-chan..."

Akuma tilted his head to the side, seeing that she was being slightly off, and he wasn't sure what it was that was putting her in some difficulty.

"Is something going on Kono-chan?"

Konoka shook her head, and laid her head on his chest.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm just glad that you decided to come here. I looked for you before we left, but I couldn't find you. How come you were really coming here Aku-chan?"

"W-Whatever do you mean? We are here for the same reason."

Akuma lied, but under Konoka's gaze, he knew that it would be difficult.

"Aku-chan, we both know you can't lie to me to save your life. So, what did you really come here for?"

"Well...I came here to help someone. You see it's important if I find something here to help that girl out. It's weird, because she and I are kinda not supposed to get along, but I feel for her, you know? I know what it is like for the world to look at you differently."

Konoka smiled lightly, and her fingers went towards his cheek, and brushed down slowly.

"That's Aku-chan for you, he would say something like that...you would do something kind. I wont ask about it anymore, but I knew you would be doing something kind…" While she stroked his face, her fingers slid down his body. "Aku-chan, you know...there's something that I have to confess."

Akuma cocked his head as the water danced around them.

"What's that then?"

"It's...you know Aku-chan, everytime Grandpa tried to have me have an arranged marriage with someone, I always wished it was Aku-chan. Even if it was going to be impossible, but then you came and my wish came true, you are the one who I'm going to be marrying Aku-chan...you want to be with me, right? Not because your Mother wants you to?"

Akuma allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, and his fingers soothingly went through her hair. Each wet strand captivated him even more. Her eyes on his form, and his eyes on her form, they held one another close to the other.

"No Kono-chan, not because of my Mother...I do want to marry you Kono-chan, I really do. It would be amazing. I thought about it when I was a kid as well. You know, my life is rather complicated. I have people relying on me, I have people that have no choice but to depend on me...and all I wanted was a normal life. You know? Just to have a wife one day, settle down somewhere, and have children...that would be a dream of mine."

Konoka was surprised.

She hadn't expected that he would say something like that.

The water glimmered in the small light that was shining down on them, and Konoka thought that his wet hair was quite adorable, how he would smile towards her, how his eyes would land on her form, how his and her body would come together like it was.

"Aku-chan, I didn't know you felt like that."

Akuma scratched his cheek slowly.

"It's just a silly dream of mine, that's all."

Konoka grabbed his hands in her own, and leaned upwards.

"No, I don't think it is silly."

"My Father would say it is silly. Everything I do, he disapproves of. Everything, every little bit of my life, is always controlled by that asshole. He tries to control me, and he hates me...yet, this was mine. You, and Secchan, for that time we had together, were mine. Something so precious he couldn't touch."

Akuma's confession left Konoka surprised.

But, happy as well.

She could feel emotions bubbling up from her body.

It seemed almost perfect for the way that they were together, how they held one another.

"Aku-chan...can I tell you my dream?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Akuma asked, while brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"My dream...is to be with Aku-chan and Secchan forever and ever. I want us all to get married together~ Aku-chan. You, marry both Secchan and myself, and then we can be together forever~ It would be the best for me. I could have my Aku-chan as my husband, and Secchan could be a partner for me and you to have fun with too~"

Surprisingly, she said that rather lewdly.

"My Kono-chan, you do have a dirty mind don't you?"

Konoka let out a small giggle, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe Aku-chan~ But that's what I want. You, me and Secchan happy together."

"I see. Then I'll make that dream come true somehow. Even if it hurts me."

"Silly, don't hurt yourself for me~"

Konoka continued letting out her giggles, while Akuma chuckled lightly.

His and her fingers then brushed against one another's. Fingertips brushed, and their faces locked onto the other. Their eyes kept on one another. They allowed their eyes to swim between the other, and their hearts pounded together, and their bodies pulled closer to one another.

Time seemed to stand still as their eyes gazed upon the other.

It was wonderful.

They both felt calm, relaxed, and wouldn't allow this feeling to go for anything in the world.

It felt that comfortable that they didn't need to do anything other than just stare at one another…

But then it became more warm for them.

The pair moved their bodies even closer. Hands clutched to the other, and their heartbeats increased. Konoka felt the water pushing closer, and so did Akuma. The pair didn't care, they both enjoyed feeling the other on their forms.

Akuma's lips parted, and so did Konoka's as well.

Slowly, but surely, they pulled closer and closer.

Neither dared speak.

Neither dared question it.

Neither needed to do that either.

They both just enjoyed the feeling.

The feeling of the other desiring them.

Unspoken, but the other knew it was desire…

And then it finally happened.

Their lips came together, and it felt like fireworks were going off around them even if the world around them was silent. Konoka and Akuma both were rushed with new and different feelings, the pure feeling of love being passed between them, neither had known such tenderness before, and love as well.

Their lips meshed together again and again, a long passionate kiss between them.

Akuma even felt Konoka put her tongue in his mouth, so he did the same, returning the deep kiss between the two of them.

They continued their kiss for over five minutes, and only came up for air when needed. They hadn't even considered the length of time.

When they finally did break apart, Konoka panted, while Akuma brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"Was it worth the wait Kono-chan?"

Akuma questioned the young girl, who smiled with a cherry looking face.

"Y-Yes...very worth it Aku-chan."

Konoka collapsed into Akuma's chest, as he held her dearly within his arms, Konoka felt surprising complete right now. Just being with Akuma in this setting. It was romantic. It felt like it was. She even was naked with the man that she very much cared for, even loved, and she didn't care, she just loved this feeling that they had between them.

"Yeah, it was for me too."

Konoka allowed her smile to go over her face, and she felt content right now, feeling his embrace, and his loving feeling. It was good for her, it was finally something that she would want as well, and she didn't want anything to be let go of either.

"Aku-chan, come to bed with me, okay? Lets share a bed tonight."

"Sure, I'll go and put my clothes on."

"We wont need clothes Aku-chan." She said more daringly, as she skipped to the shore, and looked towards him with the same playful smile. "I don't mind Aku-chan seeing me naked. And I've seen Aku-chan naked before."

"Hah, good point Kono-chan. Alright, lets get to bed then."

Akuma followed her out of the water, and went towards a private area of the basement of Library Island. Then they got down onto a makeshift bed, and fell against the other.

Konoka cuddled up against Akuma, who embraced her within his warm protective arms, and she felt good at that moment in time, like the world didn't affect them. She then leaned up, and caught his lips for a brief, yet romantic kiss, before falling against his chest.

"Good night Aku-chan."

He lightly laid his lips on her forehead, and held her comfortingly.

"Good night Kono-chan."

Konoka moaned as she sunk into his chest, his arms never leaving her form either. It felt good, and complete for the pair of them. They didn't have anything other than the other right now, and that's all they needed, all they wanted, and basked in the new direction that their relationship was taking, and neither wanted it to be over either.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's part one of Library Island! Akuma's gone down there to help Evangeline with her curse, and he's unknowingly until getting there to protect the others from deadly traps. Though with the help of Sayo he was able to stop all of them, and Konoka and Akuma had a romantic moment between the two of them, confessing things they hadn't confessed to others before.**

 **Next time, Akuma and some others are going to be going to face a Dragon!**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna, Chisame, Mei.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	7. Library Island part two

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; It is a good way, just use cola or something~ I'm not much of a drinker either. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it was quite sad, and we'll be expanding more on that in the future. I haven't really played the game before, but I looked up the mask, and it looks pretty cool so I don't see why not. That would be pretty funny~ She could be related to Akuma, his future daughter, granddaughter, who knows~**

 **UndeadGods; I'll consider it!**

 **Crenin; Akuma's gonna suffer a bit during the chapter, which is gonna alert Asuna to a few things as well. Yeah, that's when the real fights start, but there's gonna be a few here before we get there. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; I've only really watched some of the anime, so I'll have to watch it all before anything like a story happens. But, that does sound good to me!**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty funny, considering how Asuna is and all, she probably would want someone intelligent to teach her daughter. That sounds good to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Kurolught; Thanks! Yeah maybe in the future, I'd have to have a good idea for it though.**

 **xhope14x; Thanks, and no, there isn't any.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Library Island part two**

The morning soon came, early morning at that.

Akuma basked in the feeling of Konoka cuddling against him. He knew it was early, as he looked at his phone. It had only just gone past five in the morning. Though for some reason, despite being in the basement, Akuma saw small streaks of sunlight penetrating the area, and bathing them both in the lovely light.

The sun light made Akuma feel good.

It was as if he was complete within the suns rays.

He didn't get to experience the human worlds sun many times, and he found it to be a very relaxing experience.

However, he had something that he needed to do.

Before he could though, Makie came around the corner, sleepy eyed, and seemed to be looking for the bathroom.

But then she stopped when seeing that Akuma and Konoka together, in their naked embrace.

Her eyes widened, scanning the pair, Akuma noticed that Makie was looking at his manhood longer than he thought she would, seeing her gushing at the sight, and she let out "THEY HAD SEX!" before fainting, and blood came out of her nose, Akuma chuckled lightly.

Akuma slid out of the embrace of Konoka but as he did, she stirred. Her eyes went towards his body and towards his manhood, blushing brightly, and then towards his face, seeing his smile going towards her.

"Where are you going Aku-chan? What was that cry?"

She yawned out, rubbing her eyes.

Akuma ran his fingers through her hair, while bending towards her.

"It's just Makie-san, she assumed we had sex." Konoka giggled in her sleepy state. "I'm gonna explore this place for a little while. Lets see if there's another way out."

"Be careful Aku-chan."

Konoka said with concern, Akuma smiled lightly, and brushed her face. Then laid his lips on top of her own, making her smile and she sank into the kiss as well, enjoying the embrace between the two of them.

Once the kiss was done, Akuma stood up, and put on his clothes to Konoka's dismay. Once he was fully dressed, Akuma gave her a wink.

"I'll go and track down some food for us Kono-chan. Maybe we could have a private meal between us?"

Akuma suggested, as he truly wouldn't mind being alone with her even more.

Konoka allowed a beautiful smile to appear on her face.

"Yes, that would be good Aku-chan. See you soon."

Akuma nodded, and walked off. He walked around the private area between them, and walked towards a dressed Yue. And Sayo was hanging out right beside Yue who looked determined to do many different things.

"Since it is early, we should be able to slip away."

Yue explained, Akuma nodding slowly.

"Yeah, we should be able to do that. We should go. Is Nodoka-san ready?"

"Yeah, got her on comms...damn..."

"Hmmm?"

Yue shook her head bashfully.

"Nothing really. This just feels like a really good mission between us. My first real mission as a mage in training. Speaking of." Yue took out her wand, and thrusted it forward. "Practe Bigi Nar. Ignite!"

Akuma watched as a small flame appeared on the end of her half moon shaped wand, surprising Akuma.

"Damn, you have more talent than I thought. You must have been practicing a lot for you to have that come out already. It takes concentration, and shaping of magic...yet, you've done it very well Yue-san. Nhahaha, seems like I'm a better tutor than I thought I was~"

He self boasted with a playful grin on his face.

Yue let out a playful smile as well.

"So, am I ready for more complex magic?"

Akuma patted Yue on the head.

"We'll see when we get back. But you've done rather well, considering you didn't know anything about magic not long ago. You have a talent for it, and I can't wait to see where you go in the future. For now though, ready to slay the Dragon, so to speak?"

"Yes, I'm ready to face the Dragon!"

Yue showed her excitement, which was rather rare for someone like her.

Akuma allowed a smile to appear.

"Isn't it exciting? We're going to be facing off against a Dragon. It is like a dream come true huh? Maybe we could be Saint George or something who used his sword to face off against a Dragon. I thought that would be nice."

"Yes, you're right."

"B-But the Dragon might be insanely powerful!" Sayo cried out. "A-Akuma-kun, I don't want you to die and become like me!"

"If I died, I wouldn't become a ghost. I'd become something else."

Yue cocked her head.

"What would you become?"

Akuma chuckled.

"All in good time Yue-san."

Yue wasn't exactly sure about that but she went with it for now.

"Then, lets go. Nodoka, are you ready?"

Nodoka, within a private room took the phone she had, and answered.

[Yes, I'm ready everyone. Now, you should proceed to the water fall...there is a secret hatch behind it, and will allow you to go towards the Dragon, the supposed location I should say.]

"Thanks Nodoka-san. Come on you two, lets go."

Akuma announced, and three of them, Akuma Yue and Sayo, set off for the water falls. Crossing the water, among the small places that they could walk on, they managed to get to the water fall, and just before they could enter, a coughing could be heard coming behind them.

"Ahem!" Akuma and Yue froze while Sayo hid behind Akuma. "And were are we going at this early time?"

Akuma and Yue turned around to see Asuna stood there. Her hair waving around as if controlled by her emotions.

"Damn, forgot she wakes up this early anyway." Akuma murmured. "Aah Asuna-san, Yue-san and I are going exploring."

"At five in the morning?" She dead panned, not believing him in the slightest. "Come on, I know better than that. You're up to something. You didn't come here for a book. What did you come here for exactly? Knowing you, it probably is wacky."

"W-Well..."

Yue murmured, she didn't know what to say as a response.

Akuma however cocked his head to the side.

"I'm just going for a morning stroll."

Asuna growled, and grabbed him by the shirt. Yue and Sayo both grimaced.

"Don't try that crap with me pal. You're up to something. If you're going on a stroll, then I want to come along."

"No you can't..."

Yue defended, but Asuna looked determined.

"And why can't I go exactly?"

"Bec-Because...erm...because we're...erm..."

Yue was struggling.

She didn't know what could be done now. Asuna was getting more and more nosy. If she learned the true reason why they wanted to go, then it was going to be quite troubling for someone like her, and Akuma as well.

"Alright." Akuma spoke up, to the surprise of Yue and Sayo. "Truthfully, we're going to be going and facing a Dragon."

"Akuma-san!"

Yue snapped, she didn't know how much Asuna knew.

Asuna was caught by surprise.

"A-A Dragon?! Like fire breathing lizard!?"

"The very same."

Asuna couldn't believe it. Now Dragon's existed as well? It seemed maddening to someone like her. But with Akuma around, nothing was out of the possibilities either. It seemed like a logical conclusion to many different things as well.

"And why are you going to be facing a Dragon exactly? Are you crazy...wait, there's a Dragon in this damn place?! How did we not know about that before!?"

"Stays hidden. Probably, it is because someone placed it in here to guard something."

Akuma's explanation made sense to Asuna. But she still wasn't pleased at all.

"If you're going to be going and facing a Dragon, then I'm going to come along! Besides, if you're only going with Yue-chi, then that means you are confident that you can face down a Dragon and win against it."

"Well, I'm confident that I can steal its horn before it tries to trample us and use fire to cook us alive." Asuna sweat dropped. "But yeah, I'm sure that I can fight a Dragon and take it down. They are pretty strong, but if I use my powers, then I'll be able to fight it. Come if you want to Asuna-san, but it could be dangerous."

"W...Well, if you're going to some place dangerous, then I'm going to make sure you don't pull some stupid crap and get yourself killed."

Asuna said with a stern face.

Akuma shrugged.

"Sure, if that's what you want. We should hurry before the others find out."

Yue wasn't sure about this. But she followed Akuma and Asuna walked behind him, Sayo moved closer towards Akuma and the four travelled behind the water fall. What they came into was a small cavern area, where they saw a door before them.

"Damn thing looks decrepit."

Asuna mused, Akuma chuckled as a response.

"Seems so. Beyond there, we will be entering the den of a Dragon. Prepared?"

Asuna gulped, while Yue seemed passive. Sayo however let out a cry.

"I don't know if I can do it!"

Akuma glanced at the ghost, and then petted her head, Asuna cocked her own since she couldn't see Sayo.

"Don't worry Sayo-san, we'll be able to do it."

Asuna looked even more confused. She saw that he was looking in Yue's general direction, so she presumed that he was speaking to her. But didn't get why he was calling her 'Sayo', she mused that it could be a nickname that they had for one another.

"Y-Yes, lets do it!"

Akuma nodded, and walked forward. Yue stood beside him, while Sayo was in front of him. Asuna got behind him, and walked until they reached the door.

Akuma chanted some magic, and slammed his hand against the door. An intense pressure of magic erupted outwards, and blew down the door. Asuna grimaced while Yue was in magic Heaven right now, considering this is what she wanted to do.

"Subtle huh."

Asuna spoke with a sly grin, which Akuma matched when looking towards her.

"Well, who's subtle nowadays?"

Asuna had to mentally agree, so Akuma walked into the area. Yue followed after him and Asuna did after her. Sayo had already gone on ahead so she could report the situation towards Akuma should something go wrong.

* * *

"So, what do you want with a Dragon's horn anyway? Not making any weird love potions are you?"

"Nothing like that." Akuma broke down for her. "By the way, Yue-san is here as well. I'm surprised you're speaking so openly about it."

"After seeing you use magic on the door, I presumed she already knew since she didn't act surprised to see it."

"Observant."

Akuma expressed joyfully and they continued onwards. All around them, there were bookcases, and below that, was water. Asuna couldn't even see into the water, it was thick and black, and she wondered what it was. Though she also saw that the thin bookcase they walked on was wet, and hoped that touching the water wouldn't have any adverse effects on them. Though with Akuma and Yue they didn't seem different walking on it, so she assumed that it would be alright.

"This water isn't normal is it?"

"No, it is water that a Dragon would bathe in. You see, the scales it sheds would mix with the water, and that's why it is a perfectly black colour. Perfectly drinkable and everything. Actually, if you drink from a Dragon infested water then you could gain new realms of strength. That's what I heard in rumour's anyway. Hey Asuna-san, wanna try it?"

Asuna scoffed.

"You try it first pal, I'll get back to you when seeing you coughing up your guts or something."

Akuma chuckled as he hopped over a small piece of gap between two bookcases.

"It smells foul."

Yue interrupted, as Akuma held out his hand, allowing her to hop over the gap as well. Though in the time that their hands were connected, Yue felt her cheeks turn slightly red, and the fact that his hand was manly as well. It was putting her heart into a different feeling all together.

"All apart of the Dragon scales charm. It might smell disgusting, but legends say that it tastes like nothing in this world. So I presume it is delicious. Or it could be disgusting, who knows."

He replied and held out his hand for Asuna.

Asuna looked between their hands, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't bite Asuna-san."

"Yeah sure."

Asuna rolled her eyes, and took his hand...and then a pulse came from her heart.

She couldn't explain it.

For the few seconds their hands were connected, it was like they were going through a new different realm that she couldn't comprehend. She then looked into Akuma's red eyes, and blushed lightly at the young boy, who smiled back towards her, releasing her hand, which seemed to sadden Asuna for some reason.

"You okay Asuna-san?"

Asuna turned her head to the side.

"Just fine."

Her reply came with a shy expression, something that Asuna wasn't usually capable of normally.

"By the way, while we're walking like this Akuma-san. Have you thought about having Nodoka as your partner?"

Asuna's ears perked, and for some reason, jealousy came over her form, but she didn't know why.

"Actually, it would be cool to have Nodoka-san as a partner. I'm sure she'd gain a cool Artifact. Go's for you as well Yue-san."

Asuna, who was listening in, decided to speak up once more.

"You told me about-"

"Akuma-san! Arrow to the left!"

Sayo announced, cutting off Asuna who gasped when she tripped something. An arrow came for her body, and Akuma went to catch it, but saw that the arrow had magical properties, so he raised several barriers, and stopped the arrow in its track, though he winced when using his magic.

"Seems like I got there just in time. And that's magic filled as well. Different to the ones up above there. So, we must be getting close."

"Magic infused...can a Dragon do that?"

Yue expressed unsure feelings coming forward. Akuma however shook his head.

"No, it isn't like that at all. It must be a strong mage who did it."

"Then, a mage is down here then?"

Yue questioned and Asuna looked on with slight worry. Sayo however nearly had a full blown panic attack, but Akuma stopped her worries, and the others as well.

"As far as I am aware, no." Akuma quelled Asuna's worries. "But we can't take the possibility that it could be someone that is hiding down here. It would make sense. Even if there is, we'll just be nice, and get the horn and then leave. There would be no drama at all."

Asuna was worried about it. But Yue seemed alright with it, and continued going forward with Akuma. Asuna followed behind him, and then spoke up.

"So about this partner stuff. You're going to make Honya-chan your partner? Why her of all people?"

Akuma cocked his head back to Asuna who looked on with a complex gaze.

"Ara, did I sense jealousy Asuna-san?"

He pressed, something that Asuna didn't like at all.

"N-Nothing of the sort! I was just curious! You know what? Forget it!"

Akuma looked surprised as did Yue. She seemed to take it rather personally all of a sudden.

"But, what's wrong with you? Is it because you don't like Nodoka or something?"

Yue questioned further to Asuna who huffed.

"...No, she's fine. It's just, she's just a normal high school girl."

"But, so are you."

Yue pointed out, Asuna furrowed her eyebrows.

"I wasn't even insinuating me being his partner! I know that it takes a kiss...but as I said, Honya-chan is a normal human, she isn't athletic or anything. So she probably wouldn't be able to fight like...I don't know, someone like..."

"Someone like you Asuna-san?"

Akuma interrupted her little rant, catching her off guard.

Asuna turned her head to the water.

"Me...others. There's others that could do it. If you want Honya-chan, then that's fine. I just thought that putting her in danger would be something you'd be against."

"I wouldn't place Nodoka-san in danger." Akuma explained. "Partners don't always have to be direct attack types. They can be people that can support from afar. Say she got something that could make instant barriers, or if she could see the future of an attack or something like that."

"Oh...so it really depends on who it is I guess...yeah, giving a sword to Honya-chan wouldn't do much good."

"Exactly. It all depends on who it is. It can be fighters, supporters, healers. Anything like that really. But if you really want to make a Pactio with me Asuna-san, I wouldn't mind. I think you'd be a good partner to have beside me."

Asuna glanced at his lips, and for a second, she thought that they looked soft. But then she shook her head, and pressed onwards.

"Well, maybe I will. If you beg me, I might consider it."

She playfully spoke, Yue however noticed that there was some more depth to what she was saying than she was letting on. Akuma however just smiled softly, and continued walking forward.

"You never know Asuna-san, maybe I will take you up on that offer."

Asuna furrowed her eyebrows, as they continued walking.

Soon, they came to a crossroads. One set of bookcases went to the left, and another went to the right.

"So, Nodoka-san, what way do we go?"

Nodoka looked at the map, seeing the two crossroads due to the hologram, and then nodded.

[Y-Yes, it says that going right would be the next and quickest way. The other w-way leads to a dead end.]

"Alright then, right we go."

Akuma went off towards the right, Yue followed with Sayo and Asuna walked behind him.

As they walked across the thin bookcase, Asuna kept her eyes on the blue haired young man, and wondered about being his partner. Gaining a weapon. But it would mean she would have to kiss him. She thought that Takahata would be her first kiss, but if it was Akuma…

She didn't know if that would be a perfect substitute.

But, as she thought about it, it seemed more likely that she would be alright with it.

Even as he protected them from various objects launched at them. Arrows, filled with magic. Swords that shot out of the wall, and other things as well. Even when the ground below them turned to ice, Akuma managed to free them with fire magic, which Asuna was pleasantly happy about.

"You didn't answer this before. Who is this horn for anyway?"

Asuna prodded.

Akuma turned his neck, and gave an eerie smile.

"It is for someone in our class. She has been cursed, and I wish to help her with it."

"...Is it Iincho?"

"She's cursed with being a Shotacon, not with anything else. Sorry, but that isn't magical. It is...weird."

Asuna snorted, Yue held back a laugh, and Sayo let out a giggle or two.

"So, if not her. Who?"

"Evangeline-san."

Asuna looked surprised.

"Eva-chan? What's she cursed with? Snarkiness?"

"No, she's been cursed to stay at Mahora for all eternity. I'd like to help her out with that, and a Dragon horn can help with that. That's the main reason why we're down here with you guys." Akuma paused, when the ending came to a stop. "Oh, it seems to be a dead end. Nodoka-san. What's going on?"

Nodoka overlooked the map, and tilted her head.

[I-It shows that it goes on though Akuma-kun. I can't explain it.]

Yue tilted her head.

"But it's showing that we aren't able to continue on..."

Akuma hummed, and then turned towards Asuna.

"Asuna-san, come here for a second."

"What is it?"

Asuna however moved closer. Akuma placed his hands on Asuna's shoulder, making her blush.

"Sorry about this, just give me a second." Asuna didn't get what was happening. "Daemon Pandemonium. Illusionary World, break down the walls, destroy the bounded illusion. Illusion Shatter!"

Asuna's body glowed.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Don't worry about it Asuna-san, you're safe."

Somehow, she felt like he was believable at that moment.

So, she allowed it to happen.

A field spread outwards from Asuna's body, and surrounded them all. Yue watched as the pathway before them became clear once more. She was astonished. Even Asuna was astonished as well, she didn't get what was happening, but Akuma was using magic through her, she felt tingly from his magic being within her.

Then a shattering sound surrounded them, and the path truly became known to them.

"What the heck was that? Did I do that?"

Asuna asked curiously.

Akuma however couldn't believe it had worked.

He had guessed…

But this just confirmed it for himself.

"Asuna-san, remember when I said you were special?"

"Yeah…?"

"Because, you truly are special. If you ever want to be my partner, I would be very happy about it. I'm very interested in you Asuna-san. You might be the key to many different things in this world...wow, and to think you were tucked away within Mahora..."

Asuna's cheeks went through several shades of red, while Yue looked surprised that he said something like that. Sayo was stunned as well, but she didn't say anything as Asuna batted his hands away.

"D-Don't say such stupid things! Lets just go!"

Akuma saw she was blushing lightly, while he himself had become more interested in Asuna.

Yue glanced at Akuma who seemed to be focused in on Asuna.

"So, what makes her so special?"

"She has something that only a few people ever were born with. She's quite the interesting girl."

Akuma mused aloud, and walked off. Yue was left wondering what that meant. But followed anyway, Sayo doing the same thing.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the place. Finally, it was time to deal with the Dragon itself. And Asuna and Yue were totally surprised by what had come before them. The Dragon was over ten foot tall, it had sharp claws, flames came out of its mouth, and thick black scales, along with a horn growing out of the top of its head. It even had large wings behind it.

"Holy crap! That thing is huge!"

Asuna exclaimed, Yue pulled away slightly.

"N-No kidding, that thing is bigger than a house...and it lives down here huh..."

"Yes, that's the Dragon." He walked forward, and opened his arms. "Hello Mr Dragon, I would like to speak to you quickly." The Dragon snarled at Akuma, Asuna and the others worried for him. "If it would be alright, could we please have your horn?"

The Dragon snarled once more, and Akuma grimaced.

"I'm gonna take that as a no then."

Asuna murmured, Akuma tightened his hands.

"Come on Mr Dragon, give up your horn. Be a good boy. If you want, I can introduce you to some female Dragon's~" The Dragon snarled even more, and flames came out, but Akuma dodged them. "Or male Dragon's, whatever floats your boat." The Dragon roared, and slashed for the boy, who narrowly avoids it in the air. "Not a fan of the fun love huh. Alright then, tried to be nice. Now, Frozen Earth!"

Akuma's hands lit up with his magical energies, and sent out pillars of ice towards the Dragon, but the Dragon raised his large claws, and slashed at the ice pillars, breaking them down and shot a large fireball for Akuma himself.

Asuna watched as the young boy used some ice magic, and froze the flaming sphere, then he jumped upwards, chanting something to increase strength, and casually grabbed the ice ball, launching it right back for the Dragon itself.

The Dragon wasn't amused, and burned away the ice.

It turned towards Akuma, but he had gone by the time that he had already destroyed the ice ball.

"Snow Storm of Darkness!"

From above, Akuma unleashed a torrent of ice from the air, in the form of a twister. The large twister of ice came towards him as fast as a train, and slammed against the body of the Dragon. It was forced backwards across the water, but it extended its wings, and flapped, breaking down the twister of ice.

Then it turned towards Akuma, who was in the middle of chanting something. It didn't give him time to chant though, and came at him like a slashing force. Coming from below, the claws of the Dragon slashed through the water, and came up to his body.

Akuma kicked off from the water, and flew through the air. But the Dragon followed it, breathing out flames. It was like a sea. Asuna was worried for Akuma, considering no normal person would be able to fight a Dragon and survive like that.

"I-Is he going to be okay Sayo-chi?!"

Asuna asked Yue, who looked confused. Even Sayo was confused as well, as she hovered around the pair.

"Did you just call me Sayo-chi?"

"That's your nickname, isn't it!?"

Yue looked confused as Akuma got around the Dragon's back. His hand went towards the flames coming for him.

"Freezing Arctic!"

A mass of ice energy came out of his palms. Akuma cringed, as he felt blood come out of his mouth. Asuna also looked shocked upon seeing that and for some reason, it broke her heart that he was suffering pain for reasons unknown.

But the ice magic overcame the flames, and froze them in the air. It was a sea of ice above them, and Akuma's hand twisted. Magical energies surrounded his body, and he aimed his hand towards the Dragon itself.

"Hailstorm of Ice Spears!"

From the ice provided by himself, spears of large chunks of ice came out of them and launched towards the Dragon itself. The Dragon roared, and unleashed more flames from its mouth, Yue was surprised that it could do that so quickly. But the ice wasn't melted so easily and she noticed that each time that the ice was melted, the flames also froze as well, which made Yue quite happy to see.

"He's an excellent mage, look at him go Asuna!"

"But, he's in pain...w-why is he in pain? Negi doesn't suffer pain like this...so, why is he?"

Asuna asked Yue, but she didn't have an honest answer for her. Sayo also looked worried, seeing that Akuma was gripping his chest from pain that he felt, and blood was coming out of his mouth, Yue also saw it and looked worried as well.

Since he was in pain, the Dragon saw a chance, and slashed towards him with its claws.

Because of the pain, he didn't see the claws coming until a few seconds before.

"D-Damn it!"

He placed his hands outwards, and made barriers before him. The Dragons sharp claws slashed right through the barriers, but it allowed Akuma chance to escape, and flew upwards, and aimed his hand downwards.

Up above, lightning clouds began to gather around him. Yue hadn't seen this before, and wondered what he was going to do next.

"Come, spirits of air and lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning. Jupiter's Lightning Storm!"

From the sky, a huge massive bolt of lighting rained down towards the Dragon. The bolt of lightning was so that it covered the entire Dragon. Yue and Asuna watched as the electrical attack shocked the beast, and then realized what he was doing, when seeing the Dragon in the water.

"Yes, that makes sense! He's using the water to conduct the electricity better! Because of the impure water supply, it is conducting it where clean water wouldn't conduct it like that...yes, and because it is surrounded by itself with the black water, it is being shocked even more than it should be...ingenious."

Yue was massively impressed.

Even Asuna was surprised.

She thought that he was just flinging spells left and right and hoped that it would work. But, it seemed like he had a plan the entire time. But she also noticed that he was gripping his chest, and he was even crying.

The pain on his face was real, and it made her feel extreme worry for him.

"Gwaaah!"

He spat out some blood, and fell down to the frozen part of the water.

"Akuma!"

Without even thinking, and with the Dragon shaking around due to the lightning blast, she hopped onto its body, and then leaped towards Akuma, who was clutching his chest tightly, as if he was in much pain.

Yue watched as she pulled him up to his feet.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"...Pain, quite painful, don't worry, I'll be alright."

Asuna shook her head, slapping his cheek, surprising him.

"Seriously! You're bleeding from your mouth, and you're like it is all fun and games!"

"Trust me, this isn't fun and..." He saw the Dragon had recovered, and readied its claws. "Asuna-san!"

He grabbed Asuna, and jumped away from the Dragon, but the Dragons claws sliced through his body and one claw stabbed through his body, leaving a hole in his chest. Asuna gasped, as he landed while saying "I like this shirt as well, damn it.", and then placed his hand outwards, and formed a magical barrier around the Dragon, which began to freeze.

"You just got stabbed! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'll heal, don't worry."

Asuna wasn't so sure.

However, she saw that the hole in his chest was slowly healing, but she wasn't surprised.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she had seen that before.

"...What are you, Deadpool?"

"I don't know who that is."

Akuma admitted, but Asuna wasn't pleased.

She moved closer, and stared into his eyes.

"Deadpool is awesome, not knowing him is a crime. We're watching Deadpool after this."

Asuna said with an authoritative tone, Akuma chuckled, and didn't argue.

But, she watched the ice crawl up the Dragon's body, and froze it to the water. Thanks to the water, it was able to freeze slightly faster. Though the Dragon fought against it, sending out flames below himself, and burned some of the ice, but the Dragon continued to burn through the ice.

"While it is distracted, I could cut the horn off. I didn't expect the Dragon to be this strong though..."

"Cut off the horn...alright, I'll do it."

Akuma, Sayo and Yue were surprised.

"Y-You'll do what?"

"I said, I'll cut the damn horn off the Dragon if it is so damn important to you! So, give me some help then!"

Akuma was surprised.

But, he chuckled.

"Alright then. Here. My Sword." Akuma summoned a sword and passed it to Asuna. "Because it is a sword made of normal steel, it wouldn't be able to cut through the horn. But, thanks to the spells I've been throwing at it, the horn has weakened. But, I'll give you an extra boost." Akuma grabbed the blade, and ran his magic through it, while freezing the Dragon still. "Wind Armament Weapon!"

Asuna watched as the power of wind surrounded the blade.

She held it tightly, and then looked at the Dragon.

"Alright, I'll go! You keep that thing frozen, got it!?"

"Sure, I've got it."

"And the horn will grow back, right!? I don't feel right cutting off the horn if it doesn't grow back."

"Ooh yeah, it does grow back. Don't worry. Takes a few days, but they do grow back."

Asuna nodded, and rushed forward.

Yue watched amazingly as Akuma continued freezing the Dragon who fought hard to get out. But she also saw that it brought a strain onto Akuma's body to do this magic as well. He was bleeding from his mouth, and body as well while he was doing this.

Asuna rushed closer, and then Akuma directed his hand under her.

"Flowering Whirlwind!"

Accompanied with a magic burst of wind and flower petals, Asuna was flung into the air. She raised the sword above her head, gripping it with two hands.

"Have this you damn lizard!"

Asuna brought the sword down. Adding the wind magic, along with the weakened horn of the Dragon, Asuna's blade cleaved right through the Dragon's horn, Akuma smiling as he placed his hand outwards, below the falling horn.

"My Dimension!"

Simply by speaking those words, a dimensional hole opened up, and swallowed the horn whole, Asuna however looked down and saw that she was returning to the ground.

"Aaaaah! Need assistance over here!"

Akuma chuckled, and stopped the freezing spell, and leaped upwards. Using his magic, he propelled himself into the air, and caught Asuna within his arms.

Asuna's eyes and his met, and for a brief moment, she flashed back to the past, and remembered when someone else held her like this.

She couldn't clearly see who it was. But it was a boy from what she could tell from the shadows disguising his face.

However, she soon snapped out of her thoughts when Akuma landed on the ground near Yue, and the pissed off Dragon growled towards them.

"We should be going."

"Come on Sayo-chi! Lets go!"

Asuna called to Yue who kept her confused face, but ran as Akuma allowed Asuna down. Going first, Asuna dragged Yue away, while Akuma stayed behind them, and kept shooting magic towards several corners of the area.

However, as he ran away, he noticed a figure behind the Dragon. He didn't get a good look at it, but he thought that he saw a figure being there. A man's figure at that, and because of that, he narrowed his eyes, but continued running.

"Ooh my God! That thing is fast! How are we going to outrun it!?"

Yue cried out, as Sayo let out a screech.

"We're going to die!"

"You're a ghost, you can't die."

Akuma pointed out, Sayo looking on with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ooh yeah."

Akuma rolled his eyes.

"AKUMA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! THAT THING IS GOING TO CATCH US!"

Asuna cried out, as they made it to the split in the road from before. Asuna turned towards the water fall area, and ran with Yue being dragged behind her. Akuma however, remained calm and kept shooting magic everywhere around the area, dodging flaming blasts, and helping the others do so as well.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, I've got a plan."

"EVERY TIME YOU SAY THAT, WE COME UP AGAINST DRAGON'S!"

"This is the first Dragon you've seen though."

Akuma dead panned, Asuna however wasn't playing games.

"Seriously, don't piss me off with giant lizard boy back there chasing us!"

Akuma chuckled, and dodged another claw attack, and saw that he was ready.

He clapped his hands together, and then chanted aloud.

"Obey the contract, and serve me! Oh King of Ice! Sealing with your icy kiss. Ice Coffin!"

From all around the ice, all of the magic Akuma shot towards the walls, and corners, activated, and a mass of ice energy came out of the area. It was so impactful that the ground was frozen solid, and the water was frozen as well. Not just the top layer of ice, but the entire body of water was frozen as well.

And then it washed over the Dragon.

The Dragon was captivated by the ice, and it clung to his form. The Dragon tried to resist, but Akuma wouldn't allow it, and the ice crept up faster than the Dragon could even think about, and froze the Dragon's body solid.

"Gwaaaaah!"

However, because of the freezing spell, Akuma collapsed to the ground and spat out blood.

"Damn it! Seriously, what is this!?"

Asuna moved closer, and saw that he smiled on the ground.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, I'm alright."

"Alright my ass, you have blood coming out of your mouth! What the hell is that about anyway?"

Asuna demanded, but Akuma got to his feet, despite the pain.

"I'll tell you some other time. Come on, we should go. Don't worry about the Dragon, I'll seal this place before we leave so the others don't know of this. But that ice should hold it for a few minutes. But we should hurry."

Asuna, Akuma, and Yue along with Sayo left the area with the frozen Dragon, and Akuma then sealed the area so the Dragon couldn't follow after them. If they had magic, then it would be a different thing, but this was a Dragon without magical powers, so it would be alright.

* * *

Three days had come and gone since then, and Akuma had that figure on his mind. So, in the morning, while the others were asleep from studying all night long or had passed out from teaching in the case of Negi, he decided to go by himself towards the area where he saw the man, behind the water fall, and through the path of ice.

He wondered where the Dragon was, but he didn't seem all that concerned for the moment. He walked the pathway alone, and found himself going towards the area where the Dragon was, and sure enough, he saw the Dragon sat there, with the horn now grown back.

"Yo, Dragon-san. I'd like to see your Master please."

Akuma presumed that it was his Master, since it didn't go for the human looking male.

The Dragon snarled, but then a voice could be heard calling.

"Do not worry, it is alright."

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows as a hologram appeared before him. He couldn't see the face, but he was sure that this person had immense power, so he was wary of this person, and kept his body at a distance.

The Dragon itself seemed to calm down immensely, so Akuma didn't say anything about the Dragon.

"I knew I sensed someone and saw someone here. So, this Dragon guards you, does it?"

"That's right. And you, Akuma. My, how you have grown."

Akuma's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean by how I've grown? I'm pretty sure I've never met you before."

Akuma insisted on the answer, for the truth.

But, the man seemed to reject what Akuma was asking and didn't reveal anything.

"All good things come with time my dear boy." Akuma watched as the man circled around him. "So, I was surprised to see you here. Honestly, being in the human world for the Prince of Demon's, that's surprising in of itself. But, to be in Mahora as well."

"Yeah...who are you exactly?"

"For now, call me Ku Nel Sanders."

For some reason, that name seemed to bother him.

But, he didn't exactly know why it did bother him.

"Ku Nel huh...well, Ku Nel-san, it seems like we might have a few things to talk about. Also, sorry about the Dragon's horn. Needed it for-"

"Evangeline-san, I know."

Akuma definitely was getting creepy vibes from this person.

But he didn't know who it was.

Even the hologram didn't reveal the face.

"Right, that's creepy. So, you're here somewhere, are you?"

Akuma looked around, but he couldn't sense exactly where the presence was coming from. He knew it was there somewhere, but he didn't know where it was.

"Yes, that's right. I'm down here somewhere. But for now, I decided to come out like this. If this was on top of the Island then it would be impossible. But because you're down here, I can send a replica out of here. Also, it seems you and the little Princess have been getting along."

"...You mean Asuna-san, don't you? So, she is..."

Akuma realized the truth.

What he suspected.

It had been confirmed, at least slightly anyway.

He didn't know if he could trust this man.

But, what he did know was that Asuna did indeed have something that made her special.

"For now, it is best not to tell her. She might have a breakdown, you've seen how the Princess is. Keep it to yourself."

Akuma couldn't believe that he was right.

But he didn't know how this guy knew who he was.

"How do you know all of these things? How do you know me?"

"You're a Prince of Demon's, of course I know who you are. Ironic, a Prince and Princess having met one another in Mahora to partake in activities during school. Are you going to take her as your partner?"

"Partner...Pactio, right?"

"Well, partner in any term you wish to speak about." Akuma furrowed his eyebrows. "Now, it seems that you have a nasty curse on your being. I saw how you were coughing up blood. It must be painful. Is that why you're helping out Evangeline-san?"

"One of. She's been stuck here for 15 years, I don't want her to suffer like that. I know that she's a big bad and all. But I feel as if she has changed from being completely evil. She has good in her, and Nagi-san must of seen it as well, that's why he didn't outright kill her, and allowed her to see the light. But, he's left her here too long."

"Yes, it must be a shame for her to be here so long. And, you're gathering the tools to release her it seems. That's quite noble of you to do that. However, there is one thing that you'll need, and it is that Princess girl that you're fond of."

Akuma's cheeks turned slightly red. But then he shook his head.

"...I wouldn't say I am fond of her. Asuna-san is just a friend, I wouldn't go beyond that."

"Heh, it seems that you might be lying to me. But I don't mind. As I said, you'll need the Princess' power to succeed. But, you realize it will be very painful if you perform the spell yourself. Why don't you let Negi-kun use it instead?"

"Because he's a child, and a spell that I'm thinking about doing will put great strain on his body. I'm not sure he would be able to handle it."

"Yet you yourself are willing to go through double the pain to free Evangeline-san. You must like her a lot to do that."

Akuma shrugged.

"I don't know about that. But I believe she deserves to have a life."

"Indeed she probably does. Now, allow me to give you some advice."

"Heh, and why would you do that human male?"

"Are you sure I am human?" Akuma's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, regarding your own situation. If you're intent of helping out Evangeline-san, then I advise that you do it on the night of the blackout."

"Why then?"

"The spirits that govern her seal here at Mahora will be at their weakest. Also, breaking the spell right now might be beyond your current capabilities. However, it doesn't mean you can't help her attain freedom. If you want to have Evangeline-san stay with you. Personally, I'd make her dress up in cute clothing."

Akuma sighed heavily.

"So you're a lolicon then?"

The man huffed, folding his arms.

"I just understand the beauty of females, is all. Even Evangeline-san in her loli form is cute."

"Yeah, she's quite cute."

He admitted with a smirk on his face.

Ku Nel went to speak...but then he stopped and snickered.

"Seems like the final trial is going to be upon that boy Sensei soon enough. You best get back."

"...Alright. But this isn't over. Hear me? I shall be back."

"What are you? The Terminator now?"

"Hasta la vista, baby."

Akuma snickered, as he walked off away from the hologram.

Ku Nel watched Akuma leave and then smirked.

"Seems like the Prince and Princess are back together again. What a joy."

He allowed his smirk to grow, before he disappeared all together.

Akuma walked back towards the others through the path, and thought about what Ku Nel had said, while he was in the middle of walking. He was weird, Akuma didn't get him. But he seemed to be excited about something. It was something about Asuna that he knew was quite the strange, yet interesting girl.

But, he wished to have a new thing that he was going to do.

* * *

As he made it towards the entrance, Asuna appeared there, giving him a fright.

"Geez Asuna-san, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking the same thing. You went to go and see the Dragon again, didn't you?"

Akuma gave a sheepish smile.

"Well..."

"What did I say about seeing the Dragon again?!"

"Don't see the Dragon again without you. Sorry Asuna-san."

Asuna sighed out.

"You really want to give me a heart attack. At least you don't piss me off as much as Negi. Anyway, we've got to get out of here, we don't have long. So time to break out of the hell hole with your magic."

"Yeah, okay."

Akuma walked out with Asuna, going around the water fall. Then they appeared from behind it, to see that Makie had been grabbed by the golem from before. It held her up in the air, and she was crying out for some help.

"Help! Akuma-kun! Save me!"

She let out cute cries, Asuna placed her hand on her forehead.

"You see what happens when you go away?"

Akuma chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright, I'll go and help her."

Akuma pumped magic into his body and flung himself into the air at breakneck speeds. Yue and the others watched on as he punched it in the side of the head so hard that the entire golem's body started to rock with his strength alone, and that also forced the golem to drop Makie's body.

"Akuma-kun!"

Makie cried out, so he leaped off of the shoulder of the golem, catching the young girl within his arms, and returned to the ground safely. Makie let out a relieved breath, holding onto his neck tightly.

But the golem had other ideas, and tried to stop down onto Akuma's body. Though when it tried, Ku Fei jumped upwards, and her fist tightened.

"Not my rival aru!"

Ku Fei's powerful fist embedded into the stomach of the golem, and her surprising strength knocked it off balance. Akuma cocked his head curiously, as the golem staggered backwards, then Yue saw something on the shoulder of the golem.

"There, the book is on its shoulder!"

"It must have fallen down with the golem!"

Negi theorized, though Akuma just guessed it was a test from Konoemon.

"We need to get that book!" Yue announced. "Nagase, Ku Fei, you have to get it!"

"Right Baka Leader!"

Kaede spoke with vigour.

Akuma snickered as he joined up with Konoka, Makie still in his arms.

Kaede and Ku Fei both jumped up. The hands went towards the pair of girls, and Ku Fei tightened her hand, and so did Kaede. The pair then thrusted their palms forward, and broke through the strength of the golem, and forced it backwards.

"Wait a second! I've got it!"

Makie whipped up her ribbon, and thrusted it towards the book. Akuma knew it wouldn't reach, so he cast a spell on it, which allowed it to extend even further, and with that help, it managed to grab the book, and she pulled it off the golems shoulder, where it landed in Asuna's arms.

"Great, lets go!"

Negi announced.

"With book, exams be piece of cake!"

Ku Fei announced joyfully, and the others began to ran, the golem chased after them.

"Give me that book back!"

The golem yelled out angrily, the girls and Negi became panicky, while Akuma just continued to snicker.

"I wish there was a way out!"

Makie cried out, as Akuma placed his hand outwards, and chanted something, which blew away some rubble, and revealed an elevator that could lead them towards the top of the area.

"Ooh, seems like your wishes have been answered Makie~"

Konoka giggled, seeing the elevator.

"Aah, it is one of those old ones! Alright, lets use it to get to the top!"

Asuna rushed towards the elevator, and the others followed behind. Akuma just seemed amused with all of this. He didn't think that it was dangerous, he found it funny.

By the time that they made it to the elevator, Negi smiled towards the others.

"Then it is goodbye Golem-san."

Negi pressed the up button, but then a females voice said "Weight limit exceeded." which made Akuma snicker.

[What?!]

The girls let out cries, while Sayo, the ghost girl looked at herself, and then tears came to her eyes.

"It must be me! I haven't been on a diet in sixty years!"

"You're weightless, you're a ghost Sayo-san."

Sayo cocked her eyebrows up, then stuck out her tongue.

"Ooh yeah~"

Akuma rolled his eyes as Asuna came up with...a plan.

"Listen everyone! We need to remove our clothes! It is what is weighing us down! If I take my foot off, it doesn't buzz anymore!"

"You have some impeccable logic Asuna-san."

Akuma spoke to the orange haired girl, who's eyebrows twitched.

"But she right aru!"

Ku cheered, Kaede placed a finger by her chin.

"Then that's what we should do!"

Akuma watched as the girls began flinging their clothes off. Being a gentleman, he looked away, while Negi blushed up a storm. Once they were naked, Konoka pressed the button while saying "Well?" but the buzzer went off once more.

[WHAT DO WE DO?!]

Akuma glanced as the golem came for them once more.

"It's the end of the line for you!"

The golem announced, while Akuma blankly looked at it.

"We're doomed!"

Makie cried out, and Negi stepped forward.

"D-Do not worry girls. I'll go an-and I will stall for time."

Kaede placed a hand on Negi's shoulders, seeing his determination.

"Don't think like that. We can't do that to you Sensei de gozaru."

"But, I have to do it! You're my students! And I am your Sensei! E-Even if it is going to be tough...I will do it as well!"

"But Sensei!"

Kaede pleaded, Asuna was surprised that she seemed worried for Negi.

Akuma, having heard enough, took the book, and jumped off with it.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Asuna yelled, but Akuma turned back, and gave them a smile.

"I'll stay behind. Send the elevator back down, I'll see you guys in a minute."

"B-But Aku-chan! We can't leave you here!"

Konoka cried out, but Akuma took a rock off the ground, and launched it at the button, making it take them up.

"A-Akuma-san!"

Negi cried out, as Akuma waved towards them.

"Bye."

Akuma watched the fearful expressions of the others. They tried to get to the button, but Akuma stopped them with a wave of his hand, using magic to knock them down so they couldn't follow after him. Sayo also went with them as well, considering that Akuma wished them to be safe.

* * *

Once they were gone, Akuma looked towards the golem, and then snickered.

"Come on old man, was it necessary to scare the girls and Negi-kun like that?"

"Hohoho, but of course it was Akuma-kun. You saw Negi-kun then, he was going to sacrifice himself for his students. That is what a Sensei would want to do. As for you, it seems that you've become more open with the people around you."

Akuma waved his hand side to side.

"Well, my opinion on humans is changing a little I guess."

"That's good. Also, that book I told you about, is what you're holding right now. Maybe that can help you in your quest to help Evangeline-san."

Akuma's eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced inside of the book.

"...I haven't even seen a text like this before."

"Yes, very ancient indeed. But it has a good deal of knowledge that I wouldn't be able to work out. It has a language that I do not understand. But for you, and your kind, I am sure that you'll be able to crack the code."

Akuma flipped through the book some more, and saw the language that he was speaking about. Indeed it was hard, but Akuma knew a good deal about languages, and what he didn't know could be learned so he was pleased.

"I see, I see. So this could help me...it seems to compliment my ideas about freeing Evangeline-san. Yes, with this, and what I have been gathering, I very well could help her get out of here. Also, while we're here. There's this dude down here that was speaking to me. Wouldn't know who that was, would you?"

Konoemon released a chuckle, as the elevator came back down.

"I wouldn't know who you were talking about."

Akuma rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure."

He teleported the book away, and saw on the elevator was Asuna.

He then placed his hand outwards.

"Sorry about this. Gotta keep up pretenses and all." Lightning gathered at his palm. "Black Lightning!"

He announced, and from his palm, a destructive burst of lightning coloured black broke through from his hand and shot down the giant golem. Konoemon disappeared as he did so, Asuna witnessing him destroying the golem, and looked relieved.

"Akuma! You're alright!"

Asuna called out, Akuma turned and gave her a peace sign.

"Of course. Lost the book though."

"Who gives one about a book? Come on, we have to go!"

Akuma chuckled, and hopped onto the elevator, and pressed the button.

"So, why is it you that came down here anyway? Concerned for me?"

Asuna's cheeks flashed through a few shades of red.

"N-Nothing of the sort!"

"Well, if that's what you say. Even then, I am happy you came for me Asuna-san. You must care."

Asuna huffed, folding her arms.

"I suppose deep down I might care."

"Haha, right."

Akuma and Asuna rode the elevator all the way to the top of the building, where the others were waiting.

"Aku-chan!"

Konoka jumped into his arms, Asuna looked on with mild jealousy.

"Akuma-kun! A-Are you okay?!"

Makie cried out, and hugged him as well.

He petted both of their heads.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep the book. But the golem wont be following us."

"Who cares about a book if you're safe Akuma-san?"

Yue spoke up, Akuma smiled gently.

"I-I'm glad you're back Akuma-san! But we need to get to school! We only have an hour! You girls need to change!"

Everyone began running, even Akuma.

* * *

An hour came and went, and Akuma casually going into the class, where he sat by Evangeline. Though Nodoka waved towards him, so he waved back, Ayaka didn't look patient at all, she was worried were the others were.

"Oi, Akuma-san! Where are the others?!"

"Currently getting dressed."

"Getting...I don't want to know, do I?"

"I'd not if I was you."

Ayaka nodded slowly, while Takahata gave him a bemused look.

Eva glanced at him, and then smirked.

"You look like shit. No offence."

Akuma chuckled.

"No offence taken. By the way, got the Dragon horn, and met some weird dude."

"Weird...in Library Island?"

"Yeah, he was speaking weirdly about a few things. But he gave me a tip about releasing you from your prison here. And Konoemon gave me a text that might have some answers, confirming my suspicions about a few things as well."

Evangeline was blown away.

Someone doing all this just for her.

Someone going out of their way to help her…

"Y-You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not Evangeline-san. It might be impossible to release you currently, however I do believe that I can transfer the curse so it would be with someone else, like me for instance. Say you were cursed to be with me, you'd be able to go anywhere that I go, and stay in the confines of the area I was in, that's the same size as this city. I've been studying this quite carefully, so I think it could work. And your powers would return more than they are now. You wont be one hundred percent, but you'll be immensely higher than you are now. So you wouldn't get sick as much, and other things as well."

Evangeline's body twitched.

She couldn't believe it.

Emotions swelled inside of her.

So much so that her hands tightened and even a small tear came to her eye.

"...I might be free from this place?"

"Yes. You said that you don't want false hope, so I wont give it you. But, this is a very good shot. Short of Nagi-san appearing, this is the best outcome. Then, we can go and search for Nagi-san together to release the curse fully."

Evangeline breathed in and out, she was so happy. She couldn't express how happy. She had no hope for a long time, now a Demon was giving her hope. She never thought that this would happen.

"Even if I'm attached to you...that would be better than this...I could go anywhere with you...heh, that would be a good price to pay. I don't mind you...and yeah, we'd find that damn Nagi together so he can release this curse fully."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

Eva overlaid her hand with his own, and a genuine smile appeared on her face, captivating him.

"Thank you, Akuma."

Akuma continued to smile, as Takahata spoke up.

"Okay everyone." Takahata spoke up. "I'll be passing your tests now."

Takahata went to pass out the tests, as Ayaka stood up.

"Okay everyone! Since the others aren't here, we have to raise our points by 15!"

"But that's asking a lot Iincho!"

Sakurako complained, but Iincho wagged her finger.

"I wont hear any of it. And you Evangeline-san, don't just write "I don't care about this shit." on your paper like last time." Akuma snickered while Evangeline folded her arms, holding back her smile. "You will try your best."

"Tch, foolish girl. Stop being a Shotacon. Then we'll talk."

"W-Wha...b-but, I..."

Ayaka was lost for words, but Natsumi looked out of the window, and saw familiar sights.

"Hey, they're back!"

Everyone turned to see Asuna and the others rushing towards the class from across the courtyard.

"Hurry up guys!"

Misa cried out.

"We're about to start!"

Fuka added, but Takahata stopped them.

"Technically, it has already begun."

Takahata said, so they got to work. Akuma didn't really care one way or another, so he just wrote the answers he thought were right. But he saw the others going into a separate room due to being late.

He also saw Negi looking panicked, and looking into the classroom. The girls looked exhausted, due to the late night studying and running from the golem. As Negi panicked, Akuma got Negi's attention, and produced a flower from magic, and blew onto it, confusing Negi at first. But then he directed it towards the exhausted girls, and he saw Negi's rings had gone, so he had his magic back.

He then became happy, and cast a spell to help them with their exhaustion which Akuma nodded at, and continued the test.

* * *

After the tests were done, they all waited for the results to be posted. As they did, Akuma spoke quietly with Evangeline, they didn't really mind about the results. Akuma was sure that they weren't going to be dead last.

However, as the results were being shown, it seemed more and more as if they weren't going to be last place. Though he wondered if the others would have been countered due to being late.

"Well, it doesn't matter if the boya goes or not."

"Heh, I'm sure he'd like to stay though Evangeline-san."

Evangeline folded her arms, as the results were fully shown.

"S-Seems like we're last...no..."

Ayaka looked devastated, and grabbed her hair, while Akuma watched Negi's face turn downwards in dejection.

"..."

Negi turned around and ran away as others called to him, but he didn't stop.

"Negi-sensei! Please don't worry! I can..."

He was already gone when Ayaka called, and she knew it as well. Konoka and the others who did their test late came into the room, and saw that Negi was gone, and their place in the board, at dead last, and looked stunned.

"Aku-chan, that means Negi-kun is..."

"Seems like it Kono-chan."

Akuma petted her head, seeing how sad she was.

"So, he's really gone huh."

Kaede seemed saddened by it, while Ayaka was still blazing but sad as well.

"B-But, we did our best! Doesn't that count for something!?"

Ayaka continued to cry, Asuna, seeing Ayaka's condition, went towards Akuma.

"Can't you do something with your magic?"

"I couldn't change the results Asuna-san." Asuna looked sad for Ayaka. "However, there is something that I can do. I'll be back soon."

Akuma lifted his body off the chair, and walked out of the classroom to the bafflement of the class.

"Where's he going?"

Ayaka sobbed, Asuna however folded her arms and gave a smile.

"To sort this out."

Asuna's words caused the others to look curiously at her. But she knew that he probably would be doing something to help them out.

* * *

At dusk, Negi was heading towards the train station all by himself. He thought about what was going to happen now. How he was going to be a let down to the others. How his friend Anya wouldn't be pleased either.

He reached the gates with his suitcase, but then a call of "NEGI-SENSEI!" was heard, it was Ayaka crying out loudly.

He turned and saw that most of the class had turned up.

"N-No, they followed me..."

He murmured, Ayaka stepping forward, and placed a hand over her heart.

"Negi-sensei! Please don't worry! We wont stand for this!"

"B-But I..."

Negi tried to move backwards, but Kaede flashed behind him, and stopped his movements.

"Don't go Negi-bozu."

"You were going to leave without telling us?"

Kazumi demanded, while Asuna wondered where Akuma was right now, and hoped he came back soon.

"We're sorry about the book Negi-bozu. If we had been stronger then..."

Kaede spoke sadly, but Negi shook his head.

"No, please don't worry about it."

"But even then, if you left, Iincho would be sad. She'd probably try and kill..." Asuna chuckled awkwardly as eyes of Ayaka came on her. "I-I mean, she would be depressed."

Konoka nodded her head strongly.

"Yeah, please don't go! I'll speak to Grandfather about it, and..."

"If we have to, we will go on strike."

"We learned perseverance from you."

Ku added after Kaede.

"We'll make a petition so you don't have to leave."

Chizuru spoke up, Misora nodding her head.

"Yes, that's right, we'll go on strike-"

"No need for that." Akuma's voice could be heard. The group turned towards him, and saw that he had papers in his hand. "Alright, calm down with the sad words. No need for it." Akuma walked closer towards Negi as the others watched on. "You see, I thought it was suspicious that considering the others were still doing the tests as the exam results were being shown, so I went to go and check with Dean Konoe, and it seems he hadn't added his own marked exams. You girls that came in late that is."

"W-Wait, if they weren't added then..."

Ayaka filled with hope, while Asuna looked relieved.

"I've got the results here." He spoke up. "Makie-san, you got a 66."

"Really~? Gosh, that's awesome!"

Akuma chuckled.

"Ku Fei-san, you received a 67, and Nagase-san you got a 63." The girls looked relieved. "Yue-san, you got a 63." Yue nodded slowly. "Kono-chan, you got 91 and Asuna-san, you got a 71 points. You should be happy with those."

"But, if adding their scores...what does that mean Akuma-san?!"

Ayaka demanded, Akuma shook his head, and bent down towards Negi's level. The young boy hiccuped and Akuma gave him a pat on the head.

"After the new scores were added. Class 2A were moved from dead last, to dead first. You get to stay Negi-kun. See, it sometimes is very magical the power of hard work. Because of what you did during those three days, they pulled together because they think you're a good Sensei. Dean Konoe also told me to tell you that if you still want the job, it is still open for you."

Negi's eyes became wet with tears.

"A-Akuma-saaaaaaaaaan! Onii-samaaaaaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

Akuma got confused by the last one, as Negi latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"S-So, he stays?"

Ayaka asked with hope.

Akuma nodded, petting the back of Negi's head.

"He stays."

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Most of the class cheered, while Asuna giggled lightly.

"Heh, seems like you care about Negi."

"So do you Asuna-san, you wont admit it."

Asuna huffed.

But, she also smiled. It seemed like he was there to stay, but Asuna, she was glad that Akuma was around.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, they managed to get the horn, after Asuna gave Akuma a hand, and it seems that she's realizing something about him, but with Asuna being Asuna, she wouldn't admit it right away. Akuma also realizes now who Asuna is, and what her powers are as well. Akuma and Konoka had a tender moment between them as well~ Soon, Akuma's gonna get his first Pactio partner as well!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna, Chisame, Mei.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


	8. Visits and spirits!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; It was quite epic huh. Asuna had a number of good moments last chapter~ I'm glad you liked it! It seems that Negi's growing attached to Akuma, who might not say it, but does care about the boy. Asuna is like that so she'll find out somehow. It could be, and those sound quite funny, and pretty much in character as well. It will be pretty funny when Sayo does yeah~ That sounds good to me!**

 **Crenin; I wont spoil it, but Chisame might very well have a Pactio before she does in canon. That's Natsumi, who's Kotaro's wife, Kazumi is the reporter girl. It seems so huh~? We'll have to wait and see~**

 **Guest 1; That sounds funny to me~**

 **Haseo187; Thank you! I am glad that you are!**

 **Guest 2; That would be funny! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, Tales of Vesperia is the first Tales game that I actually played when I was younger. That sounds great to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; I have to admit I don't know much about that series, but I know enough and that sounds good to me~**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I'm overlooking a few things, and probably will come back to it in the future, I don't know when that is though. That would be a cool idea. And yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me! Sure, I don't see why not.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Visits and spirits!**

Now that Akuma and the others had time off from school, having just attended the end of year ceremony, apparently they now had time to do whatever it is what they wanted to do. Akuma now had more time to work on the curses of himself, and Evangeline as well.

Though he was more concerned for Evangeline than himself.

He knew how to cure his own curse, but he wasn't prepared to make that kind of trade to do such a thing.

And Sayo was his constant companion. She seemed to have taken a liking towards him. If it was because she can be seen by him, or if there was another reason, he didn't know. But he did find it rather fun that he was being followed by a ghost.

Though right now, Sayo seemed to be flying around the area and was looking around curiously.

"So, because we've finished school now for a little while, I guess we can continue going strong." Akuma said to Yue, Nodoka and Mei who had joined in now. "Yue-san, and Nodoka-san, you have progressed very far in your time of being my students. And Mei-san, you have quite a good idea on different magic's, I like that you're a fire type, I'm quite the fire type I guess thanks to my Demon side."

Akuma gave her a smile, which made Mei smile as well.

"T-Thank you Sensei!"

Akuma continued to smile, and looked towards Yue, and Nodoka.

"You've both mastered the basics by training hard, and dutifully. And I've seen that you've managed to light a fire with your magic. You're getting the shape of magic down. Yue-san, it seems that you've been practising highly."

Yue showed a sheepish smile on her face.

"Y-Yes, I did my best. Thank you Akuma-san."

Akuma nodded gently.

"By the way, I do think we should still form a Pactio." Yue's cheeks flushed while Nodoka looked on shyly, Mei blushed as well. "Not just you Yue-san, Nodoka-san as well if you're interested. It's just, you've both got good ideas on what you're dealing with now." He flicked his hand to the side, and targets appeared within the field that they stood in. "I'm going to teach you the basics of magic, the Magic Arrows. Mei-san, you can also join in on this to get your skills sharp."

"Y-Yes! I understand!"

"Good, good. Now we're going to see what your affinities are for magic."

"A-Affinities?"

Nodoka let out cutely, Akuma nodded, and took Nodoka's hand. Nodoka's cheeks turned slightly red, as he peered into her eyes.

"You see. Like I said with Mei-san there, I said hers is fire, and it is. She's able to wield fire magic more adept than other types. It isn't to say that she can't learn other types, it just means that certain types of magic you'll be able to use more easily than others. I myself have an affinity for ice and earth based magic's from my Mother, along with fire and darkness from my Father's side. Lightning, wind, water, light based magic is something that I'm alright with, but it isn't something amazing for me." His eyes shone brightly and looked into her eyes. "Hmmmm, Nodoka-san, it seems that you have an affinity for water and light based magic. That's good Nodoka-san."

Nodoka gained a larger smile than before.

"Ooh me next!"

Yue cheered out, Akuma chuckled, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hmmm...I'm seeing a lightning, and wind based magic for you Yue-san. That's quite good. I think Negi-kun is similar with that as well. I've got some spells for both of you to learn that will take a while. Unlike the fire spell that you learned, higher forms of magic is harder to master, and it will take time so don't worry if you don't get them right away. Even a week, a month, it might take even longer."

Yue and Nodoka nodded.

Mei then placed her hand upwards.

"Akuma-sensei, if you're looking for a Pactio partner...I'd do it with you."

Yue's eyes blazed, while Mei smiled sheepishly.

Akuma looked on curiously.

"You want to be my Pactio partner?"

"Yes-"

"You can't!"

Yue cried out, seeing Nodoka's dejected face.

"W-Why can't I?"

Yue hadn't planned for what to say after that. She honestly wasn't so sure.

"B-Because, Nodoka wants to become Akuma-san's partner, r-right Nodoka?"

Nodoka looked on shyly, and poked her fingers together shyly.

Akuma's cheeks turned slightly red at seeing Nodoka being quite shy about it.

"...I-If Akuma-kun wanted me to be his partner then..."

"But, he can have other partners. You can have many temporary partners."

Mei argued, but Yue looked sternly.

"Hmmm, is it an issue who becomes my partner first?" Akuma posed his thoughts, Yue, and Mei along with Nodoka just looked towards him, seeing that it was in fact serious. "Okay, sorry that I asked."

Akuma muttered, while seeing the girls still giving one another looks.

Then he cleared his throats.

"Alright, I'm ready to train if you girls are~"

[Yes!]

Akuma heard them say and then they got to work.

* * *

Once the training had ended, Yue looked towards Akuma who was conversing with Mei. She also saw that Nodoka was also getting worried about a few things, so she walked closer to Nodoka, and bent down towards her.

"Nodoka, do you want to be Akuma-san's partner?"

Nodoka's face blushed bright red.

Her eyes went towards his lips, and then towards her own.

She brushed her lips with her fingers, thinking about what could happen if Nodoka and Akuma did kiss one another. She also thought about Konoka, and what would happen with her as well.

"W-Well...y-yes, I-I do…"

"Then you have to do your best you know? You can't sit back and just watch it happen. Asuna might take his partner position first. She might do it...and this Sakura-san as well, she might also be that as well."

"I-I know t-that but..."

While Nodoka wasn't sure what to do, Yue thought she'd have to take into account a few things, so she decided to step up, and walked closer to Akuma.

"Akuma-san, have you had a tour of the school yet?"

"No, not yet. Been busy doing a few things. Why?"

Yue thought that this would be a good chance.

"Then, Nodoka is very good at giving tours out to people. Why don't you go with her, and have a tour of the grounds?"

Nodoka gasped lightly, while Akuma's eyes went towards Nodoka. Nodoka looked on shyly, poking her fingers together.

"Nodoka-san? Would you show me around?"

Nodoka's face turned happy, and she nodded strongly.

"Y-Yes of course! P-Please follow me!"

Akuma chuckled, and did just that. He walked closer, and began following after her.

Nodoka stood beside Akuma, and walked with her hands together.

Then she began showing Akuma around the school and land itself.

She showed him the clubs, the different areas of the school, and other things as well.

But while they walked around, Akuma noticed that Nodoka seemed to be more fixated on him than anything else like that. But Akuma couldn't deny that Nodoka was quite cute when she was in deep thought.

Then Akuma was brought to a large tree that filled the area. It was so large that pretty much anywhere on the academy, it could be seen.

"This place is c-called The World Tree..."

"The World Tree huh." Akuma looked at the tree, and he felt a pulse coming from his body. "W-Whoa, what incredible power..."

"Incredible...p-power?"

Nodoka didn't get it.

But Akuma looked towards the large tree, and placed his hand on said tree.

He felt the power that came from the tree, and he was almost drunk with the power that came from the tree.

"This tree has a lot of magical power flowing through it."

"I-It has b-been said that...t-the tree...is magical...b-but, is t-that really true Akuma-kun?"

"Yeah, it seems to be. An ancient magical power is coming from here...actually, if I could tap into this trees power, then maybe it would be able to….I'd be able to use its power to help break Evangeline-san's curse..."

"Re-Really Akuma-kun?"

Akuma nodded very fast, and took Nodoka's hands.

"Thanks for showing me Nodoka-san! This could be what I've been looking for!"

Nodoka smiled happily.

"Y-Yes, I'm happy Akuma-kun!"

Akuma chuckled happily, while Nodoka looked around.

Since they were alone, she thought that this would be the best chance.

"...Akuma-kun, I have been thinking about being your partner..."

"You have, huh?"

Nodoka gushes, and poked her fingers together.

"Y-Yes, that's right...a-and I thought t-that maybe...I-I could b-become y-your partner..."

Nodoka muttered ever so quietly.

But, he heard what she said, and he was rather happy with what she said.

"I see, then I'm pleased! If you want to become my partner, then I could make a Pactio with you rather soon!"

Nodoka looked happy that Akuma wished to make a Pactio with her.

It meant that he had trust in her, and no matter what else happened, she would be there to assist him.

* * *

The next morning, it was early in the morning as the sun was raising, Akuma walked out of the bedroom, and began walking towards the bathhouse. He wished to have a bath early in the morning, and he had explained that to Sayo, but she decided to follow anyway.

"By the way Sayo-san, you seem to be following me to the bathroom. We talked about it before, but I shall be naked, you know?"

Sayo's cheeks burned red, watching his body move.

She grasped her ghostly hands together.

"T-That's...y-yes! I-I know! B-But since I'm a ghost, it d-doesn't ma-matter, you know?!"

Akuma chuckled he found it adorable that she would do something like that.

"Either way, I'm glad that we have free time, finally. School days can kind of drag. If I decided to not go to class though, my old man would find out, and he'd cause havoc with me, and might end up disemboweling me as a result."

Sayo's body froze when she heard that.

Hearing that his Father would do something like that, it seemed quite scary, and she didn't know how he would handle such a situation. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle such a situation, she would find it scary.

As he walked along with Sayo tailing beside him, he saw that Chisame was moving towards her bedroom. Akuma's eyes blinked slowly, as Chisame had a bag in her hand.

"Aah, Chisame-san, what a good morning."

Chisame stiffened, looking towards Akuma who gave her a soft smile.

She pushed her bag behind her.

"W-Why are you even awake at this time?!"

She snapped at him, which surprised the young man.

"Eh, I wanted to be awake at this time, that's all."

Chisame was making it obvious to hide her bag.

Akuma wondered what it was, but Chisame seemed to be hiding it for a good reason so he didn't press it.

"By the way Chisame-san, I've seen that now that we've had time away from school, Chiu-san has become more active. Makes me wonder if Chiu-san has like, term times like us as well. She seems to be around our age-"

"S-She's just free probably! Don't read too much into it! A-Anyway, go away! I'm going back to my room!"

Chisame pushed past the young boy.

"By the way Chisame-san, since that Chiu-san seems to have so much fun posting things. I have been thinking about doing it as well."

Chisame's eyes broadened, and she looked as if ice had crawled across her body.

She turned towards him slowly, almost as if she was afraid.

"W-What? W-Why!?"

"Because it looks fun. I wanna become a pop sensation or whatever as well~"

"She's an internet idol! Not a pop sensation! Don't mistake the two! Y-You can't become an internet idol!"

Akuma turned his head to the side curiously.

"But, why Chisame-san?"

"B-Because..." Chisame didn't know what to say. "B-Because, you can't be...it's...y-you have to have the right look..."

Akuma knitted his eyebrows together.

"And I don't have that?"

Chisame overlooked Akuma's body and thought that he had a good look. But she didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to do it, since she knew that he could pull a crowd that she, as a female, never would be able to unless they were so way inclined to like girls.

"...I don't know, it's just...you'd have to dedicate yourself to such a thing. It isn't something you do on a whim. It isn't for you. N-Now, I'm going to be going. Don't become a net idol, and good day." Chisame walked faster, while her heart pounded nervously. " _He becomes a net idol, and I could be finished. He's freaking cute, and has a good body, and that damn innocent crap he's got going for him, unless the straight females of the world all turn lesbian suddenly...I can't compete with that damn boy!_ "

Chisame cried out in her head, not wanting to have to deal with this anymore.

But as she did, Akuma noticed the bag in her hand was full of different outfits. He could see the top of the outfit, and wondered what she had been buying, but he didn't press it, and decided to go and have a nice relaxing bath…

* * *

Once getting to the baths, he casually slid into the water, naked, since it was early, he presumed that no one else would be around. And he was right, no one besides him and Sayo were in the water. Akuma glanced at Sayo who smiled with a large blush on her cheeks.

He could see her eyes going towards his lower body and he made no attempt to hide himself either. He wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't shy about anything. He however did want to tease Sayo, so he budged closer, and poked her reddening cheek.

"Sayo-san, are you looking at my manhood by chance?"

"Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Sayo screeched, blushing up a storm. "T-That's! Akuma-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! I-I wouldn't d-do that to y-you!"

Akuma however continued to tease Sayo.

"It seems that you are Sayo-san. Don't worry, I wont tell the others if you do."

Sayo's bottom lip trembled as Akuma laughed.

"What're you laughing at Akuma-kun?"

Makie's voice came from behind Akuma. His eyes turned towards her, seeing that she was wearing a small towel around her waist, but it didn't cover her breasts. His eyes took in the sight of the slender girl, before looking away.

"Makie-san, your breasts are visible."

"Huh?"

Makie blinked.

She looked down, and her cheeks turned slightly red, before she rushed out to grab another towel. In the meantime, Akuma summoned a towel and wrapped it around his hips, he saw that Sayo's face turned upset that she couldn't see Akuma's lower body.

Makie then came back, and she jumped into the water.

Her eyes went towards Akuma's own eyes, and he stared back at her curiously.

"Akuma-kun, why are your eyes so deep red like that?"

"Why is your hair pink?"

He countered, Makie giggled, running a hand through her pink hair.

"Because I was born like this silly~"

"Then there's your answer."

Makie stuck out her tongue and bonked herself on the head.

"I guess so~ You know, I kinda make silly questions like that. Sounds pretty dumb of me huh?"

"Dumb? No one said dumb."

Makie's eyes went towards the water, and she ran her fingers through it.

"Other people think I'm dumb though."

"You're not dumb Makie-san. Who said you were?"

Makie's fingers danced on the surface of the water, which Akuma found to be quite cute honestly.

"Just some people is all. I hear it from people I train with, they call me dumb all of the time."

"Well, don't listen to them. I don't think you're dumb." Makie's face lifted up while Akuma gave her a gentle smile. "They probably said it because they're jealous of you. I don't know what these people think, but I've learned in my life that if someone attacks you personally like that, that means they see you as a threat."

"I see! Thank you Akuma-kun! You've made me happy!"

Makie happily cheered, and bounced upwards.

As soon as she did, Akuma saw that the towel had fallen off, and revealed her entire naked body.

Within the second it took for him to close his eyes, he took in the sights of Makie, and her slender frame, among other aspects of her body. He could feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly, but he didn't want to resort to thinking about her like that, even if Makie was very attractive.

Makie then let out a cute "Eep!" and covered her body once more.

But then her eyes went towards Akuma, and she moved through the water.

Her body touched his own, and he blushed slightly.

"Erm...Akuma-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Are you clothed? Or at least with a towel on?"

"Yup!"

Akuma opened his eyes, and saw that in fact Makie was with towel, and he was alright with that.

"So, what did you want to ask me Makie-san?"

"Yeah, are you staying with us until we graduate?"

Akuma was surprised that she said something like that.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Akuma questioned slowly, and saw that Makie seemed to be showing a smile.

"Because the class is even more lively with Akuma-kun in it! I really like you Akuma-kun! Please stay until we leave, okay?"

Akuma chuckled, and gave her a pet on the head.

Makie's cheeks turned slightly red.

"I'll try my best to stay Makie-san."

"I'm glad!"

Makie latched onto his body tightly, and hugged him tightly. Even though he didn't quite get it, it seemed like she was happy, so he was happy that she was happy like this.

* * *

As soon as he came out of the baths with Sayo following, Makie having gone to do something else, Asuna appeared before him, and took his arm. He looked carefully towards her. He tried to understand what she was trying to do towards him.

"You're coming with me."

She simply said.

Akuma was quite surprised honestly.

"...Why? What are you going to do to me exactly?"

Akuma pondered, Asuna scowled.

"Because we're going to Iincho's that's why! I'm not going to do anything to you either! Since we're on break, lets go and spend some time with how the other half live!"

"She's rich, right?"

Asuna found it weird that he asked that.

But she nodded.

"That's right. Why?"

Asuna was cautious, she didn't know what he was thinking right now.

"It's nothing really. But the way that you say 'other half'..." Asuna didn't seem like she cared. "...right, you don't care."

"You catch on quick. Anyway, we're going to Iincho's, and we're taking Negi with us."

Akuma glanced towards Sayo who giggled awkwardly.

"Okay, can I ask why though?"

"It's..." Asuna's eyes lowered down, surprising Akuma. "...you know, I know, she's crazy, but...back in the past, an incident happened with her...and she lost someone on this date...so, I thought that if she was alone, she'd probably be lonely today...and she seems Negi obsessed, so she can have him on this day, right? We can't let them be alone though, God knows what she would do with that boy if she tried to be alone with him. Don't tell her I told you, but I need your help to make her day happy...even if it is just one day."

Akuma was surprised to learn that.

He thought that Ayaka was just a shotacon, he didn't know that she had lost someone as well.

"She lost someone as in dead, yes?"

"Yeah...she was excited about her brother being born, but he never came to this world..."

"So, her Mother had a womb death, I see. And Iincho also wished for her brother...I understand, you want her to be happy." Asuna didn't say anything, but she gave a nod. "I see, I understand Asuna-san. Then we should do something about that and cure her sadness. I've read in books that it should be good to heal the sadness of women."

"Right...but, tell anyone this, and I'll hit you! You might be able to survive being stabbed, but you wont survive a hit from me!"

"Understood. Then we should go. Don't worry, I wont mention a thing to her."

Asuna nodded, and together, they walked back into the dorm, though Akuma wished he could have had a good day off, and didn't have to deal with anyone else as well.

* * *

Later on, most of the class had gone towards Ayaka's house. It was a mansion really. He himself was holding Konoka's hand, and Negi had held onto his other hand, which he found slightly irritating, but because he was a kid, he didn't say anything about it. Asuna and the others looked around as well. Sayo hadn't gone with them, she had gone towards Evangeline's, and that was...rather interesting why she chose to do that.

"A-Amazing, Iincho-san has an impeccable taste. Such great decor."

Negi said with amazement, while Akuma murmured "Reminds me of my castle, I miss my castle." which caught the attention of Asuna, who was close enough to listen in.

"You have a castle?!"

Akuma winced, seeing the other members of the class look towards him with bewilderment besides Nodoka and Yue who already knew. Even Konoka looked stunned. She hadn't known about that. But she knew that he wasn't poor or his family wasn't. But she was surprised that he had a castle to say the least.

"Thanks for that Asuna-san."

He deadpanned, making Asuna chuckle awkwardly.

"Wow, you really have a castle Akuma-kun!?"

Makie sang out happily, and curiously.

Akuma chuckled awkwardly, and didn't say anything.

Nodoka and Yue both looked awkwardly, while the rumours began.

"Maybe he's a Prince?"

Makie said to Ako who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't get some concepts, because he's a Prince of a faraway land."

Akuma smirked " _Not far off ladies._ " at his thoughts, as some continued speaking about Akuma being a Prince.

"Aku-chan, are you a Prince?"

Akuma winked towards Konoka who giggled happily.

"You'll have to wait and see on our wedding night Kono-chan~"

Konoka pouted, but Akuma didn't reveal anything at all, and just stood there.

Then Ayaka came down the stairs, looking enchanting (at least to Negi) while Asuna rolled her eyes at how she was looking towards Negi, her eyes starry, and her body twitching with happiness as well, it seemed like she was going to jump Negi.

"Hello Negi-sensei~" She sang out happily, seemingly ignoring the others around. "What brings you to my..." Her eyes caught the sight of Negi holding onto Akuma's hand, and her eyes blazed. "Don't! Delinquent! And monkey! Together?! The monkey and the delinquent are together! This can't happen again like this! It wont work at all!"

She yelled at Akuma and rushed him.

The young man chuckled while Asuna jumped in the way, Ayaka's eyes blazed even more.

But then Ayaka tripped on the stairs, and she fell down a step. Negi rushed over towards her, and helped her to her feet, while Asuna held a small smile on her face.

"Pretty graceful aren't you? Calling people a delinquent in your own home and monkey towards me, what a lovely thing to say. Though because it is you, I shouldn't expect anything different honestly, you're crazy."

Her eyes narrowed at Asuna while Negi chuckled awkwardly.

"What the hell are you, and that boy doing here?! The Two Strippers of Mahora!"

Asuna's eyes narrowed upon the girl, Akuma however seemed calm and relaxed.

"We're chaperones to make sure that you don't do anything like seduce Negi! If we left you here alone, then you'd have him tied up in your love dungeon!"

Ayaka looked offended while Konoka muttered "Here they go again." which made Akuma smile lightly. They continued arguing while Akuma casually walked around the area, and noticed that there was a pool outside.

"Nice sized pool Iincho."

Ayaka, in her arguing with Asuna, stopped, and gained a smile on her face.

"Well, actually. It must be impressive towards someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

Akuma said with a confused expression.

Ayaka held a superior look on her face.

"A delinquent no doubt. I'm sure that having one in your home is rather surprising."

"Actually, I had one in my own home when I lived there. But it was..." He looked towards Nodoka and Yue who shook their heads, so he smiled gently. "...nothing at all."

Ayaka gave him a dark glare, and then walked closer. She took Negi's hand, and then pulled him away from Akuma while saying "Bad influence." and dragged Negi away to the amusement of Akuma and Asuna as well.

Then Ayaka dragged Negi along with her towards a nearby room, so the others followed after her. As they did, Akuma paused, and looked towards the top of the stairs. His eyes flickered, and so did Akuma's body as well.

Nodoka, seeing that Akuma was going with the others, went towards him.

"A-Akuma-kun? Is something wrong?"

Akuma's eyes narrowed upon the upstairs, and then nodded.

"Something's up there. I'm going to go and investigate."

Before he could go however, Konoka took Akuma's hand and began dragging him with them.

"Come on Aku-chan, we're going to miss pool time."

Akuma hummed, and just decided to go with her for the moment.

They walked towards the pool, and while they did, Ayaka was cuddling up to Negi, while Asuna made gagging noises, pissing off Ayaka even more than before.

"Negi-sensei, would you like some tea? I have a great assortment of teas. There's-"

"Have you got oolong tea Iincho?"

Akuma called from behind her.

Most of the girls looked towards him, and he casually looked around, seeing their baffled faces. He then began to chuckle.

"Yeah, that's right, I know about teas as well. I'm full of surprises."

Asuna looked shocked that he came out with something like that. In Ako's, and Makie's minds, it just cemented the fact that he was a Prince and was looking for a bride, and if that was the case, then the pair of them would be apart of it.

"I'll say Aku-chan, that's crazy. What is oolong tea anyway?"

Konoka asked curiously.

"It's a Chinese tea that's supposed to raise mental awareness."

He replied calmly, amazing Konoka.

Ayaka looked baffled, while Negi clapped his hands together.

"Ooh that sounds good Onii-sama." His shining eyes went towards Ayaka who looked unsure of what to say. "Iincho-san, d-do you have that?"

Ayaka looked like a deer caught in headlights, and didn't know what to say as a result.

"W-Well...not presently, but I have others! Like...w-well, we have Earl Grey tea, and..."

Ayaka began listing off teas, and Asuna chuckled.

"I bet she had them all bought out, that little show off."

"Didn't we come here to make her happy?"

"Yeah, but we have to protect Negi from her, and her Shotacon ways."

Akuma chuckled lightly, seeing Ayaka and Negi interacting. He was happy for her if Negi made her happy. Just not too happy honestly.

Akuma then looked behind him which Nodoka took notice of. He could see the negative energy, but with Konoka dragging his body along, he couldn't go and deal with it for this moment in time. Instead, he got changed into a swimsuit, and stood before Konoka who stood with him, since they had changed together in a room, they were used to one another's bodies so it wasn't an issue for either of them either.

"Hehe, Aku-chan, you look good in your cute swimsuit~"

Akuma stood there, in a swimsuit that came down to just above his knees. Konoka's own was a yellow one piece that showed quite a bit of skin. Even though he had seen her naked, he couldn't deny that this had a certain appeal to it.

"Thanks, though I have to confess that Asuna-san just threw this at me when I said I didn't have one."

"Well, that doesn't matter Aku-chan. It looks good on you. Come here."

Konoka wrapped her arm around his own and pulled him closer. Her lips came into contact with his own, surprising the young boy. But he was happy and kissed her back, and brushed his fingers against her face into a soft, and yet tender kiss as well, Akuma and Konoka both felt the effects of the kiss, and enjoyed it very much so.

It was just a small, yet tender moment between the two of them.

It was a moment of what lovers would do with one another.

When breaking apart, Akuma and Konoka walked outwards.

* * *

Inside of the pool, there were many girls playing together. Akuma had an eyefull of the girls, and he was so happy to be in this school right now. Even though he wasn't sure about it in the beginning, he was happy to see all of these girls like this. They had big and small proportions and all of them looked stunning.

"Akuma-kun! Come in the water with us!"

Makie cheered, so Akuma rushed over with Konoka, hand in hand.

They jumped into the water, and began playing games together. Splashing water at one another, Konoka got onto Akuma's back as he laid down face first in the water, and he swam around the pool, she cheered loudly, while riding him like she was.

"Yay! Go faster Aku-chan!"

Akuma chuckled, and swam faster, while Makie pouted.

"Awww, I wanna ride Akuma-kun too~"

"Pft!" Ako did a spit take. "M-Makie-san! Don't say that!"

Makie tilted her head curiously.

"Why? What's wrong Ako-chan?"

Ako looked baffled that Makie hadn't figured it out.

But she was quite the innocent girl so Ako could understand that as well after thinking about it.

Nodoka on the other hand looked on and wondered if she became involved, would it be okay if she did that as well?

She didn't know, but she did want to find out, definitely.

So Nodoka walked closer towards Akuma, but Asuna cut between her unknowingly, and looked towards Ayaka who had Negi laying under her, and her hands were going up and down Negi's body, making her feel disgusted.

"Ooh my God! Even now, you sick Shotacon!"

Ayaka growled when hearing that, facing Asuna angrily.

"Ugh, speaking of sickness, hows your relationship going with Takahata-sensei anyway?"

Asuna scowled.

Her mind briefly flashed to Akuma and wondered what he would have thought about her saying something like that.

But then she glared hard.

"Shut up! Takahata-sensei isn't a sickness! You are!"

Ayaka's anger rose even more.

"It must be sad that he isn't huh! Too bad woman!"

"You're the sad one! Because you were buttering up a ten year old! That's illegal!"

"You're illegal! Your entire being is illegal!"

Asuna didn't get the argument, but she stormed out of the pool, as Ayaka growled angrily, and stormed to Asuna.

Asuna then lunged for Ayaka who did the same thing, knocking one another down and wrestled.

"My money's on Asuna-san."

Konoka giggled lightly at Akuma's words.

"You know, looking at them, you'd think they're not friends. But truthfully, this is how Asuna communicated in the beginning."

"You don't say."

Akuma looked towards Konoka who nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Before I came here, I heard the story off Sakurako, and she said that Asuna was silent when she first came here. But gradually, she had an argument with Iincho and that brought her out of her shell. That's the only time that Asuna would speak. Even if they don't say it, they are quite good friends, but they can't admit it to one another."

"Aah I see. Makes sense why she wanted to come here now."

"Yeah, that's them for you. They are good friends, but weird enemies it seems~"

Akuma chuckled, as he felt a pulse from the house.

He sighed, and glanced at Konoka.

"Kono-chan, I am going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

"Okay Aku-chan!"

Akuma slid out of the water, and walked towards the house, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

Nodoka looked troubled, so she followed after him. Yue also saw them leave together, but she thought that this was Nodoka's time, so they didn't follow after them.

* * *

Going into the house, Nodoka caught up with Akuma.

"Akuma-kun, is there something going on?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to find out?"

Akuma asked, as he stood near the stairs.

Nodoka shyly nodded.

Then Akuma and Nodoka walked up the stairs together.

"A-Akuma-kun, what's up here?"

"I don't know, I saw a trace of dark magic up here." His eyes turned left, and saw the trace. "That way."

Akuma began walking left, so Nodoka followed after him, and took his shirt. He smiled lightly, and allowed her to follow him. Walking through the lovely hallways, Akuma was sure that Ayaka loved to have different types of things that would look lovely.

Nodoka looked around and saw the beautiful décor as well.

"Akuma-kun, d-does Iincho-san have something in here that's bad?"

"I don't think it is anything too bad, but probably just something that feeds off pain. It's better to get rid of them quickly. I heard about Iincho from Asuna-san, so feeding off of pain would make sense for it to be here."

Nodoka nodded calmly, following Akuma around.

He walked past a room, and then stopped.

His eyes narrowed on the door.

"It's in there."

Nodoka looked troubled, but she stood behind Akuma as he placed his hand on the door.

"Akuma-kun, be careful."

Akuma chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Nodoka-san, it shouldn't be that strong. Just need to get rid of it."

Akuma relieved her, and Nodoka watched as Akuma opened the door. Akuma stepped through the door, as did Nodoka, and they found themselves within a room that was meant for a baby. A crib in the corner, toys for a child, and other things that a baby would need.

"T-This must be f-for Iincho-san's family member..."

"Apparently, it was her baby brother. I guess that her family wouldn't want to get rid of them even after they miscarried."

Nodoka could see that.

"I-It makes sense...but Akuma-kun, where is this...dark spirit?"

Akuma furrowed his eyebrows, and looked around.

Curiously, he was picking up faint signatures before he came across the dark spirit that was within the crib. Akuma walked closer, with Nodoka following after him. When they got to the crib, Nodoka saw that the doll was possessed, and was rocking back and forth again and again.

"There it is Nodoka-san."

Nodoka looked at the doll, and saw it moving on its own.

"C-Chucky?"

"I don't know what that means Nodoka-san."

"...Child's Play, watch that franchise and you'll understand. I-I don't like it but...Y-Yue-san likes it..."

Akuma slowly nodded.

"I see, I'll have to check it out."

"Akuma-kun, this spirit...c-could they be good? I mean...what are you going to do?"

Akuma looked at the doll who looked up at Akuma with evil eyes.

"These pesky spirits are known to cause people to commit suicide." He revealed to the bewildered Nodoka. "You see, they prey on the sadness, and negative aspects of a persons being. Today of all days, Iincho would be depressed, and if this thing feeds off her, and causes her to doubt herself more and more, then it could potentially get her to her lowest point, and it could end up making her kill herself, so it would gain strength as well."

"T-That's horrible Akuma-kun..."

Akuma could see why Nodoka would say that. Even thought it was.

"Yes. Though they were born like that, they choose to do it as well. This one clearly came here to do that to this family. It probably sensed the pain. She must be dealing with a lot. And now that it is here, it will probably try and convince her to kill herself. That's why I'll deal with this right now."

Nodoka thought that it would be for the best.

Akuma placed his hand outwards.

"Sorry little spirit, but you're trying to harm the members of this family, so I'm going to have to take you out." Akuma chanted something, and his hand glows white. "Usually, I'd give you a chance, but I know how nutritious you little bastards are, so I'm going to have to exorcise you."

Akuma's hand went towards the doll, while it looked on with panicked eyes.

It seemed as if it was going to do something terrible.

It channelled power through its hands, and fired off a ball of power towards Akuma, who pulled back, and raised a barrier blocking the shot. Nodoka pulled back as well, seeing the doll giving off a creepy expression that would make most feel uncomfortable.

"Damn, I thought that I had caught it in its infancy since it didn't seem to have attacked us yet. But it has already gained quite a bit of power. We definitely need to take out the doll right now."

Akuma said seriously, and rushed forward. Nodoka watched as a doll shot off dark spires towards Akuma who dodged them all, which impaled the floor, and caused a bit of destruction, Akuma wincing but he crossed the distance and grabbed the doll by the throat, and his hand glowed white.

"G-Get off me Demon!"

"Heh, it takes a Demon to take out a spirit it seems. Time to be exorcised."

Akuma hand continued to glow white, and went for the body of the doll.

The doll struggled, and tried something…

But then Ayaka came in through the door.

She saw the mess around the room, and her eyes turned teary, Akuma stopped the white glow of his hand, and looked towards her curiously.

"Y...You came in here, and began destroying this room...this precious room...look at it, there's holes in the floor...this room has been compromised by someone like you...you dare do this on this day..."

"No, you see..."

When Akuma tried to explain, Ayaka stormed over with her anger on high.

"Idiot!" Nodoka winced when Ayaka slapped Akuma across the face, but he didn't seem bothered at all. "Not only do you disrupt things in our school, but even in my own home…my little brothers..." Her eyes turned moist, while Akuma just looked at her curiously. Then she saw the doll in his hand. "That's my little brothers! Give it me!"

Ayaka reached for the doll fast.

"No don't!"

Akuma went to pull it away, but the doll pierced through his hand, which made him wince.

He then pulled away as Ayaka grabbed the doll just in time.

"Ooh great."

Akuma muttered, knowing he would be too late to stop it.

The doll smirked, and a glow happened between the two of them.

Ayaka's body began to glow, and power erupted around her.

Akuma pulled away with Nodoka.

"Not good it seems."

Akuma murmured out, Nodoka giggled awkwardly.

"...I probably know already, but it has possessed her, hasn't it?"

Akuma slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, it has possessed her."

Nodoka looked unable to speak while Ayaka possessed turned her head to the side, a creepy evil smile appeared on her face.

"This little girl has a lot of pain it seems. Hahaha, it's strong too. I'll grow stronger."

"Ooh no you wont!"

Akuma placed his hand out with ice beginning to appear in the form of spears, but Nodoka pulled him away.

"Akuma-kun! S-She's still human!"

"Are you sure she's a human?"

Akuma deadpanned, avoiding a blast of energy and pulled Nodoka along with her for the ride.

Nodoka laughed awkwardly.

"W-Well...s-she's our classmate at least. W-We can't hurt her!"

"I know that, I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just going to disable her before she could hurt either of us."

Nodoka understood, but it was worrying what Ayaka was going to do now.

Ayaka possessed raised her arms upwards, and the area began lighting up. Objects within the room began to spin around Ayaka and then she directed her hand towards Akuma and Nodoka.

"Time to punish you evil beings!"

Using a form of telekinesis, Ayaka's crib came shooting at Nodoka and Akuma, who took Nodoka out of the way and dodged the crib.

He used magic to bring it down to the ground, only for Ayaka to yell "I'll kill you!" summoned a sword, and swung it for Akuma himself.

He then sighed.

"Great, just what we need."

He said, dodging the sword, and pulled Nodoka out of the way. Then he placed his hand outwards, and fired off magical arrows.

"If you think that will work! You've got another thing coming."

But Ayaka possessed managed to cut them down, and her deranged face went towards the others.

"I could use stronger magic, but I need to keep some magic back to rid her of the evil spirit."

"D-Does it take a lot of magic Akuma-kun?"

"Yeah, a lot, for a spirit this strong. I'd say that we get Negi-kun to help...but, this thing might try and possess him, and if it gets his hands on that boy, along with the pain he feels about his Father, and his magical abilities...lets just say it wouldn't be good. We should be happy that it has possessed Iincho honestly, since she is weak on magic. Even if it has good levels of power on its own, we should be happy that it didn't steal the power that came from Negi-kun as well."

"S-So, what should we do Akuma-kun?"

Akuma wondered that as well.

He had a few ideas, but he would need some help to do that.

"If you do anything to this body then you'll regret it. She'll be hurt permanently!"

The possessed Ayaka decreed, Akuma sighed loudly.

"Hate saying it but one step and I could hurt her...damn it." He walked to the window as possessed Ayaka cackled. He opened the window, and peered down at the people in the pool party, Nodoka stayed in front in case she would be hurt, Akuma would take the brunt of the attacks. "Hey, Asuna-san! Yue-san!"

Asuna jumped as she played in the water. Yue also jumped as well, looking towards where the voice came from.

Her eyes went upwards to see Akuma and cocked her head.

"What?"

Akuma looked sheepish as a chair crashed into his back, Nodoka winced at that.

"Could you come up here for a few moments?"

"Why?"

Asuna was muddled, Akuma pushed Nodoka's head down as he batted away a chair with his other hand.

"Because-"

"Pieces of shit!"

Possessed Ayaka yelled out, and pierced Akuma through the stomach, causing the young man to wince. But he grabbed the blade that came out of his front from behind, before it could touch Nodoka, and held it tightly, so it couldn't be used on Nodoka.

"Y-Yeah, just come. Iincho is...s-she's not herself right now."

Yue understood immediately, and rushed for the door. Asuna took a few seconds, before she saw an evil Ayaka wriggling her tongue from behind Akuma, grimaced, and then shot out of the pool, grabbing a towel along the way.

Akuma pushed backwards with his foot against the wall, away from Nodoka.

Then he pulled out the sword, and turned to Ayaka.

With sword in hand, he pointed it at Ayaka who glared harshly.

"I'll say it right now, stop it."

Akuma demanded, but Ayaka stuck out her hand and summoned another sword.

"Pieces of shit! I wont be taken alive!"

Possessed Ayaka raised the blade and swung for Akuma, who dodged the slice, and then raised his hand...but then he stopped when seeing Ayaka, and released a small breath.

"It's really hard not using my powers on her."

Akuma murmured, as Ayaka came at him with sword swings. Akuma dodged left and right, then he used the sword he gained off Ayaka to parry the attack of Ayaka, pushing her back, only for her to use telekinesis to swing a disc like a buzz saw, Akuma ducked, and it pierced the wall, Nodoka grimaced at such a sight, and so did Akuma as well.

"S-She's quite strong..."

"She's strong yeah, but I can defeat her. But it would cause her to have damage to her soul. That's why I need to really save my magic to extract the soul safely. Otherwise, it would damage her soul, and cause a lot of different problems."

"You pieces of shit!"

Ayaka growled, and stabbed towards Akuma.

"She really likes calling people pieces of shit, doesn't she?"

Akuma chuckled out, while Nodoka looked worried, Ayaka came at Akuma rather hard.

* * *

"I'll stop yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

The young man went to stop her, only for Asuna to tackle her down to the ground and pin her body. Ayaka let out a cry, as Asuna wrestled with the young woman. An exhausted looking Yue came up as well, and panted slowly.

"Wow Asuna-san, that was good timing."

He praised, as Nodoka looked on carefully.

"W-Wow, that was exhausting to say the least."

Yue panted once more, seeing Asuna on the ground with Ayaka.

"H-Hey! Akuma! What's going on with her anyway!?"

Asuna yelled, struggling with Ayaka possessed.

Akuma coughed into his hand and then tightened his hand.

"Short version is, she's possessed, need her to be stopped so I can extract the soul safely, can't use much magic or it would drain me too much. And I can't really attack her with full force or it would damage, and could kill her. My magic is kinda fluctuating sometimes so it is difficult to hold back on humans like this. I might end up causing bad damage to her, especially if the spirit decides to drop its barrier at the last second."

As he said that, Asuna felt Ayaka flip them over, and gained a wicked smile.

"Give me your pretty eyes!"

"Ooh my God!"

Asuna cried, and double kicked Ayaka off her body towards Yue. Yue let out a cry and rushed towards Akuma and the others. Ayaka rolled on the ground, and she stood tall, showing a darkened expression on her face.

"That wasn't nice you scum."

Ayaka said, while looking at Asuna, who scowled right back.

"Did that...woman call me scum?"

"The evil spirit inside of her did yeah."

Akuma explained, Yue walked closer.

"Akuma-san, if you can't use your full magical powers here, then wouldn't it be better if you form a Pactio with someone right now?"

""Y-Yue/chi!""

Both Nodoka and Asuna called out while blushing.

Possessed Ayaka came at Akuma once more, but he stuck his hand outwards, calling "Wind!" and blew her backwards. But Ayaka bounced off the wall with her feet, and came back swinging, Asuna sighed, grabbed the sword, and parried Ayaka strongly.

"What? That's what makes sense to me. If either of you, Nodoka, for example, made a Pactio with Akuma-san, then he'd be free to converse magical power, while being able to have someone with a strong Pactio Artifact with them, wouldn't that make sense?"

"Well, you're right but..." His eyes went between Nodoka and Asuna. "...with who exactly?"

Asuna and Nodoka looked between one another.

Which should form the Pactio first?

Asuna couldn't deny that the thought of Akuma doing it with Nodoka made her feel jealous.

She didn't know why she felt jealous.

It was Akuma.

Sure, she didn't mind him…

But something inside of her was screaming at her that it would make her jealous if she saw something like this happen.

And the same was true as well.

Nodoka felt jealous if Asuna would be the first one to be the Pactio partner but she was too shy to say it as well.

"Well, it's obvious you should pick-"

"Nodoka!"

"Sayo-chi!"

Yue glanced at Asuna who was pointing at her accusingly. Nodoka and Akuma both looked confused and wondered why Asuna would call Yue, Sayo.

"My name is not Sayo. Stop calling me Sayo."

"Whatever, then I'm going to make a damn Pactio with Akuma!"

"Why do you have to go first anyway?"

Yue countered as Akuma pulled Asuna back, and avoided Ayaka slicing attack.

"Because...Because I'm combat ready! Honya-chan isn't!"

At Asuna's argument, Nodoka looked down at the ground.

"That doesn't matter! Akuma-san said himself that the Artifact could be used for support as well as direct attacking!"

"Even then-"

"Pieces of shit!"

Akuma chuckled as Ayaka said that, and charged for Asuna. Asuna ducked out of the way, only for Ayaka to place her hand outwards, and a large gust of wind came out. Asuna covered her eyes, only for the wind to blow...her clothing off.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Asuna cried, covering her lady parts, Akuma turning his head to the side. "WHAT THE HELL IINCHO!? YOU CALL US PIECES OF SHIT! YOU JUST STRIPPED ME!"

"Well, this body knows that you and that boy there are strippers and all so-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Asuna didn't even care, and charged for Ayaka. Ayaka went to place her hand outwards, but Akuma turned to Yue.

"Yue-san! Remember, the wind arrows!?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then do that right now! Nodoka-san, use water arrows to splash her eyes!"

"I-I understand!"

Nodoka and Yue both took out their wands, as Akuma began chanting to himself so fast that Yue and Nodoka couldn't understand what he was saying. But they saw that there was a light gathering around his body that felt warm and radiant.

"Spirits of Wind gather unto me! Form a circle, and bind! Wind Binding Arrows!"

Yue conjured some wind arrows, about three which Akuma found impressive.

"S-Spirits of Water gather around me! Magic Arrows, Series of Water Arrows!"

Around Nodoka, basic small arrows of water came out. They wouldn't hurt, but they would annoy.

"Then I'll start!"

Akuma watched as Yue waved her wand outwards. Since Ayaka had sent a blast of energy at Asuna who ducked it (while extremely embarrassed that her clothing had gone) she was distracted and didn't see the winds coming until late in the game.

"Damn it!"

Ayaka tried to fight it, but Nodoka had sent off her water arrows, and they splashed at her eyes, she let out a cry as they hit her eyes, and the water blurred her vision just enough for the wind arrows to wrap around Ayaka's wrists, and bound them together.

"Now Asuna-san! Grab her hands and don't let them go!"

"Eh?! Why?!"

"Just trust me!"

Though Asuna didn't quite get it, she rushed forward at high speeds while saying "Fine! This better work!", and grabbed her hands.

"G-Get off me!"

Ayaka yelled, thrashing around. But because of the water arrows that Nodoka was sending out, and how Yue was able to hold the wind that bound her hands, along with Asuna holding her hands, she wasn't able to use her powers.

Once that was done, Akuma ran over, his body glowing and he was chanting. His hand filled with light and placed it on her forehead, and he began chanting once more. As he did, more and more of his magical power was being drained, but they saw that the more he chanted, and used the light, the more Ayaka wasn't thrashing around and was calming down as if the light was helping her.

"I've read about this before." Yue spoke up, hearing some words Akuma was using. "He's using a spell to purify the spirit just enough so he could safely remove it without hurting Iincho there. And from what I can tell, it seems to be working."

Asuna was relieved.

Even if she didn't always get on with Ayaka, she didn't want her friend to be in such a situation where it would be bad.

But she was happy regardless.

Though she could see that it caused great pain to Akuma.

He was even gritting his teeth, and appeared to be shedding a few tears.

She had to wonder why he had to suffer when Negi didn't with his powers.

Yue and Nodoka knew the reason as he had told them, but seeing Akuma in pain wasn't thrilling for either of them.

"Evil spirit, be gone!"

Akuma finished off, clapping his hands together.

Asuna and the others watched as Akuma fell down to the ground and so did Ayaka. They also saw that some black smoke was coming out of Ayaka's mouth, disappearing into the air as if it didn't exist at all.

Asuna went to check on Ayaka, while Nodoka went to Akuma.

"A-Akuma-kun, are you okay?"

She let out with worry, but Akuma gave her a pained smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Phew, I'm quite tired now."

"Is it gone?"

Asuna asked, Akuma inclined his head.

"Yeah, she's spirit free, no permanent damage. She'll just think that she's had a bad dream or something."

Asuna was relieved, as were the others.

Yue then looked around and saw the damage around the room.

"How are we going to explain all this damage though? Wasn't this important to Iincho?"

Asuna looked around the room, and gave a dejected sigh.

"Damn, even evil beings hurt Iincho like this. Once she sees this, it is going to break her heart. It was supposed to be her little brothers after all, and now that this is like this...damn."

Akuma saw Asuna's worried face, so he inhaled slowly, and stood up on shaky legs.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, I'll fix it."

"But, didn't you just use up all your magic?"

"Nearly. I'll fix this now...someone catch me when its done."

They all tilted their heads, as he placed his hands outwards.

As he did, magical powers danced around his palms, and shot it around the area. They watched in amazement as he began fixing the different areas, the holes in the floor, doors, and walls, began being repaired. The destroyed furniture was also being repaired, among anything else that was being destroyed.

But because he overused his magic, once it was done, Akuma fell down to the ground, only for Asuna to catch him in his arms.

"A-Are you going to be okay?"

"Just need an hour or so, then I'll be fine."

He assured Asuna, who smiled happily, seeing everything being fixed, and Ayaka had been saved. Even though it was a peculiar predicament, it seemed like the day had been saved. Which was a relief to Ayaka.

* * *

Late at night, Ayaka after the day she had, was sleeping in her bed. But, she held a pained face, as if she was having a bad dream.

However, that was soon going to change, as Akuma (who was flying) held Asuna in his arms, and opened her window with telekinesis.

They flew into the room, and he took out a small bag that was on his hip. It looked like a pouch. Asuna watched him as he moved towards the bed quietly. His eyes then went towards her own.

"You want me to do this, right Asuna-san?"

"Yeah. You can give her good dreams, right?"

"I certainly can."

"Then please give her a good dream. Every year, on this day, she always has bad dreams...I don't want her to suffer anymore today. Especially after being possessed by that damn spirit. Piece of crap, trying to make her feel more shit than she already would do."

Akuma gave a light smile which Asuna grew cautious of.

"You truly do care about her, don't you?"

Asuna went to refute what he was saying…

But she stopped herself, and gave the ever so slightest of nods.

"...She annoys me and creeps me out to no end...but, she was my first friend. Without her, I don't know what I'd be today...so, I want to help her out."

Akuma nodded slowly.

"Allow me to help with that then."

Asuna watched on from the side, hoping he'd be able to give her a good dream.

Akuma took the bag, and sprinkled what appeared to be dust over her. Then once over her, it began seeping into her skin, and Akuma rubbed his hands above her, his magical power dancing above her form, which Asuna thought was pretty beautiful.

"King of Dreams, obey the contract, and serve me. Nightmares haunting her mind, purify them and transform into her most beautiful dreams. Perfect Dream Sequencing."

Akuma cast a spell on Ayaka, and Asuna watched as it happened.

Ayaka was groaning and moving around like she was in pain…

But soon she began stopping that, and her face fell from a pained one, to one of relaxation. Asuna soon saw Ayaka begin to smile, and said "My brother..." in a lovely voice, which made Asuna smile even more.

"Come on Asuna-san, lets leave her to sleep."

"Yeah."

Asuna and Akuma walked towards the window, then she jumped into his arms, were he took to the sky. Using telekinesis, he closed her window, and together, Asuna and Akuma flew off together, leaving behind a very happy Ayaka.

While flying, Asuna looked at Akuma, who was bathed in the moonlight.

In this light, she couldn't deny that he looked good.

And what he did for her…

Just for her.

He didn't ask for anything in return.

He didn't ask her questions.

He just did it for her.

It made her feel good inside of her.

She could depend on him.

She could ask him for help, and he the same.

"A-Akuma..."

"Yeah?"

Akuma looked down and saw Asuna's cheeks blushing lightly.

"Today...we were kinda idiotic about fighting about being your partner and all. And we nearly got caught up in a bad situation because of it, and Ayaka nearly got in trouble as well because of it."

"Yeah, but it worked out in the end."

Asuna was happy that it did, but it also made her feel stupid that she even thought about it.

"Yeah, I'm glad...but, it was kind of stupid on my part. I hate thinking it, and even saying it sounds weird...but, I kinda felt jealous that Honya-chan would be your partner...I don't even know why that is either."

Akuma gained a slight teasing smile.

"Maybe because you have feelings for me."

"Pft!" Asuna did a spit take as Akuma chuckle. She then playfully hit his head. "As if!"

"Then why did you feel jealous?"

Asuna couldn't answer that.

She didn't know herself.

However, she clutched his shirt, and looked into his eyes like a vulnerable girl, which was rare for someone like Asuna.

"...It's weird, but if you want me to be your partner...I wouldn't mind it."

"Even if it involves kissing?"

Asuna blushed lightly.

But then she nodded slowly, accepting that's what it was about.

"...Even if it involves kissing. At least you're my age. You're no Takahata-sensei-" Akuma sweat dropped. "-but you're a good guy, even if you're very weird."

"Thanks, I suppose."

Akuma didn't know if he should be happy or sad about that. However, Akuma was also thinking about something else as well.

* * *

Eventually, he came to find himself at Evangeline's place, and walked inside. Eva was currently talking to Chachamaru about something that Akuma didn't know about. Even then, Akuma walked over towards them.

"Hey Evangeline-san, I've got something to ask you."

Evangeline turned towards him with a curious face.

"What is it?"

Akuma sat down on a nearby chair, and formed a confused face.

"Today, we came across a spirit that really shouldn't of been that powerful."

Evangeline leaned forward with intrigue.

"Really? That seems interesting."

"Yeah, I thought it was weird as well. It was something that I was surprised about. Usually, they're low levelled fiend spirits that latch onto the pain of others and feed off their pain to grow strong, yet it seemed to be capable of different things. This was had been powered up to a good degree. Even I was surprised."

Evangeline placed a hand to her forehead, and thought about what she said.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right about that. I've heard of spirits like that, they don't hold much power. But, how did it gain so much? We would've felt something if it had come across the border, and from the sounds of it, it hasn't been around for long...so, I don't get it either."

Akuma thought about that as well.

He didn't know what it was, but he knew something more than meets the eye would come about.

"Yeah...you know, I had a feeling that it came from my world."

Evangeline gave a curious look.

"From your world?"

"Yeah, you know, the Demon world. It just makes the most sense to me. I'd accuse my Father of doing it, but I wouldn't know what he would do it for..." Akuma thought about it briefly, then he nodded to himself. "Evangeline-san, I've also been making really good process with your curse. On the night of the blackout, we need to come together, and we can finally be able to free you from this curse. Though it would have to transfer to me, I'm about 98 percent sure that it is going to work! With the things that I'm setting up, along with the Dragon horn...and I found out about this tree called the World Tree that houses a lot of magic power. Drawing upon it, I should be able to gather enough strength to free you."

Evangeline's face turned upwards.

She couldn't be more happy right now.

She just couldn't.

Hearing what he said, Akuma finally was able to help her…

Being able to free her…

That's what she would want.

She being free...it was fantastic.

"My God, I'm going to be free..."

"Well, I said 98 percent sure but yeah...I'm very confident. I've consulted with a number of people about this subject, read up as much as I can about this curse, and I've gathered many different things in this world...I'm glad that you are happy though."

Evangeline began laughing and she seemed genuinely happy.

"I'm finally going to be free...free from this world, and be able to use my powers...and be able to see the world again...the Mahora blackout isn't that far away...so, we need to pool our assets, and begin working on this together."

Akuma gave her a slight smile.

"Yeah, lets get to work Evangeline-san."

"Right."

Akuma and Eva nodded, and began working together to free Evangeline.

* * *

At another place, a crimson haired young man scowled, as he witnessed what had happened. Unable to see Akuma gain a partner, it irritated him. That he managed to be able to do it without resorting to having a partner.

It was important to him.

The Father of Akuma.

He wanted his half breed son to be strong, and reliant, and not be weak.

He didn't want weak offspring.

And if that meant that he would have to use his human side more, then that's what he was going to have to do.

That's when he made a decision.

He was going to interfere with his son and make him stronger…

Even if it killed him.

Either be killed, or become stronger…

He definitely wouldn't have a weak child.

He'd rather that child be dead than not be strong.

It was terrible.

But that's how the Demon's ruled their lives.

And that's what he was going to do to his son as well…

He wouldn't have weak offspring, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So we're getting thicker into the plot now, it seems that Akuma's Father is playing around with him and sending dangerous threats to Mahora! Asuna showed her caring side this chapter, not just with Ayaka, but also Akuma as well, and showed how close they are getting with one another. Makie and Akuma also are growing closer as well as Chisame in her own way, though she'd deny such things. And it seems that Akuma's got some good candidates for partners, like Asuna, Nodoka and Mei as well~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Akuma; Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Ako, Sayo, Asuna, Chisame, Mei.**

 **Negi; Anya, Kaede, Ayaka, Akira, Misora, Kazumi, Yuna, Chizuru.**


End file.
